Darkness Follows
by Lyntea
Summary: Louella is a stubborn, oddly-shy 16 year-old-girl that becomes accompanied by pure darkness himself. This Darkrai's sarcastic, teasing personality clashes with her own to create a lot of comedic moments..and maybe even some passionate, forbidden emotions? Join these two inseparable partners as they suddenly realize their encounter four years ago was not a coincidence; it was fate.
1. The Encounter

**Hello! This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction, so please be gentle! The first chapters will be flashbacks to help explain how the main characters met, just to clear up any confusion.**

 **Reviews are encouraged, thanks for reading!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon...for now...Hehe***

* * *

 _ **Chapter One - The Encounter**_

* * *

I've been sat on my favorite old, red swing set in my backyard for just about an hour now, slightly pushing myself back and forth, going with the tune of the wind. The slight creaking sound it produced when my feet left the ground soothed my nerves. The never ending wind always seemed to blow at the same pace, always enough to make the trees play music through their leaves. It reminded me of the times when there was nothing to worry about other than attending to my mother.

Sighing, I recalled an old memory of when I was only a short, frail, doll like girl, barely above the age of twelve. This was about the time I met my lifelong partner, and my best friend.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

"Oddish, c-c'mere! I-I promise I'll be a good trainer!" I muttered while chasing a wild Oddish I had stumbled upon while picking daisies through the forest surrounding my home. All the land surrounding our house is a labyrinth of trees; an endless maze of twists and turns. But that labyrinth included countless types of flowers for me to pick, so I had no complaints of the intimidating forest.

"Oh, Oddish please! I need to catch you! M-My brother already has two Pokemon and he's only eight," I reasoned. But, the small little critter had clearly out run me. After I had realized I had long lost the wild Pokemon, I collapsed in defeat at the base of the closest tree.

I looked at my surroundings, and didn't like what I had gotten myself into. That darn oddish had made me chase it into part of the forest I was never permitted to enter. But, being lost was the least of my problems at that moment.

"I probably shoulda taken my Pokeballs with me..Hah," I whispered to myself, picking the leaves out of my waist length, slightly wavy lilac hair. "I can't even catch a lone oddish without messing it up in the end…At this rate I'll never be a successful trainer…Let alone a successful daughter."

I started to cry. I didn't want to, but my eyes decided otherwise. That had been my tenth attempt at a Pokemon capture, and I messed it all up just by being forgetful. I cried about never being able to capture a single Pokemon even with my several attempts. I cried about being bad at what my parents wanted me to do, at what my brother was going to accomplish and what I would have to sit back and watch...alone.

That was the last of my thoughts as I drifted into a deep slumber against that very tree. I hadn't realized how late it had become, and I had became tired from the struggle that Oddish gave me. But...I wasn't sleeping, was I? I felt...Awake. But it had to be a dream, everything was completely dark and freezing.

 _You. Child._ A calm, yet intense voice filled my head. I looked all around seeing nothing but darkness. This voice seemed to be inside my head, and nowhere else. That was until I turned around and saw a pair of lonely, yet beautiful eyes.

A single pair of eyes was all I saw, but that's all I needed to see. Just from his eyes, I knew he meant no harm. He caught me staring and started to speak up.

 _It's rude to stare. Answer me._ He ordered, slightly louder. This voice was quiet and hushed but gave off much intimidation. Even with his tone of voice startling me, it somehow felt reassuring. _Why are you in the middle of this forest crying? This is not a location for a child to weep. This forest is filled with deadly Pokemon around every corner. Including myself._

"W-who..who are you? What are you?" I started to doubt my earlier thoughts about him, perhaps he was going to attack me! I couldn't even move to defend myself!

 _I have no plans of attacking._ He said, back in his quiet tone. _I am not so low as to harm an innocent child._

It was like he had read my mind, after all I hadn't spoken my thoughts about doubting him. It was starting to startle me, my parents warned me of...creepy men like this.

 _So that's your first impression of me? A creepy man? Lovely._ He said with slight humor in his voice, but his words were filled with venom. _As for your questions, I'm but just a Darkrai. I'm sorry if that's rather anticlimactic for you, but I'm just an average Pokemon._

A confused look appeared on my face. I had never heard of a Pokemon named Darkrai, and I was very curious as to why I could not see him.

"Okay _D-D-Darkrai_ , nice to meet you 'n all, but c-could you maybe...Stop that?!"

 _Excuse me?_

"Stop reading my mind, or w-whatever! It's rather rude!" I said, messing with my long hair. It was a habit I had picked up on over the years when I was nervous.

Darkrai smirked, or what I assumed was. _But that would be boring, would it not? I like to hear what my victims are thinking._

" _V-VICTIMS?!"_ I shrieked with horror, "Y-you just said you wouldn't harm innocent children!"

 _I was being sarcastic. You do not need to overreact._

My cheeks started to turn a slight crimson due to my oblivious mistake, so I looked away. "G-gosh, I just met you and so f-far you're creepy _and_ s _-_ sarcastic.. _Sooo_ charming!"

Darkrai grinned. _You must be popular with guys, hum?_ He snickered, slightly bitter.

"L-look who's talking! Y-y-you're the creepy guy that basically kidnapped a random girl in a forest!" What he had said hit a nerve, I had never fallen in love and I hadn't planned on doing so. Relationships seemed to always end with someone getting hurt, and I didn't want to get my heart broken.

Yet for some reason it stung, extremely bad.

Darkrai stared blankly, but his tone of voice seemed quieter than before. _Touche, child. But, I am not kidnapping you, that's not my forte. I am simply saving you from the gang members here in this forest. You should be thanking me for having sympathy for a crying child._

 _"_ Why are there gang members out here? This is just an average forest! I live..somewhere around here, but...I managed to get myself lost," I said with embarrassment. Getting lost was a habit of mine, I would never think before I ran off.

 _You_ have _no need to worry, child. I have already gotten rid of them. As for why they were here, I cannot say._

How he said it, gave the idea as if he was maybe...hiding something? I felt like he knew more than he was saying, and I had every right to know. But, I kept these thoughts to myself. Or I hope I was, he was reading my mind earlier and I doubt he had any plans of stopping.

"Okay, thank you for h-helping me...But, where exactly...am I?" I asked, fear starting to take over. I, for some reason, trusted this Pokemon. However, I did not trust the location I was in.

 _Hm._ His eyes disappeared, and I was alone. _Do not worry about returning home. I have returned you safely back to your house._

"W-wait! Are you leaving me?" I wondered, hoping he would stay. Realizing he could read my thoughts, I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

 _Of course. I have wasted enough of your time._

As he said this, my heart sank. This was the most fun I had had in a long time. Talking to a Pokemon fascinated me, and this was the first time I had talked to anyone outside my family in weeks. I have always had trouble talking to people that I didn't know. However, something about Darkrai calmed my nerves.

"I understand. But, D-Darkrai, you haven't wasted any of my time! I e-enjoyed talking to you for the most part...But, I never gave you my name!" His eyes appeared, rather close this time. It was as if I could simply reach out and touch him.

 _And what would it be?_

I cleared my throat awkwardly and gave a warm smile. "My name's L-Louella, but my friends call me Ella," I held out my hand, but started to pull away realizing he was but just a pair of eyes.

With emotionless eyes, he grabbed my hand before I could take it away and shook it politely. _Louella...What a lovely name. I hope to eventually see you again._

I blushed and smiled warmly. "Of course we w-" I seemed to lose my voice at what I saw standing...no, floating, before me.

When he grabbed my hand, I saw what he was, _who_ he was. His stunning eyes were accompanied by hair floating away as if it were smoke...Or it's what I could assume was hair. And around his neck was a red collar that contrasted with his bright eyes. Everything about him was...Beautiful. His very image fascinated me. He definitely looked...Scary. But I felt no fear when I saw him before me.

I could of swore I saw a slight hue of pink on his face before the darkness took over my vision. Darkness seemed to fill my eyes, and I seemed to fade away to nothing.

As he faded away, so did my joyful smile.

* * *

 **I'll be updating every day, so follow if you want to keep up! ;)**


	2. Confusion

**Hey, again! I honestly can't believe I got a review so fast...Man, I'd hug you if I could. But anyways, thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any advice! I'm looking for some advice on where the plot should lead to if anyone has any ideas. Thanks, again, whoever's reading this!**

 ***I, sadly, do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two - Confusion**_

* * *

I was awakened by a strike of lightning that illuminated my room for what was barely a second, but that was enough to get my nerves on edge. Being the wimp I am, it startled me to the point of not being able to continue dreaming.

As soon as I had awoken from that...dream, I had realized that it was pouring outside. And with rain, came thunder. Thunder was on my long list of fears, so a storm was not helping me continue dreaming.

I have always been a fearful child my whole life, and I resented it. I was scared of many, many things, and that included thunder. Oh for the love of Arceus don't even get me started on bug Pokemon!

Memories of what occurred earlier flooded my mind, and it was the only thought on my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I could not stop thinking about him. Thousands of questions filled my head, all about this mysterious Darkrai.

What confused me was the fact that countless things terrified me, but...Darkrai did not. His alarming yet quiet voice was rather soothing and his presence made me feel at ease. He was by all means an alarming Pokemon just by his looks...But, everything about him made me want to talk to him again, even _see_ him again.

I looked out my window to see the trees dancing in the wind of the storm, accompanied by a pitch black sky. Night time was very beautiful where I lived, you could see what felt like every star in the universe.

I observed the priceless beauty until Arceus decided to play tricks on me again and brought thunder, so I quickly shut my eyes to hide from the storm.

I kept my eyes shut for what felt like hours. It was probably only a couple of minutes, but my nerves were taking over. I decided to let my thoughts distract me until the storm would pass over.

Memories of Darkrai filled my head again, and I completely forgot about the storm. I tried with all my heart to remember a clear image of him again, but it was all so fuzzy. What I'm sure of are his piercing blue eyes that seemingly stared into my inner thoughts.

Was that...even a dream? No, I absolutely felt his ice cold hand when he grabbed mine, so it had to of been real. Perhaps it was simply an extremely realistic dream, I've had plenty of those. But, I refused to accept such a thing. I didn't care if it was real or not, I needed to see him again.

Darkrai...Where could he be? I don't know why, but I absolutely had to talk to him. Something in my mind told me that meeting him was not me being the careless girl I am, but it could even be fate. I pushed those thoughts and feelings to the back of my head due to it being a childish idea.

After contemplating the events that had happened for several minutes, I could of sworn to Arceus that there was a voice in my room that did not belong to me. This voice was barely a whisper, it was so hushed that it seemed as if I was not meant to hear. I heard whoever talked speak out quietly, and quickly went under my covers and grabbed my trusted Budew plushie.

That plushie may seem like an average childish plaything to anyone else, but it was given to me by my elder brother, Lucas. He was my idol growing up, and still is. He influenced me to become a trainer, or... _attemp_ t to become one. Hugging my prized plushie reminded me of him, and gave me the confidence to stand up to whoever was, or I thought, was in my own room.

"Whoever's there, go away now! I...I'll send my Pokemon out on you!" I whisper shouted from under my covers, fearing for my life. Of course, I had no Pokemon, but the intruder didn't need to know that!

I had only heard the voice speak once, but I was sure there was someone in my room. However, _attempting_ to be brave, I convinced myself that it was simply the storm outside playing tricks on me.

Pushing my fears to the back of my head, I decided to continue pondering over Darkrai and the events that had happened in that area of the forest.

I decided that first thing tomorrow, I would research everything I could about him...Every little thing about Darkrai was fascinating and almost dreamlike. He was unlike any Pokemon I had ever seen, let alone heard of. He was rather intimidating just by the look in his eyes, but something about them made him seem timid, maybe even lonely.

With Darkrai being the last thought on my mind, I slowly but surely fell into another deep slumber, forgetting about the massive storm occurring right outside my own house, and completely oblivious to the pair of glowing, curious blue eyes staring at me from the far corner of my own room.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Look, I know, staring at a random girl I met in a forest sleep can seem rather...suspicious. I'm not a creep, it's just that being treated like an equal was something I had never experienced before in my lifetime. Humans, and even fellow Pokemon, looked at me with nothing but pure terror due to what I am.

I had been sat in the corner of her room for just about an hour, pondering over what I had just experienced. She actually let me _touch_ her, and didn't pull away with disgust or even fear. The look in her eyes had made me feel almost embarrassed. I was not used to such attention, no one had ever spoken to me with kindness before. She simply gazed at me in awe, and I had no idea how to react to that. I had decided to hide in the shadows during that time so I wouldn't frighten such a vulnerable child, yet she was the one that startled me.

The way she had acted as if we were acquaintances, perhaps even _friends_ after she had realized I was not going to harm her, amazed me to the point of confusion. Dozens of questions were in my head, and I didn't know how to answer nearly half of them.

 _This is unlike myself,_ I thought aloud.. Oblivious to the sleeping girl in the very same room. _She is but just an ignorant, innocent child. I should not think that I am a special case, for I am a terrifying Pokemon that she should resent. And she does not have the knowledge of that._

My thoughts continued for several minutes, until a strike of lightning illuminated the room, which broke my chain of thought.

She was sleeping so soundly in her bed that I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. I had no right to enter her dreams, yet I was so intrigued that I had to stop myself from doing so.

My curiosity took over me and I decided to at least get a clear look at her.

I floated over to the side of her bed and noticed that she couldn't be over the age of 12, perhaps even younger. She had unique lilac hair that was paired with sideswept bangs, accompanied by a beautiful crescent pastel yellow moon pin just to the right of her left brow. She was snuggling with a quite cute Budew plushie, and I found the scene rather adorable.

I found myself staring and stopped myself, it was rude to stare for so long, even if she was oblivious to my invasion of privacy. I had always tried my best to be a gentleman, for I never wanted to give into what my species was known to be. So I tried to behave and only induce nightmares whenever I had no other choice.

Even with these thoughts, I could not take my eyes away from her. She was almost doll like, with her small petite figure. It was if she had been from a fairy tale, the way she was so calm and at peace.

Sleep was something that fascinated me, which is kind of ironic considering I control nightmares with the snap of my fingers...erm, claws. I may have the power to control nightmares, but I cannot sleep myself, no matter how hard I try. The closest I get to entering a sleeping state is to enter someone else's dream, which I rarely do because I do not want to punish anyone that does not deserve it.

Lightning flashed and illuminated the walls of the room. I'm embarrassed to admit that it slightly startled me, which was unusual for me. I looked outside to the pouring rain to see the neverending forest in all its glory. The view from this room was absolutely breathtaking. It was as if the forest was as long as the sky. The night sky was filled with so many stars that I could never dream of counting them. I had never seen such a beautiful sight in all the years I have existed.

The breathtaking forest reminded me of the events that had happened earlier that same night, I had saved her life. Or I had claimed to do so, which was half false. I may of saved her from the countless gang members, but I had forced her to enter a nightmare. A nightmare I had created, and she had no voice in whether she wanted a part of it. No one should be forced to do such a thing, no matter the reason.

I felt as if I had perhaps...punished her. I had forced her to enter a nightmare that included myself. If she had known what I truly was, she would of screamed from the top of her lungs the second she had realized where she was, and who she was with.

 _I should not of been so careless. I have caused this child trouble and this whole situation has gotten me on edge,_ I stated quietly to myself.

I immediately regretted speaking, she must of heard me for she pulled her covers over her head and was clearly awake. Normally I would just blend into the shadows, but I was frozen. I was _staring_ at her. I refused to be caught standing over her, she would continue the idea of me being a creep, and I refused for that to happen. I had given up trying to get people to think of me positively years ago, but I refused to let her think the same as all the others.

"Whoever's there, go away now! I...I'll send my Pokemon out on you!" She slightly shouted from under her covers, which startled me. Her voice earlier was so calm and gentle, now it was full of fear.

I should not of entered her house without permission, I had not thought about what I was doing. I just knew I had to see her again. Normally, causing fear would be something to be proud of for any other Darkrai...But I never wanted to cause fear. I never admitted such a thing however, for my family would shun me for being an outcast from all Darkrai.

Even with the thought on my mind of me being a nuisance, I still wanted to observe her. I wanted to even talk to her, but I experienced something I never felt before.

I was...nervous to approach her. When she was sleeping, she wouldn't scream if she saw me. What if she sees me and fears for her life? What if she was...happy to see me?

I slightly furrowed my brow at this idea, for I should not be thinking of such ridiculous things.

I decided I had overstayed my welcome, if I was even welcomed at all. I wanted to avoid disturbing her any longer, so I slowly melted into the shadows with one final decision on my mind.

I will see her again.

* * *

 **Review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Obsession

**Hey again, strangers! I'm trying to update daily, but no promises on that! The real story will be included in a few more chapters, so be patient a little longer!**

 **Ahem, that's enough rambling for now...**

 ***Lyn does not own Pokemon, yet! ;p***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three - Obsession**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

The storm had finally subsided, and I found myself waking up rather earlier than usual. Considering I tend to sleep in to at least noon, I was rather surprised to see it was barely past 7 in the morning! Sure, I was tired has heck, but waking up this early had its advantages. It was simply beautiful to see the sun paint its colors of oranges and pinks over the endless forests sky. I rarely got the chance to see the sun rise, and this was a view I would never forget.

As I awoke, the first thing that had entered my mind was that I had been looking forward to finding out about my mysterious savior, and I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of me doing so. I hadn't meant to wake up so early, I just couldn't wait to find out all I could about him.

I started to blush, this had been the first time I had obsessed with any person. Crazily enough it wasn't even a human, he was a _Pokemon_.

It was odd, but he took over my thoughts. I couldn't shake off the feeling that he maybe... _wanted_ me to find him again. It wasn't like I was infatuated with him, I was just filled with wonder about this Pokemon. I just couldn't help but be fascinated, he was like something I had never seen before. His very presence was almost unreal, and I had to encounter those piercing blue eyes again, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

Something deep down told me that perhaps he didn't want to see me again...That he had simply just seen a weeping child and chose to protect her. Anyone with a good heart would do so, and that could include himself. I should just be glad he had saved me from those...gang members.

I sat on the edge of my bed, scorning myself. "I don't care about all that! I just need to see him again so the curiosity can stop eating away at me," I huffed, slightly annoyed that I was starting to overthink things. After attempting to stay positive, my mind wandered back towards the fact that there were gang members attempting to harm me.

What were they after, anyways? This forest has belonged to my family for generations, and there was absolutely nothing special here...That I knew of anyways. I _should_ of been worrying about the deadly gang members that were in the forest, but Darkrai was the only thing I wanted to focus on at the moment.

After a few more minutes of contemplating whether or not I should get up, I ended up hopping off the edge of my bed to see my favorite dress ruined. My previously pure white dress was now a combination of several dull shades of brown and green, which ticked me off.

I furrowed my brow. "Darn that stupid Oddish, if only he had cooperated!" I whispered to myself, recalling the endless turns that had eventually lead me to Darkrai.

"Losing a worthless dress was worth making a friend...or whatever I should consider him," I said happily, slightly smiling. I had very few people I could consider friends, and I thought that somehow Darkrai would consider becoming friends with me.

I sleepily headed over to my closet, and slowly opened the door. As I opened the single door, it gave out that familiar creaking sound. Inside was the same dress copy and pasted several times, they were almost all identical. I picked the one closest to myself and replaced my muddy one with the cleaner version.

My dress was a simple and conservative outfit, it was a beautiful pure white which was a pain due to my clumsiness and the countless things I would spill. The dress ended just above my knees and was trimmed with a plain yet beautiful lilac pattern.

After grabbing my plain little dress, I sleepily headed across my room over to my dresser and opened the drawer closest to my window. I grabbed my signature pair of leggings, which were stripped with several pastel colors. I was always afraid they made me seem too childish, but I felt naked without them.

After changing into my dress, and pulling both ends of the leggings up, I grabbed my casual black flats that were set next to my nightstand and slipped both of them on.

Walking over to the stairs, I passed one of my mirrors that was hanging on the wall.

I observed myself and let out a slight sigh. Containing my long hair was a hassle, and it was not very happy from my activities from the previous night. Being my lazy self, I decided to just put it up and not worry about the frizzy mess until I got home. I had more important things to worry about!

After I was prepared to leave the house, I quickly hopped down the stairs of my small two story house. Trying my best not to trip, I quickly jumped down two steps at a time.

After making my way downstairs, I grabbed the front door knob and opened the door, right before I realized an almost critical mistake.

I gasped and cupped my hands against my mouth. "I-I should probably give a heads up as to where I'm heading!" I whispered to myself, but I realized that I could not wake them up for it was extremely early.

I decided leaving a note would be the best I could do, and my mother would see it eventually. My brother wouldn't be up until noon, so I knew he wouldn't worry.

With my messy, rushed handwriting, I simply wrote:

 _Heading off to the library to research some things, I'll be back by noon, I promise!_

 _-Ella_

Satisfied by my note, I slipped it on the kitchen counter before heading out to discover what he was. Maybe even _who_ he was.

As I opened the front door and gazed upon the path ahead of me, I stared at the clouds above me and promised one final thing.

"I'll find you, Darkrai."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this was rather short! But I felt that splitting their POV's in two would help make things simpler! I tended to drag on about things in this chapter, but I wanted to get a little character development goin'!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading3 Review if you enjoyed, please!**


	4. Decision

**I'm sorry that the setup of this story might be a little confusing. But let me clarify how this is going so far:**

 **These are all _past events._ You will be able to tell when the story takes off in the present time! I promise!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon as of now, mwahah!***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four - Decision**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I had spent almost the entire night pondering over Louella, for she was unlike any human I had ever encountered. The only being who had ever taken over my very thoughts, was but a small child.

The fact that I had found her weeping in the very forest I was hiding in seemed almost as if it were fate to myself. Fate was something I had always thought was something only existed in fairy tales...But now I was not as confident in that belief.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback-_**

Hiding was something I had become accustomed to over the hundreds of years of my existence, for being feared was something I had no choice to accept.

Being the prey, however...That was a brand new feeling, and I was not fond of it. My hunter was no longer after my heart, but after my dead body. I had no complaints of this, for she would never have a chance at claiming either. She had no way of defeating me, I had the knowledge of more than she could ever comprehend.

Deciding I had gotten enough distance on her for now, I sat in a tree's shadow to overthink what had just happened.

I had been hiding in that very forest for about a day before I had heard a small girl weeping under a rather large tree. I observed her until I could stand it no longer, and put her into a deep slumber. A child crying can make anyone unhappy, surprisingly even including myself.

As I put her into a slumber from afar, a strange man stood far enough that the girl and myself were both out of view from his eyes. I thought that perhaps it was a family member of some kind. So, I decided to think nothing of it.

That was until he pulled out his radio and said something that made my blood run cold, and made me clench my claws.

He looked as if he couldn't be over the age of fifteen, and he had slightly spiky, orange hair. He had a worried look on his face, and kept messing with his lone Pokeball. "Are you sure he's here?" There was silence, and the worried look on his face turned to confidence. "Okay, yes ma'am. Understood." With that, he pulled out his single Pokeball and tossed it straight into the air.

He smirked, seemingly looking forward to what was coming up. "Alright, Charmeleon, make it fast. Boss wants him gone as soon as possible. He's rumored to be here, so if we burn down the forest, he'll burn with it."

His Charmeleon smiled with a look in his eyes of pure excitement, which was unsettling. He was about to use some sort of fire attack to burn down this forest when I had no choice but to step in.

I floated out in front of the two with full confidence, for they could not harm me even if they so wanted.

 _Hello. You are looking for me, yes?_ The pure hatred in my voice must of startled him, for he fell back onto his Charmander who yelped in pain.

 _I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am rather busy at the moment. So, I would like to kindly ask you to bother me at a later date._ I filled my voice with sarcasm and venom, and the look in my eyes showed the same.

With that being said, his Charmeleon hopped up and spit his flamethrower at my direction, trying as best as he could to do as much damage as possible.

It was almost pathetic at how they thought they had even the slightest chance at even harming me. I was considerably strong for I had only existed for a few hundred years, which of course is nothing for a Darkrai like myself.

I simply waved my left claw and the fire evaporated into nothing but air, which caused the Charmeleon to look up at his trainer with a look in his eyes saying "Whoopsies."

With that sad attempt of an attack, I shot a single shadow ball at the two and they fell unconscious within seconds. I could not help but feel a stab of pity, the trainer was too young for such bad decisions. It was unfair for her to take advantage of someone so vulnerable.

With the small amount of mercy I had, I dropped them off at the steps of the closest Pokemon center. Luckily, there was one less than five minutes away from the location of the sleeping child. I knew for a fact that I would regret these actions, but I could not leave him to rot.

After I had dropped them off at the front steps of the center, I headed back to the small, sleeping girl. She had not moved at all, and it looked like she had no plans of doing so anytime soon.

 _Why do I keep getting myself involved in such troublesome activities?_ I muttered to myself, sighing and floating towards the peaceful child.

I realized at that moment that I had no choice other than to take her home, but I knew I had to approach her about this whole situation. I did not want to...Trouble her any longer. And she had every right to know what had happened while she was asleep. After all, she was only sleeping because of me.

As I entered her dream, I realized I would never be able to forget this young girl for the rest of my existence.

* * *

 ** _-End of Flashback-_**

After recalling the past night, I decided I needed to look out for this girl. Louella had been seen with me by one of her many henchmen, and he was obviously going to report everything that had happened to her as soon as he woke up. Not only had I given away where I was, but I had also put an innocent, young girl in danger.

 _I will not let you harm any other innocent people, Cresselia._ I said quietly, melting into the nearest shadow I could lay my eyes on, determined to find Louella and protect her.


	5. Fate

**Phew, what a long chapter, eh? Thanks for reading!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five - Fate**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I had spent the majority of the day looking for any information about Darkrai, for I could not get him out of my thoughts. I was desperately hoping researching Darkrai would lead me to a location so I could find him in person. I felt extremely childish acting this way, but I couldn't help it! He was just...Something that I could not put into words.

I had spent almost 3 hours at the local library finding any sort of books that contained any information about Darkrai, and ended up finding several books containing some information on the unique Pokemon.

After my hours searching the library, I checked them out and headed home. It was a rather difficult trip home due to the books being rather heavy. But I didn't complain, I had found what I was looking for.

While I was at the library, I had only scanned over the pages and read some rather interesting things. I had decided to read my books at home so I would not have to be in the public library any longer.

For starters, he was labeled as a...Dangerous Pokemon. Which I refused to believe, even if such a thing was written! I would make him explain this himself, because I know it's not true. That was, of course, if I could manage to find him again.

After thinking about the information I had received from said books, I realized I had reached home after several minutes of walking.

Full of excitement to gain some information on my mysterious savior, I launched the front door open with no hesitation, and dropped my bags off at the door.

Taking my several books with me, I hopped up the stairs and rushed upstairs. I opened my bedroom door slightly, and I couldn't stop myself from staring.

I almost fainted at what I saw before me, _w_ _ho_ I saw before me.

The being I had spent quite literally hours obsessing over, the Pokemon who had taken over my mind without my will.

He was in my room.

His appearance was just as dreamlike as I had remembered it, he was absolutely terrifying.

Yet...Beautiful.

He didn't seem to notice me, for he was gazing out the window at the forest below. The look in his eyes suggested he was deep in thought about something bothering him, and I wanted to ask what was wrong.

But something stopped me from reaching out to him, I didn't want to stop observing him yet.

 _Now, what have I told you about staring?_ He casually turned and looked at me, his eyes empty of any emotion. _Hello Louella, I hope you remember me._

The sudden voice that resounded in my head caused me to clumsily drop all the books I had found, and for some reason I couldn't find the willpower to look away from Darkrai and his piercing eyes.

After he was done greeting me, he continued looking out into the forest with wonder, yet pain filled eyes.

 _I am guessing by your reaction that you do not, I am sorry to of startled you,_ he said in a hushed tone. His voice sounded almost hurt, or betrayed.

"H-how could I forget someone l-like you, Darkrai? In fact I was just out resea-" I cupped my hands over my mouth and hurried to the floor to pick up my books. I absolutely refused to allow him to know I'd been thinking about him so thoroughly!

He seemed slightly shocked by my answer, but quickly hid his reaction by changing the subject. _What are those books about, Louella?_

"Nothing, nothing at all! Just some uh, homework! H-haha!" I said, picking up the books that had scattered around the room.

 _I see. Let me help you,_ he said with kindness. He floated to the book closest over to him and picked it up, seeing the title of the book labeled "Darkrai: The Pitch-Black Pokemon."

He furrowed his brow, and looked straight into my eyes.

He was almost defensive in his words. _Oh, please give me these books._ He took the rest of the books out of my hands, with a bitter look in his eyes. _They are filled with ignorant human assumptions. Please do not believe all of what is written in these._

I just nodded, agreeing to disregard what I had read. It was hard for me to talk, for I was getting rather embarrassed that he had realized I was researching him.

He floated to the ground and took a seat on the floor adjacent to my bed, he was staring right at me. _If you have any questions, ask me yourself. But I get to ask you a few as well in return._

I just realized I was still standing in the entrance to my room, with my face the same shade as a Cherubi. With the invitation, I quickly walked over to my bed and sat right in front of him, thinking of what I should ask first. I had millions of questions filling my mind, and I didn't want to overwhelm him with my curiosity.

I thought through my long list of questions, and thought of the main question on my mind.

"D-Darkrai, I was scanning over one of the books I had found earlier and it said you were...d-dangerous?" I said with curious, concerned, eyes.

He sighed, and looked away. _My kind does not have the best reputation, for Darkrai hold darkness in their hearts whether they like it or not. I consider myself an alright Pokemon if you ask me. I promise I will not harm you,_ He smirked. _For now that is._

"Don't joke like that, you've earned my trust," I gave a sly smile. "So don't lose it, Darkie."

He huffed. _D-Darkie? Don't you dare call me that horrid name, or I'll have to go back on that promise._

I gave a teasing wink. "I'll consider not using it."

He crossed his claws, and gave a sour look. Any _other questions?_

Another question had been bothering me during our conversation, and I decided to ask it.

"How can I hear you, Darkrai? And a-are you still reading my mind, or whatever you were doing last night?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't listen to my thoughts, for they were all over the place and I couldn't control them. I didn't want him to hear something he was not intended to.

He chuckled. _Well of course, for I cannot talk._ He pointed to where a mouth should of been located on his face. _I can use telepathy to communicate with humans and Pokemon. As for reading minds, I can only do such a thing while I am in control of their nightmare. Of course I can choose to not do so, but that's no fun._

Giving a sigh of relief that he couldn't hear my thoughts, I was confused by his answer. "What do you mean by nightmare, Darkrai?" I felt as if there was so much more to this Pokemon than I knew of, which was close to nothing. He was quite unique in his appearance and I had never met a Pokemon in person that used telepathy.

 _Well, I have the power to control nightmares. I can induce them and control what happens in that nightmare. That is how we met, I had put you to sleep._ He sighed, and looked away. _It may seem like an amazing power at first, but it leads to many, many issues._

I could tell by the longing look in his eyes that it was a subject that I should not yet ask about, and I respected his own privacy. However, the look in his eyes made me want to comfort him, he looked as if he were in pain.

Attempting to change the subject, I asked another question.

"What type are you? Ghost?" His appearance suggested ghost or dark type, but I wasn't sure.

 _I am a Dark type. Purely dark. It is a common mistake._

There was a pause.

 _I'm also a legendary, if you hadn't already noticed._ He sounded proud to say such a thing.

"Wow...so you're the _only_ Darkrai in existence?" I asked, wonder filling my voice.

 _That is but another common mistake made by humans,_ he laughed softly. _Legendaries are like any other species, we are not limited to one. How else would we...Errr, repopulate?_

"O-o-o-oh, of course," I said, barely audible.

I desperately wanted to change the subject again, for that was a topic I did not want to continue discussing with someone I barely knew. Let alone anyone, honestly!

"D-darkrai, how old are you?" This was a question I was very curious about, for he seemed very mature and rather older than me.

He shrugged. _I am just around 400 years old. I do not know how I age in terms of human age ranges, however._

"Wow, you must be pretty wise, huh?" I asked, amazed at his age.

He gave another soft laugh. _I suppose so._

There was an awkward pause in our conversation, so I decided to get the main question off my chest.

"Why are you...Here?" I managed to barely whisper, for I felt as if all the air had left my body.

 _I am here to talk to you, I hope that is not an issue for you._ His eyes seemed to waver for a second with doubt, but quickly returned to their usual emotionless state.

"Oh not at all! I'm actually excited I get to talk to you again!" I said with a warm smile, hoping that wasn't too over the top. I had not meant to say that out loud, but I meant what I said with all my heart.

He cleared his throat, and his eyes seemed to show a certain emotion that I couldn't explain. He lost connection with my eyes and stared at the components of my room. _Now may I ask you a question?_

"I'm afraid there isn't much to say about me...but by all means, s-sure," I continued to whisper whether I liked it or not. I was looking forward to seeing him again but...My nerves were taking over me, and I didn't know why.

He met with my eyes once again. _Are you a trainer, Louella?_

I blushed at the sudden eye contact and broke it once again, something about his eyes being so intense made me blush at the contact.

"I-I want to be...But I haven't managed to catch a single Pokemon yet and I've been trying for the past year to catch at least one," I said, feeling the sadness return of the past night. "I don't understand why I've been such a failure when it comes to Pokemon...I know almost everything there is! I've been doing good so far in school, I get high scores in any class involving Pokemon!...Well, homeschooling that is, hah." I sighed. "When it comes to book knowledge, there's no issue...But capturing Pokemon is where I'm struggling…"

He seemed extremely confused with my answer. _Why do you choose to be taught at home? Being social is a very important thing for humans._

I sighed. "I gave up years ago. I never fit in due to me not having any skills when it comes to capturing Pokemon...I would always get picked on so I decided to stay home," I said, recalling horrid memories of being shunned for my lack of talent.

He stared at me with a piercing stare. _I am sorry they had treated you like that, Louella._ His voice had completely changed into a soft, sad tone. _I may not of experienced what you had, but I have had vaguely similar situations. So I understand the pain you are feeling, to some extent._

My voice changed to a very concerned tone. "What do you m-mean? Is everything alright?"

His expression showed as if he were surprised that I cared about him, but he quickly hid his reaction with a response.

 _Yes, everything is fine._

His words said one thing, but the look in his eyes held a completely different story. This was technically our first time speaking to each other, so I did not want to intrude on his personal business.

There was another long pause.

 _Are you planning on going on a journey, Louella? You are just of about age to do so, I assume._

"Oh hopefully I will eventually. But, I'm waiting for my younger brother to become of age also so we can journey together!" I said with a bright smile, looking forward towards the future.

 _I see._

Another painfully long pause.

 _Could I join you on that journey, Louella?_

My eyes lit up, and I leaned forward on my hands. "Y-you would want to join me?!" I cleared my throat. "I-I mean, you'd do that?"

I blushed at my instant reaction of almost jumping for joy, I just kept embarrassing myself!

I realized how close I was to him due to me leaning forward, and quickly leaned away, blushing even harder.

 _I would love to._

I didn't know how to respond, for a million thoughts were filling my head. I was confused as to why he wanted to journey with a talent less "trainer", and if he would be willing to wait as long as he would have to.

If he could smile, I imagine he would be doing so at this very moment. _I look forward to it. How long must we wait for your younger brother?_

"He's only eight, but you're welcomed to stay here if...you still want to team up with me," I said quietly. Realizing asking someone to wait four years to be a little much, I lost the excitement in my eyes.

 _Thank you for the kind offer, Louella. I am willing to wait, for four years is nothing for a Darkrai._

I was extremely pleased with his response. "There's no need to call me by my full name if we're officially friends! Call me Ella, if you'd like," I said with pure happiness.

He kept direct eye contact with me. _But Louella is such a lovely name, is it not? I would rather not shorten it._

I blushed, and gave another sly smile. "Well so is Darkie, and it suits you!"

He gave a humored laugh. _That name does absolutely not suit me._

"Of course it does, Darkie."

 _Does not._

I giggled and answered full of confidence. "Pretty sure it does, Darkie!"

He laughed. _That name will not stick, or else you're done for._

* * *

 **-Present-**

That day was filled with laughs, arguments, and countless moments of joking. We stayed up until three in the morning talking about anything and everything, which was amazing. I had knew meeting him was fate, perhaps even destiny.

I had not a care in the world during the times with Darkrai, but I was not prepared for what the future held for me, and neither was he.

* * *

 ***Dun dun, duuuuh!* Well, well well! I think that backstory was a liiiittle too long, hm? Oh well, I had a fun time writing it, so hopefully you enjoyed reading it!**

 **Leave a review if you have any advice, or if you enjoyed it! Thanks!**


	6. Anticipation

***I still don't own Pokemon, dang it!***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six - Anticipation**_

* * *

 **-Four years later, Louella's POV-**

I've been sat on my favorite swingset for what felt like an eternity thinking about how the best days of my life were all behind me, and that the worst ones were right before me. I'm not surprised that the best memories I had all contained Darkrai in one way or another, he's my best friend after all...And my only friend for that matter.

Those years were also filled with loneliness, but the years of isolation had paid off, for I met someone I would not be able to live without.

As I was thinking about the past, Darkrai opened the back door of our small two story house and floated above the stairs.

 _Louella, you'd better come inside before you freeze to death,_ his voice was filled with deep concern.

Darkrai has been living with my family for almost four years now, and none of us had any complaints. He was like an older brother to my younger brother, they got along extremely well. My mother and brother warmly welcomed him with open arms, seeing as he had nowhere else to go. My mother was rather skeptical at first due to his image, but she thought it was a great way for me to become better around Pokemon. He had basically become a member of the family over the years, but he is more than that to me.

Ever since he had agreed to become a part of my life, I have been so much happier and never lonely. He is not only a part of my family, but my closest friend.

Realizing I was lost in my own thoughts, he floated a little closer and the worried look in his eyes grew.

 _I know you are worried about what your mother has done, but please come inside. You're making me worry._

This was my mother's worst idea yet, she had decided to send me off to a boarding school without my permission. The reason being that I still have no talent when it comes to Pokemon and Darkrai was still my only Pokemon for all these years. Her reasoning stung, but it was true. No matter how much I tried to catch a Pokemon, they all refused to be caught by me.

Also, Darkrai saying he's the _only_ Pokemon I need doesn't help either. He says he is strong enough to take care of me, and that I shouldn't bother myself with catching any other Pokemon. I have no complaints about that, but I want to prove myself and those old classmates wrong about my catching abilities.

The biggest issue this brought up was that my brother would have to go on his journey all alone, without me. I felt like a failure of an older sister...But I knew he'd accomplish amazing things.

I sighed, continuing my thoughts.

I know my mother just wants the best for me, but how can I be sent away so easily? I won't see my family for a whole year, and I'll be stuck surrounded by people that I don't know! My father and older brother would not of wanted this, would they?

I still don't remember them as much as I should, they had both passed away when from unknown causes when I was barely three. The only memory I had of my elder brother was a little plushie he had gotten me when I was about two, and I still cherish it to this day. It has a special location on my bookshelf in my room, and a place in my heart.

I sighed again, whispering. "Darkrai, how can I not worry about what she did? This will be the first time I spend time away from my home…And I'll be leaving _tomorrow._ "

He stared at me with a teasing look. _You will be fine, I promise. I'll be by your side. Also, they probably won't even notice you because they'll tower over you._

I jumped off my swing and stomped over in front of Darkrai. "I am of average height, thank you very much!" Even though I'm taller than Darkrai, he still enjoys teasing me that I'm a little below average height, which gets old fast.

He smirked and held out a claw. _I will accept this if you join me inside._

iIgnoring his offer, I turned back to walk towards my swing and attempt to calm my nerves.

I heard him sigh, so I turned around to look at him. He was gone, which was something I was used to, he always melted away into the nearest shadows whenever he felt the need.

As I was walking over back to the swing, I started to shiver. the sun was going down and it was infact getting rather cold.

I cupped my hands to my mouth to warm them and blew. "Guess he left me to freeze to dea-"

Darkrai had appeared out of a shadow and grabbed me, carrying me to the house completely against my will.

I struggled to get him to let go, but to no avail.

Flustered at the sudden contact, I couldn't help but blush and stutter.

"D-d-d-darkrai! This is harassment!" I couldn't help but laugh at this whole scene, and fight for my will.

 _Like it or not, you're coming with me. I'm not going to let you freeze yourself out of going tomorrow._ His eyes held little emotion, but I swear I saw a spark of amusement at my struggle.

As I gave up the fight for freedom, I couldn't help but smile at his teasing smile.

* * *

 **This chapter was hard for me to write...But I'm extremely excited to start on the main plot!**

 **For now I'll be focusing on a side plot that will intertwine with the main issue! Just you wait...Just. You. Wait.**

 **Review if you enjoyed, thanks!**


	7. Beginning

**Heyo, back with another chapter. This one was a little hard to write, I don't really know why. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it...Please be gentle if you have any advice, thanks!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven - Beginning**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I was awakened by the constant sound of my phone reminding me that I had slept in, _yet_ _again_. But it's not my fault, alright? Being forced to leave your home for an entire year can keep you up all night from stress whether you like it or not.

I've grown up here my entire life, and I rarely leave now that I have no reason to. Darkrai has given everything I had been missing before, he had saved me from my isolation. As corny as that sounds, it's true. I felt no reason to leave and be social because he was always by my side, watching over me.

He always makes sure I'm okay, and I have a feeling he never leaves me out of his sight. He's always either talking to me, or hiding in a shadow near by...But I'm not complaining, I love his company.

With the alarm on my phone still going off, I started getting the urge to throw it at the nearest wall and continue sleeping. I held back the urge, and reached out from under my covers to turn off the alarm and then fell back onto my pillows.

I couldn't help but be up all night pondering the events today would hold, I was a nervous wreck. I think I may of gotten a few hours of sleep, but it didn't seem to help in my favor whatsoever, for I felt as if I had gotten none.

It also didn't help that Darkrai and I talk every night for hours. It's a bad habit, sure. But I have no plans of stopping, for it's become a part of my nightly routine and I enjoy our sarcastic conversations.

As I was laying in bed, refusing to wake up, the very one who had gotten me in this situation slammed open the door to my room.

"Louella, get up this instant!" She said with a very strained tone. "I know you don't want to go, but I'm doing what's best for you! So get ready now, or I'll get Darkrai to come and _make_ you again!"

I quickly popped my head out of my covers. "Okay, okay! Just don't get Darkrai to get me out of bed again...Find some mercy in your heart!" I winced, recalling the memory of Darkrai literally _dragging_ me to the kitchen when I didn't quite feel like getting out of bed one day.

As if on cue, Darkrai crawled out of a nearby shadow with a nervous look in his eyes. He was probably on his way to force me to get up, for I was already a little late.

 _You're actually up? I am impressed._ He smirked. _I'm going to be accompanying you, Louella. So please, just get ready already. As you know, I hate waiting._

I crossed my arms. "Maybe I'll just show up in my pajamas. Sound like a plan, Darkie?"

He grunted, crossing his arms as well. _Hilarious._

I winked, starting to cheer up. "Very."

I always used that nickname to get under his skin, or when he attempted to tease me. He hates that nickname because it's a little too soft for a "tough" Pokemon like him, and it feels like a pet name to him. I always thought it was kind of a cute name for him, but he would always reply with the same response: " _I am not a cute Pokemon, Louella."_

Even though he said that, he was pretty darn cute at times if you ask me.

Deciding I would be forced to get ready whether I liked it or not, I hopped out of bed shooing both out of my room, promising both I'd be ready in at least ten minutes tops.

I slowly made my way over to my mirror to attempt to brush out my hair, which was fighting against my will as usual. But, after several minutes, I managed to tame it and put my signature hair clip in.

I never really knew when I had started wearing the accessory, I just know it's been a part of my look for about my whole life. I remember being given it about ten years ago by a Pokemon, but I don't remember who had given me such a thing. All I know is that it's one of my most prized possessions.

Looking in the mirror, I made a promise to myself and Darkrai.

"I promise I'll try to be happy, for your sake Darkrai," I whispered. He is going out of his way to come with me and make sure I'm safe after all, so I at least owe this to him.

After I had finished my boring morning routine, I quickly opened my door to only run into someone who was waiting for me.

His voice was impatient. _You said 10 minutes._

I looked at him with a confused glare in my eyes. "Yeah, what about it? I'm here on time, Darkrai."

 _You've been getting ready for eleven, Louella._

There was a pause, until I couldn't keep in my laughter any longer.

"Darkrai," I kept giggling at his impatience. "You can't wait an extra minute?"

Without answering my question, he quickly faded away into a shadow. Before he was gone, he spoke to me one more time.

 _Your mother and I will be waiting downstairs, so you'd better hurry it up. She's getting impatient._

I could of swore to Arceus that there was a glint of fear in his eyes, which made me giggle.

My mother in a bad mood is something that would even manage to scare Darkrai, who claimed to be scared of nothing. To be fair, she would probably even scare Arceus himself.

After realizing my thoughts were yet again distracting me, I quickly grabbed my bag and hopped down the many stairs that lead to the small, cozy kitchen.

I absolutely refused to be late, first impressions meant a lot when it came to places like this. What if people thought I was a slacker? I guess I kind of am sometimes...But I don't want them to _know_ that!

Due to me being a slacker, I never got to wish my brother good luck on his journey. He had left early this morning, wanting to leave as soon as possible to start his adventure. Mornings are not my thing, I can never wake up when I want to. But, he didn't need my luck. He was an amazing trainer with a lot of talent, so I knew he would accomplish some amazing things.

"Must be nice," I muttered, sighing.

After gaining my focus back, I took a right and headed to the front door. My mother was sitting in the kitchen and had seemed to be waiting for quite awhile to wish me luck, so I felt bad for making her wait.

As my mother sat up and walked over to me, I felt the sudden urge to run towards her and cry into her arms.

"I'll miss you, mom," I muttered, hugging her with all my might.

She hugged me tighter. "I'll miss you too, I'm sure dad and Lucas would of been extremely proud of you."

Darkrai raised one of his claws. _I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but you're going to be late. We quite literally have five minutes._

I gasped, letting go of my mother. "Okay, I'll call you when I get out of class. Darkrai, do your thing alre-"

I was interrupted by the familiar feeling of cold darkness, as Darkrai traveled through the shadows to our destination.

Normally, by traveling on a flying Pokemon, the trip would of been several hours. But, with Darkrai's help, it was shortened to what felt like seconds.

This had been a rather convenient way to travel for myself, considering I'm late for basically everything. It was also kind of fun to float through what felt like a thick water, it was almost like flying.

After what felt like several seconds, we arrived in front of a very intimidating building that gave off the vibe of an elegant castle. I was already thinking about heading home due to my nerves increasing, when Darkrai put his hand on my shoulder.

He spoke with deep concern in his eyes. _Don't even think about running off, Louella._ _I'll be in your shadow if you need me, so do not worry if anything goes wrong._

Smiling, I put my hand over his. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Darkie."

He shot me daggers, and pulled his hand away from my shoulder. _You ruined the moment, Louella._

I snorted, taking his hand in mine. "But the name suits you! It really does!"

His face turned a slight shade of pink, and avoided eye contact. _You're still ruining it._

I was about to make a witty comeback when I heard a bell ring. Assuming it meant class was starting, I muttered some curses and ran inside, still hand in hand with Darkrai.

* * *

 **Review if you enjoyed, thanks!**


	8. Dedication

**Yet another long chapter. Phew, my fingers are tired from that work out. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon for now.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight - Dedication**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I've been sat in Louella's own shadow for the majority of the day trying my best to distract myself from the dull classes, for they seemed to never end. I would've somehow chatted with Louella during the classes, but Louella's mother had told me that I would be rather...distracting for other students if I were to physically be seen with Louella. I understood, for I'm not exactly the most accepted Pokemon.

I was actually, in a way, looking forward to these classes. I thought that perhaps I would enjoy gaining more knowledge about the world around me, and I would get to spend more time with Louella in the process.

Sadly, I knew everything about every single subject they taught, which was extremely frustrating. Being wise is a very helpful trait, but it gets rather boring when you know everything about the world. I felt as if Louella's mother could of let me teach her all of this, and save her the trouble of leaving home.

All throughout class, Louella just stared at her own book and avoided eye contact with anyone. This was bothering me, she is going to make her time here miserable.

 _How is she even going to reach out to others if she hides herself like this?_ I thought to myself, worrying about her well being. _I will need to talk to her about this at a later date._

It was always a habit of mine to overthink things when it came to her, she was my only true friend I have ever had over my hundreds of years of existence. Because of this, I never let her out of my sight unless she needed her privacy. But even then, I would always be near by.

It was an unfamiliar feeling to become this possessive of someone, I had never felt this way about anything...Let alone _someone_.

It was probably just me thinking of her as a little sister, we often bickered like we had that relationship.

I sighed, frustrated. _No, that's not quite it,_ I thought to myself, extremely confused on the matter.

Pushing the thoughts of that topic to the back of my mind, I thought about other things that had been bothering me for a while now.

The events of what had happened four years ago had gotten me paranoid about her safety recently, she was a prime target for Cresselia's revenge. Even with that being said, I haven't seen Cresselia or any of her followers for years. This didn't help my nerves and made me more anxious about her safety. Louella was now my most prized possession, and I refused to let Cresselia gain that knowledge.

I was secretly glad that Louella's mother had decided to send her away from that forest, she would be safe with me here. I would never let anything harm a hair on her head.

My thoughts continued about that subject for several minutes until the room was filled with laughter and conversations.

Louella suddenly stood up, grabbing her things very quickly. "Darkrai, classes are over for today...Do you remember which room I stay in? I-I already forgot where to go…" She whispered in a very hushed tone, for talking to what seemed to be nothing would be extremely odd.

Chuckling, I softly replied. _Of course._

I decided to tease her about this later, she was already dealing with enough at the moment.

After she barely managed to find her way to her room with the help of my directions, she seemed defeated. She knew she was going to get several room mates, but she avoided meeting them until she was forced to, which would happen to be right now.

Noticing she was biting her lip and looking rather nervous, I decided to comfort her.

 _You'll be okay._ Fading away from her shadow, I placed my hand on her shoulder. _There's no way they will dislike you._

Frowning and gaining eye contact, she replied. "How do you know that, Darkrai? They could become my future arch enemies for all we know! Or I could just become an outcast...Again." Her eyes seemed to fill up with liquid at that final statement.

 _It's impossible to hate a lovable girl like you, Louella._ She seemed to turn pink at that statement, which I found extremely adorable. Finding her reaction rather entertaining, I continued. _Trust me. That's coming from a Darkrai, the very species that is supposed to despise almost everything but darkness and hatred._ _Yet, you managed to break that rule._ I broke our eye contact, not wanted her to see how hard that was for me to say.

Her voice was barely above a whisper and very muffled. "A-and you say y-you're a 'tough' Pokemon…" Regaining her composure, she continued with a small smile. "Maybe I _should_ call you Darkie after all!"

Deciding she was taking too long, I thought it would be a great idea to _help_ her out.

 _Perhaps_ _I'll knock on the door, and watch you struggle._

Before she could stop me, I knocked on the very door that held her future roommates, giving her a sly smile. After I had done so, I melted into her shadow to observe how she would handle this situation.

After not being able to stop me, she half yelled at me. "D-d-darkrai, why are you doing thi-" She was stopped mid sentence and turned a bright scarlet as the door opened.

The girl who answered the door had light chestnut skin which paired with elegant dark brown curly hair which ended right above her shoulders. Her eyes were what stood out the most at first glance, they were an alarming shade of purple. She wore a simple yet elegant skirt that was a deep shade of violet, which was paired with a simple white tank top.

Her voice was stern yet extremely warm. "Hiya, may I help you?" She looked up and down at Louella, then continued with a giggle. "Are you lost? Fourteen year olds are supposed to stay down the hall, silly."

I could see Louella's face go from embarrassed to defensive in an instant, and I couldn't help but break out in laughter. Over the years I've noticed, in human terms, she looks much younger than she really is. This subject was on the long list of things I would constantly tease her about.

I quickly silenced my laughter when they both looked in my direction, but I was safely hidden in a shadow. Louella gave me a "help me" look, while the stranger looked confused as to where the mysterious laugh came from.

The girl must of noticed that Louella wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon, so she gave another warm smile and opened the door and welcomed her inside.

As they both walked in, she continued the conversation. "I was just joking about that, sorry if I hit a nerve! I know you're Louella, hehe. I'm Amber, we were in the same class this morning," she continued with her warm smile.

Louella spoke up, avoiding eye contact. "O-oh, I'm sorry I d-didn't notice you earlier...And you can c-call me Ella if you'd like," she whispered, turning pink.

There was a pause.

"I'm kind of having a h-hard time adapting to all of this…" She looked down at her feet, and I had to stop myself from jumping out of my shadow and attempting to cheer her up.

"First time away from home, huh? Don't worry, you'll get used to it in a bit." Her smile was now filled with understanding, and motioned her over to the bed where she would be sleeping. "You'll be sleeping here, if that's alright with you."

She looked startled at the size of her bed. "Oh Amber I d-don't need such a large bed, you were here first so you can take it if y-you'd like," she said, full of kindness.

"Oh no no no, I like bunk beds," she motioned over to where she would be sleeping. "It's fun to annoy whoever makes the mistake of choosing the top bunk," she gave a sly smile.

We both seemed to notice that the top bunk was occupied with several personal belongings. "I-is there another girl staying with us?"

She continued smiling. "Oh, you're close. But no, they ran out of room for one of the male students and had to put him with us."

I felt my blood boil the moment she spoke those dreaded words.

A boy sleeping in the same room as my Louella? No, that's not happening while I'm still breathing.

She continued, nudging Louella in the arm. "He's extremely cute and really good with Pokemon! So glad I chose the bottom bunk, maybe he'll give me some pointers!"

Louella just gave an awkward laugh, clearly not interested in gossip about whether a boy was cute or not.

Not being able to hold back my anger any longer, I faded out of my shadow and screamed my mind, immediately regretting my decision.

I appeared right in front of Louella, my smoky appearance wavering as if it were being hit by a strong gust of wind.

Ignoring her yelp of surprise, I stared deep into her eyes. _LOUELLA THAT IS NOT HAPPENING._

Amber screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing one of her several Pokeballs into the air. "WARTORTLE, USE HYDRO PUMP OR SOMETHING ON WHATEVER THAT IS RIGHT NOW! _HURRY_ BEFORE IT KILLS US OR SOMETHING _!_ "

Her Wartortle took a deep breath, about to release its attack when I swiftly put it to sleep before it had a chance to attack. After that was over with, I floated over in front of Amber, clearly not in the mood for being insulted.

Staring at her with pure anger, I yelled at her for interrupting me. _I'M CLEARLY NOT AN 'IT' THANK YOU VERY MUCH._ I pointed back at Louella, not breaking eye contact with Amber. _AND I'M CLEARLY TRYING TO HAVE A DISCUSSION WITH LOUELLA, SO GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES IF YOU DON'T MIND._

Amber continued to yell. "DISUSSION?! I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE, SO GET OUT OR I'LL GET CHARLES TO COME HERE AND BEAT YOU TO A PULP WITH HIS POKE-"

My eyes had turned into slits and into an eerie shade of red, while my body continued to move as if it were being blown away. _IS CHARLES THAT LITTLE BRAT THAT'S STAYING HERE WITH MY LOUELLA? BY ALL MEANS, PLEASE DO GET HIM._

She was no longer screaming in fear, but in anger. "MAYBE I WILL, AND HE'LL DESTRO-"

I filled my voice with venom. _I've had enough of the likes of you_. Waving my hand slightly, she collapsed onto her bunk bed in a deep sleep. _I'll wake you up when you stop being a nuisance._

I turned my head to look at Louella, expecting her to be extremely upset with me for my sudden outburst. I'd never reacted this way towards anything, so this whole situation shocked me.

I must of not noticed her during my outburst due to Amber distracting me with her yelling, for she wasn't upset with me at all by the look of it. Instead, she was on the floor laughing with a young boy who couldn't be over the age of ten.

I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, for his appearance was extremely unique. He had extremely light hair, almost to the point of white. His eyes were a soft purple and he had chubby, rosy cheeks.

I quickly realized who this must be. Amber was right, he was rather adorable.

I quickly formed to my usual self, blue eyes 'n all. The only thing that didn't return to normal was that my face was a deep shade of pink.

 _I'm assuming you're Charles._ My voice was barely audible and extremely muffled, for this was the first time I had ever reacted to a situation like this.

I cleared my throat, realizing I was correct. _Nice to meet you._

Louella was barely able to talk, but she managed to give a reply from the floor. Her face was pure scarlet red from laughing so hard. "Y-y-yesss, this is _Charles_ m-my _room mate._ "

Apparently he had wandered back into the room while this event had been taking place, which embarrassed me even more. This scene had been about him, after all.

Charles stood up after getting his laughter under control and calmly walked over to me.

He held out his rather small, pale hand and I calmly shook it. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you as well, Darkrai sir," he nudged me in the arm and whispered so Louella wouldn't hear. "I'm ten, dude. There's no competition here, okay? She's all yours."

I glared at him, shocked. _You are completely misunderstanding the situat-_

He winked, continuing whispering. "Right, right. Of course." I crossed my arms at being interrupted, continuing to glare at him. "Your secret's safe with me."

I growled at him for not listening to me, I was not a fan of being treated like this.

Deciding to distract him about the events of what happened earlier, I asked him a question.

I raised my brow. _How do you know what I am? We are a very secluded species._

He smirked. "I know almost everything about Pokemon, and that includes the species who are not well known."

Even though I had only known this child for a few minutes, I could already tell he was extremely intelligent.

Realizing Louella was still laughing to death, I slowly floated over to her and helped her up.

She could barely stand from her laughter, so she had to lean on me. "D-d-d-darkrai, did I hear y-you refer to me as _y-your Louella?!"_

 _I do not know what nonsense you are speaking of._

She finally stopped laughing and composed herself, putting her arm around my shoulder.

She poked me in the gut. "Oh Darkie, you can't act like this never happened! I saw the whole scene roll out, and it was extremely hilarious!"

 _Stop with the horrid nickname, Louella._

She laughed at the annoyed look in my eyes. "You can't change the subject that easily, Darkie!"

After a rather large moment of silence, she suddenly whispered cheerfully into my ear. "But I'm honored to be ' _your Louella_ ', Darkrai."

Charles suddenly spoke up from his bed before I could say anything. "See, I knew I was right, Darkrai."

I looked at him nervously, hoping he wasn't jumping to conclusions again

 _R-right about w-what?_

"The look on your face explains it all, buddy," he gave another wink. "I'm gonna take a nap for now...You two kids have fun."

Louella just stared at Charles with a confused look on her face, completely oblivious to the look in my eyes and the intensity of pink on my cheeks.

 _Watch it, you brat or I'll-_

At that moment, I heard groaning from the bunk bed below him and was disappointed to realize who was waking up.

I sighed. _Louella please explain all of this to her...I need to go for a bit._

Before she could respond, I melted into a shadow so she could not reject. I needed to recover from this embarrassing moment. She was probably never going to let this go for as long as I live, and I was not looking forward to the teasing.

* * *

 **Woo, long chapter. Thanks for reading! I'll be updating every day if I can!**


	9. Denial

**Hello, hello! Back again with another update. Sadly not a lot of Darkrai in this chapter...Lame right? Oh well, you'll get plenty of him in the next chapter, hehe!**

 ***I do not on Pokemon :,( ***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine - Denial**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I don't know why, but the way Darkrai had reacted to that whole situation made me feel as if there was more to this than he was telling me. Of course, I couldn't help but die laughing at the way he handled it! Seeing normally 'cool and collected Darkrai' freak out was rather hilarious, yet extremely terrifying.

When Darkrai said he had to go, he had really meant it this time. He rarely ever keeps me unattended...Yet, I've been without him by my side for almost two hours now. That may seem like nothing, but I feel alone, or like something is missing when he's not next to me.

After explaining the situation to the two for the past hour, Amber promised to forgive Darkrai when he came back. Which I was hoping would be soon, I was starting to miss him.

As for Charles, I felt like those two would become good friends which lifted my spirits. The two seemed to share deep knowledge, and seemed to be rather similar in personality.

I spent the past hour hour while he had left explaining questions involving Darkrai to the two. Amber seemed to be quite a chatterbox and always had millions of questions, while Charles would just listen and comment every few minutes.

Both Amber and Charles were in their beds, giving me their full attention. I didn't like the spotlight, but I enjoyed talking about Darkrai.

Luckily, I eventually started warming up to the two, they were both very approachable and seemed to enjoy talking to me. When I talked to them, I wasn't nervous at all which was extremely shocking for someone like me.

Bringing me back into reality, Amber continued asking her long list of questions.

She leaned forward on her hands with an interested expression on her face. "So, how long have you guys known each other?"

I smiled, thinking back to the night we met. "Right around four years, back when I was twelve."

Charles, smirked. "So you two must be pretty close, hm?" He leaned forward on his two hands and gave a small laugh. "Veeery close, hmm?"

"W-Well of course, he's my best friend," I said while giving him a confused look.

Amber, seemingly ignoring our conversation, continued to ask questions.

She laid down on her back, staring at the bunk above her. "Do you have any other Pokemon than him?" She suddenly got up, giving me an excited look. "I bet you have tons! After all, he's pretty strong, huh? Maybe you could battle Charles, he's really stro-"

I spoke in a very dead tone. "Amber, he's the only Pokemon I have. The only Pokemon I've ever had." Saying these words hurt, but it was the sad truth. Even with a strong Pokemon like Darkrai by my side, Pokemon still refused to become partners with me. Darkrai on the other hand, refused to train whatsoever! He was extremely stubborn, so he would never listen to my reasoning.

Amber laid back down, probably thinking she brought up something she shouldn't of. "O-oh, my bad."

I didn't want to go into detail about the reason I didn't have any Pokemon, I was afraid they would judge me for being a pathetic excuse for a trainer. Technically, I hadn't even caught Darkrai yet! He always refused to be captured in a Pokeball, but I trust he'll always be my side even without me technically being his trainer.

Besides, our relationship was anything but trainer and Pokemon. He was my best friend, and I wouldn't change anything about that.

After a rather long pause, Amber picked up one of her two Pokeballs and looked at it with a longing expression. "I only have two, sadly. But, I wouldn't trade them for a million of the strongest Pokemon, yknow?"

I smiled, suddenly cheering up. "That's exactly how I feel about Darkrai, he's the only Pokemon I need."

I meant every word I said, he was everything I wanted in a Pokemon. Although, it wouldn't hurt if he would stop being stubborn and let me capture at least _one_ more team member...

Charles giggled from the top bunk when I finished my sentence, which started to annoy me to extreme levels. I gave Charles a very stern look, I felt like he was judging my partnership with Darkrai. When it comes to Darkrai, I'm rather defensive. I'm the only one that can insult him.

"Charles, why are you laughing when I talk about Darkrai?" He laughed again, which broke my patience. "Oh for Pete's sake will you stop it, please? It's starting to get on my nerves a little."

He hopped off the top bunk and walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

He started smirking again. "I'm sorry, but it's kinda funny how head over heels he is for you," he continued laughing. "I mean, he went full rage mode when he thought another guy would be around you all day. I doubt I count, considering I'm barely ten." He shrugged.

"Oh, please. He basically thinks of me like a little sister, Charles. So that was really uncalled fo-"

Amber squealed, clapping her hands together. "It's absolutely true! No guy, or _Pokemon_ , would get mad over something silly like that unless they were in _loove_ ~!"

The way she pronounced love made me feel as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs, there was no way in a million years that was possible. Darkrai had always treated me like a sister, there's no way all of a sudden he would randomly start having feelings for me.

After a few more minutes of squealing, she hopped over next to Charles and joined us two on my bed, joining in on our conversation.

She looked as if she were about to burst with joy every second she continued talking. "I thought he was going to hurt you...But now I see he was simply protective, or maybe even _jealous_!" She grabbed my hands, continuing to spill her excitement. "Oh I wish I had a romantic story like that to tell someday."

I pulled my hands away, crossing my arms. "It's not even true, Amber! And what do you mean by story? Even if he did like me somehow...There's nothing interesting about it," I muttered.

She slightly turned her head, with a sad smile on her face. "Well of course there is, silly! A human and a Pokemon could never be together, it's physically impossible," she sighed. "Forbidden love is extremely romantic, but tragic."

As soon as she brought up the fact that a Pokemon and a human could not be together, I felt as if I had taken a blow to the stomach. I couldn't find any words to say, for I didn't know how to react to this. I didn't expect something like that to bother me to this level, for it was fact. Human and Pokemon could not be together.

I don't know why it bothered me so, but it just felt too harsh to be true. It's not as if I felt feelings for Darkrai, I just felt that love is love, and I don't see why there should be ridicule for someone who happens to love a Pokemon...

After several moments of thinking, Charles spoke up. "Well there's one major factor we're skipping over, ladies," he looked me straight in the eyes. "How do you feel about him, Ella?"

I fell back onto my bed, pulling a pillow over my face. "O-oh please don't ask me about things like that, I've given up on feelings like that years ago," I whispered.

Amber spoke in a very strict tone. "What?! How can you not want to fall in love?!" She paused. "I'm still waiting to meet my knight in shining armor, I know he's out there...somewhere."

After several moments of silence, Amber couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"That's it, I've decided," She said, giving me two thumbs up. "My goal this year is to find you someone, Ella. I won't stop until you're heads over heels!"

I quickly sat up, when both Charles and I whispered the same response. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

She had a very let down expression. "W-why not?"

I couldn't find the answer to that question, no matter how much I contemplated over the matter. I just simply didn't want to love someone, right? That had to be it.

Charles on the other hand, quickly replied with his thought on the question.

"Because Ella is completely in love with Dar-"

Before he could finish that sentence, I quickly hit him with my pillow, which launched him off the bed and caused me and Amber to laugh uncontrollably.

I finally managed to contain my laughter. "W-whoops...Looks like Charles fell off the bed! Clumsy boy, hm?"

He popped his head back up from where he had been knocked off. "Laugh it up guys, but she is obviously in love with him! You keep avoiding the topi-"

With another final swing, he was launched backwards onto the floor. With that, Amber and I just about died from laughter.

Amber was about to fall off the bed herself from laughter. "Nice..Nice aim, E-Ella!"

Muttering several curses, and clearly not amused, he climbed up to his bed and seemingly went back to bed.

I hope we hadn't hurt his feelings, he was the one crossing the line! I obviously didn't have feelings like that for Darkrai...But I just couldn't get myself to say it out loud no matter how hard I tried.

I rubbed my eyes, yawning several times. "Maybe we...should get some sleep too, it's kind of late...after all"

Amber slowly lifted herself up off my bed and wandered towards her bottom bunk. "You're probably right, tomorrow we have to get up early for class and I need to be awake enough to do my hair…"

We all said our good nights over an hour ago, but here I was, still wide awake staring out the lone window in our small, cozy room.

The view from my room at home was so much more like a fairy tale...While all I saw from here were several buildings. I started to feel a pang of homesickness, but decided to think of other things to distract me.

It felt almost..Wrong to go to bed without Darkrai nearby. Darkrai had always slept in the same room with me, and without him here I felt lonely. I was starting to worry, what if he was hurt? What if he got lost or something?

No, Darkrai's not like me. He's strong and responsible, I know he'll be fine.

As memories of Darkrai filled my mind, the familiar feeling of instant slumber fell over me.

But I wasn't asleep...Was I?

As I opened my eyes, I was floating in pure darkness, with two beautiful eyes staring at me...Just as I had four years ago.

* * *

 **OoooOOo~ Kind of a cliff hanger, hmm?**

 **Review if you have any advice/if you enjoyed the story!**


	10. Regret

***Agh, I still don't own Pokemon. Darn.***

 **(Double digits, baby! ;p)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten - Regret**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

As I opened my eyes, I was not in my new, cramped room anymore...But in the clutches of the familiar, lifeless void I had once floated in years ago. Other than the two beautiful eyes that seemed to be reading everything about me, there was not a single spark of light anywhere in my line of view.

I was shocked that I had to returned to the very place I had first encountered Darkrai, so my voice was quiet with confusion and awe as I stared into his eyes.

"D-Darkari...Why did you bring me here again?" I looked around, staring at my surroundings.

A rather stern, familiar voice spoke from what seemed to be nothing but an all seeing pair of eyes.

He appeared several feet away from me, his eyes filled with regret. _Louella, I need to apologize._

I realized he must have been talking about his reaction about Charles, and I thought it was sweet of him to apologize. Because of his kindness, I decided I'd tease him about this at a later date.

"Oh Darkrai, there's no need for you to say sorry about all that," I gave a small smile. "You were just worried about me, so no hard feelings!"

He didn't seem happy about my answer, so his brow furrowed.

 _That's not what I wanted to apologize for._ He took a deep breath. _I could of given away our position due to my over thinking._

A confused look entered my eyes, while a million questions entered my thoughts. "Position? What do you mean? Who would be looking for us? Are we in trouble? Darkrai answer me!"

He gave a defeated sigh. _There is...A lot more to this situation of ours than you know of, Louella._ He motioned to the floor. _You might want to take a seat, you have every right to know everything._

Suddenly, to my amazement, I was no longer floating in an endless void. I felt myself slowly falling against my will until I landed on something soft, yet familiar.

After realizing I was in a bed, I sat up and I observed my surroundings. I was...in my very own room. Everything was exactly how I had left it, including my several messes.

What made my eyes spark with awe was the very view that was outside my lone window. It was not the labyrinth of trees, but a field of never ending, graceful roses. There were colors of roses I had never even seen, and the field seemed endless.

Deciding to ask him about all of this later, I focused on the main problem that filled my mind with worry.

The look of awe left my face, and it was replaced with a concerned look. "O-Okay Darkrai, you have my full attention."

He sat in one of the shadowed corners of my room. Dear A _rceus where do I start?_ He stared at what my room contained for what felt like several minutes, before shocking me with his sudden eye contact. _I am not exactly what you think I am, Louella._

I gasped, shocked by how calmly he said such a thing. "W-what? Are you _not_ a Darkrai?"

He gave a soft, sad laugh. _Sadly, I am truly a Darkrai._ He paused. _But that is exactly the issue I am being faced with._

I slowly walked over and sat to his left. "What? A-are you okay?"

He gave a defeated sigh. _Yes. There are just many dangers I have brought upon your life, and I haven't even told you about them._

All I could do is stare at him. Had he been struggling with past events all alone over these years? Perhaps...even longer than the time we had known each other?

I suddenly felt a pang of guilt in my heart, I was not being there for him when he needed it...He was always there to lift my spirits when I was upset, while I never noticed when he was upset.

He cleared his throat. _Revealing myself to other humans made me realize why I have been isolated for so many years._ Avoiding my eyes, he continued. _You had every right to know on that day we agreed to be partners, yet I felt as if you wouldn't care or would despise me like the others-_

Feeling the worry in my heart grow to an even higher level, I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Me? Hate _you_?" I stared at him for several seconds. "I swear to Arceus that that's not possible."

He pulled his hand away with a sad glare in his expression, which made my heart feel as if it were torn in two. _I would like you to say that after you hear my story. After you know who I truly am, and what I have done._

Knowing he would never intentionally be cruel to me, I gave an understanding nod.

He continued his story. _I am a Darkrai, yes. That is fact._ He looked up at the ceiling above, which to my amazement was not hardwood, but a sad, stormy sky. _Louella, do you expect my kind to randomly wander forests for no reason?_

I nodded no, not wanting to interrupt his story.

 _Exactly. I was not...Lost in that forest._ His sad expression suddenly turned into a mixture of anger and loneliness. _I was banished from my very home due to several reasons. I had been on the run from someone at that time when I had found you._

There was a pause while I tried to digest this information. Darkrai was...banished? That made absolutely no sense. For all the years I'd known Darkrai, he had never done anything to harm anyone. He was everything anyone would want in a Pokemon, and even in a friend.

 _You are sweet, Louella. But, I was shunned for not having the traits of an average Darkrai._ He was still looking at the endless, dark sky. _I apologize for reading your thoughts._

Ignoring the invasion of privacy, I could only bare to whisper at this information. "What...traits?"

He suddenly laid back onto the floor, staring at the sky above him with an even more pained expression.

 _Darkrai are meant to be merciless, dark creatures._ He seemed to be gazing back to the past. _As a child, I always tried to be the way I was told was 'normal'. I was told to despise happiness and kindness. No matter how I tried, I never wanted to harm anyone._ He sighed. _This even...lead to me losing things I would...never be able to regain._

It suddenly hit me why he was so stubborn when it came to training, and I felt a pain of guilt for trying to force him to get stronger. He must of simply saw no reason in the sport of harming other Pokemon to gain power. If you think about it, Pokemon battles as a whole are rather cruel.

Realizing that there were more important problems in what he just said, I snapped back into reality.

I was still simply whispering. "W-what did you...lose?"

 _It is a rather long story._ He said, still gazing at the sky above us.

"I have time, Darkrai. P-please tell me, i-if you want to," I whispered.

 _I will attempt to sum it up to as little as I can._ He took a deep breath, probably thinking about how he could fit his story into words.

 _I was...Perhaps only 200 years at the time when I had started realizing I was different from my family and friends. Being young and stupid, I decided to run off. Perhaps, to find where I truly belonged._ He laid in silence for a few minutes, presumably remembering his past events.

 _Eventually...I found myself lost in an uncharted area on the island my species currently lives. Being as young as I was, I had no way of manipulating shadows properly...So I could not travel back even though I completely regretted my childish actions._

I laid down next to him, taking his hand in mine. I wanted him to know that I was there for him no matter what he had done. I knew this was hard to talk about for him, he's not one to keep secrets so he wouldn't of kept this to himself all these years unless he had no choice but to do so.

After several more minutes of silence, he continued.

 _I was not alone on that area of that very island, I learned that very soon after realizing I was lost._ He suddenly held pure hatred in his eyes. _A certain Pokemon had gotten herself lost as well, and that very Pokemon I had met that day saved my life. But, that's an entirely different story for another day._

We both continued to stare at the sky, hand in hand. "D-darkrai...If she saved your life, why do you look so...upset?"

 _We had gained friendship after that moment, and I continued sneaking away to discuss my inner thoughts with her. She understood my 'abnormal' feelings, so it was nice to talk to someone who understood._ Suddenly, his eyes turned into slits, and he squeezed my hand. _Apparently, over the years of meeting in secret, she started taking an interest in me._

I stuttered at the idea of someone taking interest in Darkrai, it just didn't feel right. "I-I see. Who...who was this Pokemon, Darkrai?"

 _Cresselia. Cresselia is her name...Or was her name. I have not seen her in four years, so I do not know if she is still alive._ Everytime he spoke her name, it was as if it pained him to do so. _You have probably heard of her, I would not be surprised. She is very well known among children for being a loving, kindhearted Pokemon._ He gave a venom filled laugh. _Such ignorant lies._

Silence.

The once depressing, rainy sky above us turned dark, and was filled with thick, black clouds.

My expression was filled with sadness and guilt. "What did she d-do to you?"

He seemed to no longer be himself, he was almost darker than usual. His eyes were an alarming shade of red, and he seemed to be blowing away with the wind.

 _Extremely long story short...My kind and Cresselia's kind have been at war for centuries._ The sky had now turned to a complete, solid black, without a single cloud in sight. _Even with my reasoning of not feeling the same, she was stubborn to make me hers. Realizing she could not be with me because of our families at war…_

There was a long pause.

I squeezed his hand. "Darkrai...What did she do…?"

...

 _She murdered my entire family, Louella. She did so with no thoughts about the future, she was selfish for she could not have me as her own._ His voice was spilling sadness and pure anger. _Cresselia was caught not long after, but I was dragged down with her. Her reasoning was that she had done all of this for me. She thought they were holding me back from being with her, when I had no plans of becoming an item with her._

I felt my eyes fill to the brim with water, but I managed to hold them back. All these years...Darkrai had been struggling through this alone, and I was never there for him.

Even though with every word his eyes filled with more pain, he continued his agonizing story. _That's not all to her cruelty, she had convinced my kind that I had partnered up with her to betray them. Her decisions had gotten her removed from the neighboring island she had been living on from her elders, and she decided to drag me down me with her._

He closed his eyes. _It's my fault my family is gone, Louella. If only I had talked to them about how I felt...I could of avoided all of this. No matter how you look at it, my ignorant, childish decision to run off had gotten my parents and younger sister killed right before my very eyes._

With that, silent tears fell slowly down my cheeks.

He sat up and turned on his side to look at me. _Louella. I am sorry for invading your thoughts again, but please do not blame yourself for anything. I was afraid to tell you, so it is simply my fault._

Realizing I was crying, I quickly sat up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"D-Darkrai...It hurts so much that you would think I'd hate you over something you had no control over…" I had lost control of my tears entirely, they were rapidly falling against my will.

"I already swore to Arceus that I could never hate you," I sobbed, having no plans of letting go of him. "And I'm sticking t-to that promise, Darkrai."

He spoke in a tone I had never heard, yet even expected from him. _Y-you do not know how much you mean to me, Louella._ He said with tear filled eyes.

He hugged me back, seeming to have no plans of letting go any time either.

After several minutes of me crying like an idiot, he let me go and stared me in the eyes.

He spoke in an extremely defeated tone. _I-I forgot one major thing...She has now realized over the past two hundred y-years that she cannot have me. She is seeking her r-revenge, for somehow she sees her exile as my fault. If s-she gains knowledge of you...She would have no mercy and harm you...I have p-pulled you into it. I cannot express how sorry I am, no m-matter how many times I say so-_

"D-darkrai, I don't c-care what danger you put me in!" Still bawling my eyes out, I wiped my tears away. "I-I'll stick by your side through all of this, and you don't h-have a choice."

We sat in silence for several minutes, still in a deep embrace.

The sky above us slowly turned into a beautiful sunset, accompanied by fluffy, peachy clouds.

Still crying into his cold shoulder, he suddenly leaned away and put his right claw onto the back of my head with an expression I couldn't explain.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, while never breaking eye contact once.

 _...Louella...I-_

...

He was cut off by the sound of my screaming room mates and I started to fade away. No matter how much I wished to stay with Darkrai, I was pulled into reality.

* * *

 **What do you think he was going to saaayyy..? ;)**

 **Hmm, don't you think Darkrai's backstory would make a good story on it's own? Maybe I'll write that, hehe!**

 **But thanks for continuing to read, strangers! :^)**


	11. Mistake

***I _still_ don't own Pokemon? Lame.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven - Mistake**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Memories of what Darkrai had told me flooded my mind, and I felt the urge to cry against him again. All I wanted was to hold him in another tight embrace, and to never let him go.

Not sensing his presence near by, I started to deeply worry about him. All he had told me in one night was too much to digest at once, there was just so much to him that I didn't even know.

As I opened my eyes, I simply muttered the name of the one Pokemon who has taken over not only my thoughts, but now my very own dreams.

I rubbed my eyes, which were filled with concern. "D-Darkrai..?"

I sat up in my bed for a couple of minutes, not feeling like myself. My head felt as if it was being crushed, and with every breath I took it was harder to obtain oxygen.

Realizing it was most likely just me being nervous about class, I looked around at my surroundings. I quickly realized I was no longer in my peaceful room, but in a catastrophic mess of clothes and personal items.

Amber looked over her shoulder and gave a quick, rushed wave. "Oh thank goodness you're up, Ella! We're gonna be late!" She returned digging through her bag. "Over _ten minutes_ late!" She was hurriedly looking for something. "Hurry your lazy butt up and get ready! We should be on our way to class by now!"

Using the little amount of energy I had, I pushed myself off of my bed. My lungs felt as if they had been filled with water, so I simply nodded my head and grabbed my bag to head to the bathroom.

As I finally finished getting ready, Charles was nowhere to be seen. He must've left earlier, he was in _extremely_ advanced classes that started earlier than ours.

When I barely finished getting dressed, Amber seemed to of gotten extremely impatient waiting for me, so she pulled my hand and dragged me out the door against my will.

She leaded the way down the endless hallways, seemingly with no plans of slowing down.

After several minutes of running, my vision started to get blurry and I felt as if I were looking through a tunnel. I've never been much of a runner, so I assumed it was due Amber and I basically running a marathon.

I started to lose my footing. "A-Amber...Can we s-stop running...f-for now?"

She looked over her shoulder, full of energy. "No way! We're almost there, so struggle for a few more minutes!" She turned back and almost doubled the pace, which made me lose even more of the little oxygen I had.

Not being able to find the air to reply, I simply nodded my head and continued running.

After what felt like an eternity of running, we were seconds away from the entrance to our first class. We were about to enter when everything went black, and my head was filled with countless screams from my classmates as I crashed onto the cold, hard floor beneath me.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I don't know what compelled me back here, but I felt the overwhelming urge to return to this location. I had been sat for hours under the very tree where I first encountered the peaceful, sleeping Louella four years ago. I felt bad for not being with Louella and watching over her, but something made me feel as if she needed some time to herself to think over the matter.

No, perhaps I just needed some time to myself instead. I had never opened up to anyone about my past, and I never had any plans of doing so. However, Louella had every right to know from the day we agreed to be partners. No matter how much I resented my past, I felt compelled to tell her.

The way she had reacted to my story had changed my view on her completely, she was no longer a little girl. I thought she would react with pity, or view me as a completely different person, but her reaction filled me with confusion.

There was no sign of any pity in her eyes, they were filled to the brim with regret. I had read her thoughts to realize she had thought this was all her fault for me not telling her, when it was exactly the opposite. I did not tell her because of myself, I was a huge coward.

All of my kind have shunned me for was something I had no part in, and I did not want Louella to become the same as the others. I was a fool to think such a thing, for she was unlike any being I had even met.

No one had ever...cried for me before. It was a new feeling, and I had no idea how to handle such a thing. It filled my heart with a feeling I had never felt before, a feeling I couldn't bring myself to explain.

My thoughts continued until I had realized I had left Louella unattended for too much time, so I slowly melted into the shadow beneath me, entering the lifeless void.

I spent several seconds floating through the thick liquid like substance until I reached my destination. The surrounding walls slowly faded into view as the room formed into my vision, and I was surprised to see Amber and Charles hovering over Louella's bed.

I felt my heart fill with worry as I noticed the bed was occupied by the very person I had been looking for.

 _Dear Arceus what did I miss while I was gone?!_ I muttered, not finding the energy to move.

Amber quickly ran over and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the bed with a defeated look on her face.

When we reached the bed, she faced me. "Thank goodness you're here, Louella passed out in the hallway…and it was all my fault-"

Quickly turning my attention to the occupied bed, my world seemed to crumble away from my own feet.

Louella's cheeks were a bright red, while her breaths were slow and shagged. She seemed to be deep in sleep, but didn't look at ease whatsoever.

I turned my gaze to Amber. _Your...fault? W-what do you mean?_

"She was obviously not herself this morning and I thought it was just nerves!" She took a deep breath. "I didn't mean to push her too far, I just didn't want to make us both late…"

I clenched my claws, trying not to make another scene. _You two return to c-class._ I stared at Louella in her painful state. _I can handle this situation._ I calmly replied.

Charles got up, staring at me with disagreement in his eyes. "No way! She obviously needs someone to take care of her-"

I stood up to my full height, towering over the child. _I am fully capable of doing so, Charles._ I motioned to the door. _You both need to resume class, I promise I will let you know right away if anything happens._

They both seemed to realize I was not going to take no for an answer, so they both quietly agreed to attend their separate classes.

When they slowly closed the door behind them, I returned looking at Louella. Every second I stared at her in this state pained me to do so.

I put my claw lightly against her forehead, realizing it was ice cold and drenched in sweat.

I turned away from her, realizing what I had done. _It's all m-my fault...Oh Louella, I-I'm so sorry._

Putting someone in a nightmare is a lot of pressure on the heart of someone so innocent such as herself. A nightmare created by a Darkrai can damage the heart of a being to the point of sickness…

She has always been a frail girl as long as I've known her...She would always get sick at a young age. She would most likely recover after plenty of rest. But, would I forgive myself? No, absolutely not.

Not realizing what I was doing, I laid next to Louella and took her into my arms. _I'm not leaving your side until you recover..._ I promised myself, holding her close.

To my surprise, Louella barely opened her eyes and gave a small gasp of air.

"D-Dark..rai?" She looked at me with a relieved look in her deep eyes. "O-oh thank goodness y-you're alright, I was w-worried about you."

I gave a soft laugh at her worried expression. _There's no need to worry about me, you're the one that is ill because of me._ I gave an apologetic look, while she gave me a confused glance. _I should not of put you through another nightmare...It has made you extremely ill and I-I'm so sorry._

She leaned closer to me, closing her eyes. "D-don't worry about it, I-I was happy to spend t-time with you," she took my hand in hers. "So, d-don't let it bother you..."

As soon as she said those words, she seemed to of given into slumber once again.

Her kind words made me never want to let go of her, even after she recovered. Not wanting to disturb her recovery, I simply just held her closer with a longing expression that I couldn't explain.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

My mind seemed to haze in and out of sleep, until I finally found the energy to open my eyes.

 _Oh thank goodness you're finally up._ Darkrai said, still next to me and his eyes locked with mine. _I was starting to worry you wouldn't wake up._

I stretched my arms, yawning. "H-how long...was I sleeping?"

He shrugged. _Several hours, I suppose._

I felt my nerves taking over again. "Is there still time for me to make i-it to class?"

He gave a small frown. _I'm afraid not, class should be over any minute._

Realizing how long class was, I turned a bright pink. "Y-you were with me all that time?"

He gave a small nod, still holding onto me. _I didn't want anything to happen to you, sorry if I invaded your privacy._

I continued turning a solid shade of pink. "Y-you didn't need to do that, Darkrai-"

He stared at me with emotionless eyes. _Of course I did, I was very worried about you._

The idea of Darkrai watching over me that long made me want to hide under my covers. Darkrai has always watched over me, so why was it bothering me so much now?

There was a pause.

 _Your face is getting red again, are you feeling unwell again?_

Before I could answer, he put his claw against my head which made me turn an even darker shade of pink.

With guilt reentering his eyes, he gave a sigh. _You're rather warm, maybe you should go back to bed until you feel well._

"I-I'm fine, just a little startled," I muttered, turning deeper shades of pink by the second.

He removed his claw from my forehead and gave a confused glance. _Startled by wha-_

The door suddenly slammed open, and the two missing roommates quickly entered the room.

"Ella you're okay! Thank Arceus..."

Charles gave a grin the size of a Gengar's while raising one of his eyebrows. "Look at the cute couple~" Both Amber and Charles snickered, while Darkrai seemed to growl. "Want us to give you some more alone time?"

I had a flustered expression on my face. "C-c-c-couple?!" Charles gave me a sly grin and a wink.

Darkrai sat up, sitting on the edge of my bed. _Watch it, Charles. You know I could squash you if I so wanted._

Charles continued with a huge grin. "Oh please, that would be child abuse," he giggled. "And I was just being polite! You two were just so _cute_ laying together, not a care in the world-"

Darkrai cleared his throat, interrupting Charles. _I do not know of this nonsense you speak of._

Amber suddenly chipped in, heading to the other side of the room to lay down.

She gave Darkrai and I a wink. "Alright, we didn't see _anything_."

"A-Amber, not you too!" Amber and Charles gave a slight giggle, so I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Hehe, sorry Ella. But, you two are just absolutely adorable," she snorted.

Darkrai gave a sarcastic flip of his "hair." _Obviously I am quite adorable._ He pointed to me with a sly grin on his face. _Don't know about that one._

I crawled out of my covers and sat right next to him, with a slight grin on my face.

"Of course you're adorable with a name like _Darkie_ ," I said while poking him in the stomach.

He turned towards me with pure amusement in his eyes.

 _You're just jealous of-_

"See, you two are absolutely madly in love," Charles interrupted, ignoring the annoyed looks on both of our faces.

Darkrai gave an annoyed glance to Charles. _You're making no sense whatsoever, Charles._

"If what I'm saying makes no sense…" He laid down on the top bunk, out of our view. "Then why have neither of you _rejected_ my assumptions?"

There was silence, not a sound in the room other than Amber tapping on her phone.

Several thoughts entered my head about that question. The simple explanation was that I didn't want to give Charles the reaction he wanted, he was just trying to get under our skin. But, why couldn't I say that outloud?

Breaking the awkward silence, Amber hopped off her bed with a happy expression on her face. "Some cute guy just invited me to the movies, hehe!" She quickly skipped over to the door. "I'll be back in an hour or two, bye guys!"

"Oh congrats, Amber! Have fun!" I said while she closed the door, glad they had both stopped teasing Darkrai and I.

Charles suddenly spoke up again, putting the spotlight on me. "Say, have you ever been asked out, Ella?"

Darkrai huffed, seemingly annoyed by the question. _You clearly do not respect privacy, do you?_

Charles gave an amused laugh. "Of course not. So, Ella?"

"No," I said with a flat, bitter tone. "Why do you ask?"

He gave a simple laugh. "No reason, no reason whatsoever."

After another long silence, Charles presumably fell asleep considering he started loudly snoring.

Darkrai gave an annoyed sigh, staring at Charles bed. _He snores almost as loud as you do, Louella._

I stared him with an unamused glare. "What? I do _not_ snore!"

Oh _please, I'm the one that's up all night._

Realizing he had a point, I changed the topic.

"W-whatever, _Darkie_ …" His annoyed glare made me laugh. "I'm gonna get some rest, my head's killing me again," I said, laying back down in my fluffy, cozy bed.

 _Goodnight, Louella._ He whispered, laying back down next to me.

"Goodnight, Darkrai," I said, snuggling up next to him, glad he was back next to me.


	12. Event

***Pouts* I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - Event**

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Ever since the incident of Louella falling ill by my hands, I've become even more paranoid about her well being. I honestly didn't know it was possible, but I started to worry about her to even higher levels. I was afraid that if I ever left again, I wouldn't be as fortunate to find her before it was too late.

Over the past week, class has been extremely dull as usual for both Louella and I. The ignorant teachers continued teaching basic things that I'm sure even she would have knowledge of. All I could do was stare out one of the several windows from Louella's shadow and observe the giant, peaceful oak tree while its leaves danced in the wind.

What seems to be every day, Amber and Charles continue to tease Louella and I about our relationship. I don't understand why it is so hard for them to accept the fact that we are simply _best friends_. Nothing more, nothing less.

There's nothing special about our relationship, and I need to convince them that it is fact. Just because we are extremely close does not mean we are...infatuated.

Continuing to stare at the lone Oak tree, I suddenly felt limited to this shadow. It constantly aggravates me that I am forced to constantly sit in the darkness, once again isolated from all life and all eyes. I understand the reasoning, but I wish I could interact with the world around me without being feared.

Giving a thankful sigh, I was just glad that Louella was no longer ill. Thankfully, she had recovered within several days of rest. The guilt still eats away at me, but I can never tell Louella that...She would simply tell me that there's nothing to worry about.

When in reality, this would bother me for the rest of my existence.

As I was one with Louella's shadow, I couldn't help but notice a rather...interesting conversation between Amber and Louella. It's not like I was eavesdropping, I had no choice but to listen after all.

Luckily, Amber had been seated directly to Louella's left, which made me feel reviled that it would force her to socialize. We both knew Amber would never shut her mouth for more than a few minutes, tops.

Amber spoke in a hushed tone, whispering to Louella.

Her eyes were glazed over with excitement, as usual. "So, are you going or not?" She seemed to be bubbling with happiness.

Louella seemed to be avoiding her gaze. "Of course not, events like that are overrated…"

 _What did she mean by event?_ I wondered to myself, curiously.

Amber leaned forward, continuing to whisper. "I will drag you there if I have to, trust me," she said with a sly grin.

There was a pause, and Amber kept poking Louella's arm for a response.

After several minutes, Louella gave out a sigh. "If I go, will you stop bugging me about it?"

Amber suddenly nodded her head yes several times. "Absolutely, I promise!"

The bell suddenly rang and they both stood up, grabbing their countless things.

When they were eventually walking in an empty hallway, I finally physically formed next to Louella.

I stared at Louella from the corner of my eye. _What were you two talking about earlier?_

She seemed happy to see me, and flashed me a small smile which warmed my heart. "Nothing much, just stupid things-"

Amber basically squealed, staring at me with huge eyes. "There's a _dance_ in two days! We only got the news today, and I'm forcing Louella to go."

Louella crossed her arms. "See, stupid things," she quietly muttered.

Amber put her arm around Louella's shoulders. "Oh shush, I'm gonna find you someone to go with. So don't worry about going alone, alright?"

I felt myself tense up at the idea of Louella dancing with someone.

I clenched my claws, and my eyes filled with disapproval. _How...lovely._

Amber, clearly not reading my body language, joyfully nodded her head.

"This school always has a dance near the beginning of the year, and a final one towards the end," she basically sung out of happiness. "This'll be my third dance at this school, and I'm not letting Ella miss out!"

"Amber, I-I don't think dances are exactly...my thing," Louella whispered.

Turning my head to the two, I felt my bitterness taking over. _I agree. Louella should not go._

Amber looked out of the corner of her eye, giving a wink. "Oh are you _worried_ she'll dance with someone else?"

I quickly denied that assumption, giving a bitter laugh. _No, I just simply don't think she's up to such a thing. It would quite obviously be too much for her._

Louella stared at me with a hurt, annoyed expression. "So, you don't think I can go to a dance?" She stopped walking, glaring at me. "Darkrai, I'm not as helpless as you think...And I'll go to this dance to prove that to you."

She grabbed Amber's arm and quickly walked ahead, dragging Amber against her will. Yet again, I was left alone.

What had I done? Just because the idea of Louella dancing with someone else bothered me, I had gotten her acting stubborn again.

 _Dear Arceus, why are woman so confusing…_ I muttered, entered the familiar, thick substance that connected shadows.

As much as I resented leaving Louella unattended, I needed to give her space. I didn't mean to...hurt her, I just let my feelings take control of me, yet again.

Feelings...exactly what feelings were making me act this way towards her?

As I quickly formed in the familiar, cramped room, I quietly muttered to myself. _I just don't want anything to happen to her...That's all._ I stated, ignoring how that sentence pained my heart.

"Thinking about Louella again, are we?" Charles questioned from the corner of the room, surrounded by almost what seemed to be a fort of books. "Don't even try to deny it anymore, Darkrai. I'm smarter than I look, trust me."

This was true, he was inexplicably wise for his age. He was only nine, yet his knowledge was competition to my own...and I had lived for over four hundred years.

Realizing I had said my thoughts about Louella out loud, I casually shrugged and walked over to Louella's bed. _I will admit that I was worrying about her, but that is all I am admitting._

Charles returned his focus to his several books while turning the page. "I see, what a shame," he sighed. "So, why have you left her unattended?"

 _I have...seemed to upset her._ I sighed, laying down on her bed. _I did not mean to do so, things have just been...different for me lately._

He gave me a quick, curious glance and then returned to his book. "What do you mean by...different?"

 _Well, I promised her mother I would make sure nothing would happen to Louella._ I paused for a couple seconds. _Yet...here I am, causing so many issues for her._

There was a silence, and I assumed he was either thinking about the matter, or focusing on his studies.

He gave me another glance, turning the page in one of the many books before him. "What did you do to upset her this time, Darkrai?"

I felt helpless getting advice from such a young child, but I had no one else to go to. Besides, he would most likely have a solution.

 _A-apparently...I had made her feel helpless, unintentionally of course._ I started to feel a rush of guilt. _There is a...dance coming up, and Amber is forcing her to attend it. I-I simply just didn't want her to force her into something that would be too tough for her, but instead I made her upset…_

"Mmmm...Darkrai, you are very possessive of her, I can tell that much," he muttered from his fortress of books.

I slightly nodded, knowing that was fully the truth. As long as I can remember, I had always been hovering over Louella. I never wanted anyone to take her away from me, she's worth more to me than life. That's pretty cheesy...but, there's nothing else I have ever encountered that compares to the happiness Louella gives me. So, I want nothing to take her away from me.

After several minutes of me thinking over the matter, he continued with a soft tone.

"Darkrai, I need you to be completely honest with me if you want my advice," he said, slamming his main book shut while giving me his attention.

I positioned myself to the edge of Louella's bed and sat up. _I promise to answer everything wholeheartedly if you will help me._

He gave a smile. "Thank you, I will do the best I can," he stated as he stacked all his books in a neat, orderly pile.

After another pause, he continued. "Do you love Louella, or are you simply a brotherly figure?" He asked casually.

I clenched my claws, feeling heat rush to my face. _What kind of a q-question is that?_

"A very, very important one," he said with a small smile, staring directly at me. "Do you have feelings for her?" He paused, continuing in a quiet tone. "If you do not answer, then I know what your response truly is."

I stared at him with eyes filled with annoyance. _That_ _is a ridiculous question, so of course I refuse to answer such a thing-_

He gave a small, soft laugh. "Then I see what your answer is, Darkrai. You should not be so afraid to admit it to yourself," he said with a small smile.

 _I am not afraid of anything, I can guarantee that._ I stared at him. _But if you continue this nonsense, you will have something to fear. I can promise that._

"I don't fear you, Darkrai," he simply stated. "I have several reasons to trust you."

His words hit deep, no one other than Louella has not feared me completely.

I gave a suspicious glare, concluding that he was messing with me. There was no one else, other than Louella, who had always been by my side.

He gave a chuckle. "You really do care about Louella, don't you? But, do not worry. I am not lying, I can see that you are a very pure Pokemon."

 _Give one example, child._ I requested, confused by being defined as "pure."

"I cannot say, It would give away too much about myself." I have him a confused glare, so he continued. "There is more to me than you know...Much more than you could even imagine."

 _What do you mean by that?_ I asked while Charles casually shrugged. _Tell me._

Charles sat up, taking his books with him towards his bed. "Perhaps one day you will find out, just be patient," he said while giving a soft chuckle.

What more was there to this child? There were thousands of mysteries about the world I had knowledge of, so why did the simple identity of an average child fascinate me so?

Realizing he had not helped me with the main issue before myself, I gave him yet another annoyed glare.

 _You never gave me advice on the situation, Charles._

"It's simple, Darkrai," he said from the top bunk. "If you love her, protect her."

Love her? No, Charles was once again reading too much into this situation. It's normal for a Pokemon to be protective of their trainer, so this was not a special case. But...why was he treating it as if it were something different?

However, yes, I did love her in a sense. I loved her because she was my best friend, she was almost family to me.

He gave a small laugh from his side of the room. "Think what you want, but just take my advice if you want everything to end up okay."

 _How did you know-_

He gave a sly smile. "I've already stated this, Darkie. There are things I cannot tell you about myself."

 _Don't try to change the subject by using that horrid nickname._

He gave an amused laugh. "I'm sorry but it really does suit you in a way," he said with an eyebrow raised. "If you're not all soft, then why do you care for Louella with all your heart?"

Realizing he had an extremely valid point, I quickly denied such a thing.

 _I am a feared Darkrai, if you haven't already noticed,_ I muttered. _I hold darkness in my heart whether I want it or not. So, no, that nickname does not suit me._

We sat in silence for several seconds, both of us laying in our separate beds.

"Now that is not true, Darkrai," he whispered, his voice getting extremely quiet. "Pokemon, and humans, are not all held to what they are known to be...Please do remember that."

This boy caused more confusion in me than anything I had ever encountered, I could tell there were several mysteries that this boy held within his very mind.

I stared at him with disbelief. _What do you...mean by that?_

He gave me a wink. "Again, I cannot tell you."

There was a long silence, filled with Charles turning the page in a new book every few minutes.

"Just please understand one thing, Darkrai," he whispered.

After a long pause, he continued.

"None of this is coincidence, even our meeting. Just keep that in mind," he said after finally laying down in his bed.

I gave an annoyed sigh. _Can you stop confusing me? It's starting to get annoying-_

"It's hard to meet someone with more knowledge than your own, huh?" He said with a teasing smile. "Get used to it, bud."

 _That's hilarious...I can guarantee I know more than you can comprehend._ I confidently stated in a bitter tone.

"Whatever you say," he nonchalantly stated. "Perhaps you should go attend to Louella? I know you don't like leaving her alone for long periods of time."

 _You're right, I should go check up on her._ I calmly stated. _Good luck with your studies._

He gave me a wink. "Best of luck to you with Ella."

Ignoring his comment, I quickly formed into one with the shadow beneath me and traveled to Louella's location. I didn't want to let her know I was there, for I didn't want her to know I was worried about her. So, I kept myself isolated to her shadow, once again.

The two were at a location I had not yet seen, and they seemed to of been here for quite some time now.

They were at a local cafe, it seemed. It elegantly decorated, and was on the corner on a very busy street. Even with each and every table filled, it seemed as if it were silent.

Amber was enjoying a cup of coffee while Louella had a simple cup of tea before her and they both seemed to be deep in a conversation.

"I already told you, you'll be fine," Amber said after taking a long sip of coffee. "So lift your spirits, I'll make sure you have fun!"

It pained me to see that this was still making Louella struggle, I really should've minded my own business. No matter how I try, however, something inside me makes me want to make sure nothing happens to her...and sometimes that leads to several mistakes.

"I-I'm not worried about _that,_ " she muttered, playing with the straw in her tea. "I mean, I am...But, I'm just mad at myself for storming off earlier, I could've hurt his feelings…"

Realizing she had regretted her actions as much as myself, I felt a small smile creep onto my face. She was so sweet at times that it was adorable.

"He's got thick skin, Ella," Amber took another sip of coffee. "For all we know, he's probably worried sick about you, not mad."

Louella seemed to have no response to that comment, but kept a worried expression on her face. She hadn't touched her tea yet, and just continued playing with the straw.

"Maybe I should go apologize?" She asked in a quiet tone, finally taking a sip of her tea. "I hate arguing with him…"

"But, you two _always_ argue! Like, all the time!" Amber said, shocked. "It's more like bickering, kinda," she giggled. "Yknow, you two are exactly like an old couple sometimes!"

They both burst out laughing, and gained several judging stares from their neighboring tables. When they noticed they were being stared at, they both toned down their laughter.

In fact, I had to stop myself from bursting out from laughter, for it was completely true! Sure, we argued, but it was all in good fun...most of the time.

Louella seemed to lose most of her anticipation and gave a small smile.

"I will admit, I do enjoy teasing him," she giggled. "He's adorable when he's mad."

I felt a rush of color come to my cheeks as I hid in the darkness. She thought I was…adorable? What nonsense, for I'm a terrifying, merciless Pokemon.

 _She was probably being sarcastic, as usual._ I thought to myself, sadly. _It's a shame that I am what I am._

Amber, after taking a rather long sip of her coffee, continued the conversation.

"A-adorable?!" She laughed. "Look here, a Pichu is adorable. Darkrai on the other hand…"

Louella gasped. "How could you say something like that?" She said in a very defensive tone. "It's his personality that's adorable!" She sighed, whispering. "And, I think his appearance isn't scary at all..."

Amber gave Louella a suspicious look. "You must be crazy! He's terrifying!"

Louella held a small smile. "I don't find him...scary," she paused. "I find him almost...dreamlike."

Amber slightly tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand...What do you mean by dream like?"

Louella took a long sip of her tea. "Oh, it doesn't matter. He's just not scary to me, and he shouldn't scare you either. He won't harm you, I promise."

 _Don't promise things you can't guarantee..._ I amusingly thought to myself.

Amber gave a nervous sigh. "I'll take your word on that, please keep to it," she whispered. "I don't want to be haunted by a spooky Pokemon like him…"

Louella almost spit her drink out from a giggle. "S-spooky?"

Amber leaned forward. "Well of course, he's a ghost type," she stated. Noticing the amused look in Louella's eyes, she questioned herself. "Right?"

I felt my blood boil at _another_ human assuming I'm ghost, yet again. Why was it so hard to see that I'm a dark type?

Louella gave a content laugh. "I wish Darkrai was here, he would have pouted at that assumption," she said. "He's just a dark type, and it annoys him how everyone assumes he's ghost."

They both shared a laugh, apparently finding my annoyance amusing. This made my blood boil to higher levels, but it was true. I hated when any being assumed incorrect things with confidence, it was rather frustrating.

After several minutes of chatting, Amber picked up her phone.

"We should probably head back, it's already six," she said in a let down tone. "I wish time didn't fly by so fast, I wanna drink more coffee…"

Louella stood up, pushing her chair in while laughing. "You're too hyper for anymore coffee!"

"I'm always hyper, so it won't make a difference!" Amber replied sourly, crossing her arms.

"Let's just head back, I need to apologize to Darkrai," Louella muttered in a guilty tone.

They both calmly walked through the peaceful, homely streets deep in conversation until they reached the familiar castle like structure.

After following their shadows to our room, I finally decided to help Louella through all of her troubles. I entered the syrup like liquid and headed back to a location I haven't been allowed in for over 200 years to retrieve the object that would fix all our problems.

Right?

* * *

 **Updating every day...Even twice sometimes! So, follow if you want to keep updated. I'll make sure you have plenty to read. ;)**


	13. The Locket

***One day I'll own Pokemon. But, that day is not today.***

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen - The Locket**

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Guilt is a feeling you cannot shake off easily, and I was learning that the hard way.

Not only was my heart filled with nerves due to me being forced against my will to attend a dance, but now I angry at myself for upsetting Darkrai.

Amber had made me realize a lot of things about Darkrai and I. For example, I had overreacted about the situation, and I should simply apologize. But...Where was he? Did he run off because I had hurt him?

After all...he was worried about me and I responded curtly just because I was nervous. He had every right to want some time away from me.

After all...I was always a bad friend towards him.

After several minutes of walking through the labyrinth of hallways, we finally reached the main pair of stairs that would lead to the hallway containing our room.

We both hopped up the stairs. "I hope he's not still pouting," I said, fearing of another argument that might arise. "He gets moody sometimes, and might start a new argument…"

As we finally reached the top of the seemingly never ending flight of stairs, Amber gave me a reassuring smile.

"He'll understand," she softly said. "After all, he _loves_ you."

My worried expression was replaced with an annoyed one. "Amber, cut it out, already. If he felt that way, he would tell me," I said in a quiet tone.

Amber skipped ahead of me, opening our door to find the room as peaceful as we had left it.

I hopefully observed the room, looking for a certain someone.

I noticed the room was absent of any clues of Darkrai, and quickly felt the guilt eating at me.

Amber put her hand on my shoulder with an understanding look in her eyes. "He's not mad, I can guarantee that," she whispered. "He's probably giving you your space, you should thank him for that."

I gave a defeated sigh, clearly not happy with her reassuring promise.

"I'm going out for a bit," I muttered, heading for the door. "I'll let you know when I'm back."

I wasn't exactly sure if Darkrai was mad at me or not...I just wish...I wasn't so stubborn at times.

I absolutely despised fighting with Darkrai, or even making him upset in the slightest. Even though I hate hurting him, I overreact about countless things. We bicker all the time, which for the most part is enjoyable. But, I only truly cherish the moments when we both are contently happy.

As I closed the door behind me, I felt the sudden urge to cry. Why couldn't I be a good trainer? Why couldn't I be a good... _friend?_

With those thoughts being the last things on my mind, I headed straight for the school's garden to clear my mind of these thoughts.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I had decided to sneak away to the very island where I had been exiled for all eternity, and where my species continues to thrive without me. I had made this decision last minute, to retrieve an object that belonged to my now...passed mother. This object was her most prized possession, for it held mysterious abilities.

I know taking her prized item can seem rather suspicious, but my mother would've wanted anything other than for it to sit and rot away.

I never knew how she had acquired such an object, but I knew what I was going to do with it as soon as I returned.

I would give it to Louella.

The powers this object held would perhaps solve our fights, and help us get along better.

As much as I told myself that was the true reason I was getting this object, I knew it was false. There was another reason I had gotten this object, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I just want us to stay _friends_...that's all.

I had pondered over giving it to her at a prior date, but I thought it would be too much trouble than it's worth. After all, the powers the object held would change our relationship forever.

 _I wonder...will this bring more negative outcomes than positive?_ I thought to myself, wondering if it was worth to go through with this. _It will help with the many issues we have, I know that for fact._

With the object in my hand, I decided to go through with my plan. I entered the syrup like liquid that led me back to Louella's shadow, looking forward to tricking her into accepting it.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Sitting on a lone park bench, I stared at the surrounding trees as they seemed to be flying away with the endless, gentle breezes.

Countless thoughts filled my head about this whole situation, and I knew I was overreacting. I didn't do anything...seriously wrong, right? I just got mad and needed some time to myself, that's it. But, Darkrai wouldn't leave me for this long after an argument unless I had hurt him.

This was absolutely ridiculous! Neither of us did anything wrong, per say. But, why was it bothering me so much?

A warm, familiar voice filled my surroundings and interrupted my thoughts. _Louella, are you trying to freeze yourself to death again?_

Shocked to hear him, I looked only to be startled by him standing directly behind the bench I had been sat on.

"D-Darkrai I was looking for you earlier," I said, composing myself. "I wanted to say sorry for storming off earlier-"

Darkrai sat directly next to me. _Don't worry about it, I understand that you were stressed._

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and suddenly felt calm.

I still resented my actions towards him, but I was glad he was not hurt. That's all that matters.

"Thank goodness, I thought that you were mad at me because you were gone for so long," I muttered.

 _Yes, I was intentionally gone...but not for that reason._ He paused. _I hope you know I could never get mad at you._

I gave a slight laugh, shivering from the cold weather. "I could never get mad at you either, Darkie," I wholeheartedly whispered. "So, why were you gone for so long? I was really worried."

 _I got you a gift._

I turned a slight shade of pink. "G-gift? What f-for?"

 _I'll explain after you accept it._ He promised, avoiding my eyes, which were filled with joy.

I tried my best not to show how happy this made me, I would be jumping for joy if I hadn't hid my reaction. Darkrai was rarely sweet to me, and this small act of kindness made my heart feel bubbly.

"I'll happily accept your gift, Darkrai," I shyly whispered while my voice spilled with happiness.

With a simple, slight nod, he simply reached into the air and opened what seemed to be a pocket of the substance we had floated in between shadows.

When he brought his hand back into reality, he held a simple, small locket, which was pure gold and had detailed, elegant patterns on it. The item seemed to almost give off a slight glow, it gave a vibe of absolute purity.

I stared at the beautiful locket in awe. "I-it's so...beautiful," I whispered. "But...why are you giving me such a thing, Darkrai?" I asked, looking at him.

He ignored my question, and handed me the locket. _Put it on, Louella._

I gave him a confused glance, but nodded my head in agreement.

As I slipped the locket over my head, it started glowing a blinding shade of white.

I cupped my hands over my mouth. "D-Darkrai, w-w-what's it doing?!"

He stared at the locket intently, still ignoring me.

After several seconds, the light finally died down, and the locket returned to its original, elegant state.

He continued staring at the necklace. _That is not an everyday locket, Louella._

"W-well I can tell that much!" I said, full of annoyance and confusion. "What...what did you _really_ give me?"

 _A simple, enchanted locket,_ he said nonchalantly, staring at it around my neck. _I don't think you're able to remove it easily._

I quickly grabbed the locket around my neck and tried to unhook the chain, and when that didn't work I lifted it over my head where it seemed to be stopped by an invisible force. Realizing it wasn't going to budge, I gave Darkrai a panicked, confused look.

"What does it do, exactly? Are you pulling some sort of prank on me?"

 _This is no joke, Louella._ He suddenly stared at me. _Don't worry about what the necklace does, it won't harm you. It will just...solve some things._

I wanted to question the logic behind this plan of his, but his normal sarcastic, teasing vibe was gone. I knew this was no joke, and the look in his eyes told me to just trust him.

"I believe that, Darkrai," I muttered, holding the locket in my hands. "But, don't I have the right to know?"

He sat next to me in silence for several minutes, until finally speaking up.

 _It will glow accordingly to how you feel at that moment,_ he quietly responded. _It's an old Darkrai artifact...and only you and I can view the glow it produces._

I stared at him, with pure horror plastered on my face.

 _You can cancel myself from viewing it if you simply do not want it to glow, so don't worry._ He gave a small smile. _I'm only doing this so I will know if I go too far when I tease you. I don't want any more 'arguments' to split us apart._

I held the small, simple necklace in my hands. "H-how do I stop it from glowing then?"

 _Well...from my knowledge, you simply have to wish for it not to do so._ He gave a sly smile. _Sometimes you won't even notice when it does glow, so good luck._

I stared at him, my eyes filled with anger and confusion. "D-Darkrai this was completely uncalled for!" I said, pouting.

He just chuckled, putting his arm around me. _We're partners, you should have nothing to hide anyways._

That should be true, right? I have never hid anything from Darkari, and never had any plans of doing so...But, why did it feel like he would figure something out that he shouldn't know?

I let go of the cold locket and let it rest against my chest.

"Then why don't you have something like this?" I asked, bashfully. "It'd be nice to know what you were feeling at times…S-so I wouldn't make you mad, too."

 _I don't know if such an object exists, Louella._ He paused to think. _This is the only one I have ever encountered, so take good care of it._

"Considering I can't even get it off my neck, it'll be well taken care of to the best of my ability," I muttered, giving him an annoyed glance.

He gave a soft laugh. _I'm glad you're not mad at me, at least. I know it pains you when we argue, so this will help the both of us. I'll know when to tone it down a bit._

This... _idea_ of his was certainly something I was against. But, something deep down made me feel overjoyed that he felt this deeply about how I was feeling.

I was about to respond when the once peaceful sky instantly became a smoggy, wild sky. Suddenly, thick drops of water started falling on and around the both of us.

 _I think that's our cue to head inside._ He said while doing a sarcastic bow, holding out his claw. _Shall we?_

Taking his claw in my hand, he helped me off the bench and I couldn't help but blush at the way he gently held my hand in his.

Both of us, now soaking wet from the countless rain drops, walked towards the entrance of the building, ready to regroup with our friends.

However, neither of us seemed to notice the small, delicate pink glow that was produced by the very necklace I wore.

* * *

 **Sorry if that felt rushed, sort of up at 4 writing this...I'll edit this later today...**

 **Oh, oh~ And I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentines day! I hope you're spending with someone you love, or at least celebrating it better than I am...Just eating Oreo's and watching YouTube...**


	14. Feelings

**I hope everyone's having a wonderful Valentines Day! I'll just be here, still eating my Oreo's...Still watching RoosterTeeth...Alone. :^(**

 ***I don't own Pokemon, But, I'll let you know when I take over the franchise.***

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

The sky seemed to hold endless constellations, each seemingly looking like a different Pokemon. I may claim to be a tough Pokemon...but, heck, I'm a sucker for a good view.

Night time is always so peaceful, so tranquil. After all, it's the time when I was free to do as I wish without the fear of being ridiculed by any living being.

Even though I have always had the freedom to go and roam freely and explore the world at this time of night, I had always refused to leave Louella alone. Being away from her for long periods of time caused me to worry too much.

Luckily, that pendant I had given her did more than just show her emotions, it would also inform me if she was in any danger. I may be a little over protective, but I refuse to let anything, or anyone, harm her.

When she had brought up the idea of me acquiring an item like her locket for myself...I honestly wished such an item existed. It would help me sort out issues I was having myself, for my own emotions were confusing me.

 _What exactly are these emotions?_ I quietly muttered to myself, adjacent to Louella's bed. _I need to sort all of this out before it causes any more confusion for myself._

I was not sure exactly what these emotions were, but I just knew that they were starting to worry me. I could not put my finger on what they were, and I was starting to find emotions extremely annoying.

Louella was sound asleep, quietly hugging her pillow with a content smile on her face. I couldn't help but watch her while she slept, for both slumber and Louella fascinated me beyond my comprehension.

Suddenly, I felt a small tap on my shoulder which startled me to extreme levels.

As I turned around, I noticed it was nothing but the small, platinum haired child that shared this room before me.

He had an amused glare in his eyes. "Isn't it rude to stare, Darkrai?" He poked me again. "You can't _ever_ take your eyes off her, can't you?"

 _Of course not,_ I said whileI cleared my throat, turning around to continue watching her. _I promised myself I would always protect her._

He continued staring at me with that sly smile of his.

"Isn't it a little creepy, though?" He asked with a teasing grin. "She's sleeping."

I turned around and towered over him.

You _need to realize when you are invading personal space._ I huffed while staring at him, clenching my claws in annoyance. _Next time you say something to me like that, I'll end up punching you in defense._

"Now, now. That wouldn't be very nice," he giggled. "But, I need to talk to you about something," he continued to whisper.

 _Can't it wait until Louella is awake? I don't want to wake her up-_

"Just you," he said with a smile.

 _Ah, I see._ I returned my attention to Louella. _I'd rather not._

He gave me a serious stare. "I will be able to help you in your situation...Perhaps even solve it, if you are willing to answer some questions."

 _I have no situation that I need help with,_ I whispered while staring at Louella intently. _You do not need to go out of your way to help when there is nothing to be helped._

Louella suddenly turned on her side, her hair covering her face. I reached over and gently moved her hair out of her eyes, forcing her necklace to come into view.

"Then why did you give her that necklace?" He asked. I gave him a rather confused look, so he continued. "Do you not know the story behind that very artifact?"

I turned away from Louella and stared at him. _Story?_

I just thought it was...enchanted, or some sort. My mother had never brought up any _story_ behind it...Being the know it all I am, I was determined to find out what tale it held.

He gave an awkward smile.

"O-oh, I thought you had finally come to your senses...and given it to her due to the story," he muttered. "Darn, what a shame."

 _What tale does this pendant hold, Charles?_

He walked back to his bed and casually laid down. "That pendant was said to be given to the true love of the holder, and you just so happened to give it to the girl you're in love with," he said. "I felt like you knew about the story, and gave it to her."

I felt color rush to my cheeks. I-I _had no knowledge of the story behind it, I just knew of the powers it holds._

"You say that, but you do not deny the fact that I just said you're _in_ _love_ with Ella?" He curiously whispered. "How...Interesting."

 _Because it was so ridiculous that I thought I had no need to,_ I huffed, staring at him from the corner of my eye.

I don't care how many times I have to deny it, I will continue saying it. Louella and I are partners. _Partners_...That's all-

"Why do you say that so confidently to yourself in your head, but not where others can hear you?" He asked with a sly grin. "If you are so confident in your feelings, say it to me. Say you do not love Louella."

There was pause that lasted several minutes, and all I did was continue staring at Louella.

It was starting to annoy me that he somehow held the power to know what my thoughts contained...Louella was right, it was definitely an invasion of privacy.

 _You are budding into things you should not be, child,_ I said, feeling like the air had been sucked out of my lungs. _Learn to mind your own business._

I turned and continued watching Louella in her peaceful state.

"As you wish," he murmured in a disappointed tone. "When you come to your senses, come let me know. I'll fix what you refuse to admit."

With those being his final words, he was out cold. His familiar, obnoxious snoring returned. I was alone in the dark once again.

Sighing, I laid gently next to Louella, pondering over what Charles had been talking about.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Amber and I had attended class as usual, and ended getting basically no work done due her being such a chatterbox.

When class finally ended, Amber had decided to made plans for us to go shopping for an outfit for the dance tonight. I despised shopping, but agreed to go along because Amber seemed overjoyed about the idea of us hanging out again.

We didn't mean to push it off until last minute, but both of us seemed to be rather scatterbrained at times.

"I can't remember the last time I went shopping with a friend!" Amber said while giving an enthusiastic smile and grabbing her books.

I gave an awkward smile. "Shopping isn't really my thing, but I have to admit I'm actually kind of excited," I said, while a slight orange light produced off my necklace.

The night Darkrai had given me this necklace brought upon so many issues for myself, my emotions were no longer only mine...they were also Darkrai's.

Also, it didn't help that I didn't know what half the colors meant...But it seemed Darkrai knew what each meant.

She gave me a pat on the back. "That's the spirit, Ella!" She giggled. "Besides, I'd drag you along against your will if I had to!"

"I-I don't know if you're serious or not about that...But, I'd rather not find out…" I said with an awkward laugh.

"I'm absolutely serious-"

Darkrai suddenly emerged out of my shadow as we entered an empty hallway and floated beside me.

 _Afternoon._

"Likewise," I said with a bright smile, while the pendant around my neck produced a bright green light. "Are you coming with us?"

 _I don't really have a choice,_ he muttered in a dead tone. _As exciting as shopping is, I think I'll wander off on my own while you two have fun._

"I thought you'd love shopping. After all, it seems like something a _softie_ would like," I said in a teasing tone, while giving a slight wink.

He melted back into my shadow. _Call me that again, and I won't come with you._

"What? But I'd get so _lonely_ without you stalking me everywhere I go!" I said with an amused grin.

 _I-I'm not stalking,_ He quietly muttered from his shadow. _I'm simply worried that something will happen to you if I leave you unattended._

Amber laughed as my face turned a bright shade of pink, so I quickly hid my necklace. I knew what color it must of been, and I didn't want him to notice.

"Such a cute couple!" Amber said in an amused tone while poking me in the gut. "You two should just get a room already!"

As I covered my necklace once again, my face turned an even deeper shade of pink.

Darkrai cleared his throat, clearly flustered by the joke. _I-I believe that's m-my cue to leave, you two h-have fun._

Before Darkrai could escape the awkward moment and enter the void between shadows, a single boy ran up behind Amber and I, seemingly out of breath.

He had very simple, brown hair that ended right above his ears, while he wore a simple, gray sweatshirt with jeans. His eyes were a calm shade of green, and he seemed to be a little older and rather advanced than Amber and I. After all, he held five Pokeballs on his belt while a single Cyndaquil sat on his shoulder.

He put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "L-Louella, I'm glad I-I caught up…" After he finally caught his breath, he stood up and held out his hand. "The name's Drew, if you didn't already know. We just had class together."

I felt Darkrai's glare of disapproval from my shadow, but I ignored it and I took his hand in mine, giving an awkward smile.

"O-oh, I don't think I noticed you...but, nice to meet you," I quietly said. "Y-your Cyndaquil is very cute."

"Thanks, she's my partner," he said with a proud smile. "Yeah, she's cute, but she packs a punch," he said while his Cyndaquil held her head in the air, flattered by the attention.

"Not to be rude, but why're you just introducing yourself outa the blue?" Amber curiously asked, crossing her arms. "You haven't spoken to us at all in class."

He put his hand behind his head, giving an awkward smile. "My bad...but, that's because of Louella."

I felt my necklace turn a shade of purple, and pointed to myself.

"Louella as in...me?" I asked, confused. "W-why?"

He gave another smile. "Well, I've been trying to build up the courage to ask you to the dance...And considering it's tonight, I kinda had no choice but to ask you now…"

I just stared at him with a confused expression, for no one had ever remotely asked me something like this before.

I shot Amber a "help me" look after several seconds of silence, but she started whistling and walked ahead of us.

"Traitor…" I whispered to myself, clenching my fists in frustration.

"So, yes? No?" He asked while petting his Pokemon's head. "Even if you say no, I'd still like to be friends."

I was about to answer when a large, shadowy figure appeared next to me, towering over the boy before me.

Darkrai quickly put his claw around me with a protective look in his eyes.

 _The answer's no._ He seemed to growl while he spat out those three words as if they were poison.

"D-Darkrai what are you-"

I had never seen him like this before, the look in his eyes was...different. His eyes, for some reason, made me blush even further.

He tightened his grip around me, and my necklace started to glow pink once again.

 _You may leave now._

The boy simply nodded his head and turned around, clearly frightened by the intimidation Darkrai gave off.

After he was several feet away, he looked over his shoulder, giving me a smile. "Hopefully...we can talk again another time."

I gave a nod and a slight wave. "Y-yeah."

Darkrai seemed to glare at him with pure hatred while he walked off, refusing to let go of me.

After he was out of sight, I turned to Darkrai with a frustrated, confused glare.

"What happened to not being noticed?" I sighed. "And why did you-"

 _Y-you were obviously struggling. So, being the caring Pokemon I am, I decided to help,_ he said while quickly avoiding my eyes. _It doesn't matter anymore, so just forget about it._

Darkrai was not his normal calm self, he seemed almost afraid. I was used to him being protective, but...this was different.

Amber suddenly came back around the corner, giving us one of her signature smirks.

"I see prince charming came in and saved the day, hm?" She asked, still heading towards us.

Darkrai must've realized his claw was still around me, and quickly pulled it away with a flustered expression.

I felt a rush of disappointment when he pulled his claw away, it felt so normal to have him holding me that way. I quickly hid my reaction with a smile, glad to see Amber back.

"Sorry for ditching you there! I didn't want him to feel pressured, hehe," she happily said. "So, I'm guessing Darkrai answered for you?"

I felt color rush to my face. "W-well he-"

 _S-Shouldn't you two be shopping by now?_ He asked in a flustered tone, melting back into my shadow.

"Changing the subject, are we?" She asked in an amused tone. "But, yeah, you're right. Let's head off, Louella!"

Amber literally pulled me to the front doors while I laughed uncontrollably.

With our laughter filling the halls, we headed to the bright, busy streets ahead of us.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Why...Why did I react that way? That young boy meant no harm, and seemed to be a very kind hearted human. Me being over protective about Louella was something I had become used to...but, that was when she was in danger, or if there was a threat to her well being...This was completely different...I was almost...raged by jealousy.

The necklace I had given to Louella now gave me the confidence to leave her unattended awhile, for I was going to take the little brat's offer. He was obviously not what he claimed to be, so he would most likely have a solution that will be able to solve my problem.

My reaction to that boy had made me finally open my eyes to what I had refused to admit.

As I secretly entered the void between shadows, I quietly admitted the emotions that I had pushed to the back of my mind and refused to admit for ages.

 _I'm in love with her._


	15. Change

**^^Putting a certain someone's voice in bold so it's easier to define from Darkrai's^^**

 ***Oh, and I don't own Pokemon.***

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen - Change**

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I had arrived back to the room rather quickly after leaving Louella to herself, and I was left alone in the room due to both Amber and Louella out shopping.

Not seeing any sign of Charles in the room, I collapsed onto Louella's bed, my mind full of confusion and regret.

I had had these feelings for ages now, but I chose to hide them instead of facing them head on...It was like a blow to the stomach when I had finally realized what these feelings were, and how they had changed who I am.

Emotions were something I was always told to hide, something that didn't matter. They were just a coating to protect our inner thoughts. They were pointless.

No matter how much I tried to deny these feelings, or hide them, they just kept getting stronger. This was yet another reason to support the fact that I'm a disgrace to all Darkrai.

Charles suddenly entered the room, his face lighting up when he saw me.

"I thought you'd show up sooner or later," he said happily. "I was starting to get impatient."

I simply floated before him, with an annoyed expression. _How will you rid of these feelings? I want no part of them._

I was not used to my emotions actually taking control of what I do, for I had become extremely well at hiding them...most of the time. I wanted them gone, completely rid of. I did not want to feel this way for Louella.

"Mmm, I'm not going to rid you of your feelings, Darkrai," he muttered. "Fate is something I choose to let flow freely...However, there is something that I can change that will change your view on your emotions, Darkrai."

 _What exactly are you?_ I asked, full of confusion.

He gave another smirk, putting his hands on his hips.

"I suppose it's time you found out, huh?" He gave a slight smile, gesturing to my claw. "Could you open a gateway to the void, please? I cannot do this in public."

I furrowed my brow at him, but decided do as he asked. I lifted my claw and slowly drew a vertical line, forming a rip in space.

"Thank you," he happily said, suddenly staring at me. "Do not be too shocked, for you must already have some clue as to what I am by now."

As we both passed through the thick layer that separates the two worlds, I noticed a settle, yet startling, light that seemed to resonate behind me.

As I turned around, I lost all breath at what...at _who_ stood behind me.

He towered over me, no longer who he had claimed to be.

 _ **There's no turning back, Darkrai,**_ he stated in a voice that seemed to fill my very head. _**Choose wisely.**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

"Amber, there's no rush! Calm down!" I quickly said as she rampaged through one of the many stores. "We still have two full hours!"

We reached the local mall within thirty minutes of class ending, which I thought was plenty of time. After all, who spends over two hours getting ready for a stupid dance?

"Let me rephrase that!" She said, turning around to me with a rushed expression. " _Only_ two hours! Ella, that's like _no_ time!"

Realizing that she wasn't going to calm down no matter what I said, I simply sighed and sat down on one of the many seats located in the store.

Shopping seriously isn't my thing, so I decided I'd let Amber have at it.

Every few minutes, Amber would report back to me, asking if I liked one of the many dresses she picked out for me.

This was starting to get rather annoying. All of them were either too big in some areas, or just too flashy for my taste.

I silently cursed myself for being cursed with the body type of a fourteen year old, it made shopping for things like this difficult at times.

Amber on the other hand, could be a model if she wanted to do so. She was stunning in every way possible, and in a way it made me jealous. I didn't want the attention, but being confident in myself was something I lacked.

She seemed to already of selected several dresses for herself, and only a few for me.

"Go try on the three I picked for you," she quickly said, throwing the dresses in my face. "I need to try on all these…"

She hurriedly rushed away to presumably try on the items she had chosen, tripping over herself several times.

I felt myself giggle at the whole scene, for she was not grace under pressure.

Realizing I was wasting time, I quickly grabbed the several dresses and headed for the dressing room.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I felt as if all life had been sucked out of me, for this whole scene made no sense.

 _T-this makes no sense…I-I thought y-you were but just a-a small child… I-I-I have so many questions about all of this-_

 _ **There's no time for questions, Darkrai,**_ he casually stated. _**Time travels faster here than in reality, so you must decide if you will accept my offer or not very quickly.**_

 _I don't even know what this offer is!_ I whispered, still overpowered by the shock of seeing who he truly is.

 _ **I have already said I will not mess with fate,**_ he whispered in his alarming voice. _**But, I can help...speed up the destiny for you and Louella if you so wish.**_

Speed up fate? I never thought such a thing was possible, even from an amazing Pokemon such as himself.

I felt a small spark of hope when he said Louella and I had "destiny," but quickly pushed it to the back of my mind.

 _ **That's a bit of an exaggeration, for destiny is something even I cannot manage to forge,**_ he continued whispering. _**However, I do have a proposition for you.**_

 _What is this proposition you speak of?_

He gave another smirk. _**First, I have two questions. It will help me decide if you are worthy or not of this blessing.**_

I simply nodded my head, not finding the words.

 _ **Why did you come looking for me?**_ He asked with a slight spark of amusement in his eyes. _**Do not lie, for I can read your mind, Darkrai.**_

 _B-because you offered to help with my situation,_ I muttered. _I was hoping you would rid me of these feelings I have-_

He gave me a stern glare. _**Why do you wish to change your feelings? I am not here to disrupt what you feel for Louella, I am here to help close the gap that stops you from being honest with yourself.**_

 _If you want to help_ me...I whispered, my voice filled with regret. rid _me of these feelings-_

 _ **I will do no such thing,**_ he stated in a hushed, baffled tone. _**Why do you wish me to do such a horrid thing, Darkrai? What you feel for Louella is something you cannot change, and something I refuse to interfere with.**_

My voice suddenly changed into a hurt, lonely tone. I _want you to rid of these feelings because...I am not supposed to hold such emotion, for she does not hold the same within her heart..._

He gave a warm laugh. _**You are truly ignorant, aren't you?**_

 _No, I just accept reality and its facts,_ I said, returning to my casual, dead tone.

 _ **Think as you wish, I will not try to change your view,**_ he said in an amused tone. _**However, I have a final question.**_

There was a pause, and during this time I tried to wrap my head around what was going on. Charles...if that's even his name...Is not even a human, but a mythical Pokemon. But, not just any Pokemon he was a-

He suddenly interrupted my thoughts, and he held a confident expression.

 _ **Would you do anything to be with her? If this were possible, of course.**_

…

He slightly stood up straighter. _**When you do not answer, I know what your response would of been, Darkrai,**_ he returned to his soft tone. **You** _ **might as well say it out loud to yourself.**_

...

 _Y-yes-_

Realizing what I had just said, I quickly covered my mouth and gave him a regretful stare.

As soon as I spoke the horrid truth, I felt as if my whole world was crashing beneath my very feet. I had said that word so confidently, so it must be true. Even with the distance between us due to what we are, _I still loved her._

 **It's too late to deny what you have just said, Darkrai,** he said with a small, soft laugh. _**That's** **all I needed to hear.**_

And with that, my vision turned a solid shade of white, and I was filled with pure, horrid pain.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short, I decided to split up this chapter in two... But, eeeeek! What do you think Charles really is? Do you think Louella'll show up to the dance? *Duh duh duuun***


	16. Reborn

**Eeek, I'm sorry about this chapter being rather short...Forgive me!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen - Reborn**

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

After a rather painful, long hour of scrambling around a store filled with Amber constantly freaking out about time, we finally found what we had been looking for. Amber and I had finally settled on two, sadly rather pricey, dresses to buy.

"You looked absolutely stunning in that dress!" She exclaimed, clearly proud of her choice, while we headed to the checkout line. "I bet it'll even get a certain someone to notice you."

I suddenly tightened my hold on my bag. "C-cut it out about Darkrai, would you?"

"I never said anything about Darkrai," she said while nudging me. "Maybe, I was talking about that guy from earlier instead."

"Why would I want his attention?" I muttered. "He seems like a good guy, but that's it-"

After we reached the checkout line and bought our items, we continued our conversation.

"Then I'll get someone _else_ to notice you," she said with a wink. "Yes, exactly who you're thinking of."

"H-he's not even going!" I said with a little sadness. "He wants to stay as hidden as possible-"

"That didn't seem to be the case earlier, hm?" She whispered. "He seemed fully ready to defend you like that."

" _Defend_ me?" I gave a slight laugh. "He was just simply asking me to attend the dance with him, so he had no need to do such a thing..."

I blushed while I recalled the rather embarrassing scene, Darkrai was anything but himself in that moment. When he was possessive, it was nothing new. But, the look in his eyes suggest something that I refused to admit.

Amber suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Perhaps to defend his honor," she continued happily saying. "After all, in his vision, you're basically his."

"H-he's not that possessive," I basically squeaked. The idea of Darkrai thinking of me like that dragged color to my face, and to my pendant. "Again, he only sees me as an average, ignorant _child._ "

No matter how much that last sentence somehow pained my heart, it was true. I was nothing but a small, helpless child in his eyes.

"Ella, you're obviously not a child," she said while stopping at a street light.

"Maybe to you I'm not," I murmured while clenching my bag. "But, Darkrai has always treated me like one."

We both walked forward as the light turned a bright shade of green, still deep in conversation.

"Maybe you should talk to him about these things," she casually stated. "After all, the only way to fix an issue like this is to discuss it."

I had always thought that would be the solution, but I just didn't want to risk finding out who he truly viewed me..What if he...truly did view me as a chilld?

But, why? Being treated as a lower individual was something I learned to accept, so why did _his_ opinion matter so much to me?

 _Because he's my Pokemon._ I thought to myself, gaining a rather disappointed expression. _I simply want him to view me as an equal...That's it._

My thoughts continued wandering and the main question that had been bothering me entered my mind.

What if he...held feelings for me?

When I though of such a thing, my heart seemed to skip a beat and my necklace started to glow once again a deep shade of pink.

Still in denial about my feelings, I once again hid my necklace and it's all knowing colors.

Amber simply stared at me from the corner of her eye while we continued walking down the busy maze of streets. She seemed to be observing my very thoughts with that glare of hers, but I attempted to ignore it and continued on with my confusion.

"That's enough thinking for now," she said while we approached the entrance to the familiar, intimidating building before us. "Try and focus on the dance, you'll have tons of fun!"

Realizing she had a point, I once again lifted my spirits and pushed my overwhelming feelings away for what felt like the hundredth time.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

The pain seemed to last an eternity, and it seemed to be burning my very soul to nothing but dust. The overpowering light had not dimmed down at all, and as I closed my eyes it would still creep into my vision.

Not opening my eyes, I could still feel the familiar substance we were floating in. Also, I could someone _sense_ his being in front of me.

The heat started increasing, and I felt my face slightly react to the sudden surge of pain.

 _ **Yeah, the pain's bound to happen,**_ he muttered in a guilty tone. _**After all, I'm altering your very being.**_

 _My...what?!_ I felt my confusion growing. _You never told me what you were planning to do, so at least tell me that much!_

 _ **You will know when I complete the process,**_ he managed to say while clearly deep in focus. _**I am confident you will be grateful for my generosity.**_

 _S-speed it up, then!_ I quietly demanded. _I have to watch over Louella at the dance, and I'm not letting her go unattended._

 _ **The dance has most likely already started, for we have wasted too much time,**_ he calmly stated.

I felt my nerves taking over my decisions once again, and attempted to calm myself.

 _I don't care if you're done or not, let me return to reality,_ I confidently demanded. _I absolutely refuse to allow another scene like earlier to occur._

 _ **Darkrai, I can attempt to speed this up,**_ he whispered with deep concern. _**But,**_ _**there will be absolutely no turning back for what may happen-**_

I suddenly opened my eyes and stared at his form, ignoring the deep pain the light caused to my being.

 _I do not care of what happens to me,_ I confidently whispered. _I refuse to let anyone take Louella from me._

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

By the time we had returned to our room, we were already around ten minutes late to when the dance was planned to start. This absolutely sent Amber into panic mode, for she was losing the small amount of grace she had under pressure.

"Quickly get dressed and do your hair or whatever," she said while rushing to the bathroom. "We're leaving in no less than five minutes!"

After several minutes of her hogging the bathroom, I Started to second guess my decision of attending the dance. I was not fit for such an event, and I would end up attending alone.

Suddenly, Amber suddenly slammed the bathroom door open.

She gave me a glare. "I already told you I'd drag you if I had to, so don't you _dare_ even think about ditching me," she said while putting her hair up. "I'll be by your side for...80% of the time, I promise."

I gave a slight gasp. "T-that means 20% of the time I'll be awkwardly standing there, Amber! Don't do this to me!"

She giggled. "Sorry, but unless you want to come dancing with my date, I don't think I can hover around you all night."

I once again thought that I would be attending alone, and it brought up a slight feeling of loneliness. Why did I let Darkrai say no for me?

"I probably should've taken that guy up on his offer, I don't want people to _know_ I'm such a loner," I whispered to myself while I headed to the now empty bathroom.

Amber didn't seem to hear me, and was already focused on continuing attempting to manage her hair.

Sighing, I slipped my new, plain dress over my head. As I put it on, I stared at myself in the mirror. For once in my life, I didn't look completely like a child.

As I left the small, elegant bathroom, Amber had managed to get ready at superhuman speed and looked stunning. Her dress was simple design, and held a solid deep shade of violet. I found myself staring and she gave me a smile.

"Thanks," she said with a confident grin. "You look beautiful, almost like a doll! But, you'll need some help with your hair…"

After she walked over to me, she forcefully grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom with a curling iron in her hand.

At speeds that seemed to be inhuman, she managed to curl all my hair and slip my pin back into it's normal location with ease.

Once again grabbing my arm, she dragged me out the door to the sea of students heading to the very location that was our destination.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As he finally completed whatever he had done, the everlasting light seemed to blur out of existence and my vision slowly returned.

He gave me a slight nod, and I prepared to open the exit to return to our past location.

 _ **Darkrai, your powers will not work fully in this form,**_ he said in a gentle tone. _**Keep that in mind.**_

Ignoring his words, I quickly broke through the barrier that separated worlds and found myself back in the dorms.

As I landed in reality, my whole world seemed to crash down on me...Everything was almost, different.

Not finding a way to explain what was wrong with myself, I gave a clock on a nearby wall a quick glance and realized the dance was already fully in play.

I quickly tried to merge with my shadow to no avail, which made me wonder if this "blessing" he had given me was really going to solve anything.

Quickly ignoring my frustration, I speedily ran down the halls with one final decision on my mind.

I would tell her how I felt.


	17. Free

**Short chapters, I'm sorry!**

 **Don't you even think that the story is near to being finished, for this is just the beginning. ;)**

 ***I do not own Pokemon, no matter how much I dream of doing so.***

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

When we entered the large, elegant outdoor area arranged for the event, I noticed countless students and what felt like unlimited Pokemon taking up the area.

The area was decorated in a fashion that seemed to shout elegance, and I couldn't help but smile at the beauty.

There was almost every type of Flying Pokemon imaginable hovering and soaring through the air above us, seemingly dancing in the night sky that loomed over Amber and I.

One scene that caught my eye was a small girl flying on what seemed to be an extremely large Pokemon I had no knowledge of, and as soon as she appeared...she was out of sight.

Both of us simply stood in the entrance, staring at awe at the scene before us. When she had said dance, I had imagined a small school get together...Not something that rounded up several hundred people in a cramped location.

I had imagined it being crazy, or maybe even out of control. But, it was almost...a ball. Everyone was dressed rather elegantly and no one seemed to be causing trouble.

Relived that it wasn't that type of party, I took a deep breath to get my nerves under control.

"Thank Arceus," I whispered while playing with my hair.

The worst part about events like this is that everyone already knows everyone else, and have already formed into their own groups. So, socializing at events like this was hard, for I would not reach out to anyone unless I had to.

Realizing Amber had already ditched me to go with her date, I awkwardly walked towards the location on campus that would calm my nerves and distract me.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I don't know how long I had been running, for it seemed as if all my powers had been drained from my body and I couldn't travel through the shadows. I don't know what Charles had done to me...but so far I was not very content about whatever he had changed.

The main thing I had noticed he had altered about myself was that my feelings were no longer forced into hiding...my emotions were no longer locked inside against my will.

It might seem like a great thing at first glance, being able to feel emotion completely for the first time in your life. But, not all emotions are filled with joy. I noticed that rather quickly, for my heart was suddenly filled with pain.

However, I managed to seal up my emotions for a little longer to find who I was looking for. I had wasted enough time.

I picked up the pace and took turn after turn, having no clue as to where I was headed.

Having no plans of slowing down, I accidentally ran into a boy and his Pokemon when turning a sharp corner. We both hit the ground with a solid thud, and his Pokemon growled at me.

After I picked myself up, I gave him a hand to help him stand again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sort of in a rush here," I muttered before realizing who was before me. "O-oh, it's you from earlier."

He gave me a confused look while his Cyndaquil quickly positioned herself back on his shoulder with an annoyed glare.

He gave an awkward smile. "From earlier? Sorry, but do I know you?"

"What kind of a question is that?" I whispered, confused on his reaction towards me. "You are making no sense."

I gave him an extremely confused stare, for how could he forget _me_? It's rather hard to forget something as fearful as myself. Also, I doubt anyone would forget an encounter with a Darkrai.

I stared at him for several seconds with my piercing eyes, and he seemed to shift awkwardly.

"W-well, I'm Drew," he said politely. He kindly gestured his hand out, when I realized something that made my world fall apart beneath me.

I reached out to take his hand when I almost screamed at what I saw, I did not have the claws nor arms of what I had claimed to be.

 _I was...human._

 _How did I not notice this earlier?!_ I thought to myself in a panicked tone while clenching my claws...hands. _Whatever the hell Charles did, he's going to pay the instant I see him._

However, I knew I could never even dream of harming him...for he was untouchable. He was right, it was tough to meet someone with greater knowledge than myself.

After another minute of no talking, he gave another awkward small smile.

"Are you lost or some sort? I can help you out-"

"I'm s-s-simply looking for someone," I muttered while staring at my _...hand_ with deep wonder. "Do y-you know h-how to get to the dance?"

"Take the first right up ahead, you're right about there," he said while giving me an odd look. "I can take you there if you want-"

Ignoring his kind offer, I quickly ran around him determined to find Louella. The hallways seemed to be growing in population by the minute, so I had to quickly dodge the groups of students that crowded the hallways. I did not want to draw any more attention to myself, for I was told to stay hidden.

I suddenly realized...I do not appear to be what I truly am. With this realization, I started casually walking among the countless students and to my amazement, no one feared me or even _noticed_ me.

I gave a slight smirk, picking up the pace.

"This could be fun," I snickered while speed walking past the countless students. "Perhaps I'll mess with Louella."

I finally reached the end of the hallway, and turned to my right to continue to my destination.

As I finally made my way around the final corner, I noticed a familiar, curly haired girl talking to a boy who seemed several years older.

I casually walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, not ready to get attacked with questions.

"Hello, Amber," I said in a dead tone. "I need your assistance."

She turned around with a shocked expression, clearly not knowing who I was.

She looked me up and down. "Do I know you?"

I stared at her with an unamused stare and spat one word while pointing to myself.

"Darkrai."

She suddenly gasped and told her date that she had to take care of something.

As we walked off together, leaving her date speechless, she asked me a million questions in her usual, upbeat tone.

She seemed to be jumping with joy. "How is this even...possible?!"

"Charles," I muttered, not wanting to waste time. "But I don't have time to-"

"What did he do?! He's only a kid!" She exclaimed while talking like she was out of breath.

I continued speaking in an extremely dry tone. "I'm not sure, but-"

She suddenly grabbed my shoulders and stared at me. "This is really you?!"

I stared at her with a dead tone. "Yes, but I don't have time-"

She let go of my shoulders and suddenly gave me a pat on the back with pure happiness in her eyes.

"Here to see Ella, huh?" She whispered. "I saw her out in the garden, go get her."

I gave her a final nod, and raced off to find the very girl who now controlled my emotions.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I found myself back in the school's gardens, for something drew me to the tranquility it held. The only disturbance around was the settle sound of Pokemon quietly humming their tunes above.

Amber had promised to stick by my side, but she was too busy with her date. But, it was understandable, for one was not restricted to one friend to attend to.

But...I've been sat here alone for almost two hours now, just pondering over if I should look for her. I didn't like being alone, and Darkrai has been gone for awhile now.

I hated feeling like a child, but I honestly got too lonely without Darkrai.

Deciding I should just head back up to the room, I picked up my bag and started walking down the single path that seemed to be surrounded by a cave of trees.

I started whispering things to myself about never attending another dance when I heard something move about in the bushes behind me.

"J-just a Pokemon," I murmured to myself while feeling a slight pang of fear. "Nothing to worry about."

As I finally gained the courage to continue down the path, I was forcibly stopped in my tracks when a young man grabbed my wrist from behind.

As I turned my attention to the stranger, he suddenly pulled me in for a tight embrace.

...

"I-I have so many...so many things to tell you," he gently whispered.


	18. Steps Forward

**Just a heads up that it'll be a little harder for me to update during the weekdays, I have plenty of other things to attend to. Blegh.**

 ***I do not own the Pokemans.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen - Steps Forward**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

The normal reaction towards a stranger grabbing you from behind is to scream for your life, which I almost did when he first put his hands around me.

But, the second he had pulled me into an embrace, I didn't feel the urge to scream. I felt the urge to stay in his arms, and simply never move. Whoever this was, they were not a stranger to me.

He held me in a tight embrace for several minutes, muttering things I couldn't hear or understand. With every second that passed, he seemed more and more likely not to let go, for he kept holding me tighter.

Not knowing what I was doing, I reached my arms around him and pulled him close. Something about him was familiar... almost too familiar.

As he slowly let go of me, he kept his hands on my shoulders and stood rather close.

The young man who had pulled me into a tight embrace was unlike any human I had ever laid my eyes on before. Simply looking into his eyes caused my heart rate to speed up and my necklace to shine bright.

He seemed to be at least a year older than me, but didn't seem to be a trainer. He had unique, white hair that rested to his left and covered one of his eyes, which were a piercing shade of sapphire blue.

As I continued staring at him, I got the strange urge to gently reach up and move his hair out of his face. His eyes were something that should not be hidden, they were too beautiful.

Holding back the confusing urge, I continued observing whoever this breathtaking stranger was.

His attire was rather odd, for he had a bright red collar that was exactly like...Darkrai's. It seemed to not be a part of his clothing, It was almost as if it were a part of him.

Realizing the similarities were too great, my eyes opened wide in shock.

"Who...who are you...exactly?" I whispered, barely audible.

"You know who I am, Louella," he continued whispering while his hands gently rested on my shoulders. "Don't you?"

When he spoke my name, I felt my heart rate triple and felt as if I was going to pass out.

"I-It's not...possible," I whispered while slightly pushing his hair out of his eye. "Is this...r-really...you?"

He slightly blushed at the gesture and looked away. "Yes," he muttered while gently tightening his grip on me. "I don't know h-how, but it is me."

I was not one to fawn over someone I found attractive, yet I couldn't help myself in this situation. I simply stared at him with eyes full of awe, he was absolutely stunning in every way imaginable.

My necklace continued to glow an uncontrollable amount of pink, but I let it shine for both of us to see. There was nothing to hide anymore, nothing I _wanted_ hidden ever again.

 _No longer will I be a coward,_ I thought to myself. _Time to be brave for once in my life._

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

The pathway was seemingly never ending and was almost a cavern of trees, it was a sight I would never forget. However, none of the beauty compared to the single, doll like girl who surpassed all the beauty before me. I held that very girl in my arms, and never wanted to let go.

Unlike her normal attire, she wore a beautiful, small black dress that seemed to make her ivory skin glow under the little moonlight that managed to fight through the blanket of branches above. I had never realized how truly beautiful she was until this very moment, and I deeply regretted hiding my emotions up until now.

I don't know what took over me when I saw her wandering the pathway, all I knew is that before I had realized what I was doing, I had taken her in an embrace. I would never of let her go if I had the chance, but there was a reason I had found her.

"I-I have so many questions," she whispered while a sudden, slight breeze made her hair dance in the wind, and made the trees sing their familiar hum.

"I'm afraid I don't have many answers," I quietly said while finally releasing her shoulders. "I'm...just as confused as you are."

It was true, Charles had given me little to no information as to what he had done to me.

She gave me a quick nod and grabbed my wrist, yanking me away.

"Where are we going, Louella?" I asked while returning to my normal, bland tone. "I was hoping I could-"

"I was just heading back to the room," she muttered. "And, I'm taking you with me."

Realizing I was missing my chance, I gained a rather helpless look.

"I'd love to head back," I murmured quietly. "but I need to tell you-"

She suddenly turned around and looked at me, her expression full of understanding.

"Charles needs to answer some questions," she muttered while once again staring ahead. "He obviously did something to you, and we both have the right to know."

I quickly stopped in my tracks, making Louella almost trip from the sudden, abrupt stop.

"You do not have a choice, Louella," I whispered, her hand still gently around my wrist. "I need to tell you that I-"

She suddenly locked her eyes with mine and the expression in her eyes quite literally took my words away. She stared at me for several seconds, seemingly contemplating something.

"I know what you're going to say," she whispered while slightly tightening her grip on my wrist. "And I-"

I took a slight step forward, not breaking eye contact. We were only several inches away from each other, but it seemed neither of us had any complaints.

"Louella, you do not know," I said in my usual, plain tone. "Please, just let me-"

Before I could react, she pulled me in her arms while still looking at me with her large eyes.

She once again gently moved my hair out of my left eye and I lost all oxygen in my lungs. She continued staring at me with a longing expression, when her necklace suddenly illuminated pink.

What is she-

...

She slightly stood on her toes, giving me a quick, soft peck on the cheek.

All I could do was stare at her, feeling as if my world had fallen apart directly beneath me.

"Sorry if that was a-a bit much, but I hope that conveyed my...my...f-f-feelings," She nervously murmured, not waiting for a response.

While she grabbed my hand once again, she lead us towards the familiar, castle like structure where a certain child was resting.

As we made it to the steps that lead to the entrance, I quickly stopped once again

She turned around to look at me, a confused glare in her eyes.

"What's wrong-"

As the wind brought the soothing sound of the tree's songs once again, I stared at her with confidence, our eye contact never wavering once.

"I love you, Louella."


	19. Now Or Never

**Keep reading if you'd like an OC of yours to be included!**

 **I'm looking to include several more OC's in the upcoming chapters. So, if you'd like to have your own included, leave a review or PM me! Make sure you include things like their character traits, and what they look like. Perhaps even a small backstory would be greatly appreciated.**

 **(If you'd like the character to be a Pokemon...by all means, go for it.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter nineteen - Now Or Never**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Three simple words. Three simple, small words were all it took for my mind to become hazy and made me to want to run away from my feelings yet again, for I had no prior knowledge as to how to handle a situation like this.

Never in my life had I imagined anyone to say they love me, especially not someone I was deeply in love with myself.

The feeling of being loved was something I had learned to become used to due to my loving mother, but this was different. I had never had someone outside of my family care for me so deeply.

I stared at him with a longing expression, with the decision that I felt the exact same way.

However, no matter how much will power I struggled to use, I was unable to find any words to reply with. The very presence of air seemed to be removed from every inch of my body, and I felt as if I was constantly falling down a never ending tunnel.

I suddenly noticed that my necklace...was not glowing pink. This necklace was supposed to convey all my emotions into a form of light...yet, it sat on my chest with lack of any light.

Did I truly love him, or was I over thinking my emotions?

As I stared at the large forest beyond, I started questioning my feelings. Perhaps Amber's teasing had got to me and forced me to start to feel this way? Did I ever...really love him?

Suddenly, the young man who stood before me distracted me from the castle of flowering trees behind him.

"If you don't have a response, do not worry," he simply whispered while walking up the stairs around me. "I am just as confused, if even more."

I simply stared at the garden, not knowing what to say or even think. Even my thoughts were now turning against myself, and I had no clue as to what I felt.

Those three, small words were something I had never in my life time expected to come out of Darkrai's mouth, and it was confusing myself even further.

Maybe I should just run off, I sadly thought to myself. It's not too late for that-

Being impatient as usual, he quickly turned around and grabbed my hand and started walking inside.

"Louella, I do not care for a response," he said in his calm tone. "For I only want you to know how I feel, there's no reason for you to feel pressured about this."

He was right, I was not forced to feel pressured about this situation. And, I shouldn't be. It should be a simple answer, either I feel the same or not.

After several more minutes of walking, he glanced at me from the corner of his eye with his usual, emotionless expression.

"I wasn't...lying about what I said to you, Louella," he said with a confident tone while tightening his grip on my hand. "I hope you know that."

Something about what he said made my heart settle a little, I was starting to gain control of my thoughts once again. However, I still could not find any words to say to him.

We walked in silence for several minutes, and his eyes seemed to be back in their piercing, emotionless state.

He had always claimed to be an expert when it came to hiding his feelings, and would never say how he felt about a situation. This was another factor that added to my confusion...why would he suddenly claim to love me out of the blue?

Once we had finally reached our room's door, I saw a slight spark of disappointment in his eyes which made me realize something.

This pendant he gave me may show my emotions, but it was starting to almost...modify them. It was a settle change, but I started believing what the necklace said I felt more than my own mind. I would end up ignoring my emotions if it did now show on the pendant, assuming it was a false feeling.

This necklace...could not be correct about this.

Realizing I was missing the chance I had waited ages for, I quickly reached up and kissed him. I was absolutely in love with him.

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Why did it hurt so hard to love this girl? I knew with all my heart that there was no doubt of my infatuation with her, yet it pained me to have feelings for her. I was dragging her even further into danger, and I couldn't find myself to stop.

I loved her too much to force her out of my life, for I could not live without her.

I felt a stab of guilt as she kissed me, for I was getting both of us pulled into things that would most likely change everything. This was absolutely forbidden.

I suddenly realized something that made me forget all about my worries about my thoughts.

Louella was kissing me.

She held her eyes closed with an expression of content happiness, while mine were open with pure shock and confusion.

I had thought she basically rejected my affections in a way, but she was the one who had actually kissed me.

She...kissed me.

Never once in my life had I imagined to fall in love with any being, especially a human for that matter. It baffled me beyond belief that a human had managed to capture my heart, and it fascinated me to extreme levels that I could claim hers.

Falling in love was a very confusing process, for I seemed to of lost control of my very thoughts. Every single image in my mind involved her in one way or another, but I had no complaints.

When she finally released me, her face was bright red and she seemed to be trying her best to avoid my eye contact. Her reaction was rather cute, and I'd of given anything to kiss her one more time.

After I stared at her for several, long moments, I noticed a small child standing in our doorway eyeing us curiously.

"Well," he whispered while smiling. "You two seem to be having fun."

The look in his eyes made me clench my hands, it was almost as if he were toying with us. Everything about his actions made him give of the impression of this being a simple game to him.

When Louella slowly turned her attention towards the doorway, she turned a bright shade of pink and quickly hid behind me while I simply glared at the child.

"Change me back," I muttered with frustration. "Do it or I will use force, Charles."

"But, that would be boring," he said while he gave a playful laugh. "Would it not, Darkrai?"

"Watch it," I said while raising my tone. "I will have no mercy now that I know you are no child."

Louella gently tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to give my attention to her.

"B-but, Darkrai," she whispered in a confused manner. "I-I don't understand, he's just a little boy-"

Realizing Louella had even less information than I did, I suddenly gave her a soft glance.

"There's nothing to worry about," I gently assured her. The worried expression on her face made my heart fill with guilt. "I hope he means no harm, but that does not stop him from being extremely obnoxious."

Charles suddenly turned around and walked to the lone window our small room held.

"That was uncalled for, Darkie," he said with slight annoyance. "After all, I just helped you and Louella."

We both followed him into the room, both of us intimidated by the...child before us.

"You do not want to get on my bad side, Darkrai," he quietly said as he looked out the lone window that illuminated our room. "For neither will I show the slightest bit of mercy for you...Or Louella."

The thought of him somehow hurting Louella made my blood boil, and I clenched my hands yet again. No one would harm a hair on her head as long as I was nearby.

"Listen here, you little brat," I angrily muttered. "If it's a fight you want, I'm okay with that. Just leave Louella out of this-"

He suddenly turned around and gave me a smirk that made my blood run cold, and suddenly made me feel a stab of fear. Louella quickly hid behind me again, for this child was a ticking time bomb that could go off at us any moment.

"You think you could even...manage to harm me?" He gave a cold laugh while turning back to the single window. "You are rather entertaining, Darkrai."

"Think what you want, child. For I have lived far longer than you could ever imagine and gained more strength-"

He once again turned around, staring at me with the smirk that caused pure terror.

"It is rather ignorant of you to think that I am truly a child, Darkrai. I have lived for billions of years and gained more wisdom than you could ever comprehend," he said with a bland tone. "I thought you out of all people would know this."

Was it possible that he had simply chosen the embodiment of a child to throw Pokemon, like myself, off his trail? He was obviously intelligent enough to make such a plan, but there was one thing that made my blood boil more than anything he had said yet.

"So…" I said, my voice filling with hatred and regret. "There indeed was a guy sleeping in the same room as my Louella."

"To dumb it down for your small brain," he yawned. "Yes. But, I don't see why this is the main issue here, Darkrai-"

Louella suddenly gave a quiet snort, seemingly holding back her laughter.

"Hush, you," I said while giving her a teasing stare from the corner of my eye. "Legendaries are talking."

The annoyed glare she quickly aimed at me made me slightly chuckle, for she was too adorable for even a horrid Pokemon like myself.

Realizing that he indeed had a point, I decided to save my rant for later. He would regret staying so close to my Louella.

"You two truly are cute," he said while returning to his joyful tone. He continued while staring at Louella. "I don't see the issue, you two should be happy. Not many Pokemon get this blessing."

"Not many want it," I quietly whispered. "Please, change me back."

Charles seemed to contemplate over the situation, and finally walked towards me.

He gave a bright smile. "I know exactly what to do, I'll change you back right now but-"

"Before you do so," I gently whispered while turning my attention towards Louella.

Not wanting to waste my single last moment as a human, I gently grabbed Louella's chin while giving her one final kiss.

I knew this would be my final chance for a moment like this, and I did not want to waste anymore of it.

After I finally released her, my vision was once again filled with a startling pure white that filled my being with pain.


	20. Shattered

***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty - Shattered**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I felt as if the world around me didn't matter at that moment, that there was no one else that existed other than us.

However, before I had any time to react to when Darkrai released me, there was a larsh crash and suddenly everything was dark around me.

As I slowly managed to open my heavy eyes, I was once again in the void of thick liquid that I was now very accustomed to. My head was full of a constant, steady ringing and I was seemingly floating alone other than two strange pairs of eyes in the unreachable distance.

One pair were the familiar piercing shade of blue I had learned to love, while the other pair seemed to tower over the other in deep concentration. They were an alarming shade of red and green, which were very...inhuman.

Not being able to move, I simply called out to Darkrai's far eyes that were seemingly an endless distance away.

No matter how much I attempted to get his attention, there was no sound that I could produce. Nothing worked, and I was starting to feel several stabs of pain.

I was starting to panic, for I was both restricted in movement and in sound.

Normally, I was restricted of movement in this world just as I was then. However, losing all means of producing sound was something that this void had never caused.

I felt helpless, and started to lose my nerves. It was as if I wasn't even actually there, like I didn't exist.

After several minutes of panic, I noticed a settle pair of beautiful, pink eyes staring at me with pure hatred and an eerie excitement. As they continued their slow, intimidating journey towards me, I felt the sudden urge to scream and fight for my life.

No matter how much I tried to run, I could not escape.

No matter how loud I screamed, no one could hear me.

I was completely vulnerable.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

The familiar light faded after several long minutes and Charles just stared at me with a defeated expression.

 ** _I have tried everything I can_** , he whispered while bowing his head from exhaustion **.** ** _I'm afraid I was_** _ **correct...There is no turning back.**_

I suddenly felt terrified at these words, they could not be true...I refused to accept it.

"You better turn me back right now, you bastard," I said while filling my voice with venom and regret. "I refuse to stay a pitiful human for any longer."

I honestly would not be able to manage staying in this form any longer without losing my sanity in the process, for human emotions were too overpowering and considerably frustrating.

 _ **Threatening me will do no good, I have far more power**_ _,_ he said in a serious, yet teasing tone. **_I_** **_thought we had established this already_** **.**

"I-I don't care about that nonsense," I said while fully knowing he was correct. "I'll do anything to return to what I was and leave this dreaded form-"

 ** _Fighting me will only pull Ella further into your situation,_** he stated in a stern tone. You've already caused her enough harm in her lifetime.

"I am fully content on protecting her with my life," I said while throwing a bitter laugh. "No one will harm her as long as I am with her...I'll show absolutely no mercy."

 ** _Prove it, for she appears to be attended at the moment_** , he said while quickly hiding a worried glare in his eyes. _ **I thought I had brought her with me, but she is nowhere to be seen.**_

"For the love of Arceus," I growled while he raised a single eyebrow. "If anything happens to her, it will be on your hands."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, his bland expression never changing.

 _ **I am not the one who swore to protect her at all costs**_ , he calmly stated while glancing in the distance. **_After all, this is your kind's realm...I cannot manage it._**

Realizing he was correct, I was starting to silently panic at his words.

When I was in my true form, I was easily able to sense all that happened in this dark void...it was basically a part of my very being.

Now that I was no longer able to manage the void and it's dangers, something could've slipped in and caused something to happen to Louella.

If anything harmed her...It would be all my fault.

 ** _Perhaps she was simply left behind when we teleported_** , he reassured in a gentle tone. ** _She is most likely back at the room worried sick about us._**

I simply nodded my head while he teleported us into reality with a guilty expression plastered on his face. Even though he was a cocky, childish Pokemon...he still understood his mistake on the matter.

Realizing there was little to no hope of me returning to who I once was, I felt the alarming urge to collapse on Louella's bed as soon as we arrived. I was extremely tired and this experience was completely overwhelming for myself, and I felt like a long nap would help.

I felt myself slightly chuckle at this feeling, for sleep was something I had always dreamt of experiencing myself. However, none of this mattered at the moment...I needed to make sure she was okay.

As the room slowly folded into shape, it was completely lifeless other than a single young girl weeping at the side of Louella's bed with an object held shakily to her chest.

I suddenly stood up straighter, worried if something had happened to my Louella, or even to Amber. If anything had, I would never find a way to forgive myself.

I observed the small room, noticing nothing out of order. The only sound in the room was the constant sound of Amber's sobbing and occasional mutter.

I felt my curiosity suddenly turn to worry. "A-Amber, what is it?"

She cried even harder and louder as she heard my voice, and held an object in her hand even closer to her heart.

Charles gave me a worried look and I simply replied with a small shrug, just as confused as he was.

As Charles and I slowly walked towards the weeping girl, I was relieved to see the bed was not occupied and that no one was harmed.

As I carefully walked closer towards Amber, I got a glance at the object held in Amber's shaking hands that made me fall to my very knees.

My eyes filled to the brim with water as I noticed what object she held to her heart.

It was Louella's very hairpin, shattered in two.


	21. Too Far Gone

**Thank you, Taylor, for the absolutely wonderful, kind review! It overjoys me that people like you are actually following along with this story, and even looking forward to when I update! I truly cannot say this enough, thank you for reading!**

 **Oh, and prepare for the feels in this chapter. I'm not really a softie when it comes to stories, yet this made _me_ want to cry. Good luck.**

 ***I will own Pokemon eventually, I swear.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty one - Too far gone**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

The normal, beautiful hair clip that was always placed on the girl who had stolen my heart, was now but a dull shade of yellow. It was now as if a single touch would cause it to crumble away, to fade away to dust.

Charles hurriedly rushed past me and ran next to Amber to take the item out of her hand, observing it carefully. As he gently held it, bits and pieces continued to slowly chip off.

Charles carefully brought the item over towards me and placed it in my hands with no words, and I felt myself want to burst into tears at the state of the item.

Louella had never gone more than one night without wearing this very hairpin, and I had become so accustomed to it's beauty. Now, it was but only two sad, shattered pieces of nothing.

However, the state of the item was the last thing on my mind. There was no doubt that this was a sign given to me that someone had taken her and planned on harming her due to my actions.

I was staring at the ground, still on my own hands and knees with nothing on my mind other than Louella and how much I was a horrible Pokemon. I had many enemies, there were countless humans and Pokemon that wanted me gone. There was no fact that someone had taken her for my revenge, and was planning to harm her.

"I-I, saw...it," Amber quietly whimpered through her tears and sobs. "Only for a fragment of a s-second...but, i-it threw this at me and..t-t-took E-Ella..." She sobbed extremely loudly. "E-E-Ella was screaming for my help...so loud...A-and her eyes were full of...of nothing but pure fear."

She brought her legs to her chest and gently buried her face into them, continuing to cry.

"I couldn't...d-do anything," she suddenly cried through a whimpering voice. "I-I-I'm so sorry...I should of fought for her safety with all my p=power."

I slammed my fist on the ground, ignoring the sudden pain this caused while silent tears flowed out of my eyes.

Charles walked back over to Amber's side and put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a caring stare while I was still on my hands and knees, losing control of my overpowering emotions.

"What do you mean by 'it,' Amber?" He quietly asked, hiding his worry with concern. "And, what did 'it' give to you?"

"I-I don't really know," she sniffed while shrugging. "E-Ella was brutally forced out of the room, b-but 'it' left this."

She slowly and shakily held out a rather torn, messy piece of paper that had been covered in extremely rushed handwriting. Noticing the familiar, horrid handwriting, I quickly hid my tears and stormed over to yank it out of Amber's hands while paying no attention to anything other than what was held in my hands.

As soon as I started reading, I couldn't help but growl and clench the paper with force due to the confidence in the wording.

 _Hello, my love._

 _I know you've missed me over the years to the point of turning towards a human for companionship...but, I'm here to fix that. Don't worry my love, for I have freed you from any limitations she has caused you. She will never interfere with us anymore, I can guarantee that._

 _Your only love,_

 _Cressellia._

I suddenly felt my emotions crash down on me all at once yet again, and I quickly crumpled up the paper while my silent tears flowed down my face once again. I was filled to the brim with regret, fear, and most of all...pure hatred.

I was honestly more angry at myself, for this was all my doing. If I hadn't met Louella, I wouldn't of caused her to be brutally torn away from me. If I hadn't fallen in love with the girl, I wouldn't be a filthy human with no power to protect her...If I had been a good Pokemon, she would be safe in my arms.

I wish I had never met her, for losing her would pain me for all eternity. It would even perhaps cause her to be...gone for all eternity.

Not knowing what to do, I simply stood while staring at the floor beneath me with my tears flowing...how could I manage to live without her in my life?

"I can't," I whispered to myself while the tears seemed to be never ending. "I a-absolutely cannot manage to...to live without h-her."

Charles slowly walked over to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"You'll be okay," he quietly reassured while his eyes filled with water. "Even if we cannot do anything-"

Charles suddenly gave his attention to Amber who quickly rushed off the side of Louella's bed and headed for the locked door that would lead to the outside world.

Charles suddenly gave a slight sigh and released my shoulders, aiming his attention towards Amber while she opened the door, her face wet with tears.

"A-Amber," Charles whispered with a tone of pure sadness. "Face it, she's gone...We do not know of anyway to...to retrieve her."

Charles's words made my blood run cold, how could he even...say such a thing? Even with no chances of ever finding her, I would gladly dedicate my whole life looking for her if that is what it would take. I would go insane without her in my life.

I had never in my lifetime expected me to be in such a horrid situation as this, for I had never planned on loving anything with such sincerity. And, this was why...When you love something this much, it hurts twice as bad when it is torn away from you.

"I don't care," Amber suddenly whimpered while her hand shook on the door knob. "She's out there, _alone and afraid_. I can't _not_ do anything, Charles!"

Never in my life had I experienced pain like this before, and it was taking over my very being. The single being I had ever given my heart to was now stolen away from me, and it was all my fault.

"But there is no hope," he whispered while his voice wavered. "As much as I hate to say it, you might as well move on."

I suddenly felt my anger take over me and I stormed over to Charles, a look of pure hatred in my eyes.

"I know what you truly are, _Charles_ ," I muttered with venom while I towered over the child. "Do not act as if you have no part in this, for I know what you are capable of. Find her, or I will make-"

"Make me?" He sadly chuckled. "Darkrai, I have told you that I do not interfere with fate-"

I clenched my hands, grabbing the brim of his shirt while lifting him slightly off the floor beneath him.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE HER LEAVING ME LIKE THIS IS FATE," I steadily yelled while glaring at the 'child.' "FIX THIS OR I WILL LOSE HER FOREVER, AND I'LL MAKE SURE THE LAST THING I DO IS MAKE YOU _SUFFER_."

"Everything that happens in this life is fate, Darkrai," he continued in his sad, calm tone while seemingly unflinching by the harsh force. "No matter how painful, and no matter how much it deeply changes you, this is all fate that has become intertwined with our very souls."

"So poetic of you," I sneered while I released him, causing him to fall to the floor. "You would let a pure, innocent human perish, just because you are stubborn and have no mercy?"

He simply sat on the ground while I towered over him, slowly losing control of my actions.

Charles suddenly gave me a look of pure regret.

"N-no! That's not what I had intended nor do I wish-"

"You caused me to lose her," I whispered while holding back my tears. "Right when I had actually realized my feelings for her."

There was a pause, and every second Charles seemed to lose more of the confidence he had.

"You h-have caused me to lose the only person I have ever l-loved, Charles," I whispered with sincerity, no longer hiding my tears. "T-the only person I will ever love...Do you truly feel no responsibility? No need to fix what you have caused me to suffer through?"

His eyes seemed to fill up with tears, and his body language showed a sign of defeat as he finally stood.

"I-I'm so sorry this has happened," he whispered while my anger started to slightly diminish. "I will...do everything in my power to attempt to fix what I have caused, D-Darkrai."

Amber still held her hand on the doorknob, her knuckles white from clenching it with far too much pressure.

"Please, help me find her," Amber muttered while fighting back her sobs. "I care too much about her to forget a-about her and simply move on with my life."

Charles and I glanced at each other, and he gave me a slight nod of reassurance.

"I will find her, no matter the cost," I whispered to myself while Charles and Amber headed to the door. "Prepare to burn in _hell,_ Cressellia."

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

After what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable slumber, I was awakened by a strange voice that seemed to fill my mind and the very room around me.

 _Hello, dear,_ greeted a voice that was filled to the brim with false kindness. _I have been hoping to...meet you for many...many years._

Her voice was extremely calm and gentle, yet the way she pronounced her words made me want to run in fear.

 _I'm sorry about this rather...unprofessional introduction,_ she said with a laugh filled with insanity. _But, good afternoon...Ella._

As I once again slowly opened my eyes, I was no longer in the deep void of space...But, alone in my very own room.

Everything was how I had left it, and the sun was slowly being replaced with a lonely full moon.

I felt my expression fill with worry about my surroundings, for who knows how long I had been out cold? She could of done anything...to anyone.

"My...my mother...my brother...W-where are they?" I asked while seemingly alone and fighting back my tears.

She quickly materialized at the other end of the room while she gave a smile of pure hatred and her eyes suddenly dilated.

Darkrai was right, I had heard of this Pokemon several years ago when I was but a little girl. However, her form was horrifically distorted and almost as if she were formed from nothing but mangled shadows. She was almost something that was neither Pokemon nor human.

Her eyes were still a dim shade of pink, and they seemed to lose color by the second. She was losing herself to the hatred in her heart, it was consuming her from the inside.

 _You have attempted to take away what is mine...what I love,_ she said through her horrid smile. _I have simply returned the favor._

My anger and fear taking over me, I hopped out of bed and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS," I screamed while my voice filled with sadness. "THEY'RE INNOCENT-"

 _No one is innocent in this world, Ella,_ she claimed in a tense tone. _There are just those who are too stubborn to admit such a thing to themselves. Everyone holds darkness, including you._

I collapsed on the floor before my bed, both my hands and knee in contact with the cold hardwood floor.

My mind was filled with quite literally millions of thoughts and regrets, for I knew what she had in store for me and my family.

I would never see my family again...I would never see Darkrai, Charles, or Amber again. I would... _never_ get to tell Darkrai how I truly felt.

"I-I knew that I shouldn't of," I whimpered to myself. "Shouldn't of fallen...in love."

She seemed to flinch at the word "love" as soon as it left my lips, and suddenly started floating towards me while her form continued to falter and reshape.

 _I like to play with my victims before they are,_ she paused for another terrifying laugh. D _isposed of._

She floated towards me, and I backed myself into the wall behind me with an expression full of helplessness.

 _I will give Darkrai your wishes of happiness for us both,_ she calmly stated while grabbing my chin. _Sleep well, Louella. No one needs nor wants you anymore._

With my final, shagged breath...I collapsed onto the floor beneath me, empty of any life.

* * *

 ** _Writing this made me so sad...Hopefully you felt the emotion too. Thanks for reading, I'll be crying in a corner now._**


	22. Insanity

**Thanks for reviewing! It makes my day to see such positive reviews. Thanks for all the support!**

 **Sorry if this chapter is rather... _boring_. I wrote this one in advance due to myself dealing with several things IRL. I realize it really does need some "help," so I'm going to be adding more to it. Sorry if it was uninteresting, but I have a lot of things to focus on in my life at the moment.**

 **Thank you for understanding, and sorry for the bland chapter! I hope you'll stick with me through this!**

 ***Pokemon does not belong to me, as of today.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two - Insanity**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As Charles and Amber quickly rushed around the room to speedily pack their items of value, I continued to stare at the ground beneath me. My mind was filled with countless emotions, and I couldn't seem to sort them out no matter how I tried

No matter how I tried to move, I could not find the energy to make my way towards the door and start the search for Louella. It was as if all life had been ripped out of me.

I had no reason to move from my location, however. What could I do? I was a weak, filthy human with little to no power. All I could do was painfully wait for Amber and Charles to finish, for they held Louella's safety in their hands.

I knew that even if I did find Louella, there was absolutely no chance of me saving her. I was in a form that made me basically worthless and unable to even slightly damage Cresselia's being. However, I was willing to lose my life if that meant seeing Louella one final time.

I continued clenching the two damaged items in my hands with such force that I started to feel sudden pain from the pressure. The pain caused me to come to my senses, and I noticed both Amber and Charles quickly finishing up their packing.

Amber suddenly slipped her backpack over her shoulders and gave us both a stern stare while she put her hair up.

"We don't have all day," she muttered while turning towards the exit. "We're leaving now, I don't care if you two are ready or not."

Charles suddenly stood up, his backpack also over his shoulders and a small, strange item in his hands. I tried to observe what this object was, but I could not seem to get a clear glance at it.

After several seconds of putting the odd object in his bag, he calmly walked towards me with pure regret filling his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered away from Amber's ears. "I do not mean to be so...ignorant about my decisions, but being in this form can damage my common sense...and even my sanity."

He was right, he had been extremely ignorant in his decision. He had not asked how I felt about such a thing, and he overlooked the negatives this form put upon me.

He took away the only thing I could offer to Louella, and that was her protection. Now that he had taken that away from me, I was now completely worthless to her. I was nothing but a burden, and all I would do is bring more harm to her.

However, it was clear that he had meant to harm. He was obviously a kind hearted Pokemon most of the time, and I considered him a friend.

I glanced at him with emotionless eyes, silently glad he was talking about something other than Louella. Talking about her would possibly cause me to lose control of my emotions once again.

"Then why choose the form of a child?" I quietly and emotionlessly asked. "Simply form as a stronger human and contain your sanity."

Hiding any sign of my emotions once again, I handed him both Louella's hairpin and the note to be safely hid in his bag.

He gave a quiet sigh while taking both of the items. "Staying in this form slowly drains my life," he whispered while gesturing to himself. "The only way I can stay like this for long periods of time is to be but an ignorant child."

I casually nodded my head, wondering if there was any other reason to such an odd form. Surely there had to be, for no one as powerful as him would choose to hide when there was no threat to his safety.

"You would think I would be able to control my thoughts and emotions, even in this pathetic form," he muttered while continuing to zip his bag. "Honestly, this form has forced me to cause plenty of harm to others."

After I stared at him for several seconds, Charles suddenly cleared his throat, clearly not in the mood to talk about such a thing.

"This body also keeps anyone off my tracks," he continued whispering "You have no idea what people would do just to harm me."

I gave him an understanding nod, for I was hunted by countless enemies as well. I would take any chance to hide from them, and not draw any attention to myself. If that meant hiding in the form of a pathetic child, I would do so. However, that was not for my own safety, but for Louella and her family's sake.

As we eventually made our way to the halls, Amber gave out a frustrated sigh while glaring at us with pure annoyance.

"Why am I the only one that is using common sense here?!" She said through clenched teeth. "Do neither of you see what situation we're all in?!"

"I'm dealing with a lot here, Amber," I said while my temper was rising at her tone. "Human emotions are too much to be forced upon me all at once so it is hard to-"

"I don't care," she whispered while quickly walking towards one end of the hallway. "Hurry up."

I did not mean to act as if I thought this was but a slight issue, I was just in so much pain that it made me want to simply fall asleep and forget about all my worries. I just wanted all of this to end, I just wanted to see Louella one more time.

"She's just hurting, Darkrai," Charles said over his shoulder while following Amber's lead. "Just as much as you."

Covering my sadness with a mask of determination, I followed the two into the outdoors.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I was not completely dead, I knew that for fact. However, I did not contain the need for oxygen or even life itself. It felt as if I were sucked out of my body, yet I was still in contact with it.

I was simply just laid on the cold, hard ground with absolutely no possible movement. The only motion I was able to do was look around myself, completely vulnerable to whatever she had planned for me.

She may of numbed my actions, but she had not taken away my thoughts...and they were filled with a constant cry for help. I was all alone, and no one would come to save me no matter how I wished so.

I knew that Darkrai and the others must of been worried sick for me, but it almost felt as if I had lost any sign of hope. I was doomed to perish on this day, and I was starting to accept my fate.

 _As I said before,_ she sweetly whispered while grabbing my chin and staring me in the eyes. _I enjoy playing with my victims...So...enjoy the show._

As I closed my eyes, ready to accept whatever she held in store for me...her smokey, mangled body merged with my own and I was filled with overwhelming pain.

Before I once again lost my senses, I felt a wide, horrid grin fill my expression.

"This should be _fun_ ," I whispered in a distorted tone.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Charles and I were sat upon the large steps at the entrance, observing a simple map of the area around us while sitting in silence.

Amber had rushed off to go heal her two Pokemon who were not at full health, and was planning on meeting us back at this location very soon. Considering she was one of our only options of protection due to her having several Pokemon, it would be well worth the wait.

Charles's expression was completely covered with deep worry and regret, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty to my reaction towards him. He obviously meant no harm, he was simply trying to help Louella and I through our issues.

However, I could not help but be upset with him. All my life, I was used to being feared and resented. It was a part of life for me, and having that power taken away was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

Not only had he changed my life for the worst, he might of even caused Louella to lose hers.

Charles suddenly interrupted my thoughts, folding up the map before him.

"Darkrai, I think I know how we can attempt to find her location," he muttered while packing up the map. "That pendant you gave to her, you know the powers it bestowed upon you, yes?"

"Somewhat," I muttered, recalling the event. "I know that it lets me know if she's in danger, but I do not know how to manage such a power-"

"Exactly," he said in a slightly joyful tone. "Do not worry about managing the powers, I can do so. We might be able to find her as long as she keeps the pendant near her being."

I silently thanked Arceus for my overprotectiveness of the girl, it might of just saved her life. I couldn't help but be worried sick about her all day, for she was extremely clumsy and would constantly get herself in trouble.

"Are you positive?" I cautiously asked while my thoughts started to once again fill with memories of Louella. "I do not want you getting my hopes up and suddenly realizing you were incorrect."

"I'm positive," he whispered full of guilt. "I will no longer make such ignorant mistakes."

"I see," was all I could manage to whisper. "Thank you."

All my emotions of sadness were now filled with pure, overpowering hatred. This was the final mistake of Cresselia's that would cause me to not hold back my punishment towards her.

There would be bloodshed if she had _even touched_ a hair on my Louella's head.

Charles suddenly gave me a disturbing grin which made me shiver in fear.

"Trust me," he insanely whispered while his grin continued to become more and more distorted. "There will be _plenty_ of bloodshed."

* * *

 **Looks like someone is losing their sanity..*Dun, dun, duuh* Hey, insane or not, he's still adorable either way.**

 **Review if you enjoyed!**


	23. Destination

**I'm trying to update as much as possible, but life is not very flexible for me right now. I will do my best to go through these recent stories and fix up anything that needs some editing.**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Three - Destination**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

For some odd reason, such a young "child" actually caused myself to feel nothing but pure terror just from the pure hatred in his eyes. The settle expression he held seemed to be anything but himself, it was as if something had taken over his very being.

However, I had no complaints of it being Cresselia's blood being shed...In fact, I would even look forward to such a thing with all my heart.

Suddenly, Amber quickly sprinted up behind Charles and I, causing myself to come to my senses. She held a rather small Mudkip on her shoulder while a Wartortle clumsily hopping behind her.

She placed both her hands on her knees when she reached our location, and was completely out of breath.

Charles seemed to snap back into reality, and his expression returned to his joyful tone.

"Sorry," she breathed deeply. "I made sure to stock up on potions and revives."

Charles casually stared back at the small map held in his tiny hands with a pained expression, seemingly unaltered by his change of personality.

Once Amber regained her posture, she sat down with her Mudkip in her lap while her Wartortle glanced at the map curiously.

"What's the plan?" She whispered, while gently patting the head of her Mudkip. "We really need to speed this up-"

"We don't necessarily have one," I whispered sourly. "Charles won't tell me the details of what he knows."

It annoyed me to have someone think so low of myself when there was no reason to do so, I was very wise and was capable of understanding whatever he had in store. However, Charles seemed to think I was unable to comprehend such information.

I suddenly gained an extremely suspicious expression, questioning Charles's logic of the matter.

"Charles," I bitterly muttered while throwing him a curious glare. "I know what you are and what powers you contain, so why don't you simply transport us to her location-"

"I cannot," he bitterly interrupted while keeping his eyes glued to the map. "I am not as mighty as you think, I have lost more strength than I can regain due to several factors."

Amber continued glaring us with deep confusion, but apparently didn't want to interrupt our discussion and kept silent.

"However," he continued. "I have regained just enough energy to at least find her location and bring _two_ of us there-"

Amber suddenly stood up, her Mudkip yelping in surprise while it quickly tumbled to the floor.

"I don't know what the heck you two are planning," she angrily whispered while gesturing to us both. "But, I hope you're not saying I'm staying behind...because that's _not_ happening-"

Charles suddenly folded up his map while giving a slight sigh and placing his bag onto his lap.

"I'm afraid it _is_ happening, Amber," he casually stated while digging through his bag. "You don't have a word in this situation."

"This is ridiculous!" She yelled while her Pokemon looked at each other nervously. "I'm her _friend_ , I won't be able to calm down unless I know she's okay!"

I looked back and forth between the two, slightly flinching at the volume and intensity of her voice.

"I honestly completely understand your point of view on this situation," he continued in his casual, bland tone. "However, I do not hold the power to take so many beings with me without causing harm to myself. So, if you want to help, simply contact her parents or some sort-"

Amber suddenly pulled her backpack over her shoulders and returned her two Pokemon, placing the two Pokeballs in her bag.

"I'll find her on my own," she whispered while giving me a quick, sad glance. "I can't just...sit around and worry while you two take action."

Before either of us could respond, she quickly turned on her heels and walked towards the forest path to the world before her.

I couldn't help but feel guilty, for she was correct. She had every right to come and help us, she was Louella's friend. But, neither Charles or I could be left behind without bringing consequences to Louella's safety.

"Women," I muttered while sighing and leaning back. "Always so _confusing_."

"You honestly have no idea," Charles sarcastically whispered while holding a frustrated glare in his eyes.

After several long minutes of Charles digging through his extremely messy bag, he pulled out a shiny, golden object.

"A key?" I curiously asked while furrowing my brow. "I don't understand why this matters-"

He gave me an irritated glare while continuing to hold the delicate key in his right hand.

"Then let me explain the reasoning before you go and confuse yourself," he said while returning his attention to the elegant key. "You honestly are rather ignorant, Darkrai. I thought you would've realized what that item was fully before you gave it to her."

I gave a frustrated sigh while feeling my temper rise.

"My idiocy does not matter at this moment," I whispered while clenching my hands. "We are here for one reason, and that is to find my Louella."

He ignored my words and continued staring at the odd key with a look of concentration.

"Charles, we don't have all day," I continued frustratingly whispering. "I will find her on my own if you keep beating around the bush-"

He quickly shushed me while giving me one final irritated glance. He suddenly tossed the key far into the air above us, returning his attention to it with a look of determination. A sudden glare of pure white seemed to cover my vision and numbed all other senses I held, making me feel completely helpless.

I tried to question Charles about what madness had taken over him, when I realized I could no longer speak nor see my surroundings.

After several seconds of silence and pure white, my vision started to fade back into reality and I noticed I was no longer with the child...but, I was almost looking through a window to see a very odd...labyrinth of trees.

My fears seemed to completely vanish as I saw a beautiful, peaceful girl sleeping against the trunk of a very familiar tree. She seemed to give off a complete vibe of serenity and pureness while she peacefully slept.

I felt my emotions once again fall down upon me all at once, but they were no longer hatred or fear. They were now pure joy and thankfullness for her well being. They very sight of her made me want to cry once again, for she was in complete danger and I could do nothing about it.

I wanted more than anything to reach out and take her in my arms, for she looked so lonely against that tree.

I reached my hand out to her even though she seemed to be an endless distance away, and quickly realized I was too far away for any contact.

I attempted to walk towards her, but it was as if all energy had been sucked from my being...I was unable to do anything but stare in wonder.

Before I could take any sort of action, my vision once again started fading to a pure white and I wanted to scream for Charles to give me more time...I just wanted her to gain hope about the fact that I was coming for her no matter what.

My vision finally faded back to reality and there was a small child staring at me with his impatient eyes.

I felt confusion rush upon my mind, followed by anger at the child. Why were there so many things he had to keep from me?

"How did you-"

"It's part of the legend," he quickly muttered while shoving the key back into his bag. "But, that's not important right now."

I was starting to feel my temper once again rise, for he was treating me as a child.

"But, I don't quite understand-"

"What did you see?" He ignored my confusion and quickly interrupted. "What location was she in?"

I suddenly gasped at this question, for Charles had just managed to pinpoint where Louella was...and it was exactly where I would of looked for her last.

"S-she's...home," I whispered in deep confusion while glancing at where the key once was above us. "In the forest."

My expression suddenly turned dark and once again filled with hatred, for this had to be a trap for myself. There was no chance that Cresselia had suddenly found mercy in her corrupted heart for any being.

"You're correct," he frustratingly muttered. "This is absolutely a trap, she must've known we would somehow locate Louella."

Ignoring the fact that he continued to invade my thoughts, I clenched my hands and stood up.

"Trap or not," I whispered while staring at him with pure anger. "Take me to that location."

He gave an annoyed sigh and slowly hopped off of the bench he had been sat on, giving me a slight nod.

"If you get yourself killed," he sadly whispered while locking his hands behind his back. "It's not on my hands."

I gave a slight nod, completely content on perishing if it meant saving Louella. She had never done anything wrong in her life, and deserved to live a happy, full life. I on the other hand would live sadly all my life without her if she would...disappear.

As Charles prepared the energy to take us to our location, I couldn't help but slightly shake in terror for who I was going to see again after 200 painfully long years.

The very Pokemon who had not only taken away everything I had cared about, but now the only girl I had ever loved.

* * *

 **Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	24. Summoning

**I'm so sorry for not updating, that's purely my mistake. Overall, this chapter was rather hard to write...And, I didn't want it to be horrid so I spent some extra time on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, strangers!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Four - Summoning**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Traveling with Charles was rather different than any other experience I had ever felt, it was completely different from my familiar form of transportation.

I had become accustomed to the pleasant, cold feeling of shadows devouring my being. This, on the other hand, was a completely unfamiliar way of teleportation for myself.

It was almost as if we were moving at the same pace as light itself, as if the very world moved beside my vision. It was absolutely breathtaking in every way possible.

All this happened without any bit of effort on my part, I simply stood in the middle of such a sight while my vision seemed to form into a tunnel.

After several seconds of me simply staring at my surroundings while they seemed to rush past me, everything suddenly came to a quick hault.

As I slowly examined my surroundings, I noticed we had arrived directly in front of Louella's home. However, unlike the weather in the vision I saw, our surroundings were now surrounded by a veil of thick rain falling from above.

I was never very fond being in contact with water, but I felt little to no annoyance as it gently made contact with my skin and dampened my hair. All I felt was pure terror and overwhelming regret.

I looked over my shoulder to see Charles continuing to tower over me, seemingly having no plans of disguising himself anytime soon.

 _ **Trap or not,**_ he confidently spoke while glancing to the forest before me. _**She's waiting for you.**_

I gave him a quick glance of thankfulness for his help and quickly turned towards the forest, ready to save the girl I had devoted my life and heart to.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Against my will, I had been forcibly put in front of the very tree I had met Darkrai four years ago and my entire body was no longer in my control, I was limited to the control of my vision and my thoughts.

From what I could see, the once calm sky was no longer a beautiful hue of dark blue, but a solid black. The rain that fell seemed to be a solid blanket of downpour, and it was quickly making me lose the little amount of body heat I held.

I instantly regretted choosing to wear such a dress, for the rain was dampening it to the point of it almost becoming transparent. I knew this would end up ruining my dress, but I was more worried about my dignity.

Deciding my appearance was the least of my troubles in that moment, I continued observing what Cresselia held in her vision.

The trees were no longer singing their peaceful hum in the normal, slight breeze...but a horrific, violent song in the crashes the wind brought upon my surroundings.

Unable to make any simple movements, I was left to the only control over my body I had left. I was alone with my terrified thoughts.

Allowing my confusion to take over my mind, I couldn't help but wonder about what I had gotten myself into.

None of this made remotely any sense to me whatsoever, this situation was extremely uncalled for and very unrealistic. Something about the idea of a Pokemon going and causing blood shed over a simple rejection did not make sense to me, I felt like there was more to this story than I had been told.

I suddenly felt another rush of emotion fill my mind as I realized not only what I had gotten myself into, but what I had gotten Darkrai and the others into.

I knew for a fact that Darkrai would come find me, whatever the cost. I fully knew he would be willing to risk anything to save me...But, why couldn't he go off and save himself?

I felt my heart ache with longing and regret.

Why is life so cruel? How come the second I realized my feelings for Darkrai, I was torn away from him? Why couldn't we just be...happy together?

 _I'm such an idiot,_ I thought to myself in a defeated tone. _No matter how much I dream of something like that happening, I should just give up._

Thinking those words felt as if I were tearing my own heart out, it was not possible for me to deny such feelings for him.

 _I can't love him,_ I continued thinking to myself. _No matter how much I truly do, I can't love him._

"Ella," Cresselia whispered with a faulty, sweet coating. "Your sadness is only fueling my lust for my love's bloodshed."

All my sadness was suddenly felt with pure horror, I would not be able to live without him by my side.

 _Blood...shed?_ I quietly questioned to myself, my mind becoming fuzzy with pure fear. _N-no you can't, I won't l-let y-y-you-_

She quietly giggled to herself, closing my eyes with pure glee forced upon my face.

"I wonder what expression he will hold when he is betrayed by the very one he loves?" She sung while pausing for a sick laugh. "Oh, Ella! Imagine how absolutely handsome he will look, his face filled with nothing but pure _horror and betrayal!_ "

With those words, I felt my heart crumble and shatter away to nothing but dust. I forgot every single emotion of fear for my life, for his was worth ten fold what mine was.

My life was dependent on his, after all. I would not be able to be happy without him being by my side.

Unable to convey my promises of revenge towards her, she suddenly used my own voice to communicate once again.

"Ella," she whispered while slowly resuming to lay peacefully against the tree. "Prepare to kill the very one you love."

Suddenly, a very faint yet familiar voice was heard in the distance and it caused my thoughts to rapidly fill with regret.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs for him to run, to get away from me. I was going to be the cause of the end of his life, and it would pain me for the rest of my existence.

No matter how much I tried to scream, I was limited to my own petrified thoughts and what Cresellia saw before her.

I was going to kill the one who had stolen my heart...with my own two hands.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

After sprinting through the forest and calling out her name for what felt like an eternity, I finally came to the clearing that held the one tree that I had originally encountered the peaceful child.

To my amazement, she continued to be sat at the foot of the tree, her hair and clothing drenched in the falling rain.

Feeling all the hatred and revenge leave my mind, I felt a rush of worry take over my actions as I rushed over to her completely forgetting the situation I was in.

As I slowly kneeled down to her side, I felt the sudden worry that she might of gotten herself sick from this downpour. After all, her dress and hair were completely soaked.

I leaned close to her face, feeling my body tense and my breathing become rather shallow as I noticed she didn't seem to be breathing at a steady pace and she was as cold as ice.

I knew Cresselia had done something to cause her to be in this weakened state, but none of that mattered to me at all. Revenge was the last thing on my mind, all that mattered was the girl before me.

I didn't care about the dangers I was in during that very moment or any of the revenge I would plan, all that mattered was getting Louella to somewhere where I could protect her.

I slowly lifted her into my arms while her soaked head gently rested against my chest, and I couldn't help but feel heat rush to my face at the contact. I knew that this was not a moment to be flustered, but I couldn't help it...This girl seemed to toy with my emotions constantly.

I replaced my embarrassed expression with a deep look of concern, and I suddenly felt my sadness return. Her condition was all my fault, no one else's. Why couldn't I of just left this girl alone and spared her this pain?

Deciding this was no time to regret my actions, I quickly held her closer and turned to start towards her house. There was no guarantee that her home would be a safe location, but anything would be safer than out here in the open.

I continued down the lone path that led towards her small house, continuing to hold her tighter by the second. I would never let her out of my sight ever again, she would always be safe with me.

As I continued quietly walking down the muddy path, I noticed the girl in my arms slightly shifting. I started at her with pure worry, when suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at me with her eyes wide with odd joy.

"L-Louella!" I quickly whispered with concern and held her tighter while I continued down the path. "Oh my Arceus I've been worried out of my mind...If she even _touched_ a hair on you, I swear I'll make her suffer an uncountable amount of violent deaths-"

Her expression was almost a mask, it was extremely false. Even her eyes seemed to be stripped of all color, and I felt the need to hold her even closer.

"I'm okay," she said with an odd warm smile while leaning into my shoulder. "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Her response was very odd, for she was anything but brave. Heck, even a small little bug Pokemon would startle her...but, being captured and taken away didn't? I felt several red flags go up, but decided to ignore them due to her reaction most likely being caused from the shock of the whole situation.

"A-alright," I whispered, slightly disappointed to see she wasn't as excited to see me as I was her. "I need to get you back to Charles, he'll get you away safely."

I swore I saw a glare of amusement in her eyes, but decided my overwhelming need for sleep was starting to mess with my common sense and vision.

"What a wonderful idea," she continued in her oddly happy tone. "Take me to... _Charles_."

I furrowed my brow and gave her an odd look, she was acting almost too happy than her normal nature.

"Are you okay?" I whispered full of concern and confusion. "You seem to be taking this extremely well."

This baffled me to beyond my comprehension, for why was she so...happy about being kidnapped? I had expected her to break down due to her emotions the second I had found her, yet she seemed as if she had found an entirely new personality while I had left her unattended.

"Yes," she sang out of happiness while continuing to lay against my chest. "Let's hurry and get to this... _Charles_."

I ignored her response and stared at the path ahead of me as I continued to follow it, something was not right with Louella. It was extremely unsettling to even think about questioning my loyalty to her, but I suddenly felt the huge need to.

 _No,_ I thought confidently to myself. _There is no reason for me to even hold these horrid thoughts. She is just trying to keep me from being worried sick._

The trees around us continued to make their song of warning, and with every loud, muddy step I took towards the end of the path...the song seemed to grow in intensity.

The rain continued to fall as if it were a solid object, and the trees above us were barely shielding us from the constant droplets that danced around our two bodies.

Both of us were completely soaked to the point of my body temperature quickly dropping, and I couldn't help but start to shiver.

"This is taking far too long!" She quickly snapped in a snobby tone. "Why can he not come to us?"

I stared at her from the corner of my eye, my expression full of annoyance and confusion with one question filling my mind.

 _This could not possibly be my Louella, right?_

"He is resting," I quietly muttered while avoiding her eyes. "He has little energy."

"Hurry it up," she sourly ordered. "There's not much time before-"

She quickly stopped herself and seemed to regret her words.

"Time?" I quietly whispered while my thoughts continued to doubt my trust. "What do you mean by time...Louella?"

"Why must I dumb all of this down for you?" She continued in her snobby tone, her voice seemingly rushed. "I've been stuck in the rain _waiting_ for you, I do not feel well. I simply want to return to a warm room."

Why was she treating me this way? I was willing to rid myself of life just to let her see another day, yet she treated me as utter filth...Why?

"I see," I whispered, barely audible. "I'm sorry to of made you wait...But, we are just about there."

We had finally arrived the garden her backyard contained, her familiar swing set being tormented by the wind.

She suddenly replaced her annoyed grimace with an expression full of happiness.

"Wonderful!" She sung in her sudden false coating of happiness. "Go fetch Charles!"

The way she worded her "request" made it seem more of an order, so I gave her a slight nod and gently placed her on the back porch to sit while I looked for the one who had caused all this trouble.

I knew something was wrong with my Louella, but I couldn't let it bother me...all that mattered was her safety.

Her well being was my only priority...I would protect her no matter the cost.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

While Darkrai held me, he held me with such a force that almost felt as if he never wanted to let me go. I would normally have no complaints of such a thing, I would be overjoyed for him to think such a thing. Yet, at this moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to run off and abandon me.

His familiar grasp left as he gently placed me against the porch, finally out of the rain.

"I will only be a minute or so," he said in an extremely muffled tone. "I don't want you getting any colder."

"Go get Charles," Cresselia once again spoke in her venomous tone through myself. "I want to return back already."

He gave a quick, sad nod that made me want to take him in my arms and comfort him. He quickly ran towards around the corner and headed to the location Charles was at, not wanting to waste any time.

 _Why?_ I thought to myself with pure sadness. _Why are you t-toying with me? What can you possibly...gain?_

Cresselia casually crossed her legs... _my_ legs while leaning against the wall behind her.

"More than you can even imagine," she whispered in a horrid tone. "There is more to this than you know, more than you could ever comprehend."

 _P-please,_ I continued to think to myself, starting to lose hope. _Just end me now and let Darkrai live, please I can't live without him-_

"That will come in due time, my dear," she calmly whispered. "Please wait your turn, there are two ahead of you."

Two? The only other victim she could possibly harm would be-

"LOUELLA," Charles screamed while rushing towards me and Darkrai followed. "We need to get out of here! She could be anywhere-"

"That can wait," I felt slow words leave my lips, the words filled with false fear. "Can I rest for a few minutes, please?"

I felt my inner being crumple away as they both crouched in front of me, the only emotion held in their eyes being pure concern.

"Make it quick," Charles whispered in a rushed tone. "We need to get you out of here."

I suddenly felt a strange sort of energy being forced into the palm of my hand, yet nothing seemed to be present in that location.

The two before me stared at me oddly as I simply clenched my right fist without communication.

Against my will, my hands both went behind my being and wrote some sort of pattern that seemed to leave marks in the very air behind my being. However, this was out of sight for both Darkrai and Charles, and I felt my worry get to such levels that I felt as if I would lose my mind any second.

I suddenly felt silent tears flow down my face, and Cresselia seemed to be losing control of my being.

Darkrai suddenly grabbed my shoulders, looking me deep in the eyes.

"W-why are you crying?" He whispered, almost sobbing. "Louella, p-please tell me what's going on w-with you-"

Darkrai was interrupted by a sudden flash of a bright light from my very hands behind me, and I felt my arm suddenly reach straight into the air above Darkrai and I.

Cresselia's expression was nothing but pure confidence and insanity while she did so, and I felt herself gaining control of my body once again.

Charles's eyes seemed to flash red and he turned to Darkrai with a panicked expression, his form suddenly glowing and reshaping.

"DARKRAI, THAT'S NOT ELLA-"

Before he could finish his warning, a sudden deep flash of lightning struck rather close to my house which caused both Darkrai and Charles to fall to the floor with a large thud.

Cresselia held a sly grin on my face while she slowly drew a wide crescent shape above my being, and it suddenly became a solid shape of nothing but eerie smoke.

Before Charles could warn Darkrai of what power Cresselia was summoning, an odd and misshapen, large form slowly merged with reality and came into sight from the very shape she had produced.

There was not a single speck of fear in the both before Cresselia and I. There was nothing but pure hatred in their expressions as the being formed into reality, both seemingly knowing who this terrifying monster was.

* * *

 **I'm trying to update, please be patient! ;-;**


	25. Puppetry

**I'm extremely sorry about the _huge_ delay...I have recently been on vacation and I wanted to spend time with my family, so I was rather distracted. I deeply apologize and I will continue trying to update daily, and at most weekly!**

 **Also, this story may eventually get a little more than romantic..There will be no _"graphic"_ things. Just suggestive hints towards such things! Trust me, that stuff has cooties written all over it! Blegh! Just a heads up in case you want to avoid that crap. :-)**

 **Review if you've enjoyed anything...Kind reviews always encourage me to pump out as many chapters as I can! Also, it just makes my day!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **-Chapter Twenty-Five - Puppetry-**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

Cresselia, continuing to control my expressions, forced myself to stare at this intimidating being with a look of pure satisfaction as it slowly landed to the ground before us with an immense thud.

Darkrai and Charles quickly composed themselves and rushed to their feet, both glaring at the odd creature with a look overpowered with fear and hatred. They both seemed to know what this Pokemon was, but there was so much going on before me that I pushed that realization to the back of my mind.

Charles's eyes seemed to once again flash a bright red while he seemed to melt into a completely new form. However, I was forced to turn my attention towards the unfamiliar, horrifying being due to my body no longer belonging to myself.

This horrifying creature slowly took a few steps towards us, never breaking his insane glance from Charles.

Darkrai quickly rushed to my side and put his arms around me in a protective manner, and I felt my heart flutter even though we were both in a life or death situation.

The strange being before us held a smile that was filled to the brim with insanity and excitement. If I had any control of my actions, I would bury my face into the arms of Darkrai's embrace in fear.

The being was unlike any creature I had ever seen, let alone imagined. It towered over the three of us with a look of insane amusement, staring directly at Charles.

This... _thing_ made Darkrai seem like a cute, harmless Pichu in comparison. It was almost as large as my own home behind myself, and gave off a vibe of pure insanity.

I glared at my limited field of view and was shocked to see what other being was among Darkrai and myself. It was the very being I had seen with Darkrai in the void earlier.

It was the very god of all Pokemon, Arceus himself.

My mind was buzzing with countless questions, but I decided that there were plenty of more important things to be worrying about before me.

Suddenly, against my will, I hopped up and rushed out of the arms of Darkrai towards the horrid being that towered over us.

Darkrai attempted to grab my arm while he held a helpless look in his eyes, but I was far out of his reach before he could manage to protect me once again.

The look of pure protectiveness and helplessness in his eyes made my heart sink, but I had no power to resist the actions Cresselia forced upon myself.

I quickly got down on my knees before the intimidating beast, feeling my palms and knees scrape against the rough surface beneath myself.

"I have done as you have requested!" I whispered while staring at him with hopeful eyes. "I have, correct?"

He seemed to have no realization of Cresselia's... _my_ presence before him and only glared at Charles with an amused expression.

"Man, Being forced into a spiritual form for so many generations sure can tense up your muscles!" He responded while seemingly never looking away from Charles. "Dear Arceus does it feel good to be in a physical form again!"

His voice was extremely loud and seemed to fill the very air around myself, yet his voice gave off a tone of pure sarcastic joy. This only added to the insanity his being gave off, which once again made me want to cower into Darkrai's arms.

He gave a long stretch which was followed by a satisfied sigh.

"That was rather uncalled for, banishing me and all," he said in a playful tone while staring at Charles. "I was just having some fun, was I not?"

Charles immediately started floating upwards up while glowing a rather unnatural gold hue and suddenly stared eye to eye with this being.

 _ **Fun, you say?**_ He snorted. _**You disgust me more than you can imagine, Giratina.**_

 _Giratina_ _?_ I curiously thought to myself, unaware of the entity that could ready my very thoughts. _Who is this? A-and what has he got to do with this ridiculous situation?_

The being before Charles suddenly floated several feet above us, continuing to tower over all of us.

"Your words truly hurt my _heart_ , Arceus!" He dramatically and sarcastically responded while continuing to float upwards. "Why must you always be so _heartless_ towards me?"

Giratina's eyes suddenly dilated and he gave a slight smirk at Charles's irritation.

"It was clever to hide yourself as a child," he claimed with his booming voice. "Too bad you were too distracted to see the progress I have made."

His voice reminded me of the quality of a thick smoke, it was wispy and sounded almost toxic. Some how, the very air around him was almost deprived of all oxygen and I felt myself starting to feel the affects.

"Cresselia," it spoke without removing his horrid glare away from Charles. "Do as you wish with the others. I have no need for them."

Charles and Darkrai both held an expression I had never seen on the two, they were frozen in pure fear while the being towered over all of us.

He towered over Darkrai and myself, glaring at us with his bright red eyes.

"Dispose of those we do not need," he ordered while returning his eyes to Charles. "I can take Arceus down with one hit if I wish so."

I saw Charles's eyes glare with pure hatred as they both flew at each other at speeds I could not even comprehend.

"However," Giratina sung while easily dodging Charles's. "That would be quite boring, would it not?"

Before I had any thought on the matter, I felt myself slowly stand up with an excited smile plastered on my face while I dragged my feet towards the only being before me.

The one I had loved with all my heart continued to stare at me with extremely worried eyes as I felt my heart sink with every passing second.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Giratina was widely known throughout the community of legendary Pokemon as a mischievous, merciless Pokemon. He was said to of been banished generations in the past, but the reason was never heard beyond Arceus's ears.

Louella was no longer the Louella I had promised my heart to, but a completely different entity that seemed to never remove their eyes from me.

Even with this knowledge on my mind, I continued to worry deeply for her well being as she stood before me. Her eyes seemed to be drained of all color, which worried me even further.

"Don't you dare damage her any further," I whispered in a tone that I had never heard myself use. It was filled to the brim with hatred and nothing else. "What you have already done to her is enough for me to lose my sanity, so I suggest you hand her over."

I held my hand out, realizing I must of lost my intimidating pressure at the look at my ivory hand. I cringed at my sad attempt of being intimidating and attempted to pull my hand back to my side.

However, Louella suddenly grabbed my hand and closed the gap between us. This reminded me of the night we had met, and I felt a small spark of happiness in my heart. Sadly, this small spark was quickly diminished by the forced expression of love plastered onto my Louella's face.

She suddenly grabbed my chin and I felt my hatred diminish and I forgot the situation I was in. All that mattered was the girl that stood before me, holding my face in her small hands.

"Nothing has happened to me," she whispered while her eyes held an expression I felt someone as innocent as Louella should have plastered on her face. "We have a lot to catch up on."

I held an expression that was empty of all emotion, yet my mind was hazy from confusion. This was not my Louella, for she would never be so forward about such a thing. But, why could I not force myself to damage this copy?

"Why don't you speak to me, my love?" She quietly asked in an oddly false loving tone while I removed her frail arm from my chin. "Are you not happy to see me? I was waiting this whole time for you so we could make up for the time we have missed!"

Even though this was a simple copy of my Louella's being, I still felt my heart flutter as the phrase "my love" left her lips.

Even with the glow of her skin removed to nothing but a dull color, I still marveled at her overwhelming beauty. I had always known about Louella's self doubt about herself, but she would never admit such a thing. However, her opinion on herself baffled me...she was beautiful inside and out.

Her hair was drenched from the falling rain surrounding us both and several of her elegant locks were plastered to her colorless face. The dress she wore was slightly transparent due to the falling rain, and I quickly turned my attention back towards her face. I did not want to feel the wrath of Louella realizing what I had accidentally seen, and I shivered at the idea of what hell she would put me through.

However, the beauty this mere copy held could never compare to the beauty _my_ Louella held. This copy would never match her beauty, for this being before me was only beautiful because she had taken on the form of my Louella. However, Louella was only beautiful in my eyes because she was herself. _My Louella._

Realizing I could not dare to hurt a hair on her head, I gave a frustrated sigh while I dropped her arm from my grasp.

"You were smart to take her form," I muttered through clenched teeth. "Tell me where her actual being is,"

I was determined to find her, for the one before me was a simple puppet. I had heard of such an ancient ability, but it was disbanded centuries ago by us legendarys...the effects it forced upon the living subject were too deep. Such power was a forbidden art, yet those with their hearts consumed with negative emotions continued to use such abilities.

Doing so required a living subject, and was not as simple as simply using transform...this ability was forbidden for several meaningful reasons. The main reason being the subject's soul would eventually be deprived of all life if not reversed.

I clenched my hands at the idea of never truly seeing Louella again, and my stupid jealousy kicked in at the idea of someone controlling her body.

After all, she was _my Louella_. I would allow no one else to even _touch_ her.

"Interesting," Louella whispered while crossing her arms and giving me a playful glance. "I thought you would be a sucker for the girl you love seducing you. What a shame."

I clenched my hands while glaring at this being with slightly rosy cheeks, for the idea of such a thing made me lose my concentration and my frustrated glare faltered.

"H-how dare you think so low of me," I whispered while continuing to clench my hands. "I have no emotions of the sort-"

Louella slightly bent forward while giving me an annoyed glare.

"Now, that's such a sad attempt at a lie," she said while raising a single brow. "We both know you hold emotions Darkrai are not meant to hold in their hearts."

 _H-how?_ I thought to myself. _How can this being know of my odd situation? How did they gain this information?_

She started walking closer towards myself, both her arms continuing to be intertwined with the other.

"Hmm, I believe what I said to you several hundred years ago to you was 'You can't force yourself to act like your kind just because you are told to.' Correct?" She gave a slight chuckle as my eyes returned to their deep shade of red. "You used to always come and run to me for advice, seems you're still as ignorant as you were as a child."

I felt all the warmth from my human form instantly drain away as I stared at Louella, my eyes turning into slits.

"You," I muttered in a tone that was filled to the brim with hatred and sadness. "You _bastard_."

She gave out an insane chuckle while slowly backing towards the forest behind her.

"Let's play a game before I dispose of her," she quickly spun around and skipped into the forest while giving me a glance over her shoulder. "This'll be fun, _Darkie._ "

I cringed as that nickname left her lips, quickly rushing after her into the forest that seemed to have endless twists and turns.

"I've taken her soul for several hours now, she doesn't have much time left," she giggled while her voice seemed to fill the area around myself. "Find her body and wake her up from the slumber before she's erased from existence~ However, if you take too long and her soul will be consumed by my being! This will be fun!"

I felt my sanity snap at that statement, and I felt my adrenaline max to levels I had never felt before. For once, I let my sanity disappear and be replaced by my overwhelming emotions.

"YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER THING I LOVE?" I yelled while my voice continued increasing in volume. "WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL NOT JUST BE YOUR DEMISE...I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH, YOU BASTARD."

With one final giggle, I felt her presence fade to nothing as I was left alone in the deep forest.

Realizing she had lead me into nearly the center of the labyrinth of trees, I felt my nerves take over my mind.

The once beautiful trees seemed to haunt the sky above myself, and I felt a slight stab of fear. The downpour was starting to dwindle to a calm mist, yet the sky remained a depressing shade of gray.

Deciding I had wasted enough time, I quickly rushed towards the only landmark I could see from my location. I knew there was going to be little to no information of Louella's location at this area, but it was my only hope.

As I reached the rather large tree, I noticed the footprints of Louella and I that lead to the location I had just ran from.

Other than those simple indentions in the soft ground beneath me, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

I gave a slight sigh in disappointment, for I had gotten my hopes up at the idea of her simply being at this tree. I knew it was too simple, but it was my only idea at that moment.

Deciding this was my only option, I quickly rushed closer to the immense tree to inspect the footprints.

As I closely examined the two pairs of foot prints, I quickly realized there was a faint third pair of foot prints that lead from the house...I gave a quick gasp and realized where Louella might be located and ran at full speed towards her home.

* * *

 **-Charles's POV-**

I hadn't seen Giratina in generations due to his banishment, and I was not happy to see him in the flesh at that moment.

Over the countless generations, he seemed to of lost almost all color in his being...he was slowly turning a horrid shade of black and seemed to be melting into shadows.

This situation baffled me, for how could he of escaped something caused by myself? I am all powerful, yet he had somehow outsmarted my powers. The very idea of being outsmarted made my blood boil, and I decided there would be no mercy shown this time.

Realizing he was coming towards me with another head on attack, I barely managed to dodge the attack when he suddenly turned over his shoulder and gave me a quick wink. I quickly tried to fly towards him and damage his concentration when he hit me head on with a rather strong hyper beam.

This attack knocked the air out of my lungs and I quickly fell to the ground, creating a rather large crater. I felt my vision going hazy due to the direct impact being followed by a large fall to the solid ground beneath me.

I suddenly turned my attention to the forest surrounding us, where the two others had simply ran off. Realization hit me, it was not the Pokemon before me who had the power to escape my wrath...It was the girl who had opened the path between voids.

"Your thoughts are always rather dull," he said with his booming voice. "Are you prepared to realize who was truly fit to rule?"

I gave a slight snort and returned to my full height, fully understanding that the odds were not in my favor.

However, my worry was not for myself...but, for the two who had dashed into the ominous maze.

Apparently tired of waiting, Giratina launched forward towards myself while his expression contained a smile full of insanity.

 _ **Protect her at all costs,**_ I angerly whispered to myself. _**Or there will be hell to pay, Darkrai.**_


	26. Possession

**I can't believe this story's gotten over 3.5k views within a _month!_ That's absolutely crazy, and I appreciate those who are keeping up with my updates! Also, I'm planning on **_**eventually**_ **making a sequel once I finish off the main plot. But, it'll probably be more of a fluffy story than any action. Anyways, both reviews and advice are appreciated!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **-Chapter Twenty-Six - Possession-**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

As I was forcibly walking towards towards my familiar home, I noticed the two horrid Pokemon showing no mercy towards each other in the black sky above myself. Charles, or Arceus, held only pure hatred plastered on his face while he shot several beams of light at his opponent. On the other hand, Giratina filled the air with his insane, amused laughs while he easily dodged the countless attacks.

Every couple of seconds there would be a crash and occasionally several curses coming from the area above my home while both of the entities seemed to have no plans of showing mercy anytime soon.

I felt my heart drop at this view, for the odds did not seem in Charles's favor. It seemed as if he was already quite wounded, and was quickly losing energy. Giratina was barely fighting at this point, he was almost toying with his weakened opponent.

Cresselia seemed to give little to no notice to the intense crashes and roars that formed above us, and continued to my ominous home. My once peaceful house seemed to be almost dead of all life and color, it felt as if it was warning me to stay away.

I felt my mind turn to a foggy state for several moments and was hit with sudden pain while Cresselia slowly opened the front door, and I assumed it must of been my overwhelming fear taking over myself. After all, this was the day I would lose my life, and perhaps even Darkrai's.

Earlier, I would've done anything for myself to escape this horrifying situation with my life. However, now that Darkrai's life was on the line, I wanted nothing more than for him to realize he had no chance of defeating Cresselia without losing his life in the process. I wanted him to realize what he was getting himself into, and to go off and save himself. I knew how protective he was, so there was no doubt that he would rid himself of life if that's what it would take. I would've gladly traded my life for even a slight chance of him escaping this situation, but I knew the odds of such a thing would never be in my favor.

 _Why do you have to be s-such an idiot?_ I sadly sobbed to myself. _Can't you s-see I won't be able to l-live without you if you do this?_

Cresselia gave a quiet chuckle, apparently hearing every thought that filled my mind. I was never fond of this invasion of privacy, but I decided to overlook it due to my thoughts being my only freedom at that moment.

As I continued my saddening thoughts, I realized that there was only one person that controlled my thoughts. Darkrai was the only thing I could think of, and the thought of him only brought pain to my heart. I honestly wished I had never met him, just so he might of been able to stay hidden from Cresselia for longer.

My thoughts continued lingering over the thought of Darkrai, and I suddenly felt a spark of hope in my mind as I recalled how powerful he was.

Even though he had claimed to of never trained, Darkrai still managed to be extremely powerful. Even so in such a way that was unnatural for a simple mythical Pokemon, and he was never lying when he said I would never need another Pokemon. His attacks were always spot on and seemed to be of max power, yet none of these traits would help in this situation. I felt all hope leave my thoughts as I recalled that he was but a helpless human, all his intimidation and power replaced with helplessness.

"Quit your restlessness," I felt leave my lips as I slowly rushed up the stairs to my room. "This game will be fun, so don't waste the little energy you have left simply complaining. I will need to use it for more fun actions~"

I felt a stab of annoyance and a pang of confusion, for I had started noticing that it was as if my very life was being drained. It was as if my very life force was being sucked out of my being, and it was starting to get rather painful.

As she slowly opened the comforting door before her, what I saw before me made me feel as if the little life I still held faded into nothing. My room was as it was when I had left it, other than a single being lying at the corner of my room.

This being was extremely familiar, for it held my face and clothing. Looking at it made me want to vomit the instant I encountered this form of myself, for the eyes of my face were a solid black. There was some solid black liquid that seemed to seep from my sockets and I felt the sudden urge to cry at the idea of this truly being myself.

"You're so much more beautiful like this, don't you agree?" She happily asked while kneeling down to my true body. "Such a shame that this copy I inhabit will dwindle your original body into nothing but negative emotions by sunrise. I would of loved to cause you more suffering, but sadly we're almost out of time for anymore games."

 _I hope you know Darkrai's not going to let you live for this,_ I thought in my bravest tone. _Even if he's in a weak form, C-Charles is still here to help-_

She gave a slight snort while grabbing the chin of the odd body before us.

"Your ignorance is quite adorable," she joyfully muttered while lifting the body into her arms. "It's sad that we had to meet this way, I feel like we could of gotten along."

I felt my anger take over my thoughts, for this Pokemon was the cause of all of Darkrai's pain. I wanted nothing more than for her to disappear, and the simple idea of myself _not_ loathingher continued to make my blood boil.

 _Get along?!_ I angrily thought to myself while my mind was covered with a haze of hatred. _Y-you're joking!_

Cresselia started whistling a happy tune while she lifted my body towards the lone window.

"Well, then I would force you to get along with me," she happily sang while gesturing to my horrifying, black eyes. "You're like a doll, it would be fun to distort your form even further...You're rather beautiful with these dark eyes, don't you agree?"

I felt my blood run cold at the idea of myself becoming even further distorted, and my anger was replaced with fear.

 _I-I know how we can come to an agreement,_ I thought to myself in my bravest tone. _C-can't you just take my life instead-_

"I would love to under any other circumstance," she happily whispered while giggling. "But I'm afraid that's not a fair deal on my side. The only thing I crave is Darkrai's blood, and perhaps even his love."

I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, I just didn't understand her reasoning. If she truly loved Darkrai, why would she choose to harm him? Following my discomfort, I felt a pang of protectiveness at the word love.

"Have you never seen the expression he holds when he's in pain?" She happily asked while finally opening the single window. "It's just so... _exciting_."

The way she pronounced exciting as it spilled out of my mouth made my protective thoughts kick in, and I wanted to punch Cresselia the moment I realized what she meant. I didn't want anyone thinking of _my_ Darkrai in that way, and I felt anger once again fill my mind.

"Oh, please," she teasingly sung while stepping out of the lone window. "You have no right to be protective of him over myself having such sinful thoughts, you've had plenty of chances to think such things and never took action."

I felt my protective nature grow even stronger at those words, and I wanted nothing more than for her to keep her mouth shut.

 _I didn't think such things because I chose not to,_ I angrily whispered. _It's not my fault I'm innocent-_

She suddenly interrupted me while hopping through the window, my lifeless body still in her arms.

"There you go again, using the term 'innocent,'" she annoyingly muttered while stepping out onto the creaky roof. "Are you truly that innocent, Ella?"

I had to be, right? I've never had such wrong thoughts, nor did I want to think of such things. The idea of a simple romantic situation made me want to faint from embarrassment, so the simple idea of something more would cause me to panic. The very idea that Cresselia assumed I would think such things continued to make my blood boil, and I felt my anger continuing to rise.

 _You can say such things, but_ I'm _the one who won his heart,_ I angrily thought to myself, starting to lose my temper. _And in return, he has mine._

The expression of pure amusement on her face was now replaced with an emotionless glare into the forest that surrounded my home.

"That is the reason I am ridding of him," she angrily muttered while staring to the endless trees. "Once I rid of him, all my emotions will be gone and I will of succeeded."

 _You won't be a-able to even touch him,_ I stuttered in a voice that was consumed with hatred. _He's probably heading far away-_

Her amused tone once again returned, and she gently placed my true body adjacent to her copy.

"You're quite adorable, Ella," she happily whispered while basically singing the words that left my lips. "Darkrai is quite possessive of things that belong to him, he will come to take you back...no matter what stands in his way."

There was a pause that lasted several seconds, and she turned her attention to the shut door in my room.

"Even if it is death that stands between you two," she continued in a sudden stern tone. "He will do what it takes to claim you again."

As those horrid words left her mouth, I had no time to react to such a ridiculous idea due to a sudden strike of pain that was too overwhelming to push to the side. I continued feeling myself falling in and out of consciousness, but the sudden sound of the familiar creak from my door caused me to snap back into reality.

"Well, I guess prince charming's finally here," she quietly and happily whispered. "With little time left, too. This will be interesting."

Cresselia quietly positioned herself to the side of the window, my vision forced upon the forest that towered over. I felt the pain continuing to extreme levels, but none of the torture seemed to bother me. I felt tears once again flow down my cheeks as I realized what I would be forced to do.

The boisterous rainfall had finally ended, and all that was left was a fine mist that seemed to attach itself to my own flesh. As I stared into the once calming forest before me, I gave one final prayer of Darkrai's saftey.

As I continued praying for Darkrai's life, I heard quiet footsteps reach the side of the window while Cresselia gave an insane smirk and quickly revealed herself from her position.

She quickly leaped from the window towards the rather small being that had been staring into the wilderness below. Within a fraction of a second, my hand illuminated a solid shade of white before entering the center of their chest.

Before I had any time to react to my horrific actions, the only sound that filled my mind was a cry of pure pain from who fell to the solid ground before me.

Amber stared at me with betrayed eyes while she laid upon the floor, endless amounts of blood flowing from an open wound in her chest.

As she finally became still and gave one final breath, my mind finally succumbed to the endless pain and accepted the darkness before me.


	27. Reunion

**Review if you have any advice/criticism! Also, follow/favorite if you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reading!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 ** _\- Chapter Twenty-Seven - Reunion -_**

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

My mind was barely in my control as I raced down the familiar twists and turns of the forest, it was almost as if something had taken over me. My mind was a haze and I was only focused on the one goal I held.

Luckily, to my advantage, my several years of wandering this forest with Louella had given me the ability to have a mental map of the labyrinth of trees. To any other being, this forest would seem almost impossible to navigate due to the endless amounts of intimidating trees that seemed to glare at your every movements. However, due to the sudden, heavy fog that had followed the rainfall, I quickly realized that I had little to no hope of finding my way to my destination.

I felt my temper once again rise as I observed my surroundings, realizing the solid mist was thickening by the second and limiting my field of view to only several feet in front of me. At this rate, there would be no possibility of finding my way towards Louella's home.

I gave an extremely frustrated sigh as I quickly shoved my damp hair out of my face and back into its correct position, staring into the haze of pure white. I felt my anger refusing to lower as I realized how damp my clothing was, and I felt my brow furrow in anger.

I had never been fond of water, it was the one element I didn't have full control in. As embarrassing as it seems, I could never swim. Just the idea of water makes me shudder, I hate feeling helpless and powerless.

I gave another rather loud sigh while I continued looking around with helpless eyes, hoping there was some way I could locate my destination. To my displeasure, nothing of help was in view other than the tops of several trees that towered over myself.

As I took several hard breaths, continuing to panic, I suddenly realized how cold I was from the damp clothes and started to shiver. Never once in my life had I felt physical conditions such as this, for I was unable to feel such things in my true form.

So far, human emotions and vulnerable traits were not something I enjoyed. At first, I felt pure joy due to myself fully feeling love towards Louella. However, now my heart was filled with countless painful emotions.

I had eventually become accustomed to having emotions that Darkrai were 'not meant to hold,' but this was an entirely new situation. It was as if I was an entirely different person, and I didn't know if I was quite fond of that.

I muttered several curses while staring at the sky above me, my eyes filled with panic and worry. Or what I presumed was the sky, I could barely see several feet infront of myself.

"If you die on me," I hurtfully whispered while quickly running in a random direction. "I-I'll never forgive myself."

I had always been quietly warning myself of what trouble I was causing by even being remotely close to the girl, but I selfishly silenced those thoughts due to my possessiveness of her. I had always thought that the second I would leave her, someone else would take her away from me. Just the idea of that would make me lose my temper, so this situation caused my emotions to function too strongly.

I clenched my fists as I ran at a speed I never knew I could reach while quickly dodging several branches. I managed to dodge at least four branches before giving a sigh of relief, barely dodging several of them. As I picked up the pace, I felt a sharp pain against my left cheek as I realized I had hit an extremely thorny branch and muttered several curses as several droplets of blood rolled off my chin.

Quickly smearing the warm blood away, I noticed that it was a rather deep wound and I gave a grunt in frustration. In my true form, I never had to worry about such a thing for I could not be cut. I honestly wasn't a fan of this vulnerability, I had become so accustomed to being extremely powerful.

Deciding the wound would eventually heal on its own, I once again ran amongst the endless, towering trees. I was hoping I would stumble upon something I would recognize, yet nothing seemed to stand out and help my sense of direction.

I stopped in my tracks and quickly fell to my knees, almost passing out from exhaustion. I felt tears fill in my eyes for my stupid actions, and I hit my fist against the closest tree in frustration and panic. I felt the pain ring through my entire body, but quickly ignored it.

I was about to curse at the top of my lungs when I noticed something rather odd about this "tree" I had harassed. The surface was extremely familiar and anything but the texture of a tree.

As I quickly glanced towards my left, I immediatly realized that this object was not a tree, but a very familiar home. I felt that for once during this day, luck had given me its blessing.

I gave a sharp gasp and quickly felt along the wall of the familiar, hard texture, looking for any entrance to the indoors. Realizing how much this fog was thickening by the second, I sped up my pace.

As I eventually found a single window, I forced it open with my weak human strength. As I quickly entered, I felt my blood run cold at how chilling the indoors were. The lights were all off and the indoors gave off a haunted vibe...It was as if this home was empty of any sign of life, and I was feeling panic once again rush into my heart.

My mind was filled with countless thoughts of myself being too late, and I felt my mind snap from my control once again.

No matter how I tried, I could not imagine a life without her being beside me. It continued to baffle me how I could simply not live without such a simple human girl, but she was the only true thing that would bring happiness to my heart.

As I hurriedly rushed up the stairs, I decided one thing while I placed my hand on the door nob.

I would die for her if that is what it would take.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

My mind was absolutely blank, nothing filled my thoughts but the knowledge that I didn't exist. It wasn't as if I had died, I was just completely surrounded by darkness and nothing else. I didn't feel the urge to gain oxygen or even to live. All I felt was emptiness.

This location was very similar to the void Darkrai's had allowed me to enter countless times, yet this place I was forcibly floating in only made myself want to cry from how terrifying the silence was.

Nothing stood out from the curtain of black for several long minutes and I quickly lost any hope of myself truly existing. I must've died, and this was either Heaven or Hell.

Suddenly, a rather tiny gold light appeared before me and startled me to the point of almost screaming,

My vision was rather blurry, and the only thing I could see was an overwhelmingly beautiful light that almost my vision. This little light was rather tiny, but the light was extremely luminescent.

"I'm here to fulfill my promise, little Ella!" I heard a childish, male voice speak as it quickly teleported closer to myself. "I'm sorry I'm so late, I hope I didn't make you wait too long!"

I somehow felt my emotions and thoughts return to myself as this tiny light came closer, and I felt an odd feeling of deja vu. It was as if we had met before, yet I had no memories of conversations with a light source.

"Ten years fly by so fast," the tiny, gold light sung while grabbing both my hands. "You've really grown up, haven't you?"

I quickly took both my hands away and attempted to back away, yet I was stuck in place.

"I-I don't understand," I whispered in fear. "I don't need anymore enemies-"

"Silly Ella," he sadly muttered. "Do you truly not remember me? You were my first friend...My best friend, infact."

I gave him an odd look, clearly not understanding a word he said. Had we actually met prior to this encounter? Had we been...best friends? I doubted it, for I think I would remember having any friends.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in a confused tone. "I-I don't remember you."

He gave a frustrated sigh while the light slightly dimmed.

"I knew it would be too good to be true for you to remember me," he sadly said. "Ten years is a lot for a human."

Feeling my heart fill with guilt for accidentally hurting him, I decided I would help him cheer up. I hated seeing anyone acting down, especially if the blame was on my part.

"It would help if you told me who you are," I said in a soft tone. "Maybe I-I'll remember if you tell me."

The light suddenly returned to its full glory, seemingly staring directly at myself.

"That can wait," he said in a flat tone. "I made a promise to you years ago, and I am contempt on keeping it."

My mind was once again filled with endless questions as to who this was, even what this was. I felt the urge to ask why they were here and what they were up to, but they seemed to have no time for questions.

"Bare with me through this, alright?" He kindly asked, floating closer. "I may not be as powerful as Arceus, but my power does rival his."

I slightly turned my head in confusion, I didn't understand why he was comparing his power to someone else's. Realizing he must've been a Pokemon, I felt slightly fearful as if they were planning on harming myself.

"I see you've gotten yourself into quite a mess, but I can attempt to fix it," he muttered while floating around and observing myself. "Yes, luckily your soul is pure enough that this will be possible for even myself!"

The tone of his voice seemed to suggest a smirk, and I suddenly felt hope in my heart. He was here to help me, not harm me.

I stared around at the darkness that surrounded us both, questioning my location.

"How long will this take?" I quietly muttered. "I don't like this place-"

"I'm already done," he happily sung. "I'll help you rid of your enemy when you come to, if we may make a deal at a later date."

I glared at him with suspicious eyes, for some odd reason it felt as if I were making a deal with the devil himself.

"No, no," he sighed awkwardly. "I won't steal your soul or anything like that, it will be a simple agreement. We can discuss that at a later date."

I gave a slight nod, determined to claim my body as my own once again, and the odd light before me took over my vision as I faded to nothing,

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As I finally reached the entrance to Louella's room at the top of the stairs, I oddly felt no fear. I knew the odds of me losing my life were great, but I had accepted such factors.

The light was still dim, and I heard a faint laughter from the opposite side of the door. Deciding I had already wasted too much time, I quickly launched the door open.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE," I screamed at the top of my lungs as the copy turned towards me. "YOU HAD BETTER START BEGGING FOR MERCY-"

I felt my throat clamp up as my vision recovered from the haze of hatred, and I suddenly felt the urge to cry once again.

Adjacent to the single window was a very familiar body that made my knees feel as if they gave out. I wanted to vomit the second I saw the scene, for the girl I loved held the blood on her hands.

Louella casually glanced over her shoulder, giving me an extremely forced smile.

"Hello, dear!" She happily sung while casually leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry to break this to you, but you've missed a lot of fun."

"Shut y-your damn mouth," I angrily spat through clenched teeth. "This...w-was between you and me...n-not Amber."

Louella nudged Amber's body with her foot, continuing to glare at me with happy eyes. Amber's body continued laying lifeless and in an awkward position.

"You should've seen the pure look of betrayal and despair in her eyes at her final moment," she insanely chuckled. "The plan was for that victim to be you, but I am happy with anything that adds that handsome pain to your eyes."

I clenched my hands and felt the pain of my nails digging into my soft palms, yet only increased the painful pressure.

"Too bad you spent so much time searching, because you managed to lose two lives of those you care about," she whispered with a wink. "What a shame."

I gave an annoyed sigh at her casual behavior, and felt nothing but pure hatred towards her.

I felt my posture become extremely stiff as I realized what she had said, and felt a slight amount of blood run down my hand from the pressure of my nails digging into my skin.

"TWO?" I yelled in a booming voice, my eyes dilating. "IF YOU EVEN HARMED HER IN THE SLIGHTEST-"

"What?" She interrupted me while moving several strands of damp hair from her eyes. "You'll do what exactly, Darkrai? Harm the only one you love?"

I felt my eyes fill to the brim with tears, and I fought them back as much as I could. I refused to let her see how much it pained me to see the innocent girl I loved being manipulated into doing such horrid things...And even losing her life in the process.

Realizing I had no way of bringing my Louella back, I felt the familiar feeling of warm tears streak down my face. I felt my expression of pure despair be replaced by a twisted combination of hatred and defeat.

"That's the look I was hoping to see on your beautiful face," she sung while kneeling next to Amber. "Even in this pathetic form of yours, it truly does suit you."

Her taunts had done nothing but added to the fuel of my anger, and I felt my emotions taking control of my actions. I tried my best to keep my temper and emotions under my control, yet every movement and every statement she said only weakened the little control I held over my actions.

Deciding I had nothing to lose, I let my emotions do as they pleased and found myself sprinting towards the enemy who stood before me. She simply stood up with a playful glare in her eyes, which caused me to lose my temper even further.

As I realized it was too late to stop my attack, I decided it was for the best. Even if she held the form of Louella, she was the one who tore her away from me.

As I forced all of my strength into a single punch, I was forced to stop in my tracks at the sight I saw before myself.

This form of Louella seemed to gain a slight shatter on the side of her left cheek, and I felt an odd rush of panic. Knowing this was not truly my Louella, I still felt the uneasiness of her face being altered.

Realizing I had lost all momentum from stopping in my steps, Louella quickly ran at me with her hand glowing a sharp color of white. Her eyes were dilated and I felt myself gain rather odd thoughts.

If I let myself die, I thought to myself in a defeated tone while she rushed towards me, I-I can see her again.

I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal impact, willing to do anything to unite with the girl I loved more than my own life.

As I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder, I realized her odd hand hand had made contact with my shoulder and I felt the familiar greeting of warm blood run down my arm.

"I knew you'd act like this," she insanely whispered while staring at the blood on her hands. "I was hoping you would fight back, it would be much more exciting for myself."

I gave a groan filled with pain from the continuing stinging originating from my shoulder. I knew this wound must've made the cut in my cheek look like a paper cut, and I felt my vision blur from the pain.

"I guess I'll just let you slowly bleed out," she said while her face continued to oddly chip away. "Maybe even torture you in the process."

Deciding this was for the best, I fell to the knees with my left arm cradling my wounded arm. I had failed to keep the only promise I had ever made, and it had cost the love of my life her life.

As I accepted my fate, slightly looking forward to be able to see the girl I loved once again, I felt another rush of pain fill my body as I fell to the floor with a painful thud.

However, this time she had gashed into my cheek with such force that covered the right side of my face in a red veil of deep blood.

"I haven't hit any vital organs yet," she giggled while licking the blood off her hand. "I'm not done enjoying the show, so don't you pass out on me yet."

Half of her face was now chipping away, and I suddenly felt a gust of hope. Was she weakening? Perhaps even...dying?

Seemingly unaware of her form slowly chipping away, she gave me a bright smile.

"You know, all she did was think about you in her last moments," she said with a chilling giggle. "Yet, you let her die."

The warm, salty tears I had now become very accustomed towards continued flowing down my cheeks and I felt myself weaken at her words. She was right, I let her die.

As my vision started to merge into a single color from the overwhelming pain from my several wounds, I was forced into reality by an extremely loud shattering noise and a cry of pain.

As I lifted my glance, staring at the copy in awe, her entire right arm had shattered into what seemed to be glass. The shards flew across the room, only shattering into what seemed to be nothing.

The copy quickly fell to her knees, her being being becoming crippled by the sudden rush of pain. I couldn't help but feel a slight smirk creep upon my face as I saw who stood behind her, and several tears of joy rush down my pale face.

Behind her stood a lavender haired girl, tears steadily running down her face and a very familiar mythical Pokemon floating beside her. This unique entity was a Pokemon that I was not quite fond of, but I owed my life to them. They had wounded my sworn enemy who was about to tear me away from Louella, after all.

Louella's eyes locked with mine and her tears only flowed faster as she hurriedly rushed to my side. As she quickly fell to her knees, she grabbed my face in her hands while she positioned myself to lean against her. We never broke eye contact while we both silently cried, deciding to ignore the enemy before us who slowly attempted to regain her posture.

I had no energy to stand, let alone speak. I had lost so much blood that I was starting to question if this was truly reality. The odds of Louella coming back to me were literally impossible, and it felt as if this was only a dream.

As I put my arm that wasn't wounded around her, I held her as close as possible. We both supported each other with our tight embraces, and I never wanted to let her go. Her eyes read nothing but pure thankfulness and my heart seemed to hum just at the sight of her.

I could of sworn I saw a rather irritated glare from the mythical Pokemon who floated beside us, but quickly returned my eyes to Louella. Nothing mattered to me other than the girl who rested in my arms. Absolutely nothing.

At that moment, I decided I would never take her for granted again. I had always tried my best to push the thoughts of a situation such as this as far to the back of my mind as possible, for I was already too protective of her. However, I knew at this moment that I would never overlook any danger towards Louella. I couldn't lose her, she was the only thing that kept me sane.

As the copy of my Louella attempted to stand straight, she continued to chip away with every passing second. The entire right portion of her body was cracking and starting to shatter, and her eyes started pleading for help as she once again fell to her knees.

The mythical being continued giving me an annoyed stare as I held Louella while he crossed his tiny arms. He seemed to care very little about my foe slowly shattering to pieces and only gave his attention to me.

"I'll explain what I've done once we leave," he muttered in an irritated tone while floating towards the single door. "I'd hate for Ella to see the aftereffects of what I have done."

As Louella supported me while I slowly stepped to the exit, I quickly felt guilt eat at my heart as we walked away from Amber's body.

"She's alive," the tiny Pokemon casually stated without looking back at us. "Barely, though. She's lost a lot of blood."

I gave a slight sigh of relief and gave Louella a slight smile of reassurance. However, my smile was immediately replaced with a worried expression as I met her eyes. She only seemed to produce more tears at the words of Amber's safety, and I quickly realized that Louella had been going through the same amount of pain as I had.

As we eventually made our way down the stairs, I felt all my worries for Louella hyphen as I continued to stare at the girl who held me. Her eyes were filled with countless emotions as she watched ahead.

As my emotions once again took over my actions, I quickly put my hand against her face and gave her one long kiss as I felt tears rush down my face for the hundredth time.

She was mine again.


	28. Savior

**Sorry about not updating as much as I should, I've just been dealing with a lot of stress irl. Bear with me!**

 **Also, do you enjoy longer chapters that take a bit longer to write? I'm trying to increase the story length as much as I can, it's always more fun to sit down and read a long chapter than several short ones!**

 **Anyways..Holy...4.3k views?! Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **\- Chapter Twenty-Eight - Savior -**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I was not sure as to what had happened after the strange Pokemon had promised to defeat my enemy, but all I knew was that I was alive and breathing again. He looked as if he held little power, but he kept his word of defeating Cresselia. I owed my life to this oddly cute Pokemon, and so did Darkrai and Amber.

Ironically, I had no idea of what species this Pokemon was. I was positive he must've been at least a mythical Pokemon, but which one? There were countless I had never heard of, and this seemed to be one of them. I quickly decided I would ask Darkrai once he returned to his full strength, he would most likely have knowledge on what he was.

I suddenly remembered the vague agreement I had promised to go through with, and I was starting to feel panicked. The idea of this agreement was starting to bother me, he seemed like a very childish Pokemon...but he seemed to know what he was doing. I was afraid I was getting myself into a whole new situation that I wanted no part in, and I gave a slight sigh of panic as I placed my hand on the handle of my room door.

After the horrifying scene had finally unfolded, we were about to exit my room when we realized we had no idea where to head to next. It was as if Darkrai and I were too afraid to think, and our minds were only filled with one thought; we had to get to safety.

We had no information on whether Cresselia was truly gone, or if Giratina had perished in the battle outdoors. For all we knew, we could've still been in grave danger...even with the eerie silence saying otherwise.

As I slowly twisted the cold door handle, Darkrai started feeling heavier by the second and I was speedily losing my breath at the sudden weight increase. I quickly realized that he must've lost far too much blood and was starting to shut down, so I held him even closer to myself.

As our eyes continued to lock, I gave him a gentle stare that communicated everything I had thought. I wanted him to know that I was there for him no matter what obstacles we encountered next, and that everything would be okay.

As he continually stared at me, I continued using my right arm to support him stand. After several seconds of our eyes doing the talking, he suddenly shifted his attention towards the lone window of the room, his eyes lined with fear.

"Wait!" I quickly spoke in shock while tightening my grip on Darkrai. "What do we do...about A-Amber? A-and...Charles?"

We had quickly stumbled upon an issue that we couldn't ignore, how would we carry Amber to a safe location? I could barely support Darkrai in his wounded condition, let alone carry Amber. Darkrai would've easily been able to carry her, but he was also critically wounded. We knew if we moved her, her wounds might open up even further and she might continue to lose more blood. But, we couldn't just leave her behind to eventually bleed out.

As for Charles's condition, everything had gone silent outside this house rather quickly. It was as if even the usual, gentle wind had lost its strength and all was silent. The constant roars and crashes were now replaced with silence as the sun slowly rose over the damp tips of the endless trees.

You would think such a serene silence would feel relaxing, but all it did was cause myself to feel more on edge. It was almost too calm after what we had all gone through, and I felt myself continually worrying about all of our safety.

The Pokemon before me suddenly broke my chain of thought, still in his joyful attitude.

"Worry no more, Ella!" The floating Pokemon spoke while flashing me a sly grin. "I can handle this Amber situation, just for you!"

His overly happy attitude was refreshing, but it felt extremely out of place. I was in no mood to feel cheerful, there was just so much I had to think about. There were times when happiness was just a nuisance, for I had every right to feel sorrow over what I had almost lost.

"I don't know who or where this Charles is," he confusingly muttered. "I don't sense any other lives other than those in this room, so I'm afraid I cannot help."

I knew Charles would be alright on his own, he held power that I would've never comprehended such a "child" containing. Deciding he was fully capable of his own well being, I calmed my worry for him. However, I was still extremely confused on all of what I had seen and decided Darkrai owed me plenty of answers to what was going on.

I gave a slight sad nod at his kind gesture while turning my attention back to Darkrai's face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing rather heavily. He was barely recognizable due to the large rip in the side of his face which would undoubtedly leave a rather harsh scar. The amount of blood that covered his clothing, and now my own, was starting to make me feel as if I would cry again.

Darkrai seemed to be quickly losing consciousness from the amount of pain he was in, and I felt his weight increasing by the second due to the lack of support. I had always been a rather weak girl, and the fact that Darkrai was rather tall didn't clash well with my weak arms.

With a slight sigh, I gently returned Darkrai to the floor and placed his head on my legs as I lowered myself on the hardwood floor next to him. I wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible, he was already dealing with far too much pain.

I felt my sadness once again overpower me at his condition, yet I could not find the power to cry. I placed my hand on his cheek and stared at him while he winced in pain at the contact. I quickly removed my hand, realizing he had several wounds on his face. I had never seen him in a condition like this, and I hated seeing him so vulnerable...it just broke my heart.

The adorable Pokemon seemed to of watched the whole scene between us and eventually turned around, heading towards Amber's body.

"Be careful with her," I whispered while he turned his attention back towards myself. "She's already g-gone through enough."

The happygolucky atmosphere of this Pokemon seemed to diminish the second the saddening words left my mouth, and his happy smile was replaced with a stern glare. He gave a slight nod and turned once again to the still body, his being slightly glowing.

"Hold close to that...other human," he said while looking over his small shoulder, his voice extremely serious. "I need to transport these two to the nearest Center right away, they need medical help immediately."

I was afraid of worsening his wounds, but I instantly and gently held Darkrai closer with the little strength I held. I moved his damp hair out of his eyes, wishing to see his piercing eyes one more time. Sadly, both his eyes were strained closed in a look of pure pain.

As I did so, I gave the odd being before me a slight nod, my eyes filling with fear of what he was planning to do. Oddly enough, I felt as if I slightly trusted him. Maybe it was the way he had referred to me as a friend, but I wasn't quite sure of how our pasts had intertwined.

"Calm down," he softly reassured me, clearly reading the worry in my eyes. "I promise they will eventually be okay. I would never lie to you, Ella."

I felt my glance wander towards Amber once again, and my heart and mind were filled with countless thoughts about the innocent girl.

Eventually be okay? No, I wanted Amber to return to her usual, excited self immediately. I wanted to see her flashy smile, her bright eyes...Heck, I even wanted to hear her habit of talking hours on end. Most of all, I wanted her to forgive me for what I had gotten her into.

She was one of the very few I could truly consider a friend to myself, and I felt several tears flow down my cheeks as I stared at her. Even if Cresselia had done this to her, Amber had seen it as my doing.

As I recalled what I had done to her, I felt several sobs escape my being at the look in her eyes. If I hadn't met her, she would be with her friends...enjoying her life.

As I slowly returned my glance to Darkrai, who had finally given into the pain and didn't seem to be conscious, I felt my heart fill with mixed emotions about him. I once again gently moved the stubborn hair away from his left eye and gave a sigh that quickly faded into a sob as I rested my forehead on his.

I wanted to see his oddly intimidating eyes paired with his charming personality just one more time before he left me...I wanted nothing more than to call him my Darkie, causing him to get sour and bicker with myself for hours on end.

I had always overlooked our small jabs at eachother...However, I realized how much every little encounter we had with each other truly meant to me and how I could not imagine a day without our little arguments. Every memory, every encounter, and even every disagreement with him had formed who I had become...And, I could never thank him enough.

"Alright," the floating Pokemon spoke in a soft tone, breaking my chain of thought. "We've wasted far too much time."

Without a response from myself, he quickly snapped his fingers, staring at me with full understanding. His eyes seemed to attempt to convey a story, yet I was unable to translate what his look was attempting to communicate.

Before I could question such a look, several ribbons of light shot out of the cold floor beneath our bodies and wrapped around all the beings in the room while I continually stared at Darkrai. Even if this was a trap, I was content on protecting him with the little strength I held.

As light wrapped all of us in its blanket of warmth, I suddenly felt as light as a feather blowing in a slight gust of wind. However, this blinding light was not harsh, nor did it cause me to flinch.

I felt myself feel suddenly doubtful of this unreasonable kindness from this Pokemon, I clearly had no memories of him and I was starting to wonder what our past was...If we even held one. However, he seemed as if he contently trusted me...Yet, this was almost _unreal._ We would all most likely of been destroyed by Cresselia if not for him, sure. But, what if he wanted to finish the job himself?

I felt my suspicion of the Pokemon before me increase, what if this was all a trap of some sort? He looked harmless, even adorable...Yet, he held such amazing power that he held the option to easily rid of our lives with little effort.

I continued holding Darkrai's head in my lap as we seemed to float through what couldn't be described in detail… It was simply a thick, heavenly white lacing that was consuming my vision. The light seemed to be resonating off our very own bodies, but it was hard to tell due to the solid white blanket that covered our vision.

The ribbons silently and hastily returned from where they had merged, and I found myself sitting in the middle of a rather crowded Center. I held Darkrai's unconscious being closer to myself in shock, wishing he was here to comfort me.

There were countless gasps as several trainers, who seemed to be in deep conversation before we suddenly appeared, quickly sat up and called for serious medical help.

I gave a loud sigh of relief, glad that I had ended up giving this Pokemon my trust...this Pokemon had just of saved all of our lives from a fate I refused to accept.

One of the several nurses nearly fainted by the amount of blood from the two victims as she rushed over the counter. Clearly not used to such harsh injuries, she called for help from several other nurses who seemed to busy helping a patient in a single corridor to the right of the front desk.

Three nurses quickly rushed to our sides, followed by two Chanseys that were in anything but their usual, cheery attitude.

They gently yet hastily lifted both the injured parties towards the corridor that lead to countless rooms, and I felt myself feel a rush of panic as I realized they were being taken away from me.

As I stood up from the hard floor, determined to follow the two who had been snatched away from me, I gave an annoyed sigh as a slightly younger nurse grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side of the large room. Her hand was shaking as she did so, clearly uneased by the whole scene that folded out.

She looked barely above the age of twenty and her unique pink curls were shorter than her fellow nurses. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue and her eyes showed great wisdom for someone her age.

"I'm kinda confused on what just happened," She rushingly muttered, holding my wrist rather tightly. "But, you're with those two right?"

I glanced around her while she spoke, trying to get a view of the two who had been separated from myself. Realizing they were no longer in my field of view, I gave a sigh of defeat and met her eyes.

"Y-yes," I whispered, feeling my emotions rush all at once into my mind again from not being able to locate them. "Will they b-be okay or-"

Before I could gain an answer from her, she speedily interrupted me by quickly pulled me towards the same corridor Darkrai and Amber had disappeared into.

The odd corridor was decorated with elaborate paintings of mythical Pokemon either soaring through the sky or swimming through the sea. It was quite beautiful, and each picture seemed to tell its own story.

I was taken to a single room along the elegant corridor and I felt my worry increase for the two I had been separated from. I still hadn't seen anyone who had arrived with me here and I was starting to worry for that odd Pokemon as well.

The nurse turned to me, noticing I was clearly deep in thought, and placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"We'll let you stay here for a while," she gently and kindly whispered, giving my shoulders a slight squeeze. "I promise, we will do everything we can for those two. I don't really know what happened, but that's not important...I'll keep you updated on what progress we make."

I stared at her, feeling my eyes swell up with water as she stared at me with nothing but care. A true moment of kindness like this was what I needed, and I felt myself suddenly feel extremely exhausted.

She removed her hands from my shoulders, digging through her bag to find something. As she quickly removed a key from her organized belongings, she flashed me a soft smile.

"Here you go," she softly said while handing the plain key to me and returning the bag over her shoulder. "Trainers in need shouldn't have to pay for a little kindness, so you won't pay a penny for your stay."

"Thank y-you," I said with full sincerity, clenching the single key in my fist with force. "Can you let me know if...if anything happens?"

She gave a rushed, slight nod while turning towards the other end of the long corridor. As she was about to walk back to the front of the center, she suddenly turned over her shoulder.

"There should be some spare clothing in there," she whispered while looking at my dress. "It would be best you change out of that dress."

As she continued walking away towards the main area of the building, I examined my dress and felt my emotions return as the stains reminded me of who I might lose.

This casual black dress was covered in unimaginable amounts of blood from where I had held Darkrai in my arms. I did not feel upset for the state of the dress, but for the amount of blood he had lost in such a short amount of time.

As I slowly entered the room, ready to freshen up and clear my mind, I almost screamed at the top of my lungs as the familiar Pokemon was already sat upon my bed with a large grin plastered to his face.

"I think there's a lot you're not informed about," he said while motioning me over. "I'm here to explain all of this to you."

Not in the mood for his games, I gently closed the door behind me, giving him an odd look.

"You could start by explaining why you claim to know me," I paused for a sigh. "That would help."

He floated over to me, his soft smile slightly dimmining.

"There's no point in acting as friends if you don't remember me," he sadly said. "So I suppose I'll have to earn your friendship once again."

I gave him a confused look while I gently shook his hand. His little hand was oddly cold, yet so familiar.

He gave an embarrassed sigh while his other hand rubbed the back of his head. He had most likely expected me to have full memory of him, and I felt guilt eating at me for how he must of felt.

"Dear Arceus," he said with a slight snicker. "Where do I even start?"

I gave him an irritated glare as he released my hand. I kept finding things I had no information on, and it was getting quite tiresome. I just wished everyone would get straight down to facts and not beat around the bush...and to not treat me like a child.

"Maybe a name would help," I emotionally requested. "For all I know, you could be some crazy Pokemon."

He stared at me with emotionless eyes, clearly not amused by my little joke.

"I'm Jirachi, and we met over ten years ago," he stated in a dull tone. "You were my closest friend, Ella."

Jirachi? Yes, I had heard of such a being years and years ago. My information over the Pokemon was extremely limited so I decided Darkrai would explain to me what this Jirachi was.

 _Ten years?_ I thought to myself, clearly in doubt of this claim. _I must've been five or six at the time...But, there's no way I could of forgotten him._

"But, I don't remember you at all," I muttered while releasing his soft hand. "If we were such good friends, how did I forget you so easily?"

My words seemed to hit deep and his head slightly fell, crossing his arms.

"That I don't know," he muttered, clearly damaged by my hurtful words I spoke. "But, I think you deserve to know our past together."

I slightly turned my head in confusion, not understanding a word he was saying. I knew very little of this Pokemon, but I was afraid to find out what powers he held.

"Not now, of course," he whispered. "There are more important things on your mind. Get some rest and hopefully I can help you remember in the near future."

I felt my nerves ease slightly, I was not in the mood for more to think about. All I truly needed was rest and time to myself, we all had been through enough.

I gave an understanding nod at his reasoning, and he quickly faded away the second I did so. I respected his respect of my privacy, but I instantly felt the rush of lonesome return to myself.

Realizing I would be left alone for quite some time, I dragged my sore feet towards the center of the room, examining the casual, yet welcoming layout.

The room was decorated with two simple paintings, one depicting a single Mew floating through the sky while the other held the three legendary birds soaring over several mountains.

All the art in this room seemed to contain the identical signature as the others that decorated the hall, and I realized the artwork was all created by a single artist. This artist was extremely accurate in their paintings, and I felt a rush of awe as I continued staring at the amazing work.

I gave a sight sligh as I examined the strokes that formed three birds on the canvas, slightly smiling at the beauty. It reminded me of how life used to be, it was all so simple and kind. I always had felt so free, just like this painting depicted the soaring Pokemon.

I felt my smile fade as my thoughts continued. This situation had ripped the innocent haze that covered my vision away from me. Life was not simple nor perfect, and I had now come to terms with that due to what I had just been through.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I once again dragged my feet towards the single closet located at the upper left of the room. It was a simple hardwood, yet held a bright marking of a Pokeball across the center.

As I opened the closet, the clothing disappointed me and I gave a sigh. The clothes seemed to be designed to work for both genders, and were all dull shades of several colors. I had always been used to fun, childish clothing...and, the options were anything but that.

Deciding anything was better than the destroyed dress I wore, I quickly grabbed a dull, gray tanktop and a pair of black shorts. The two items I selected weren't something I would usually _choose_ to wear...but, I was happy to notice both were rather comfy and I held no complaints.

When I quickly finished changing into my dull, lifeless outfit, I sluggishly walked towards the tiny bed that laid in the upper right corner of the small room. The bed was decorated with two fluffy, pink pillows and a soft, red blanket.

I was overwhelmed with what I had just been through and decided it would be best for me to get some rest, I just didn't have the energy to do anything other than think.

As I rolled myself in a cocoon of blankets, I decided that as soon as I woke up, I would make sure they had been well taken care of.

As sleep once again took over my mind, I felt my vision become consumed by a solid black blanket. I knew I was sleeping...yet, my eyes felt open. As I continued staring around myself, I was once again welcomed by the two piercing eyes that stared at me in the void...nothing but pure worry in their eyes.

However, we were not alone in this cold void...I quickly noticed that our eyes were accompanied by a pair of eyes that had just saved our lives.


	29. Past

**I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, but I am in the works of two other stories! Agh, it's so _hard_ deciding on which chapter of which story to finish up. Hopefully you enjoy!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 ** _~Chapter Twenty-Nine - Past~_**

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I felt my silent gaze focus only on Darkrai who stood in the far distance before me, and I felt my heart skip several beats at his image. There he stood, staring directly at me with nothing but pure confusion and shock in his eyes. He seemed to have no idea as to why he stood in his void, but he quickly ran towards me as my feet were glued to the darkness beneath me.

Before I had any realization of what had happened, I was being held in Darkrai's arms...locked in a deep embrace. I felt my happy, sloppy tears once again rush down my cheeks at the sight of him, and I quickly returned the embrace in silence.

He placed his right hand on the back of my head, neither of us sharing any words. I couldn't find any words to choke up, for I didn't know how this was possible...Darkrai was in my arms, unharmed.

"I didn't do this for a tenderhearted reunion between you two," Jirachi muttered in an irritated tone while I turned a bright shade of red. "I'm here to clarify some things to the both of you."

I felt Darkrai's posture stifin at Jirachi's words, and he casually turned his attention to the small Pokemon that floated before us.

"I'm afraid he's right, Louella," Darkrai mumbled while he gave a defeated sigh, ending our embrace. "I'm sure he has plenty of answers to this whole situation."

Even with his words of focusing on Jirachi, he kept his arm around my shoulders and held myself rather close. I was used to Darkrai being around the same height as me...But, in this form, he now towered over me. He had to be at least a foot taller than me, yet I felt no intimidation from the height difference.

"I have plenty of questions, so I'll start off," Darkrai annoyingly stated while slightly increasing his hold on me. "How are we in the Void? I know of no other beings can travel to our domain without a Darkrai's assistance."

"Void?" I curiously whispered, glancing around at my surroundings. "But, I was just sleeping, I-I'm at the Center-"

Darkrai casually turned his head towards myself, and held a very plain expression...yet, his eyes continued spilling with happiness as our eyes seemed to dance as they met.

"When my kind induces a nightmare, we simply take your soul into the void. It's the same area I use to transport between shadows," he softly answered with a small smile, holding me closer to his side. "Your physical body is resting at the Center, but your soul and mind are awake right here."

I felt my cheeks burn up at how close he had held be, but my startled expression was quickly replaced with a soft smile as our eyes continued to lock.

"I'm sorry if I've entered without permission" Jirachi suddenly spoke while clearing his throat, holding no trace of his once happy attitude. "I needed to borrow your power to enter this location so I could explain my situation without any listening ears."

Darkrai's expression showed anything but trust, and he gently tightened his arm around myself.

"But, as for your question, I am a rather unique Jirachi," he stated with pride. "Most are only as powerful as I am for a week at a time."

 _One week at a time?_ I thought to myself in a confused tone. _What does that mean-_

Darkrai once again turned his attention to me, his eyes losing all irritation when they locked with mine.

"Jirachi are a rather unique type of Pokemon," he stated with venom. "They have the power to grant wishes, but only for a week after countless years...Not all Jirachi use their gift for good."

He flashed Jirachi a cold stare, clearly showing his distrust for the Pokemon.

"I have not heard of a Jirachi having no limit to when they can use their power," he continued, locking his eyes with mine once again. "Clearly this is true, for he has managed to enter this void."

Jirachi gave a proud nod, his expression full of arrogance as he crossed his arms.

"Yep!" He sung as he continued nodding his head in approval. "I have no limits! I can grant wishes whenever I please!"

There was a pause as this Jirachi continued floating in silence, clearly proud of how powerful he was.

"I thought I was removed of all power," Darkrai mumbled in a confused tone, ignoring Jirachi's cocky statement. "How did you use my powers to enter this location...if I do not hold them within me?"

Jirachi suddenly flashed a wide smile, clearly glad to explain more about how powerful he was.

"No one can remove every trace of someone's power," he confidently spoke as he crossed his small arms. "It was easy to tell you were not human right away, you still hold the aura of a Darkrai...So, I simply returned part of your power so I could enter this location."

Darkrai's face continued darkening as he stared at this Pokemon, yet his voice was extremely casual.

"So you simply brought back part of my strength?" Darkrai quietly asked while we both stared at Jirachi, their gazes never wavering. "Then you might as well return me to my true form, it clearly would not be an issue for you."

"I don't know if I should do that," Jirachi sung while floating around Darkrai in a teasing manner. "I'll _consider_ that request if you gain my trust."

Darkrai gave a dark chuckle while he continued holding me closer, closing the small gap between us.

"That was not a request," he arrogantly responded while his eyes continued to darken. "It was a demand."

"I have already saved your lives," Jirachi casually stated while he stopped circling Darkrai, calmly floated in front of us both. "You already deeply owe me, so watch your tone before I change my mind on that offer."

"I see," Darkrai spat with venom. "I _apologize_...However, you may of saved our lives...But, that does not give you permission to enter our realm with such pride."

Jirachi gave Darkrai a look of pure annoyance, clearly irritated by his lack of gratitude.

"It's not like I've harmed it in any way, nor do I have any plans of doing so," he stated through clenched teeth. "I just wanted to talk to Ella in privacy about what she has forgotten-"

Darkrai narrowed his eyes, his grip continually increasing on myself.

"I will not be leaving my Louella alone," he whispered while clenching his free fist. "Especially with such a suspicious character as yourself."

" _Your_ Louella?" He snickered while crossing his arms. "Yes, I can clearly see you two have some sort of connection. But, isn't calling her _yours_ a bit possessive?"

I shifted awkwardly in Darkrai's arms, clearly trying to escape this awkward situation that was unfolding before me. However, Darkrai quickly noticed my attempt at escaping and removed his arm from over my shoulder, positioning me in front of him while he placed both his hands on my shoulders. He flashed me a sly grin that seemed to say "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not really comfortable with this conversation, Darkrai," I whispered while I avoided his eyes, for his words were causing myself to flush at the sincerity they held.

Darkrai clearly ignoring my words, positioned me in place as he shot daggers at the Pokemon before us.

"Yes, extremely possessive. Is there a problem with her belonging to me?" He asked while a sly, confident smile creeped onto his face as Jirachi flinched at his words. "She's mine, and you have no say in the matter."

Jirachi gave an annoyed huff, clearly angered by Darkrai's confident words.

"Yes, there is an _issue,_ " he said through clenched teeth as he floated closer towards Darkrai. "I do not want a friend of mine, past or present, 'belonging' to someone."

Darkrai once again forced me to his side, placing his hand on my waist. I blushed at the contact, and quickly turned my face away from the two in embarrassment.

Darkrai quickly grabbed my chin, gently returning my eyes to his. I felt my face turn a deeper shade of red as he stared at me, his sly grin widening as I continued to blush.

"I'm _deeply_ sorry, but not only does she belong to me," he sarcastically responded while staring at me in the eyes, ignoring the Pokemon who shot daggers at both of us. "I also belong to her, no one else."

Jirachi narrowed his eyes while crossing his arms once again.

"Why are you trying to get on my bad side?" He asked in a confused yet irritated tone. "I have done nothing wrong, I have even saved your life. Are you going to ignore that fact and simply be jealous of myself for wanting some alone time with her?"

"Jealous?" Darkrai coldly asked while gently releasing my chin, returning his attention to the Pokemon. "No, I just am protective of things that I love."

"Th-th-that is enough!" I angrily whispered, stuttering in a flustered tone. "Can we just discuss why we're here because I-"

Darkrai quickly covered my mouth with his hand and stared down at me as he towered over me.

"Admit to this adorable little guy here that you belong to me, and I'll consider letting it go," he emotionlessly demanded. "Also, it'd be quite adorable to see you choke out the words."

"You're ridiculous," Jirachi stated in a defeated tone. "All I wanted to do was talk to Ella about our past and you're making a scene about something that does not matter."

Darkrai removed his cold hand from my mouth, and I continued feeling irritated at how no one would let me have a word in this situation.

"Yes, basically. What's your point-"

"Jirachi?" I asked in a monotone voice, staring at the tiny being that floated down towards my vision. "Don't mind Darkie, you can go ahead and explain."

Darkrai quickly spun me around to face his direction and kept his hands on my shoulders while his eyes flickered with annoyance.

"I was being sweet to you, yet you take his side?" He asked with a sigh and a possessive glare. " _And_ you call me that horrid name? How heartless of you, Louella."

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for long enough for me to explain?!" Jirachi yelled in his soft voice, causing Darkrai to chuckle and myself to flush a deep shade of red. "You two are so childish!"

There was a long silence as we simply stood in the void, before Jirachi awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Darkrai, may I control the illusion for a few moments?" He asked in an extremely false coating.

Darkrai narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused by the request.

"No," he responded with an icy tone. "Get out."

" _I see,_ " Jirachi amusingly responded with a wink. "I'm going to tamper with this location anyways, just thought I'd be polite and ask."

Darkrai suddenly removed his hands from my shoulders, quickly storming towards the tiny Jirachi before us with pure malice in his eyes. I felt myself shudder as he reached for Jirachi, his eyes flashing with pure anger.

"I do not permit you to tamper with our void-"

Before Darkrai could snatch Jirachi by the tail, Jirachi quickly floated above us and flashed Darkrai a quick smirk. As Jirachi snapped his tiny fingers, all faded to white as I suddenly saw a very young version of myself sitting amongst field of endless flowers...countless stars painting the sky above.


	30. Protection

**Woops, I really do never have the time to update on these. Sorry. Just up to my knees in class assignments...Curse my teachers and their evil intentions! Baaah!**

 **I'll be revisiting past chapters to fix grammar issues, and maybe even add some more to the chapters! Don't worry if you don't want to go back and read them, what I'll add will not include anything crucial to the story. But, I will probably add a few more fluffy moments or something...Read to find out! ;)**

❤ **(I combined two chapters to make up for my lack of writing, hopefully that'll make up for the slight pause in updates!)** ❤

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Thirty - Protection ~**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

I clenched my hands in anger as the void melted like the wax off a candle into a new form, completely out of my control. The thick black that had painted the chilling void was now replaced with a warm, familiar garden that was littered with countless fireflies, and I couldn't help but feel my heart buzz with happiness as I viewed a familiar little girl lying amongst the beauty that surrounded her.

I quickly noticed that this vision truly was an illusion of the past, for she seemed to be very young and her long, lavender hair was now barely above her shoulders and was intertwined with the flowers that surrounded her being. A content, blissful expression painted my face as I stared at the girl several feet infront of me, unable to contain the joy of how adorable she had been at such a young age.

I replaced my content smile with a stern glare as I continued staring at her, for the void was one of the only objects I could claim as my own, and the fact that someone else was tampering with it caused my anger to explode within me. I refused to let anyone stroll around with such arrogance in my realm, especially when they managed to irritate me beyond belief.

Deciding I could not end this illusion, I might as well and watch this vision play off. I took several steps towards the young Louella, my eyes filling with a longing expression at how she had barely changed over the countless years. She still held the same innocence, even though she was currently sixteen in reality. It amused me how someone so pure could care for such a dark hearted Pokemon, and I felt a soft chuckle leave my lips at how flustered Louella would've gotten at that statement.

As I stood next to the young girl, my eyes spilling with curiosity, I noticed that her eyes were filled with longing as she stared at the pale sliver of a moon above her. She seemed to be only the age of five or six, and I couldn't help but feel another soft laugh leave my lips at how adorable Louella was at such an innocent, young age.

Her eyes were still the familiar shade of serene, ice blue as they were in current time, and they held the pureness she held in reality. They reminded me of a pure ocean, for they were as deep as the bottomless depths...yet held so many mysteries.

As I continued staring at her, my mind only filling with curiosity and wonder, I quickly realized that she was unable to notice me, and I was slightly disappointed in the realization. I had never gotten the chance to see her at such a young age, and I felt extremely left out from not being able to care for her when she was this little.

I felt my posture stiffen as she suddenly spoke out in her soft voice as I was in her line of sight, continually staring at her. I quickly relaxed, realizing this was but only an illusion of a past event.

"It's so unfair," she sadly whispered while her eyes locked with the crescent move above, her cheeks puffy from crying. "Daddy, why am I-I so different from everyone else?"

I instantly felt my heart fill up with the need to comfort the girl, but the urge was quickly diminished due to it clearly being a past event...All I could do was watch the innocent girl before me paint her cheeks with tears.

Barely being able to contain the strong emotion of protectiveness, I continued standing next to the young girl as she stared at the moon above her with silent tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Maybe if you were still here," she whispered while pausing for a small sniffle. "You could t-train me or something...But, you're too busy in the stars."

The pure innocence in her soft words caused myself to feel a stab of guilt for not being able to comfort the girl, but I knew all of this had already happened in the past so I was forced to sadly watch the scene roll out.

She continued staring at the moon above, the flowers intertwined with her shoulder length, lavender hair.

"Why couldn't I be one of those stars up there with you and Lucas?" She asked in a pained tone while I felt sadness starting to grow in my heart at the mention of her deceased brother. "He gets to be up with you every night while I'm stuck down here...W-why did you guys leave mommy and I behind?"

She continued staring at the stars above in silence for several minutes while my heart was bursting with my protectiveness of the girl. The fact that I could do nothing to ease her pain was causing myself to feel frustrated, but I knew there was no reason to get so protective over an illusion.

Even with the knowledge of this being a simple illusion, I continued staring at the girl with longing eyes. I couldn't help but wish I was there for her when she was this young, but I quickly ignored the thought due to how silly it was.

She continued weeping as she stared at the stars above, and I sat down next to her in the chilling wind. Both of us observed the countless stars above, before something caught my eye and caused my blood to run cold.

One of the countless stars seemed to almost melt until it was falling straight for our direction at extreme speeds, and I was angered to realize who that must've been. I felt an annoyed, bitter sigh leave my being at the thought of the arrogant Pokemon, not looking forward to him interacting with my Louella.

My angered expression was quickly replaced with a quick, sharp gasp of fear as the object rapidly shot towards our location, and I felt myself hastily put my arms Louella to protect her. But, my arms went straight through her because none of this was reality, and I felt my expression fill with helplessness at this situation.

As the girl continued staring at the moon above, completely oblivious of the small object just seconds away from making contact with her being, she continued longingly staring at the stars above. Her eyes were pink and puffy from her weeping, unaware of the dangerous object aiming directly for her.

This light continually came towards us, but its speed continually decreased by the second, and I gave a relieved sigh that she was not going to be harmed. The odd physical light stopped several inches away from Louella's body, and she gave a startled gasp as the light illuminated her face.

The object simply floated several inches in front of her, her eyes continaing a mixture of both awe and curiosity...yet, no fear.

"Wow," she whispered while poking the strange light innocently. "You're pretty!"

I felt myself shift awkwardly, for I knew who this odd light had to be. The idea of Jirachi knowing my Louella at such a young age was rather irritating, for I wasn't able to protect her.

"Why, thank you!" A familiar, irritating voice sung as he suddenly formed with a loud poof of smoke. "Hello, Ella!"

His voice was almost nervous when he spoke to the curious girl, and I instantly realized there was more to this situation than he was showing...What did he want with _my_ Louella? And...how did he know her name? Something wasn't right, and I wanted nothing more than Louella to reassure me that I was overreacting about this...there was nothing more to this encounter.

Louella slightly turned her head in confusion, startled that the odd Pokemon knew her name.

"Sorry Mister, " she giggled while standing to face the Pokemon. "My mommy tells me not to talk to strangers like you...especially with silly star hats."

 _Even at a young age you were this clever,_ I thought to myself with a slight chuckle, proud of Louella's slight insult towards Jirachi. _You continue to amaze me, Louella._

Jirachi continued staring at the girl steadily for several seconds, clearly not amused by the comment on his appearance.

"It's not a hat...And it's not... _silly,_ " Jirachi mumbled with a slight chuckle. "But, you _are_ Ella, right?"

Louella slowly nodded her head yes, her eyes spilling confusion.

"Yup," she whispered in her soft, delicate voice. "What do you need?"

"I know you're too young to understand," he muttered while staring at the clear stars above. "But, I've been assigned to watch over you for a long time now."

 _Watch...over?_ I questioned to myself, my confusion and protective nature growing by the second. _She's an average human, I don't understand-_

"W-why?" She whispered, interrupting my thoughts while also staring at the endless, dotted stars above. "I don't even know you."

Jirachi turned his attention to the short girl, his eyes spilling understanding at her confusion.

"I know you don't, but I know you," he continued whispering while their eyes met. "Call me Jirachi, Ella."

"O-okay, Jirachi," she mumbled while staring at her feet. " _How_ do you know me?"

Jirachi stared at the girl, deep in thought for several seconds. He seemed to be struggling to think of words, and my suspicions continued to grow...There had to be more to this. There was absolutely no reason for him to have such interest in this young girl, for she was an average human.

"A lot of us head Legendary Pokemon have been watching over you," he said while rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile. "You're big news to us."

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered to myself, my mind buzzing with countless questions as my my eyes never left Louella as she stood in silence. "She's just a human."

A settle gust of wind danced its way through Louella's short, delicate hair as she continually stared at the ground beneath her in confusion. The wind brought the familiar tune of the endless leaves in the surrounding trees singing their tunes of serenity as it flowed through the countless branches, and I felt a pang of homesickness at the song.

Louella suddenly shifted her attention from tiny her feet to the little Pokemon before her, her eyes extremely confused and shocked.

"Why?" She mumbled while awkwardly shifting her eyes away from Jirachi's. "I can't even catch a Pokemon...W-why are you guys talking about a wimpy human?"

I knew Louella had always thought of herself as weak...sometimes even too helpless. It pained me to see that her inability to catch Pokemon bothered her even at such a young age, and I felt guilt eat at my heart for not letting her attempt to capture another Pokemon.

Jirachi's bland expression was immediately replaced with a soft smile of understanding as Louella stared at her feet and pouted. He stared at her for several seconds in silence, thinking to himself.

"You're too young to understand," he whispered while shutting his eyes in an odd sadness. "But, I'll be watching over you for awhile."

His tone of voice added to the confusion I held...Why would he be so upset about watching over her? There should be no complaints about watching over such a girl, for I gladly did that exact thing willingly...and I'd have it no other way.

My confusion was instantly replaced with anger at this statement...She did not need anyone else watching over her. I was fully capable of protecting her, and this pathetic excuse for a legendary would not be able to do such a thing.

Her eyes formed into slits at his comment, and I felt a slight chuckle leave my lips at how stubborn she was at such a young age.

"Don't treat me like a kid...I can understand!" She angrily said while pausing to stick her tongue out and cross her arms. "I'm not little... _You're_ the little one here!"

Jirachi gave a huff of irritation, clearly disgruntled by the jab at his "adorable" appearance. I felt a sly grin creep onto my face at his reaction, knowing I could hit him deep with comments of his oddly cute appearance.

"In this form, yes," he muttered while crossing his arms in return, his eyes slightly amused. "I can be pretty scary when I want to be."

I gave an annoyed, bitter laugh at his sad attempt of intimidation. He was clearly an arrogant Pokemon, and it was starting to make my blood boil.

Louella suddenly plopped herself on the flowers once again, a casual grin on her face while interrupting Jirachi's statement. I gave a sigh of relief that she felt no fear from this Pokemon, for I wouldn't be able to watch her cower in fear and not be able to help her.

"I bet you are," she said with a wink while Jirachi casually sat down next to her. "So, if you can't tell me _why_ you're here...What _can_ you tell me?

Jirachi stared at the stars above, deep in thought about this situation. The stars above seemed to be dancing above us, and they seemed to almost reflect off of his eyes as his eyes continued to fill with emotions that I couldn't explain.

It looked as if...he had lost something.

"Not much," he quietly muttered with a defeated sigh. "I've just been selected to watch over you for several reasons…You can't be harmed or else we'll have hell to pay."

Louella gave a slight gasp as the word hell left his mouth, and Jirachi gave an apologetic smile in return.

"Well, I can't stick around for much longer," he blandly stated while staring at the stars. "I'm the highest ranking Jirachi...I have work to do."

Jirachi continued gazing at the dark horizon that painted the sky, his eyes filling with more pain by the second as Louella laid back onto the flowers once again.

Louella laid in silence for several minutes, the flowers intertwining with her odd hair as Jirachi stared at the stars. His eyes were filled with an expression of longing, and I felt an odd feeling of pity for this Pokemon...What was he so upset about?

He slowly turned his attention away from the painting above and gave it to the small, silent Louella, who continued sleeping in the flowers.

"Ella, take this-"

He was quickly interrupted by a slight snore from the doll-like girl adjacent to him and he gave a slight chuckle.

I couldn't help but stare at her in this scene before me, a small, content smile creeping its way onto my face...for she looked exactly like a painting. The way the flowers became one with her hair, and the way her eyes were closed in a content slumber caused myself to be reminded of an innocent, gentle fairy.

"Your mother will know what to do," he gently whispered while pulling a familiar hairclip from what seemed to be a patch of light. "She always does."

As he finally retrieved the object from the strange light, my vision once again melted into the familiar, cold darkness as the young Louella before me faded into one with the chilling void.

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, I felt a cold chill run down my spine at how cold this familiar location was. I had become accustomed to the silence it held, but the chilling atmosphere it held was something I would never be able to enjoy.

As I continued standing alone in the void, the cold atmosphere brought goosebumps to my skin while my mind continued to wander over what I had just seen play out.

"I don't understand," I whispered while continuing to shiver, my mind rushing with questions. "I don't remember any of this...It couldn't of happened-"

I was interrupted by a sudden, cold hand grabbing my shoulder as a quick, sharp gasp left my lips. I felt a panicked, rushed yell escape my throat as the gentle grip quickly turned me around, the being before me smirking as he met my shocked eyes.

My fearful reaction was quickly replaced with an embarrassed smile as I stared at Darkrai, his hand gently on my shoulder while his smirk continued to grow as he stared at me.

"It's _cute_ how easily startled you are," he whispered in a teasing tone, his face turning a slight shade of pink as he stared at me, our eyes never faltering. "Your reactions are so amusing."

The way he worded cute made my face turn a quick shade of pink, and I quickly avoided his piercing eyes. I hated getting flustered at simple, meaningless comments...but, anything he said caused my emotions to do the thinking.

"O-oh, please!" I shuddered from embarrassment, shifting away from his grasp to compose my flustered expression. "I'm only on edge because it's d-dark here!"

Darkrai's eyes seemed to flash with amusement as he continued staring at me, his sly grin never faltering. I continued turning a bright shade of pink as his amused glare continued digging into me, his smile widening at my pathetic excuse.

"Oh, really?" He teasingly whispered while his teasing grin widened. "I will gladly test that theory out at a later date."

"You're not even scary," I quietly muttered while turning my vision away from him, unable to meet his piercing eyes as my face continuing to gain color. "You're... _c-cute._ "

A quiet, amused giggle escaped my lips as I returned my attention to him, his face a bright shade of pink as he stared at me in shock. His posture seemed to shift at the word cute, clearly not expecting such a statement.

"I see," he whispered, clearing his throat while avoiding my eyes and turning a deeper shade of pink. "W-we're getting distracted, Louella."

With a sudden, loud poof, Jirachi floated before us with a wide grin spread across his face. His happy smile was quickly replaced with a bland, annoyed stare as he glared at us standing rather close.

"I _really_ can't leave you two alone," Jirachi bitterly grumbled as I jumped in shock at his sudden appearance, Darkrai laughing at my startled yelp as he grabbed my hand. Jirachi glanced at the gesture, and gave an annoyed sigh as he returned his eyes to ours. "Was I interrupting a moment? It's not like I'm trying to give you confidential information or anything-"

"Yes," Darkrai casually stated, his eyes turning into slits as he pulled me closer. "You little brat-"

"O-oh don't mind us," I muttered, still slightly embarrassed at how red my cheeks were. "I have so many questions-"

"Don't ask any," Jirachi interrupted while crossing his arms. "I'll tell you all I know, so save any questions for later...There's a lot you've been sheltered from."

I gave a rushed nod, eager to gain information about this situation...and maybe even some information about myself.

As we stood in silence, Darkrai continued standing next to me, glaring at Jirachi with nothing but pure hatred. The two exchanged glances full of annoyance for several moments as I gave a sigh of irritation, not in the mood for their childish personalities.

Darkrai had always been competitive, but this was taking it to an entirely new level. Darkrai was even more on edge due to him being in this weakened form, but this Pokemon before us clearly meant no harm to us...Darkrai had no right to be so bitter.

Jirachi cleared his throat after several seconds of silence, turning his attention from Darkrai to me.

"Do you know how the legendary system works?" He simply asked, his eyes locked with mine.

I just stared at him, my head slightly tilting in confusion as to what this meant. The little information I held about Legendary Pokemon was extremely limited, and I simply nodded no as to what he meant by "legendary system."

"Yes," Darkrai muttered while finally sitting next to me, his arm wrapping resting around my shoulders. "I'm familiar with it, but I doubt Louella is."

Jirachi gave Darkrai a slight nod, deciding it would be best for him explain the details to me.

"Legendary Pokemon are not limited to one entity, with some exceptions," Darkrai casually stated while I stared at him. "There's a single Arceus, Palkia, Giratina, and Dialga...There are plenty of others, but those are just a few. However, countless beings, such as myself, are classified as minor legendary Pokemon with no limits to population."

Jirachi nodded his head, content with Darkrai's simple explanation. Darkrai gave Jirachi a look of pure irritation before continuing the explanation, seemingly loathing the Pokemon before us more by each passing second.

"However, in each minor legendary group, there are those that rank higher than others," Darkrai bitterly grumbled, continuing the explanation. "Those that are highest represent their species, and work together with Arceus himself to contain order."

Jirachi pointed his nose to the air, a prideful smile attached to his face as he placed his hands on his waist.

"I happen to be the highest ranking Jirachi due to my unique powers-"

"H-how are you ranked, Darkrai?" I questioned, interrupted Jirachi while turning my gaze to Darkrai's startling blue eyes. "You've never told me about this before."

Jirachi gave a loud sigh of irritation, his face now holding nothing but pure irritation as Darkrai and I turned our attention away from him.

"I'm not ranked," Darkrai coldly stated, his cold eyes avoiding my gaze as he spoke. "I am not considered a member of the Darkrai species because of my banishment...They don't recognize me as one of their own anymore."

My curious gaze quickly dwindled down to a concerned glance, afraid that Darkrai was still in pain over what had happened in his past. I knew he would always feel sorrow over what had been taken away from him...The wounds in his heart would never heal, for he had lost everything.

"We're getting off track," Jirachi defeatedly whispered while staring directly at myself. "Now that you understand, I can explain what role you have in this system."

 _Roll?_ I questioned to myself, my brow furrowing in confusion as I attempted to understand. _This is too much information to digest-_

"Years ago, our system has started becoming corrupted," Jirachi sadly muttered, interrupting my confused, worried thoughts. "We are losing control...Many of the minor legendary Pokemon are rebelling against our system and have even claimed a very important life in the process."

Darkrai seemed very shocked at this statement, his posture suddenly shifting as he held me closer. His eyes seemed to leave their usual emotionless state and were filled with fear, but quickly returned to their icy composure within a fraction of a second.

"So much has happened in such a short period of time," Darkrai whispered to himself, his eyes defeated and disappointed as he stared at Jirachi. "What the hell did I miss over 400 years?"

"A civil war," Jirachi responded with a sad sigh. "It's not in this dimension, but Giratina has already attempted to bring it to this reality...As you had seen."

I felt my eyes widen at shock at the sudden realization of what we had been through, understanding some of the reasoning behind it. Giratina truly had reasoning behind his sudden attack, and it seemed if Cresselia was part of the rebellion.

"So," I whispered, my eyes wide in shock. "Giratina is trying to bring the war to this world? Is that why he was trying to defeat Charles? I mean A-Arceus?"

Jirachi gave me a subtle nod, his eyes continuing to fill with a deep sadness as he continued his story while Darkrai simply stood next to me in silence.

"He was trying to take more than just Arceus's life," he muttered while he closed his eyes. "He is just one weak enemy compared to others, and they are after a certain...being that is able to control the gate."

"Gate?" I questioned, overwhelmed by all the information that continued to confuse me. "I don't understand any of this-"

"I said save your questions!" Jirachi hastily ordered with an annoyed glare towards myself, and I gave a slight nod while I avoided his eyes. "But, the gate is very complicated-"

"It's the way to travel between dimensions," Darkrai interrupted, his words still lined with a startled tone, and he sounded almost out of breath as the words escaped his being. "There is only one Pokemon who can manage the gate, and she constantly guards it with her life so no one can tamper with it-"

"She is no longer with us anymore," Jirachi gently whispered while his voice continued darkening from sadness. "We have lost our power over the gate when rebellions started happening...She used to maintain the aura of the gate and kept it secure, but she was defeated...Our enemies now rule over the gate and we can't do anything about it."

Darkrai suddenly pulled me to his side, clearly fearful of such a dangerous threat that has been going on right under his nose.

"They cannot use the gate," Jirachi sadly whispered while turning his gaze to mine. "They don't have the power to open it."

"Who was this Pokemon?" I asked in a worried tone, my voice slightly shaking at the idea of such a serious issue. "I've never heard of a legendary physically being destroyed."

Jirachi seemed to choke back several sobs as he sat before us, his eyes avoiding both of Darkrai and I.

"Her name was P-Palkia," he whispered, his voice full of pain as he spoke her name. "Giratina killed her in cold blood, right before our eyes...But-"

"Major legendarys cannot be wiped from existence forever," Darkrai blanky interrupted, tightening his grip on my side. "She will be reincarnated into a new Palkia in due time...I understand she will be an entirely new being...but I don't see the issue."

"That _is_ the issue," Jirachi muttered with a frustrated sigh. "She has already been reincarnated, but it is a case that we haven't seen before."

Darkrai and I stood in silence for several seconds, neither of us understanding the odd issue.

"Jirachi," Darkrai said while pausing for a frustrated sigh. "You're not making any sense-"

"She's right next to you," Jirachi hastily muttered, staring directly at me as I quickly turned my gaze to Darkrai, my eyes lined with nothing but fear. "We don't know how...but, that is her."

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the tiny Pokemon once again, my world seemingly crumbling beneath my own feet. This couldn't be possible...He had to be lying. It was just too far of an idea to be true.

"You're ridiculous," Darkrai protectively muttered while glaring at the Pokemon before us with pure malice. "If that was the case, I would of noticed such an overwhelming aura! Hell, even her parents would of surely noticed-"

"They know," Jirachi muttered in a guilty tone. "They've known since they had been given the responsibility of taking care of her...we had no choice but to put her with a human family...She had to be kept hidden until she could open the gate for us."

Darkrai suddenly turned his gaze to me, nothing but pure guilt and regret filling his eyes. I instantly realized this had to be true, for Darkrai was not ignorant enough to believe such a story unless it was true.

I ignored his worried, panicked stare and glared at Jirachi, tears engulfing my eyes as my mind consumed what he had just said.

My family had always been with me for my entire life, and there was no way they were simply given the task of taking care of me...It just...couldn't be true.

"Y-you're lying!" I defensively responded, feeling my eyes fill up with tears my hands clenched over my chest. "They're my parents-"

Jirachi floated in front of me, his eyes wandering to the solid void beneath us while his eyes gleamed with guilt as tears streamed down my cheeks

"No, I'm sorry to break it to you," he quietly whispered, staring at the endless floor beneath him. "You don't have any parents, Ella...I'm sorry, but you needed to know-"

With endless tears falling down my cold, puffy cheeks, I fell to my knees as this information stirred in my mind...was I truly a burden to my family? Was I forced upon them? Was I... _worthless_ to them?

I had to be...If what Jirachi had said was true, I would only bring danger to them...I was clearly a burden, yet I still felt my heart fill with pain. Was it all a set up so I wouldn't be harmed?

Darkrai suddenly towered over Jirachi, his shadow towering over me as his eyes filled to the brim with hatred at the Pokemon before us.

"You bastard," Darkrai muttered while clenching his fists, his eyes flashing a slight red before turning to their normal, chilling blue. "I don't care what else you have to say...you've already done enough."

Jirachi simply floated in place, staring at Darkrai with an unamused glare. I heard what could only be described as a growl escape Darkrai's through as closed the gap between the two, aiming his pale fist for the tiny Pokemon before us.

Jirachi easily dodged Darkrai's powerful swing, giving an annoyed sigh as he floated back into position. Darkrai simply stared at the Pokemon with nothing but malice, preparing another brutal swing.

"I understand that you are upset for me hurting her," he blandly muttered after easily dodging Darkrai's strong force once again. "But, Ella, we had that agreement that we still need to discuss."

I simply stared at the ground beneath me, my whole world seemingly crumbling away as I continued to lose control of my emotions.

"We made this agreement years ago, but I'll need you to accept it once again because you've somehow forgotten me," he paused for a saddened sigh. "Okay?"

"She doesn't have to agree to anything," Darkrai angrily grumbled, his eyes filled to the brim with hatred as he stared at Jirachi. "She owes you nothing-"

"He saved our lives," I quietly interrupted, my voice barely audible as I continued staring at the void that painted the area that surrounded our beings, my thick tears continually painting my pale cheeks. "What is it?"

"Whether you like it or not," Jirachi whispered with a slight smile, staring directly at myself. "Arceus has demanded me to protect you until you have the power to open the gate, so I will have to tag along-"

"No," Darkrai hissed in a bitter tone as Jirachi crossed his arms. "I don't care what he has ordered you to do...She does not need anymore protection. I am all she needs-"

"It's not up to me," Jirachi casually stated, his gaze leaving mine and turning to Darkrai. "Besides, what could a pathetic, exiled Darkrai do-"

Darkrai's hands clenched up as his eyes suddenly flashed a deep crimson at Jirachi, and I noticed a slight flinch of fear in Jirachi's eyes. He quickly hid his reaction with a smirk, clearly amused by Darkrai's anger.

I also felt my anger grow towards Jirachi by each passing second...I absolutely loathed anyone angering my Darkrai, and the fact that he was bringing up Darkrai's painful past only added fuel to the defensive anger that was burning inside me.

Unable to confront Jirachi, I continued feeling powerless as countless tears raced down my puffy cheeks.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As I continued to tower over Jirachi, my teeth clenched and my eyes filled with fury at the mention of such a sensitive topic, I felt all the pain of the past event turn into pure anger towards the Pokemon before me.

"Looks like I found another one of your weak spots," Jirachi casually stated, his teasing voice now replaced with a bitter coating. "You're a weak, abandoned Pokemon that has resorted to a human for companionship...A kindhearted Pokemon such as yourself could not spill blood in order to protect her."

The idea of harming another Pokemon to the point of destroying their life caused myself to feel a stab of fear...I was fearful of resorting to such a thing...But, if it meant protecting Louella, I would do so.

"I do not protect her because I have been abandoned," I confidently whispered while my eyes were now a full shade of red. "I protect her because she's all I have...And no pathetic excuse for a legendary is going to take her away from me."

"I can't go against my orders," Jirachi simply responded, a frustrated glare in his eyes. "If she is harmed, all of us are fated to die by the hands of our own kind."

"I have always protected her," I bitterly replied through clenched teeth, my anger taking over my emotions. "I do not need your pathetic assistance."

"You almost lost her," Jirachi calmly replied, his voice spilling irritation. "You're not fit to-"

As I raised my fist for another swing at the weak Pokemon, Louella's whisper caused myself to pause mid swing and turn my attention to her.

"I already accepted the agreement," she sadly whispered once again while her saddened expression was replaced with dedication. "I had to."

I felt my fist fall to my side in defeat...I had no say in the matter. Louella was the kind of human to stay true to her word, and I would not be able to change her mind.

Jirachi flashed me a sarcastic smile while the thick, icy darkness faded away as Louella quickly stood up and faced me, attempting to grab me before all faded to nothing.

* * *

 **Well, instead of ending the story with Cresselia's defeat, I decided to branch off into an entirely _new_ story! Are you guys alright with a lot more reading? :) I hope you are!**

 **Also, after this story eventually comes to an end, would you enjoy reading some one shots involving the characters? Let me know! :)**


	31. Alive

**Hey, look, I updated! I'm alive, guys!**

 **Thanks for the nice reviews, getting just one review really does encourage me to write knowing that someone actually wants to read my story! It really means a lot, so thank you.**

 **I won't update as much as I usually do over the week due to class, but if I** _ **do**_ **update, the chapter will most likely be rather short. (Maybe 1k-2k words.) I'm trying to pump out longer chapters because it's always nice to read a long story in one sitting, so I'll be updating a little slower!**

 **Okay, I ramble too much. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **~Chapter Thirty-One - Alive~**

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

The familiar, soothing darkness quickly became engulfed by the strange room that I had taken rest in, and I felt my heart fill with disappointment as I instantly realized I had been forced out of the Void.

As I slowly opened my heavy eyes, I felt a defeated sigh escape my being as I realized that I was alone in the welcoming room. Both Darkrai and Jirachi were nowhere to be seen, and I felt clueless as to what to do. I simply laid in the center of the small bed, holding the single pillow to my chest.

I quickly noticed that I had seemed to of slept through the entire day, for no light was seeping through the thick curtains that decorated the single room. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the pitch black sky was not only dotted with sharp stars, but with countless flakes of snow dancing to the warm, green blanket beneath them.

I had always loved snow ever since I was a little girl, yet I felt no joy as I watched it slowly make its journey to the earth beneath it. My mind was spinning with worries and doubts about who I was... _what_ I was.

I placed my right arm over my eyes, wanting nothing more than to enter the Void with Darkrai once again...I had far too much information thrown onto me at once to absorb, and I felt my mind rush over with the feeling of defeat.

No matter how much I wished so, I knew that what I had just seen was not a simple dream, for being in the void was extremely similar to a nightmare...yet it always felt oddly real. As much as I wanted to deny the facts I had been given, there was no reason to ignore them due to my cowardly fear.

I gave a sigh that was interrupted by a slight sob as memories of the void spilled from my mind...I just couldn't accept the ridiculous things Jirachi had claimed...It was just too much for me to accept as fact. I was an average girl. A girl with no talent, and nothing special about her...

But, apparently I was something that actually had purpose in this world. Yet, this realization brought nothing but fear into my heart, for I didn't want to be what I was. I just wanted to have a simple life with Darkrai...

Was I truly only a burden on Darkrai and those around me? I had to be...My parents' wouldn't of chosen to take care of me due to what danger I would bring upon them, so I was most likely forced into their arms at a young age. I was doomed to bring harm to those around me from the day I was born, and my destiny had finally caught up to me.

Hundreds of panicked thoughts about my mother entered my mind, and I couldn't help but feel my head spin at what I had been overlooking. Why was she doomed to have me in her life? She could've been happy with my brother and had a simple, happy life...But, I was forced into her home and brought nothing but danger to them both.

I quickly felt all the air leave my lungs as I instantly sat up from the warm bed, and a sudden, icy chill run down my spine as my eyes swelled with tears as a sudden realization entered my mind.

As much as I had tried to ignore the thoughts about my mother's condition, I just couldn't seem to push them to the back of my mind...Cresselia had done something to her, and it was all my fault...My very own mother might be removed from reality all because of what I was, and I would not be able to live with myself if I had gotten her harmed in the slightest.

As I turned my attention to the single window that decorated the walls of the room, I gave a sad smile at the beautiful snow that danced to the green carpet that covered the horizon. The snow seemed to of only recently started, but it was coming down with such force that caused the frail, wooden walls to creek from the wind's force.

The sun was barely peeking its way over the frosted trees in the horizon, but was quickly becoming washed over by the dark, dreary clouds as they dropped their calm snow to the surface below.

"Miss Louella, are you awake?" called a familiar nurse while she gently knocked on my room door, causing myself to jump at the sudden noise. I continued sitting in silence on the edge of my bed, not in the mood to have a conversation with the girl. "One of the patients from earlier and a woman are requesting to see you as soon as possible...They're in the room two doors down, on the right."

I heard her gentle footsteps calmly walk away, and I felt my eyes fill with tears at what I would have to do. Thanks to some miracle, Amber had clearly woken up, and I would have to confront her after what she had seen. In her eyes, I had attempted to kill her...I would never be able to accept her forgiveness, if she would even forgive me, due to what I had brought upon her.

"I have to say sorry to her," I gently whispered, my heart consumed with guilt. "To her and Darkrai."

Not only had I damaged Amber physically, but I had brought Darkrai into a situation he wouldn't be able to avoid...I would bring him nothing but danger. I owed them both a deep apology for what I was, and for what I had done.

It was odd how fast Darkrai and I had switched roles, and I wished it had stayed the other way...I did not want to bring any harm to him, for he would stay by my side to protect me no matter the cost. I would not be able to live with myself if he were to act careless once again, for he had almost thrown his life away for a worthless girl that brought nothing but constant danger to him.

"Y-you're such an idiot," I quietly whispered, my eyes continuingly locking with the small window. "You should've r-ran."

I felt guilt continue to eat away at my heart at the idea of almost losing him once again because of how stubborn he was about his decisions, but I quickly replaced my doubts of his decision making with understanding. I had no right to think low of what choices he would take, for I would also sacrifice myself if it meant him seeing another day.

Trying my best to shove all the information I had received to the depths of my mind for a later date, I placed both my small, pale feet onto the darkened, honey hardwood floor beneath me. The surface was a chilling cold, and my feet slightly slipped as they made contact with slickened surface.

After I had quickly regained my balance, I slowly made my way over to the single door, ready to confront Amber and Darkrai. I couldn't avoid talking to them forever, and I just had to see Amber again...I refused to believe that I would never see her bright smile again.

As I slowly opened the door, giving a small sigh of anticipation, a cold hand quickly shoved the door open in irritation, his familiar eyes digging into me.

I quickly jumped as I saw the familiar being before me out of the care of the nurses, standing perfectly fine with little to no wounds. He seemed to be completely healed, yet still held a slight scar were Cresselia had gashed his upper cheek.

Countless thoughts entered my mind that were lined with worry...His face would be forever be marked due to how deep the cut was, and it would forever be a reminder of what we had been through.

"You were taking far too long," Darkrai blandly stated while walking into my room, his expression slightly amused at my expression of shock. "I needed to see you in person, sorry if I'm intruding."

"D-Darkrai!" I gasped while I quickly shut the door behind me, hastily turning towards him. "You're in no condition to be walking-"

"I'm fine," he reassured with a gentle smile, followed by an annoyed huff. "That little brat seemed to of healed my wounds...Though I wouldn't of needed his help anyways. They were only slight scratches that my aura would of healed in no time."

I gave a sigh of relief at how arrogant Darkrai was, just happy to see that he was his usual self.

Darkrai sat on the lonely table that decorated the room, his once cold eyes replaced with a warm kindness as our eyes continued to exchange their longing. He sat with his eyes shut in concentration and confusion while I walked towards him.

"We have a lot to talk about," he muttered as he opened his eyes in worry, his once cold, emotionless eyes now spilling with panic and worry. "Are you okay?"

How could I possible be okay in this situation? I had just been told that I was not completely human, and that I was basically a target that would bring nothing but suffering to those that surround me.

But, I knew I couldn't tell him that. If I were to worry, Darkrai would only feel more helpless in this painful situation. I knew that the guilt of not being able to protect me was eating at him, and the fact that he wouldn't be able to calm me down either would cause him to panic even further.

I wanted nothing more than him to stay happy and empty of any worry, so I happily nodded my head yes at his question as I sat next to him on the adjacent chair, my mind rushing with sadness.

"I see," he muttered while turning his gaze to the cold window that was placed above the simple table, his eyes avoiding my own. His eyes seemed to be filled with the expression of confusion and doubt, and I felt a slight stab of guilt for lying to him.

We sat in silence for several minutes as Darkrai continued staring out the frost covered window, the only sound filling the room being the sound of the rough wind trying to break its way through the fragile glass.

"Louella," Darkrai suddenly whispered while sadly turning his attention from the serene scene that the window held. "I know you're not okay."

I simply sat next to him in silence, shocked and frustrated that I was so easy to read. Darkrai always had a talent when it came to what others were thinking, and I was truly glad for most situations...It was hard for me to speak my mind at times.

"Let's not worry about all this right now, okay?" He gently whispered, grabbing my hands in his as my face burned with color. "Let's act like none of this happened for now."

My small hands seemed to be consumed in his larger pair, and I couldn't help but feel all my worries fade as I realized how perfect our hands seemed to merge as they intertwined. I felt my sadness return at this realization, deciding it was wrong of me to think such thoughts about someone I would only bring harm to.

"I can't just...ignore all this," I defeatingly whispered while staring at my tiny feet as they dangled off the wooden chair. "I-I can't accept it-"

"Louella," Darkrai confidently interrupted while he held my hands in his own. "I hope you're not worried about this changing anyone's opinion about you, because I will pummel _anyone_ that does."

I gave a saddened laugh at Darkrai's threat, my tiny hands being engulfed by his own.

"You don't understand," I whispered while now staring at our intertwined hands. "I can't be around you anymore or else you'll get hurt again-"

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice," he teasingly whispered, my heart filling with disappointment as he released my frail hands. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

I stared at him with pleading eyes, my thoughts not being able to convey into words. As much as I didn't want to feel for him, my emotions continued to grow by every second I stared into his eyes. I was doomed to bring him into more danger if I were to feel this way, and I wanted nothing more than him to move on and be safe.

Both of us stared out of the simple circular window, the once green ground now covered in several inches of untouched snow. We sat in silence for several minutes, both entranced by the unique substance as it fell from the delicate, darkened sky.

"Louella," he longingly whispered as his blue eyes continued to stare at the single window. "I remember after about a month when I had met you, it snowed just like this."

I gave a sad nod as I also turned my attention to the window, clearly remembering the memory. It had rarely snowed at my home, and that was one of the only times I had gotten to interact with the beautiful substance.

I gave a subtle chuckle as I recalled throwing several snowballs at Darkrai, completely missing every single attempt. Darkrai had responded by hitting the branch above me, causing me to be up to my elbows in pounds of snow.

"Your mother made you wear about five jackets just to go outside," he continued with a chuckle, interrupting my thoughts. "You could barely bend your arms."

I felt my heart fill with sadness from the mention of my mother, and Darkrai seemed to notice as he turned his attention to me. He furrowed his brow as he stared at me for several seconds while I avoided his gaze, hoping he would ignore the look of defeat in my eyes.

He suddenly grabbed my hand, standing up from the single chair, gently pulling me towards the single door.

"W-where are we going?" I hastily asked, stumbling on my feet as we made our way to the locked door.

"Out," Darkrai blandly stated as he looked over his shoulder. "You haven't seen snow in years, and it might cheer us both up, so grab a jacket and meet me outside your room."

"W-we can see it from here!" I hastily whispered, not in the mood to leave the room. "Besides, i-it's in the middle of the night, and it's freezing out-"

"Yes," Darkrai responded with a chuckle, his hand on the door knob. "Snow is typically cold, Louella."

I stared at him, my eyes filled with both irritation and pleading. It was frustrating how stubborn he got at times, and I knew I had no chance of convincing him otherwise.

Realizing we had both been overlooking a major obstacle, I gave a quick gasp as Darkrai slowly opened the door, his eyes meeting mine as my heart filled with panic.

"Darkrai, I can't go out there," I whispered while he continued to open the door, releasing my hand. "Amber's awake and I need to see her-"

"Amber?" Darkrai sadly questioned, his eyes filling with guilt as they turned to mine. "No, she still hasn't woken up."

My mind bubbled with confusion, for the nurse had clearly stated that there were two people wishing to see me...There was no one else I knew of that would be searching for me, and I gave a huff of defeat at the realization that Amber continued to rest in pain.

"What did that nurse mean, then?" I grumbled to myself, disappointed that I would have to wait to see Amber again. "Why is everything so complicated-"

"Louella," Darkrai asked while glaring at me, clearly ignoring that I had been talking to myself. "Where is the key?"

As I handed Darkrai the small, silver key, with an apologetic smile, he quickly opened the door and entered the mysterious corridor while I turned to grab a jacket, Darkrai closing the heavy door behind me.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

Nothing brought more worry into my heart than the look of pure defeat in Louella's eyes as I closed the door behind her, and I felt myself feel guilty for forcing her out like this. I knew she was in the mood to be alone, but I just couldn't find the willpower to be without her any longer.

She would sit alone in her room all day if I wasn't with her, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she continued feeling sad for any longer. I would continue feeling helpless if she remained in this condition, for I would only feel happy when she was.

I gave a slight sigh, my emotions continually bothering me as I leaned against the cold wall. I kept telling myself that I wished I didn't feel for her like this every time I was with her, but I knew that was just a pathetic attempt at a lie. Loving Louella was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

She had managed to do the impossible; the unthinkable. She had rescued me from the darkness that consumed my heart and soul, replacing it with hope from her companionship...I could never repay her enough for what she had done to me, for I now had dreams to strive to thanks to her.

As much as I despised myself for feeling the way I did towards her, I couldn't find myself able to ignore these horrible feelings any longer. It felt like it was just yesterday when I had discovered her weeping against the large tree in the soothing forest, and I would've never guessed that the little girl I had encountered would of taken control of my heart in the following years.

As much as I wished so, I could not be certain if she had accepted my feelings in full. I had thought she did the night she was taken away from me, yet I still held many doubts. I would surely be embarrassed if she ended up denying them, but it would not stop me from having these feelings.

"I can't get my hopes up," I bitterly mumbled as I continued leaning against the slick wall, my arms crossed in frustration. "As of now, she is nothing more than a close friend...u-unless she says otherwise herself."

It pained me to admit such a thing out loud, but it was true. No matter how much I viewed her as more than a friend, it would never be a reality. Even if she were to somehow feel the same way towards me, both of our hearts would be crushed by the painful reality...We could never truly love each other.

One day, if she truly accepted the way I felt and returned the same feelings, both of us would be forced to ignore and diminish the odd feelings due to how forbidden such emotions were...Only because of our differences. Even in this form, I continued to hold the aura of a Pokemon...I would never truly be a human, no matter how I wished we could be together.

In reality, I would rather stay an isolated Darkrai rather than a weak human. Even if I wouldn't be allowed to feel such feelings for her, I would be able to keep Louella safe...And that's all that mattered.

I felt a frustrated sigh escape my being as I continued waiting for Louella, my mind wandering over my confusing feelings. It was all too frustrating, for my kind were not meant to hold such emotions in their heart...so why was I so different?

I heard the familiar click of the door adjacent to my being, and gave a slight smile as she slowly wandered out from the room, locking the large door behind her.

She wore a dull, baggy hoodie that was a solid shade of black and it covered her hands, causing her fingers to be hidden by the large piece of clothing. The dark color clashed with her pale skin, causing her skin to almost glow as I stared at her in the dull light. She wore a large red scarf around her neck that caused her blue eyes to stand out to the extreme, and the ends of the large scarf fell down to the middle of her back. Her plain hoodie and scarf were paired with a boring pair of gray jeans, and she held another bland hoodie in her arms.

"You'll need one too," she said with a slight smile while throwing the black hoodie in my face. "You can get cold now, remember?"

As I removed the hoodie off of my face, I gave her an annoyed stare while she laughed at my frustration. I couldn't help but replace my annoyance with a smile, glad to see she was starting to cheer up.

"So, Darkie," she teasingly asked as I slipped the hoodie over my shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Hmm, just a walk," I simply muttered, slipping my hands into my pockets as I gave a slight shrug. "We're not exactly familiar with the area, so I'd like to observe this odd location while we're out."

I was extremely skeptical of this area...I had never met this Jirachi before, and I had no reason to trust him and this location. Neither Louella or I had been in this center before, and I was starting to fear that we were way too far away from home. Without my powers, we would have to get back on feet...and I don't think Louella would be fond of that.

She gave gave me a slight nod while we both walked towards the end of the corridor in silence, both of us wrapped in the warmth of the plain hoodies. I couldn't help but stare at Louella from the corner of my eye, for her beauty continued to glow its way through such bland clothes.

As we finally reached the end of the corridor, about to walk around the corner to the center's lobby, Louella quickly grabbed my hoodie, causing me to roughly stop in place.

"They think you're still injured," she whispered, her hand slightly shaking as she held my hoodie. "If they see that you're healed, they'll know something's up-"

"It'll be fine," I calmly replied while pulling the hood over my head, glancing at her over from the corner of my eye. "Put your hood up too, you never know who's watching."

As she did as I suggested, I quickly grabbed her hand and headed for the lobby, avoiding all interaction with anyone as both of our cheeks glowed a strong shade of pink.

Her tiny hand held onto mine rather tightly, and I continued watching her from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was rather nervous from the way her hand shook in mine, but I knew everything would be okay as long as I was with her.

The three nurses at the front desk seemed to be preoccupied with several patents and their Pokemon as we hastily walked by, and the few other nurses were busy calming down the countless trainers who were in the lobby.

"It's odd that so many people are up at this hour," I whispered low enough so that only Louella could hear me. "Do you know why they're all here?"

Louella held my hand tighter, seemingly worried about the countless trainers in the large lobby.

"N-no," she whispered while she stared at her feet as we continued towards the exit. "I h-hope everything's okay."

I gave her a reassuring smile, hoping to convey that there was nothing to worry about as long as I was with her.

"I do too," I whispered while heading to the front doors. "It doesn't seem to be something bad, they all look excited."

All the trainers were gazing out the large windows that decorated the huge walls in awe, their noses seemingly pressed against the chilled ice. Not only were their eyes filled with excitement, but their Pokemon were all over the place, not a care in the world.

"Y-yeah," Louella gently whispered. "I wonder what's going on, though-"

Louella was quickly interrupted by a large Typhlosion stepping in front of her, sniffing the top of her tiny head. Louella gave a startled yelp as the Pokemon removed her hood, and several trainers stared in confusion at her reaction.

I quickly moved Louella behind me, my eyes flashing with disapproval at the Pokemon who towered over us both.

The Typhlosion looked over its shoulder, speaking in a language I as unable to understand.

"E-Ella?!" Called a familiar voice from a corner of the center, quickly walking towards us. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

The boy who walked towards us was the young man with the once small Cyndaquil, and I felt a slight growl escape my throat at this realization...I was finally alone with Louella, and I refused to let this little brat ruin it.

"Everyone's worried sick about you and Amber," he continued in a rushed tone, seemingly ignoring my presence. "What's going on-"

"Do you know where we are?" Louella interrupted while pulling her hood back over her lavender hair. "W-we're...lost."

Drew and his typhlosion slowly turned their heads to the side in confusion, seemingly confused as to how we had gotten this lost.

"You're pretty far away from campus," he casually replied with a warm smile, continually acting as if I didn't exist. "A lot us students are here to celebrate Christmas because it snows a lot here."

Louella quickly returned to my side, no longer hiding in fear. Her hands were excitedly clenched at her chest, and her eyes lit up at the word Christmas. I felt my anger continually growing towards the being before us, irritated by how long this conversation had gone without either of them taking any notice to me.

"C-Christmas?!" Louella asked with a shocked gasp, quickly quieting her voice when she got a few stares. "What day is it?"

Drew gave her a worried look, and I felt my blood boil as both continued to ignore my presence.

"December 21st," he slowly answered with a confused tone. "Ella, what's going on-"

"She's occupied at the moment," I bitterly interrupted with venom while pulling Louella to my side, her face filling with color. "So, do you mind?"

Louella quickly switched her attention from Drew and I several times, and she gave a shaky sigh as her eyes closed in thought.

"O-oh, right," she whispered while opening her eyes, turning her gaze to my own. "We were just about to head out-"

"On a date," I confidently interrupted with a sly grin, my cheeks slightly rosy. "So, if you'd be so kind as to move along, it would be well appreciated."

Louella's posture stiffened as the word date left my mouth, and my grin continued to widen at her flustered expression. She was absolutely adorable when I teased her like this, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how on fire her cheeks were.

Although, it was sadly nothing more than a quick lie. We were only heading out to examine the area, for we had little to no information as of where Jirachi had taken us. As much as I had wished this was a date, it was nothing of the sort.

"I-I see," Drew nervously replied, his Typhlosion eyeing us curiously. "Let me know if you need any notes or something from class, Louella."

And with his final words, he quickly turned around, returning to the window he had just been staring out of, his expression slightly disappointed.

However, his Typhlosion remained before us, staring directly at Louella with curious eyes. This Typhlosion held a single pink bow on the top of its head, and towered over Louella innocently, continuing to eye her with confusion.

I quickly released Louella from my side, both of our faces continuing to hold a slight pigment, and grabbed her small hand in my own. I hastily headed for the glass doors that decorated the front wall, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from Drew as possible.

"I-is this actually a d-d-date?" She asked in a flustered tone as I opened the glass door, allowing her to head through first.

As I walked behind her, entering the white blanket that covered the dark night, I felt the icy needles of the sharp wind merge with my cheeks.

"N-no," I muttered, examining the beautiful scenery before us. "I just had to get rid of h-him, he was wasting too much of our time."

The empty streets were removed of any life, and the only light sources were the countless light posts that decorated the sides of the narrow sidewalk. However, these lights did little to help my vision as I managed to keep my skill of seeing in the dark.

As we walked along the single, rigid sidewalk, I stared at her from the corner of my eye as we walked side by side, hand in hand. I could've sworn I saw a slight glare of sadness in her eyes as we walked in silence, but any sign of it was quickly replaced with a warm smile as she turned her attention to me.

"I-I see," she whispered as her small feet crunched the snow beneath her, her eyes turning towards the falling snow above.

When I stared at the gentle snow above, it was a sight that words could not describe. The dark purple sky was empty of any clouds while endless specks of snow seemed to appear out of nothing...It was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight above.

Louella quietly muttered something inaudible under her breath, followed by a small sigh as she stared at the flakes of snow slowly dancing above. I gave her a confused look, and she quickly turned her head away while her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

As I continued observing her, I noticed that the gentle bits of snow were slowly merging with her hair as she walked by my side, and even gently rested on her eyelashes. Somehow, she managed to look stunning in any condition, and I felt annoyed at myself for thinking such ridiculous things.

"As lovely as this snow is," I muttered while a slight shiver raced up my spine from the cold, my words breaking the silence we held. "We should try our best not to freeze to death."

Louella met my gaze, and we both blushed at the sudden contact. She gave a slight giggle at my suggestion, turning her attention back to the straight road ahead of us.

As we continued walking in silence, we quickly encountered a park and Louella's eyes lit up as she noticed the frozen lake that was surrounded by countless frosted trees. The once liquid body of water was completely frozen over, and several strangers were sliding and falling across the thick ice as we walked by.

"We're not going ice skating, Louella," I said with an amused chuckle while she gave me pleading stare. "It's too late in the night to do that...I promise we will another time."

She stared at me from the corner of her eye for several moments as the solid lake left our fields of vision, seemingly deep in thought.

"It's a d-date then," she quietly whispered while turning her attention to the soft surface below. "So, don't forget that p-promise."

My eyes widened in shock at her comment as we continued walking in silence down the deserted, darkened path. I gave her a flustered nod as we continued wandering with no destination, my mind filling with countless questions as to what she had meant by her statement.

I continued curiously staring at her from the corner of my eyes, my cheeks on fire as we continued walking hand in hand.

My mind was filled with frustration as I continued staring at the girl, for she was always unintentionally toying with my thoughts and emotions. I could never tell if she was giving me a hind, or simply being kind...These ridiculous human feelings were starting to anger me.

We continued walking in silence, the only sounds that filled the air around us was the soft, constant crunching of the snow beneath us. The harsh wind that fought against our faces seemed to of fell silent as we continued wandering, and the snow now fell peacefully to the calm surface.

I could feel my limbs becoming numb from the harsh cold that the snow brought...yet, my hand stayed warm as I held hers in mine. It was odd, but this girl continued to baffle me more by the second, for she had such an affect on me that I thought was never possible.

"Can we take a break?" She quietly asked, her warm breath quickly fading into a slight mist as she stopped walking. "I don't feel too well."

I gave her a worried stare, feeling guilty for forcing her out like this. But, I had no choice...we _had_ to evaluate the area for both of our safety, and I just couldn't leave her alone any longer. I was afraid if I left her alone once again, someone would snatch her away from me...And I refused to let that happen again.

"There's a bench up ahead," I whispered while gently pulling her with me. "We can rest for a couple minutes, but we really need to find a way to contact your school...So, only a few minutes."

She flashed me a thankful smile, and I gave her a worried stare in return. I knew she was acting happy for my sake, but it was slowly killing me from the inside out. It was sweet that she didn't want me to worry, but the fact that she was acting like everything was fine caused my nerves to skyrocket.

As we made our way to the single wooden bench, our hands continually locked, the snow seemed to soften and the wind's rage finally came to a halt as we strolled to our destination. All sound was removed from existence as we made our way to the lonely bench, the only sound being an occasional sneeze from Louella.

As we finally arrived to our destination, Louella gave a loud sigh of relief as she sat down on the bench, pulling me down to sit next to her.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas," Louella sadly whispered as she sat down on the icy bench, attempting to warm her hands by breathing into them. "This'll be this first year I might not spend it with family."

She continued staring at the dancing stars above that were accompanied by the few flakes that surrounded our beings while my heart filled with regret as I stared at her profile. It was my fault that she had been separated from her mother, and there was no way I could track her down in this form...I was truly helpless in this situation.

"She's not gone," I gently whispered, my voice breaking the serene silence. "I would've sensed if her aura had become fully depleted...and from what I can tell, she is alive."

Louella's eyes filled up with tears while a slight smile formed on her face, causing my heart to fill up with even more guilt at what pain I had forced into her life. Not only had I forced her to be torn away from her own mother, but I had caused her incurable amounts of emotional pain.

"I'm glad," she sadly whispered, her expression slightly happy as she met mine. "How can you tell?"

"I've learned to over the years," I muttered, my cheeks flushing at how loving her eyes were as they met my own. "It's a trait many legendary Pokemon have."

She said nothing in response to my answer, so I turned my attention to the darkened sky before us. The honey colored sun was peaking over the tips of the tall trees as they were continually being consumed by the thick ice that surrounded their leaves. The sky around the orb of light was a soft pink, and I suddenly felt a rush of exhaustion run through my veins.

"We should head back," I softly suggested, slowly standing up from the icy bench. "The sun's coming up...They'll notice that we're gone."

As I offered my hand to the tiny girl on the bench, giving a slight, sarcastic bow, she placed her petite hand in my own with an embarrassed smile. While both of our cheeks seemed to give off a bright shade of pink, we headed from where we had came...Forgetting about every worry we held.


	32. The Girl

***HEADS UP,* I revised a past chapter because I accidentally said Dialga killed Palkia...** _ **Giratina**_ **actually did so, and I just want to clarify my stupid mistake. I've fixed the typo, so if there was no mention of Dialga when you were reading the past chapter, ignore this. :)**

 **Also, I apologize if you're not okay with cursing...I'm personally someone who doesn't cuss, but some of my characters do so. Hopefully you understand it's only to bring more emotion into the words, and I really hope it doesn't offend you. The curses will be very limited, as there have already been several in previous chapters.**

 **Thanks for the understanding, and hopefully you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **(I'll be revising this later, I'm posting it really late at night so I'm kinda drowsy. Ignore any minor grammar mistakes, I just really wanted to get a chapter out so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long.)**

* * *

 _ **~Chapter Thirty-Two - The Girl~**_

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

As I layed in the single, warm bed that decorated the corner of my room, I couldn't help but feel an embarrassed sigh as I remembered what events had just occurred.

Darkrai had taken me alone on a casual walk, and I knew it wasn't worth my flustered expression at that moment. After all, the only reason we had left alone was to observe the surrounding area and to hopefully find any noticeable landmarks as to how we could get home.

But, such a meaningless gesture caused my heart to sing in happiness, for any act of kindness from him caused my mind to fill with joy. I knew he truly was a kind, loyal Pokemon...yet, he rarely showed that side to him.

He had said our walk was originally to cheer me up, but he had quickly dropped that idea and claimed it was simply so we could scout the area, yet my mind continued to buzz over the idea of him caring so deeply about my emotions.

I knew that what he said was true, because we truly had no idea where we were and we could've been in deep danger. However, why would he quickly drop the idea of simply wanting to cheer me up so easily? Perhaps he simply wanted to examine the area, and nothing more?

He most likely just never wants to show his vulnerability to those around him, or simply wants to act the way he is intended to. Yet, I find it adorable when he acts like himself...not like who he feels like he has to be.

He has always acted as if he's a cold, emotionless Pokemon with little to no heart for others. But, I can't help but smile at his piercing eyes that are filled with kindness and warmth, but such emotions are cleverly hidden behind a cold, emotionless stare. They clearly depict his kind nature in their depths when they meet mine, and I can easily see who he truly is.

No matter how hard he tries to cover his heart and ignore who he truly is, he will always be the kind Darkie I've learned to love in my eyes...And he can never hide that from me.

I felt my cheeks rush with color as I stared at the bland ceiling above, my heart rushing with guilt for my mind being taken over like this. It wasn't fair of myself for thinking so fondly of him, for it would bring nothing but problems to us both.

I knew Darkrai had claimed to feel strong emotions for me, but I couldn't help but feel nothing but doubt at his actions. It was the first time he had ever felt true emotions, and they had taken control of him, simply causing him to misinterpret them at that moment.

But, why couldn't I force myself to believe such things? It was almost as if I was attempting to force myself to ignore what he had done, yet the memories continued to consume my thoughts no matter how I wanted to forget them.

I just _couldn't_ love him...Yet I did with all my heart. No matter how much my heart yearned for him to truly be mine, and for I to be his, my mind quickly shut down such affections. It was a childish, impossible hope that I had no right to be dreaming.

No matter what forbidden emotions we held for each other, I knew I couldn't love him. Not because he was a Pokemon, but because of what I would bring to him...nothing but countless dangerous situations.

As much as I tried to ponder over different thoughts, everything that entered my mind involved him in one way or another. I was quickly filled with frustration at this realization, wanting nothing more than to extinguish my emotions for him.

Realizing every moment of everyday involved Darkrai in one way or another, I hastily gave up attempting to avoid him in my thoughts. Every choice I made, and every mistake I made involved him, for he was a part of my life.

As my mind wandered over the past day, and I felt my mind fill with frustration as I recalled something both Darkrai and I had ignorantly overlooked.

I gave a slight sigh of annoyance, realizing we could of asked Drew for directions if it wasn't for Darkrai's stubborn attitude. Drew clearly knew where he was, and I was too distracted to realize that he could've given us directions home.

However...how would we even return? No one knew why all of us had been absent for so many days, and there would be plenty of speculation as of where we had been for the week. We could not return without plenty more issues crawling their ways into our lives, but we couldn't avoid returning forever.

Deciding it was best to regain my energy for the following day, I slowly closed my eyes as my mind attempted to fade into the familiar state of slumber.

"Yo, Ella!" Jirachi happily sung, a familiar ball of light morphing into his form before me, causing myself to yelp at the sudden disruption. "Sorry I left you guys for awhile there, there's a lot of work I've been assigned to take care of."

The words were forced out of his mouth as if he were deeply out of breath, and his slight smile was quickly removed as he noticed my unhappy expression from my depression thoughts that continued to consume my thoughts.

"Is this about your friend?" He sadly whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I tried to heal her, but her wounds are more than I can heal...they're not only... _physical_."

"Yes," I lied while sitting up, my heart now not only filled with guilt, but also regret. "How is s-she doing?"

Jirachi's eyes were angled towards his tiny feet as they dangled off the small bed, his hands held between his legs as he avoided my stare.

"I don't know," he whispered in a frustrated yet guilty tone. "I've done everything I-I can...but, I can't heal her completely-"

"Didn't you say there were...wounds that weren't physical?" I quietly questioned, not wanting to know the true answer.

"Yes," he calmly replied, both our eyes avoiding each other's. "Cresselia knew what she was doing...she's far too clever."

I clenched my hands at the mention of Cresselia, my heart continuing to burn with hatred as I recalled what she had done to Darkrai and Amber.

Jirachi and I simply sat in silence for several minutes, neither of us exchanging words. Jirachi seemed to be in deep thought as I simply stared at him, not knowing what to say or do.

"I lied to you on that night, Ella," Jirachi whispered, breaking the silence. "Amber had no life in her body when I found you, but I couldn't find the words to tell you that."

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the small Pokemon, but he continued giving his attention to his small feet as they positioned off the bed.

"I was able to sacrifice a little of my light to bring her back out of the darkness," he sadly whispered, my expression becoming puzzled by the word light. "But, Cresselia truly knew what she was doing."

Jirachi paused for a slight sigh, his eyes closing in concentration.

"The blow was clearly intended for Darkrai," Jirachi muttered, his voice filling with bitterness at the mention of his name. "She knew he was persistent, so her blow was cursed so if he were to somehow recover from the lethal blow, he would be lost in the darkness for quite some time."

He paused for another sigh, his brow furrowing in both irritation and confusion.

"I may of saved her life energy from the darkness," he sadly whispered while clenching his tiny hands in frustration. "But her soul and mind are stuck wandering in the dark labyrinth of the afterlife...And I can't tamper with that realm no matter how I try."

 _Amber was...dead?_ I questioned to myself, my eyes wide with shock and disbelief. _I-I...I got her killed...She died b-because of me…_

My heart filled with unimaginable amounts of guilt and pain at the idea of never seeing Amber again due to what I had gotten her into, but I felt a small amount of relief knowing that she was no longer completely gone.

"Giratina holds power to modify that realm," Jirachi whispered, interrupting my thoughts. "He sealed it off in such a way so even Arceus and I can't tamper with it...But it seems as if Cresselia can."

"Jirachi," I whispered while clenching the thin blanket to my chest, afraid of what I was about to ask. "You're t-talking about Cresselia as if she's...she's s-still alive?"

"She is," he angrily whispered. "I simply shattered her illusion of your soul that she inhabited. Her true form was hidden somewhere else, but I had to use the rest of my power to get you and your friends to safety."

"I thought you w-were a unique Jirachi?" I questioned, my mind becoming hazy from the information. "You said that others were only as powerful as you for a week at a time, so how did you run out of power?"

"That's true, I am unlike any other Jirachi," he casually stated, his eyes remaining closed in concentration. "But I have to regain my light after I use a lot of my energy, or else I'll dry out my power and lose my life energy."

"T-this is all so confusing," I sadly whispered, my eyes closed in frustration. "Why a-are you here...now?"

"I was called away to inform the council that you and your... _Pokemon_ are informed of the situation," he hastily answered, his words once again becoming bitter at the mention of Darkrai. "They have given me orders, and you need to cooperate-"

Before Jirachi could inform me of what plan he had been ordered to go through with, a large knock echoed around the room before a pale hand shoved the small door open, not waiting for an answer.

"I can only sneak away so much Louella," Darkrai mumbled while entering the small room, his hands held behind his head in a casual manner. "They're going to notice-"

Darkrai's eyes narrowed as he noticed the small Pokemon on the edge of my bed, his eyes narrowing in return.

"I don't want to start _another_ argument, Darkrai," Jirachi bitterly whispered while closing his eyes once again. "You two are too involved in this situation to do as you wish, so we need to discuss the plan-"

"Why the hell were you alone with her?!" Darkrai angrily whispered through clenched teeth. "You little brat, I'll pummel you back into your own realm-"

"D-Darkie," I quickly interrupted while turning my attention to Jirachi, a slight smile on my face. "You're only here to help us, right Jirachi?"

Jirachi's eyes seemed to fill with guilt for a fraction of a second, but his expression was quickly replaced with a confident smirk.

"Y-yes!" Jirachi confidently muttered, his eyes closed in pride. "I'm here to save the day, yet again!"

Darkrai quickly walked to the edge of the bed, crossing his arms as he sat next to me, clearly upset that I had taken Jirachi's side.

"How generous of you," he growled through clenched teeth, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "A delicate, adorable Pokemon is here to assist us. I thought we were doomed, but you'll surely scare off any enemies!"

Jirachi's eyes flared open at this statement, his eyes a bright red as he floated to Darkrai's level.

"Why can't you comprehend that I'm far more intimidating than you?" He quietly whispered, his hushed words spilling with frustration as several bitter chuckles formed from his mouth. "You're a simple Darkrai that was even ridiculed by his own kind. The only beings that would ever see you as an equal decided to throw you away without a second thought because you got your own family murdered-"

"I WILL GLADLY MAKE YOU JOIN THEM," Darkrai roared as he quickly stood up, his anger causing myself to jump in fear at his rage as his eyes once again turned their odd shade of red. "NO ONE HERE IS ASKING FOR YOUR DAMN HELP!"

"Um," I shakily whispered, raising one hand while I hid under my covers in fear. "I think-"

"Oh, please," Jirachi calmly stated while ignoring me, his eyes flashing with amusement at Darkrai's reaction. "You couldn't even keep your own family alive, what makes you think you could keep Ella alive?"

"You bastard," Darkrai softly spoke through clenched teeth, his anger now leveled to a slight whisper. "I swear to Arceus himself that I will rip you to shreds the second Louella isn't here-"

"Darkrai!" I hastily interrupted, his anger fueled glare quickly replaced with embarrassment. "I-I'm on your side...Jirachi is being horrible...B-but, he knows what's best right now."

"No," Darkrai calmly whispered while our eyes locked, his crimson eyes quickly fading to their familiar, calm shade of blue. "I know what's best for us, and I don't want anyone saying otherwise."

I continued staring at him with my most serious expression possible, as our eyes locked. His eyes seemed to be removed of all anger and hatred as ours continued to meet, while mine were filled with a stern glare. All he did was cross his arms and give me a small smirk while I continued glaring at him, trying my best to intimidate him.

"That expression's adorable," he quietly muttered while turning his attention to Jirachi, who continued glaring at Darkrai. "But, I'll do as you ask, Louella."

I felt my frustration fade away at his words, quickly becoming replaced with embarrassment and a slight amount of joy that he had listened to me. I was afraid he would have another outburst, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Thank you, Darkie," I happily replied while ignoring Darkrai's annoyed expression at the nickname.

"That name is still horrid, Louella," he muttered, his cheeks slightly filled with color. "I'll quickly ignore your advice and obliterate this pathetic Pokemon if you keep calling me that-"

"We've wasted enough time for Arceus's sake!" Jirachi loudly interrupted, forcing both our attentions to the small Pokemon before us. "There's a lot I have to inform you of! So, please, let me do as I was ordered!"

Darkrai gritted his teeth, but gave a slight nod, followed by an annoyed huff. I stared at him from the corner of my eyes, my heart bubbling as our eyes met.

"Jirachi, _sir,_ " Darkrai stated with an extremely sarcastic tone while he broke our eye contact. " _Please do_ inform us, your highness."

With a sarcastic bow from Darkrai, Jirachi turned his attention to myself with a slight smile plastered onto his small face, acting as if Darkrai didn't exist.

"The council has ordered me to keep you hidden from the public for some time, so I have no choice but to do so," Jirachi casually stated, his eyes never leaving mine. "We're leaving now."

"No, she is not leaving," Darkrai blandly stated while casually supporting his head with his hand. "She's staying with me."

"You don't understand!" Jirachi pleaded, his bitter tone quickly replaced with desperation. "This is for her _safety!_ If she's harmed, we're all doomed, and it will be on your hands!"

"I understand," Darkrai muttered in a protective tone. "But, I will not allow something that belongs to me to be simply taken away from myself-"

"You already know too much," Jirachi said with an angry sigh. "You have to come along, no matter how much you'll only slow us down-"

"Keep your petty comments to yourself," Darkrai said with an annoyed glare towards Jirachi, followed by a slight smile in my direction, clearly happy he was allowed to come along as his eyes met with my own. "When are we leaving?"

"Now," Jirachi mumbled while floating to the ground. "I can teleport us, but I won't be able to transport us back into reality for awhile...I've already used up too much of my light saving Amber."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion as he once again referred to his "light." I had never heard such a common word being said as a personal object, so my mind continued filling with more confusion by the second.

"Light is what many Jirachi refer to their life energy as," Darkrai casually stated while his eyes remained closed, somehow realizing I didn't understand the term. "It's rather cheesy if you ask me."

"At least I don't call my own dimension the _Void,_ " Jirachi muttered with a laugh. "How cliche is that?"

I felt a slight giggle escape my throat as I held my hand to my mouth, attempting to shield my laughter from Darkrai.

Darkrai quickly opened his eyes and turned his gaze to mine, and I felt another giggle escape as he quickly launched up from the bed and towered over myself.

"Do you... _agree with him?!_ " He defensively questioned, my eyes continuing to avoid his as I could barely hide my laughter. "It is _not_ cliche! That's what my elders have named it, and I simply continue using the name-"

"Enough with the bickering!" Jirachi muttered while placing his hand to his forehead, his eyes closed in frustration. "They're waiting on us for Arceus's sake!"

I gave a shaky sigh as the two continued exchanging information and insults, neither hiding the deep hatred for one another. I was left alone with my thoughts as I ignored both of their jabs at eachother, wanting nothing more than some peace and quiet.

I simply couldn't find the words in this situation, for how was I supposed to comprehend being isolated from all society once again? Several months ago, I would've gladly accepted such an offer, but now that I had finally found those that wouldn't ridicule me, I simply couldn't have it taken away from me.

All my life I had dreamt of finding friends such as Amber and Charles, but they had been torn away from me because of what I had brought into their lives. I knew that I had no right to want to maintain our friendship, yet I knew that I would be unable to simply forget about them.

"N-no," I whispered while the two angered entities in my room quieted their angered tones and turned their attention towards myself. "I can't leave Amber...o-or Charles."

Jirachi and Darkrai stared at me for seconds, both in deep thought over the topic. Jirachi's eyes were filled with confusion while Darkrai's were widened in shock as I brought up Charles.

"Charles?" Jirachi softly questioned. "I don't know who that is-"

"Charles is actually Arceus, he was hidden in an illusion of a child," Darkrai calmly stated, his eyes showing a spark of worry. "I still don't quite understand it myself-"

"O-oh!" Jirachi happily interrupted while placing his hands together. "Don't worry about Arceus! He returned to our dimension with minor wounds! He's the very one requesting to see you both"

"Why was he in such a form?" Darkrai bitterly mumbled, clearly annoyed by his lack of information over the child. "He gave me very little reasoning."

"To watch over Ella," Jirachi blandly replied, turning his attention to myself. "But he will probably tell you the rest himself. Anyways, we ought to go, they're waiting on us."

"B-but, Amber's still here-"

Before I could question what would be of Amber, a flash of light entered our vision and all faded into nothing.

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As all reality slowly faded back into my field of vision, my feet gently made contact with the solid surface beneath me, and my eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden shift of light. I felt my eyes widen in wonder as I realized where we had been transported, and I couldn't hide my expression as it filled with awe.

A single Latias and Latios floated before a single, large gate that was heavily decorated with pearls and bars, yet the wall continued to look very regal and elegant. It was made of several shades of stone that reminded me of the shore of a beach, and the wall included several towers connected to the edges of the endless wall. Several flags that were decorated with golden Pokeballs were placed on the tops of the large towers, and upon closer inspection, I noticed a single Victini staring down from one of the left towers above.

Behind the massive wall was a large building that was made of the same ocean-like stone that the wall was decorated with, and was also covered with several of the unique flags. The building was almost exactly like a castle, and towered over the wall that surrounded the large building.

As I moved my attention from the uniquely beautiful sight before me, I noticed that we were truly where I had thought we were. The sky was not the familiar shade of soft blue that I had become accustomed to, but now a mixture of countless soft colors. The sky looked as if it were locked in a sunset, yet there was no identification of any light source above.

It looked as if everything were underwater above us, and it caused the colorful sky above to ripple as several large bubbles decorated the endless sky above, constantly floating around and reflecting the beautiful colors to the ground below.

The sight was surely beautiful, but I couldn't help but feel an odd stab of sadness as I gazed at the sky above. Why did it look so...lonely?

"W-where are we?" Louella quietly asked, her voice filled with wonder as she stared up at the walls that towered above, interrupting my thoughts. "It's so...p-pretty."

"A different dimension," Jirachi casually muttered over his shoulder while floating towards the entrance, gaining several glares from the two Legendary Pokemon at the gate. "We lost our headquarters, so the council is taking solace here for the time being."

"This is Manaphy's dimension...correct?" I whispered while continually staring at the sky above, causing Louella to grab my hand and pull me with her towards the entrance. "I-I've heard so much about the powers it holds-"

Jirachi's posture suddenly stiffened at the mention of Manaphy, and he quickly turned his head over his shoulder while floating to the two Legendary Pokemon who continued glaring at Louella and I with deep suspicion and confusion. His eyes seemed to flash with bitterness with just the mention of such a kind Pokemon, and I felt a small amount of guilt for mentioning something I shouldn't of.

"We will discuss this later, Darkie," Jirachi frustratingly muttered while turning his attention back towards the two the sturdy gates slowly opened, bringing a loud screeching of metal to the area. "Arceus needs to talk to the both of you."

The stern Latios and gentle looking Latias gave each other a worried glance before moving out of the way, beckoning Louella and Jirachi to hastily enter.

As I followed behind Louella, her hand still pulling me with her, the large Latios quickly stood before me with disapproval as Louella quickly turned around.

"Jirachi, are you _mad_?!" the Latios blandly and bitterly questioned, his eyes never leaving mine as he towered over me. "Why let one of these...monsters in? Even in this odd form, the only thing they take pleasure in is destruction and hatred-"

I quickly shoved past the large Pokemon, interrupting his bitter words while my eyes locked with Louella's worried glare, my own filled with nothing but pure hatred. As much as it pained me to ignore such heartless comments, there were more important things to do than start a fight with everyone who despises my kind.

"He's only here to protect Palkia," Jirachi claimed, his tone suddenly strict towards the large Pokemon while I felt my posture stiffen at the name Palkia. "We can kick him out the second he has any plans of revealing our location, alright?"

Sucking up my pride, I quickly grabbed Louella's hand, pulling her with me through the elegant gate that decorated the otherworldly castle. I had to get her away from the two, for I would show no mercy when it came to those who disrespect my kind.

Normally, I would've beaten that uptight Pokemon into oblivion at even the slight jab at such a sensitive topic. But, I knew he had a point...We were in such a situation where they didn't know who to trust anymore...And it didn't help that all Darkrai are born with little to no emotions.

"D-Darkrai," Louella sadly whispered, reading the pain and anger that seeped from my being as we were out of range from Jirachi and the others. "They're idiots, okay? Don't listen to them-"

"Louella," I interrupted with a slight, forced smile at her worried eyes, not wanting her to worry. "I'm not the one who needs reassurance here, so please don't worry about me."

She suddenly stopped walking and released my hand, causing myself to look over my shoulder in a confused manner. Her eyes were filled with confusion and regret while she stared at my confused expression, her hands clenched at her sides in frustration.

"You can't keep pushing your worries away like this!" She said in a frustrated, panicked tone, causing myself to jump in shock at her unusual way of speaking. "A-all it does is make me worry _more!"_

"T-the last thing I'm trying to do is upset you!" I muttered through clenched teeth, feeling the anger from earlier fuel my words as she stared at me. "You know that's the last thing I'd _ever_ want to do, Louella!"

"I understand that you're trying to be considerate," she whispered with a shaky sigh, her eyes filling with both water and anger. "But, you don't realize how hard it is knowing someone you care about is hurting, and they w-won't even let you h-help them!"

I clenched my fists at my side, not in the mood for such a meaningless argument when there were countless things that we should be worrying about.

I quickly feld my anger fade away, realizing Louella had done nothing wrong. I was simply upset from the earlier comment from that arrogant Latios, and the anger continued flowing through my veins. She had done nothing wrong, and what she had said was true...I never let her be there for me.

"Louella," I whispered, realizing my anger was not towards her, but to the ignorant Latios from earlier. "I really didn't mean to hurt you...you know that I lo-"

"It's okay," she sadly muttered while walking past me, her eyes avoiding my own. "I'm gonna go ahead, Charles is waiting."

As she quickly walked ahead, her expression a mixture of pain and anger, I felt any remaining anger diminish into confusion and regret. Why was this girl so confusing? Couldn't she see that all that mattered to me was her?

"Why can't she just understand that I'm madly in love with her?!" I angrily whispered to myself, turning towards one of the narrow paths that spread out from the main one, wanting nothing more than to clear my mind. "It's not my fault that every decision I make is for her sake! Dear Arceus, women are so confusing!"

I muttered several curses under my breath, following one of the countless paths, wanting nothing more than to escape my confusing emotions.

 **-Louella's POV-**

As much as I despised arguing with Darkrai, I just couldn't handle the way he ignored his own feelings in every situation that they were noticeable. It made me feel like I truly was worthless to him because he would always support me whenever I needed someone to talk to, but I was never allowed to do the same in return.

However, I knew that I was truly too rash in my reaction towards him. He would always put my emotions before his, and I knew it was because he was too scared to face his own. I had no right to react the way I did, no matter how much it pained me to see him in a vulnerable state.

"You really shouldn't be wandering off on your own, Palkia," a familiar voice calmly stated, interrupting my thoughts. "This may be a safe location, but you never know who's truly on your side in troubled times like this."

As I slowly turned around, I was welcomed by the last person I wanted to see in this moment. The large Latios that had greeted us at the front gate floated before me, a warm smile on his intimidating face.

I narrowed my eyes at the being, returning my attention to the path ahead of me, quickly walking towards the entrance to the large building ahead.

I clenched my hands as I picked up my pace, continually becoming more upset by the minute. Not only had this Pokemon hurt and insulted someone I cared deeply for, but they had also caused me to start a meaningless argument with the being who had stolen my heart.

"P-Palkia?" Latios asked in a worried tone, floating in front of myself. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not Palkia," I angrily whispered, walking around the large Pokemon towards my destination. "And I don't want to talk to you."

Latios silently floated behind me for several minutes, and my anger continued to boil as he followed behind myself, oblivious to my anger towards him.

"What should I call you then?" He politely asked while now floating by my side, breaking the silence. "You may call me Latios, and I'll be accompanying you to your chambers by Jirachi's orders."

"Louella," I blandly responded, not in the mood to talk to the very being who had caused the argument between Darkrai and I. "Please go away, I can find my way around without your help."

"Did I do something wrong?" He quietly asked, continually floating by my side. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything-"

"Yes," I calmly whispered with a sigh, my heart rushing with guilt as I recalled the argument. "You insulted someone I care deeply for, right in front of his face."

Latios suddenly closed his eyes in confusion, attempting to recall such an event as we traveled side by side.

"No, no!" He defensively responded, his eyes opening in shock. "I didn't know the circumstances of his arrival, and all Darkrai are commonly known as horrid, heartless creatures! It was just a misunderstanding on my part-"

" _A misunderstanding?_ " I angrily questioned through clenched teeth, my tone increasing. "He did _nothing_ to you, yet you went off of what others say about the species! He's a wonderful, amazing, perfect Pokemon, and I refuse to let _anyone_ even think anything otherwise-"

"I see," Latios said with a small smile and a warm chuckle. "I didn't mean to insult your lover, I was just looking out for everyone's safety here. There are many innocent Pokemon who are hiding in this dimension, and I was going off the little information I had of the species."

I felt the anger towards this Pokemon dwindle down to understanding, for I completely understood his reasoning. The Legendary Pokemon were clearly dealing with a lot due to the countless rebellions, and he was only worrying about everyone's safety.

My understanding was quickly replaced with a flustered expression as I realized he had referred to us as lovers, and I felt my face fill with color at the idea of such a thing.

"H-he's not my...my _lover,_ " I quietly responded, avoiding his large, intimidating eyes. "I-It's complicated."

"My apologizes," Latios quietly muttered, seemingly embarrassed by the mixup. "You just spoke of him so fondly that I assumed you two had an interest of some sort."

Realizing I couldn't deny such a thing, we continued walking in silence for several minutes as we slowly closed the gap between us and our destination.

"I hope he'll forgive me," Latios suddenly spoke out, his eyes filled with guilt. "I-I was just going off of what I had been told about the species, so I was afraid that he was going to harm others."

"O-oh," I whispered, my face brightening at his words. "When I first met him, I had second guesses too...Sure, he's hot headed and stubborn, but he's r-really not what you said."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered while turning his eyes away from mine. "I can see that you deeply care for him, so I sincerely apologize...I was ignorant in my assumption, and I hope he will forgive me himself."

I gave this Pokemon a slight smile, deciding I would forgive him for his actions. He seemed to be a kindhearted Pokemon, but I knew Darkrai would loathe him no matter what apology he would receive.

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

It was annoying how much my infatuation with Louella would bring more issues than I could imagine, but I knew I was in the wrong in this situation. I never wanted to push my issues onto Louella, but I had never meant to hide them from her...that was never my intention.

As pathetic as it was...I was _afraid_ to tell her when I was upset or hurting...It's stupid, but I don't want her thinking me as a wimpy, pathetic Pokemon...I want her to know that I will always protect her, and that that's the only thing that matters to me; her safety.

"You don't realize how lucky you are that I have these ridiculous feelings for you," I angrily whispered to myself with a slight sigh as I leaned against one of the many trees that decorated the pathway, closing my eyes in concentration. "Honestly, I don't even realize how lucky I am that I feel this way."

I continued leaning against the solid tree, wanting nothing more than for the calming trees to play their familiar song in the gusts of wind as the leaves would fly through it, taking my worries away with the countless leaves. However, the trees seemed unfaultered by the strong gusts of wind that danced through my hair, causing my left eye to become visible with each strong gust.

It was almost as if this part of the forest was sectioned off from all reality, and that time just simply didn't exist. Nothing moved, and nothing produced any sign of life.

As I continually leaned against the large tree, my mind rushing with confusion about the odd silence, my eyes were forced open when I heard sudden rustling from a nearby bush that broke the silence, and I was embarrassed to notice that it made me jump up from my casual position.

After hearing the odd rustling several more times over the course of several minutes, I quickly walked towards the single bush that decorated the other side of the path, ready to either stop the annoying sound, or simply find what was the cause of such an irritating disturbance.

While I continued walking down the narrow path that was surrounded by oddly motionless trees, I felt my eyes widen in shock as I noticed a small girl sitting behind the very bush that had been producing the irritating sounds moments prior, her back against a darkened tree stump.

As I walked closer to the small girl, I quickly felt her aura around my being and realized she was anything but an average little girl. This child held the aura of a powerful being, yet she looked extremely innocent and frail.

She was a girl barely the age of seven or eight, and she seemed to be extremely frail for her age. This girl was very unique in appearance, for her hair was a beautiful turquoise separated in two large pigtails above each of her ears that fell to her waist.

She wore a stunning blue dress that was decorated with countless ribbons and pearls that caused the dress to look so elegant that it reminded me of medieval times. It ended just above her knees was paired with navy blue stockings that covered any sign of skin on her short legs.

"Y-you," the little girl quietly questioned, her large, innocent eyes suddenly meeting mine. "How did you get in here?"

I was stunned by how blue this child's eyes were, and how they seemed to glow as they contrasted with her beautiful ivory skin.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, looking around myself at the surrounding area. "How did _you_ get here? You're just a child."

"This part of the forest is supposed to be mine," she sadly whispered, pulling her small legs to her chest. "That's what they all told me."

The small girl paused for a slight sigh, her forehead resting on the tips of her small knees.

"T-they sealed it off just for me," she sadly whispered, her soft cheeks being painted by slight tears. "I-I-I can't get out, but they're just being nice to m-me."

I simply stared at the tiny girl, my heart filling with sympathy as she hugged her frail knees. She was not given this area of the forest...She was imprisoned in it.

As for how she was stuck in this part of the forest, I had no clue. I had easily wandered into this part of the forest with little to no effort...so why was she trapped here?

"How long have you been here?" I asked in my softest tone, wanting nothing more than to replace this child's tears with a smile. "You shouldn't be locked up like this."

"4 years," she whispered while holding her legs closer, her eyes suddenly meeting mine. "But, it's okay. It makes everyone else happy that I have my own forest to play in, so don't worry about it, mister."

I instantly realized what was going on, but this girl was far too innocent to realize what these other people she had mentioned were doing. This girl viewed her banishment as her own part of the forest, but these others were clearly wanting nothing to do with this poor girl.

There absolutely had to be reason behind such a strict punishment...for her aura was something that overpowered my own, and I was a minor legendary. This was no ordinary human, but some sort of powerful being.

"What is your name?" I asked with a forced smile, sitting next to the kind girl while my mind filled with worry at her banishment. "I can tell you are not a human just from your odd aura, so please be honest with me."

She sat in silence for several minutes, her eyes staring at her bare feet as they dug in the soil beneath her, her left hand wiping her drying tears away.

"Manaphy," she sadly whispered. "I-I used to have a real name, but I was taken here when I was really little and told that my real name was Manaphy...I-I may not _look_ like a Manaphy, but they say that's what I am."

My eyes widened in shock as her response left her lips, and I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Her overwhelming aura was for a good reason, for she was one of the major legendary Pokemon...and I was in her very own dimension.

 _This makes no sense,_ I thought to myself, continuing to stare at the girl as she dug in the moist earth beneath her. _Why would they lock up the one who held power over this dimension?_

"What was your name before they gave you that one?" I kindly asked, deciding such a thing was her own personal information.

"Naomi," she quietly replied, continuing to avoid my eyes. "My mommy gave me that name a long time ago...but they keep telling me that it's a fake name-"

"Naomi, who is this 'they' you keep mentioning?" I asked with a confused glare, my mind continually becoming intrigued with this child. "Clearly it is more than one being, but are they the ones that have forced you into this location?"

She softly nodded her head yes, her tiny feet continually digging into the soft soil beneath her.

"A bunch of scary legendary Pokemon," she answered, her eyes filling with fear at the thought of them. "T-they kept saying mean things about what I was...and then they locked me up here so I could have my own forest to play in."

"I see," I sadly whispered, my mind filling with both guilt and happiness as I thought of the girl who controlled my thoughts and emotions. "I know someone who is the same as you, Manaphy."

She suddenly stood up from the large tree stump, her eyes spilling excitement while barely standing above me as I continued to sit, a smile forcing its way onto my face at her sudden change of personality.

"W-w-who?!" She hastily asked in an excited manner, flashing a bright smile. "Are you like me? I-I've never met someone else like me before!"

"No," I interrupted with a warm chuckle, my heart warming up to the innocent girl who stood above me. "She's someone I care deeply for, and she's the whole reason I'm in this dimension."

Naomi's eyes flashed with amusement as she stood over me for several seconds, her hands placed on her hips as she flashed me a sly grin.

"Do you like her?" She questioned with a giggle as I glared at her in embarrassment.. "I bet you do, don't you?"

"T-that is none of your business," I quietly muttered while avoiding her large eyes, my face flushing with color. "What makes you say so? I barely even spoke of her for you to assume such a bold thing."

"Well, you look really scary and mean," she said with a giggle as my glare intensified. "But your eyes lit up when you thought of her! I may be little, but I can tell you like her just by the way you're reacting now!"

She continued giggling while I glared at her in disbelief, slightly annoyed by how easy I was to read. Were my affections towards Louella truly that easy to see?

"I see," I blandly muttered while standing up, the girl before me continuing to giggle. "For someone who's never around any other beings, you are very talented at reading emotions."

"Wait," She sung while placing her tiny hands on her hips once again as I stood several feet above her. "Do you... _love_ her?"

"That's enough from you, shorty," I muttered while patting her tiny head, closing my eyes in frustration while my cheeks flushed with color. "I've got to go find her, she's probably gotten herself lost by now."

"Can I come with you?" She asked while pulling the sleeve of my shirt, her large eyes staring back up at me. "I wanna meet her...I've never met someone who's like me."

 _There has to be a reason for you being locked up like this,_ I thought to myself, frustrated for my lack of information. _This doesn't make any sense...You're so innocent._

"As long as you don't get in any trouble," I answered with a slight smile, my heart filling with happiness as she flashed me an innocent smile. "I'll introduce you to her."

 **-?'s POV-**

As I sat in the now empty hospital room, the only company being the unconscious girl who occupied one of the two beds, I clenched both my hands on my small purse as it sat at my side in regret and disbelief.

I was overjoyed to see both Darkrai and Amber being taken care of, but I was extremely confused by Darkrai's odd appearance. I quickly realized it was something that didn't matter at the time, so I hastily replaced my curiosity with worry.

I had been lead to this room by one of the several nurses by request, and was saddened to find both Amber and Darkrai fast asleep. I was hoping to find the two awake and healthy, but I knew that was an ignorant wish.

I felt my mind fill with regret, for the second I had left the room to gain information from one of the nurses, Darkrai seemed to of woken up and left the room for Louella. If only I had stayed, I could of seen my Ella one more time.

The nurses refused to let me go and see Ella personally...apparently she was staying in her own room, and she had to come out and see me instead. I knew the only reason such a stubborn girl would leave her room would be to see Darkrai, but now that he had left, she had no reason to leave that room of hers.

I gave a defeated sigh as I stood up from the small chair, deciding it would be best to leave. The two had clearly left, and I was starting to feel fear from the idea of seeing Ella once again.

She must know who she really is by now, and all the guilt will be on my heart.

I was ignorant to think that I could've lived a simple life with the girl, for it could never happen. I knew what I was getting myself into years ago, but I owed my life to Palkia...I had to protect the child...No matter the cost.

"E-Ella," I shakily whispered as several tears fell down my cheeks while the countless years I had spent with my daughter played through my mind. "I'm so sorry...For everything."


	33. Friendship

**Sorry if this chapter's not the best, I'm really sick and wanted to get it done. I might edit it later if I'm not lazy...**

 **ALSO, AAA, 6K VIEWS, GUYS! I'M SO HAPPY, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Thirty-Three - Friendship ~**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As I walked through this strangely beautiful dimension, I quickly noticed that daytime here was very limited as I observed the odd light above gradually fade into a deep shade of purple by each passing second. The the lovely colors were being consumed by the lack of light, and being replaced with an emotionless shade of violet.

However, the strange time schedule wasn't the only odd thing that filled my mind with wonder as I walked down the forest's narrow path, for the child who walked beside me continued to baffle me more than this very location.

As Naomi and I calmly walked down the unique forest's path, I continually felt my worry for Louella growing by each second we remained separated, but kept such emotions hidden behind a small smile as I continued chatting with the tiny child.

"You never told me your name," Naomi quietly stated while walking by my side, barely half the height of myself. "If we're gonna be friends, I need to know what to call you."

I felt my posture stiffen the second she referred to me as her friend, causing doubt to once again rush through my mind. There was no way such an innocent child would want to form a friendship with a species that caused millions to cower in fear, and the last thing I wanted to do was cause such a kindhearted, young girl to feel terror.

I gave her an emotionless glare from the corner of my eyes, not knowing how to give her my name without scaring her off...How would I break such a horrid thing to her?

Luckily, the small girl seemed to be so scatterbrained that she must've forgotten her simple question as she happily walked with a slight hop in her step, and I gave a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to tell her what I was just yet.

After several minutes of walking in silence, the only sound being an occasional joy filled hum from Naomi, I decided that I couldn't hide my true self from such an innocent being...She had every right to know what I was, and if she decided to cower in fear, that would be her choice.

"Naomi," I quietly muttered, deciding to beat around the bush about my true form. As her innocent eyes met mine, I felt my own fill with bitterness at the idea of her expression becoming fearful. "Have you heard of the Pokemon known as Darkrai?"

Naomi continued humming an unfamiliar song as she happily walked by my side, her face frozen in a content smile as she turned her attention to the beautiful clashing of colors above.

"Yup, my mommy used to read me stories about how a Cresselia would defeat a Darkrai and save the day," she said with a wide smile while I gave a bitter laugh, my eyes filling with irony. "Darkrai are pretty spooky, don't you agree?"

I gave a small, content laugh at the description "spooky," but felt the small amount of amusement become replaced with confusion towards her oddly calm description of a merciless, cold blooded species.

I continued staring at her as we walked side by side, my mind buzzing with both bewilderment and doubt as her eyes held nothing but happiness as she spoke of such a horrible species.

Why wasn't her expression showing fear as she spoke of such an isolated, feared Pokemon? This made no sense...such an innocent girl should be afraid of anything remotely dark, and the fact that she continued contently humming her odd song as if she felt nothing but joy caused my brow to furrow in confusion.

"I see," I blandly stated, my mind baffled by the small girl's innocent behavior. "Do they...scare you?"

She shook her head no with her calm smile continuing to make her face glow, and I suddenly felt doubtful of her reaction...any being that didn't fear a Darkrai had to be mad, or too ignorant to know any better.

"I don't know," she casually stated while kicking a small pebble out of her way, almost tripping in the process. "It's mean to say something like that without meeting one, but they _are_ a little scary looking."

"That's true," I said with a soft chuckle, happy to see that she was a wise child. "They do look pretty intimidating, but I don't think I'm too scary."

Naomi stared at me for a several seconds after she heard my words, her warm smile replaced with concentration as she examined my human features.

"You're a little scary," She quietly stated while kicking another small pebble, turning her attention to the path ahead. "But, I think you're nice."

I gave a silent sigh of irritation to this girl's reaction...why couldn't she realize I was trying to explain what I was without being direct?

I was hoping she would take the hint that I was a Darkrai and that I wouldn't have to clearly state what I was, but I knew this child wouldn't understand unless I spelled it out to her.

As I stared at the path ahead of us, giving a slight sigh of anticipation, I wanted nothing more than the castle-like building to merge out of the horizon and free me from this frustrating situation.

To my disappointment, the building was shielded behind a large, steep hill, and I couldn't tell if we were close to our destination as we continued down the path.

Realizing I couldn't escape this situation, I took a deep breath before spilling out the truth...ready to see this child's eyes fill with disgust and hatred.

"I'm not human, Naomi," I suddenly stated, slightly shocking myself that I had said it so loud. "I may be in this dreaded form, but I still contain the life energy of a Darkrai."

Naomi started humming once again, her small smile continuing to fill her expression with content joy.

 _Did I not speak clearly enough?_ I questioned to myself, my brow once again furrowing in confusion. _I don't know how to word that any simpler-_

"I knew it!" She said with a giggle, separating me from my thoughts as she pulled on my sleeve. "I could sense your aura when you and some others entered my world, and no human entered...so I'm guessing you're the leader of the Darkrai or something?"

I continued avoiding her eyes, for mine were filled to the brim with confusion and wonder as to how much power such a tiny, frail girl held...She seemed to know a lot about humans and life energy, considering she could read my aura and emotions rather easily.

"No," I muttered, my mind continually filling with confusion as to why she didn't seem surprised from my terrifying true self. "From what I've been told, they haven't had a representative from the Darkrai in thousands of years, and I doubt they have any plans of allowing such an isolated species to have any voice in their power after our mistakes. "

She looked at me with confusion, slightly tilting her head as she continued walking by my side.

"That's a little mean," she said with an annoyed huff, releasing my black clothing. "But, that's a little weird, isn't it? You look human...but Dialga always tells me that only the leaders can turn human."

I gave her a slight nod, for she had been informed correctly over human transformation.

In this odd separation of power Arceus had formed, he decided it was best to have every major Pokemon or any minor representatives have the power to turn human. It seemed like an odd, rash decision at first to all of us minor legendary Pokemon who would not gain this power, but now that I had been turned into such a form, I could clearly understand why he did such a thing.

Not only would such an ability give the council the power to observe reality and not be noticed, it would also open their minds to human emotions and thoughts.

Most Pokemon already held such deep emotions such as love and joy, but many were born without the power to understand anything other than hatred and destruction. My species had several representatives who had been blessed with human emotions, yet the council had quickly lost all hope on our kind when all the transformation seemed to do was enhance negative emotions in the hearts of those few Darkrai.

Not only did this cause all of my kind to be shunned, but it also caused us to become ridiculed and isolated from all others.

"That's true," I mumbled after a rather long silence. "I was turned into this pathetic form by a...friend of mine."

Naomi suddenly turned her attention to me, her eyes wide and shocked as we finally made contact with the base of the large hill.

"Oh," She innocently replied, her eyes filling with curiosity. "Do you _like_ being human, Darkrai?"

As we walked up the green hill, I had to shield my eyes from the odd light that flashed in my eyes from above. Even though there seemed to be no source of such a blinding element, the light came down with extreme force as the deep purple continued to consume the light.

"Sometimes," I whispered with a sad chuckle, my eyes squinting from the bright light. "It's very frustrating in most situations, but a lot of good has come from this horrid form."

Honestly, I didn't know if Charles's "act of kindness" was truly a gift. Sure, he helped me realize and accept my emotions for Louella...but he had also taken away my own powers, causing myself to be nothing but a nuisance to her.

Overall, being a human was _extremely_ tiresome and confusing. I had been born with odd emotions that Darkrai were not meant to hold, but they were filtered to a fraction of what they truly were due to my darkened heart. These emotions I felt now were something I couldn't handle, for the years of pain I had struggled through were now amplified to such levels that I felt nothing but pure dread.

But, pain was not the only emotion that I felt to its full extent...I had learned what true joy was when I saw Louella in the void after Cresselia's defeat, and that emotion was something I didn't want to lose...something I couldn't lose.

When we were in the void that night, the pure joy I felt in that moment was quickly replaced with nothing but the countless, overpowering emotions I felt for the girl I held in my arms...I had instantly realized that there were several things that came with being human that I could not live without as she returned my embrace, yet there were so many things I had abandoned when Charles turned me human.

As we finally reached the top of the large hill, the content, blissful smile I held on my face as I thought of Louella was quickly removed as I lost my train of thought due to the sight before me.

Half of the sky was now a deep shade of violet, and the large castle in the near distance seemed to glow itself as it sat among the darkness.

I gave a sigh that was filled with both relief and annoyance, realizing how long it took us to reach our destination. However, my annoyed expression was quickly replaced with a shocked glare towards the frail girl next to me as I realized I had overlooked something the child had said.

"You mentioned Dialga earlier," I wondered, realizing I had limited information over such a well known legendary. "You're acquainted with him?"

"Yup!" She said with a bright smile, her eyes glowing with joy as she walked by my side. "He's like a bigger brother to me! He's the only one who comes to see me in my forest."

"I see," I cautiously whispered, deciding to ask Arceus about such a widely known Pokemon being so kind to this girl. "You must get rather lonely."

"I guess," she whispered, a small gust of wind blowing her oddly colored hair behind her for a fraction of a second. "But, you're my friend now, right?"

"Yeah," I happily whispered while the tiny girl adjacent to me closed her eyes in a content smile. "We're friends, Naomi."

"And...and when I meet your girlfriend," she happily stated, basically jumping for joy, my eyes widening at her words. "I'll have...two friends! That's two more than I've ever had, Darkrai!"

"G-g-girlfriend?!" I hastily asked in a flustered tone, my cheeks rushing with color. "Y-you're making ridiculous a-assumptions!"

"Not really," Naomi innocently replied, her head turned in confusion. "When people are in love, don't they become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"In most cases, yes. But y-you've never even met h-her," I whispered while my face continued to fill with color at the idea of Louella and I sharing such a relationship. "S-s-something like that would never happen-"

"How do you know that?" Naomi happily interrupted with a bright smile. "It won't if you don't work for it, silly."

I gave a sigh of annoyance as she continued giggling at my reaction, and I couldn't help but realize she was correct.

Deep down, I knew I wanted that sort of relationship with Louella. But, I knew taking action was not an option that I could take.

It's rather pathetic, but I have always been terrified of my own odd emotions. Even though I contently love Louella, these feelings constantly brought fear into my heart, and I would nullify them at every given chance.

I had always claimed to be afraid of nothing to Louella, when in reality, it was her that brought fear into my mind. The way she had taken control of my mind and thoughts was bewildering and caused myself to feel fear as my emotions for her continued to grow.

I knew that my love would never be returned, no matter how much I dreamed of such a thing. It was for the best, because we would never be together...just the idea of being rejected by her would shatter my heart in half, and it would never be mended.

"You're oddly wise when it comes to emotions," I whispered to myself, attempting to contain my flustered expression at her words. "I think Louella will like you, Naomi."

"Louella?" The tiny girl quietly asked. "Is that her name?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile, my eyes filling with joy at the thought of her. "She also goes by Ella."

"I bet she's really nice," Naomi whispered while kicking another pebble. "If she got a scary guy like you to be sweet, I'm sure she's very kind!"

"I guess so," I replied with a soft laugh, continuing to warm up to the small girl. "I was a completely different person before I met her."

"Wow," Naomi whispered in awe. "Were you… _more_ scary?"

"Very," I muttered while I avoided her innocent gaze. "But, I'd rather not scare you off with how I once was."

Naomi stared at the tip of the hill as we continually made our way to the peak, and her eyes seemed to be recalling a past event.

"Okay, I feel the same way," she sadly muttered, breaking the brief silence. "So, let's both forget our pasts, okay Darkrai?"

I turned my attention to the short, frail girl, my mind buzzing with confusion as her eyes were lined with regret and sadness.

 _What did she mean by that?_ I cautiously thought to myself, starting to wonder if I should fear this child. _What are you hiding from me?_

I knew this girl had done something she didn't want to discuss, and I knew that it had to be something she resented. But, the look of pure regret in her eyes caused myself to drop the idea of gaining the information of her past.

This girl had gained my trust, and even if she had made some mistakes in her past, I had no right to gain such knowledge.

"Fair enough," I casually stated, deciding it was best to keep both of our pasts to ourselves. "I respect your privacy."

"Okay," she whispered with a small, relieved sigh. "I'm glad."

I could easily tell there was so much more to this odd child than I could ever dream of comprehending...but, I couldn't tell if it was something good or bad, and that's what caused me to have my guard up around her. Even if she appeared to be extremely weak and frail, she still held such an amazing aura that managed to overpower my own massive life force.

However, I could tell this child held a pure, kind heart with not an ounce of darkness. She was so innocent that I felt little fear of her, but what powers she held are what caused shivers to run down my spine...such a powerful aura was a sign of one thing only: this girl was struggling to contain and control her power, and her strength was seeping out of her very soul.

Could that be the reason she was isolated from all the others? Was she a danger to others...maybe even to herself? Such a thing could easily be probable, but locking her away with no reasoning would only cause her innocent soul to be tainted with the darkness of isolation, and would eventually forge her into nothing but a heartless monster.

I gave a huff of irritation due to the similarities this child held to my species...why would Charles not only darken all Darkrai's hearts further into insanity by abandoning the species, but also this pure child? His choices were starting to seem very rash and unjustified, so I decided I would question him about his decisions.

"I'm going to meet Arceus later today," I sadly muttered, my pity for the small girl continuing to grow. "I promise I'll ask about your forest, okay?"

The girl's distant stare was instantly replaced with a bright smile as she turned her eyes to mine, her pigtails flying as she hopped in happiness.

"A-Arceus?!" She happily asked, slightly hopping as she walked with me. "I've never met him before! Is he as scary as everyone says? Is he really tall and big? I bet he is! Is he nice? I wonder if he'd like me...I-I hope he does, because most of the legendary Pokemon have bad opinions about me-"

"I don't think you should meet him just yet," I cautiously whispered, wanting to find out why this child was locked up before making any rash decisions. "In fact, don't even tell anyone you escaped your...your _forest_."

As much as it pained me to tell this girl to become isolated once again, it was for both of our safety. There was clearly a reason for this girl's imprisonment, and I knew if anyone gained word of her release, both Naomi and I would be punished with little or no mercy.

Also, if this girl was truly a threat, I would have no other choice than to leave her in that forest and to not return. No matter how much it pained me, she had to be separated from all life if that's what it came to. It would be for the greater good.

 _I will ask Charles of her imprisonment and then make my decision,_ I sadly thought to myself, realizing I was no better than the Latios from earlier. _It...it is for the best._

"O-okay," she innocently whispered while her eyes filled with doubt, her arms falling back to her sides. "You're not going to...forget about about me and lock me up again like the others did...right?"

My eyes instantly widened in shock as I stared at the look of pure disappointment in this child's eyes, and I realized that I could not force this child back into her forest...even if there was good reasoning, I couldn't abandon her to rot away in that forest.

"Naomi, I would never dream of doing such a heartless thing to a...a friend of mine," I sadly stated, my soul being consumed by guilt at my earlier plan. "I promise I'll get you out of that forest, even if there is good reason behind their actions."

I knew that I would most likely regret such a rash promise, but my plan from earlier would make me no better than what my kind was known to be...and that was something I refused to become.

"I trust you," she said with a slight smile, her bright eyes staring at the darkening sky above. "No one's been this nice to me in a long time, so thank you."

I felt a soft smile form on my expression while she kicked several more pebbles as we made our way down the hill, the large building only minutes away.

"Y-you never answered me earlier...Why are you here?" She innocently questioned, breaking the long silence. "If you're not a high ranking Darkrai...I don't understand why you're here-"

"I'm here to watch over someone," I whispered while a small smile creeped onto my face. "She's someone very…very special to me."

"I can tell, Darkrai," she happily said with a giggle. "You don't look scary when you talk about her...you must be head over heels, huh?"

I simply glared at the child as we continued our journey down the hill, slightly angered at how my emotions were readable.

"Basically," I muttered while my face flushed with color. "Don't tell her that I said that, okay?"

I wanted Louella fo fully understand how she had truly stolen my heart, but I continued feeling emotions that I simply couldn't control...As pathetic as it is, I felt nothing but fear at the idea of telling Louella how I had truly felt once again.

Nothing was making any sense in my eyes anymore...why was Louella acting as if my strong emotions didn't exist? I'm pretty sure I was clear about how I felt that night, considering I was very confident in my confession.

But, why couldn't she just tell me how she honestly felt? The stress of constantly guessing what emotions she felt was continually eating away at me, and I just wanted to confidently claim her as mine.

I felt a slight growl escaped my throat, realizing that these persistent emotions were far too exhausting. I used every ounce of my willpower to shove these ignorant feelings and emotions to the back of my mind, yet Louella constantly baffled me more by every passing second...why did she control my heart and very soul?

"Why can't I?" She innocently asked while staring at her bare feet, forcing myself to return my attention to the frail girl. "If you love her this much, she must love you too, right? So it shouldn't matter if I tell her!"

It was adorable how this little girl was so happy and enthusiastic when it came to love, but I was quickly feeling embarrassed as she continued discussing my feelings for Louella.

"I wish it was that simple," I whispered with a sad smile. "It's very complicated, Naomi."

She gave a sad sigh as we descended down the large hill, clearly disappointed that I was trying to avoid talking about my feelings.

"Okay, I understand," she quietly muttered in a disappointed tone. "But I can't promise about not telling her about this!"

I gave a shaky sigh, feeling nothing but anticipation rush through my veins at this girl's cleverness. Even though I had let Louella become aware of my feelings, the idea of her realizing I had spoken of her so fondly with Naomi caused my face to flush with color at how Louella would never stop teasing me about it.

"Do so and I won't let you meet Arceus," I confidently stated with an amused smirk, my face still lightly colored. "It's your choice-"

"Okay, okay!" She hastily interrupted while she crossed her arms. "I-I won't say anything!"

"Hmm," I continued muttering in a teasing tone. "I'll _consider_ letting you meet him-"

"D-Darkrai!" Naomi apologetically stuttered, her eyes widened in panic as she pulled on my sleeve. "Please, please! I wanna meet him!"

"I'll do what I can," I kindly stated with a chuckle as she released my arm. "I'm sure he'll like you, Naomi."

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

The large room Latios had brought me to was exactly the opposite of the small room in the center that I had become acquainted to, and it reminded me of something royalty would rest in.

The room held a single window and it was at least double the height of me. It was shaped in a unique triangle that brought the odd light into the room, illuminating the walls with the odd colors.

Latios had lead me up several flights of stairs which ended in more hallways, followed by _more_ stairs. After such a long journey to my room, I couldn't help but be slightly out of breath.

He said that I would be resting here while we're stuck in this dimension, and so far I had very little complaints. I felt contently safe in this regal room, and I knew Darkrai and I could relax without worry for awhile.

"I'd better get ready fast," I hastily muttered to myself, heading to the beautifully decorated mirror that rested next to the single window. "D-Darkrai's probably already with Charles, and I don't trust those two alone."

I shuddered as I imagined Darkrai losing his temper once again, and my mind filled with fear as I imagined how Charles would handle such a situation without myself being able to break the two apart.

My heart filled with guilt once again as I recalled the last encounter I had with Darkrai, and I felt my knuckles turn white as I grasped my palms with great force. Why did I always start such pointless arguments? All I wanted was for the both of us to be happy...why couldn't it be that simple?

Deciding I would apologize the second I saw him, I held back my emotions and walked towards the large mirror this room held, ready to confront both Charles and Darkrai as soon as I was prepared.

I gave a sigh that was combined of both embarrassment and frustration as I glared at my reflection, realizing I had been walking around looking like a mess.

My hair was noticeably knotty, and my clothes were all wrinkled due to my lazy choice of sleeping in them.

After putting my long hair in a lazy braid and changing into one of the plain dresses I found in the lone closet, I quickly made my way to the large door from where I had entered.

"Ready?" Latios politely asked as I slowly opened the large, wooden door. "Arceus is ready to see you and Jirachi, but he's also requesting to see that Darkrai that was accompanying you earlier."

"I-I don't know where he is," I sadly muttered, feeling guilt as I recalled our meaningless argument. "We got in a stupid fight and I stormed off...h-he's probably too mad at me to come back anytime soon-"

"He'll come," Latios confidently stated, starting to float down the hallway. "He's probably already looking for you, feeling the same way as you do...Perhaps even more worried."

I knew he was most likely worried sick about me, but I knew he still had to be mad at what I said. He could barely leave me on my own for long periods of time without once again hovering around me, but I knew I'd be left alone for quite some time from his reaction.

"No, he's stubborn," I quietly whispered while walking with the large Pokemon, feeling as if my heart was breaking in two. "Besides, it's my fault he got mad...I overreacted at a bad time-"

"If you care so deeply about him, I'm sure he will forgive your rash reaction," Latios calmly stated with a warm smile. "If not, I can easily persuade him myself."

"How?" I quietly asked, my eyes continuing to avoid his concerned stare. "He'll just get more angry if anyone tries to calm him down...H-he's very scary when he's mad."

"Simple," Latios blandly stated, his eyes glowing with pride. "I will make sure he realizes his place in this world, and that is below you and I."

My eyes widened in hatred the second his hateful words left his mouth, and I felt my anger towards this Pokemon once again ignite.

My mind felt as if it hazed over in anger at how he spoke so low of Darkrai in a casual way, and I instantly felt my protective nature kick in.

"How _dare_ you!" I angrily huffed, my mind filling with protection as my fingernails dug into my palms. "He's no lower than you and I! How could you say something like that?!"

 _It's so unfair!_ I angrily thought to myself as we walked in silence, my nails digging into my palms. _Why is everyone so horrible to him?!_

"It's only because he's not even ranked, Louella," Latios stated in a confused tone. "You and I are actually ranked, and very high in that matter. He has no choice but to do as we say."

"Th-that's ridiculous!" I muttered while my temper continue to rise. "He's no different than you and I-"

"It's the system we have," Latios emotionlessly stated. "It's not our decision, and we have no other option than to follow our orders."

My fingernails stopped digging into my palms at his explanation, yet my hatred continued to burn at full force. Even if he had been told that there was a ranking system, there was no reason to treat those that are lower like they're nothing.

"You could treat him with more respect," I bitterly whispered while crossing my arms. "At least try to in front of me...He...he means a lot to me."

"I'm sorry, Louella," Latios continued stating in a bland tone, followed by a small smile. "Just forget what I said, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"O-okay," I quietly replied, my mind continuing to despise the Pokemon who floated beside me. "But, why would you even say such a thing-"

"We're almost there," Latios happily interrupted as we turned a sharp corner, purposely interrupting me. "He's always in that library of his."

"I see," I curiously muttered, slightly glad for the sudden topic change as I glared at Latios from the corner of my eye. "He was always reading when we were back in our dorm."

"You knew him in reality?" Latios questioned in a shocked tone. "When was this?"

I knew that he was trying to avoid how he had angered me, and I was slightly glad he was doing so. It was hard to get me mad, but when I was, I would always regret what words I'd say.

"We lived in the same room for several months," I muttered, trying to ignore the anger I felt towards the Pokemon who floated beside me. "I-I thought he was human...I never would've guessed that he was Arceus."

"He never mentioned this to us," Latios quietly mumbled, his eyes furrowed in concentration. "How...odd."

I avoided his gaze as we walked up a flight of stairs, for my eyes were filled with shock and confusion at his response.

 _D-did I bring up something I wasn't supposed to?_ I questioned to myself in a worried tone, afraid Charles had wanted to keep such a thing private. _I-I'll ask him about this later._

With neither of us exchanging words, we continued our journey down the endless sharp twists and turns this labyrinth held.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

When Naomi and I had reached the castle-like building, I had requested her to stay hidden until I would have time to see her again, and she thankfully did as I asked with no questions asked.

She didn't inform me of where she would be hidden, but she confidently claimed that she wouldn't be found by anyone else, and that she would be able to meet up with me when I was done. I didn't quite understand how I would be able to find her without any knowledge of her location, but I decided that this child knew what she was doing.

I immediately regretted entering the large building by myself when Naomi left, for I instantly found myself lost as I took several random turns down the endless hallways. It was almost as if this odd building was meant to cause those who enter to become lost, and I quickly became one of the victims to this odd labyrinth.

It looked much smaller from the outside of the structure, yet the inside seemed to have no end to its sharp twists and turns. Each time I would turn around a corner, the area where I had just came would seem completely different than what I had walked past...I was becoming more lost by the minute, and considerably more frustrated by each passing second.

As I hastily walked down a single, large corridor, hoping to find any sign as to where I was, I gave a sigh of defeat as I leaned against the wall behind me in frustration. I should of just sucked up my pride and admitted that I was wrong to Louella instead of being stubborn...She most likely wandered off on her own, and I felt a stab of worry if she was truly as lost as I was.

I shouldn't of let her go off on her own...I should've just followed her the second we had that disagreement because she would think I was honestly mad at her if I left her for too long...When in reality, it would be impossible for me to get even remotely angry at the girl who had stolen my heart.

I hadn't snapped back at her pained words because I was angry at _her_ , it was because the hatred caused by that ignorant Latios had still been flowing through my veins at that moment and field my words.

The words I had said to Louella were far more aggressive sounding than I had intended them to be, and I felt my guilt grow as I recalled Louella's expression.

I should've said sorry...but I couldn't in that moment, for my temper was something that seemed to constantly cause trouble for both Louella and I. I knew I needed time to cool off before I hurt Louella any further, but I sincerely wish I had said sorry to her before I stormed off.

Deciding anything was better than standing around and regretting my actions, I once again positioned myself to speedily walk down the halls, looking for any sign of Louella or even Charles.

As I turned a sharp corner, my speed hastily increasing, I felt the sudden urge to hide as a single Pokemon was continually flying in my direction in the narrow hall. Upon closer inspection, I gave a slight sigh, realizing it was a Pokemon that was little to no threat.

"Excuse me," I bitterly muttered to the single Shaymin as she zoomed past me, flying at a steady pace. "Do you know where-"

The Shaymin quickly stopped soaring past me and backed up, floating to my eye level while a warm smile on her face. However, as she closely examined my features, she quickly backed away in shock.

"Who let _you_ in?!" The Shaymin hastily questioned in a high pitched voice while floating before me. "I don't remember any word of a Darkrai being allowed in-"

"Arceus is asking to see me," I bitterly muttered while crossing my arms, feeling my eyes flash a shade of red for a fraction of a second. "Where is he?"

The small Shaymin gave me an odd look while she slowly backed away, her eyes spilling both confusion and doubt as I glared at her.

"I-I don't know if I should trust you," she continued whispering in her squeaky voice, her eyes lined with fear. "But, uh, he's usually in the library upstairs...d-don't tell anyone I told you that, and p-p-please don't eat me or anything!"

With that final comment, she once again zoomed down the long hallway in the opposite direction, never looking back as a bitter laugh escaped my being at her ignorant reaction.

"That worked out," I whispered with a sigh, anger being replaced with bitterness as I headed towards the single staircase in the hallway. "Sort of."

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

"He should be studying or some sort in here," Latios claimed with a bright smile as we both stood before a large door. "You won't bother him, so just walk in."

I stared at Latios for several seconds, my eyes pleading with any hope of him understanding this situation. The last thing I wanted to do was spend time alone with such a powerful being...what if I angered him?

I quickly felt my heart fill with guilt as I realized who I was thinking about...Sure, Charles was Arceus...But, he was also someone who had gained my trust, and I was being rash by thinking he would simply hurt me.

"Okay," I calmly muttered while slowly cracking the door open, backing away after realizing I was still fearful to enter. "But, c-can you come with me?"

Latios glared at me with emotionless eyes as those words left my lips, and I felt a slight pang of fear as his eyes met mine.

"I don't want to gain information I'm not supposed to have knowledge of," Latios strictly stated while floating to the side of the door. "You both have the right to your secrecy, so I'll just wait out here."

The way he said those words caused my temper to slightly rise at his sudden change of personality, and my grip on the slick door handle increased.

"Can't you just-"

"No," Latios stated in a bland tone. "If anything happens, I promise I'll be right out here, alright?"

Realizing arguing with this Pokemon was a waste of time, I turned my attention to the large door handle I held in my right hand, fearful of what was on the other end.


	34. Two-Faced

**Only a 5k chapter, :/ sorry. Busy with an art show and stuff, hehh.**

 **Anyywaaays! There's a bit more to this chapter if you pay attention, and plenty of changes happen to some characters. Can you find out what they are before I reveal them in the next chapter? I hope not! Keep it a secret, you party pooper!**

 **I'll be editing Darkrai's POV later...if you're not satisfied with this chapter, check it out later...there'll be more added to it. :(**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter Thirty-Four - Two-faced ~**_

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

"Damn that Shaymin," I bitterly cursed through clenched teeth, finding myself at another dead end and deeply out of breath. "I've sprinted around every corner possible! There is no library in this place!"

It felt as if literal hours had passed since I had last seen any other being in this labyrinth of twists and turns, and I was quickly losing both my patience and sanity as each path I took caused me to encounter dead ends.

I placed my back against the solid wall behind myself as I felt my temper rise, my hands on my knees as I continued muttering several curses between gasps of air.

"If Charles had just minded his own business," I whispered, my eyes shut in exhaustion as I paused for another deep gasp for air. "Louella and I could be sitting in class with Amber instead of wandering this hell-"

I found myself quickly becoming hushed as I noticed a faint whisper from around a sharp corner I had just run past, and I quickly gave a sigh of relief as I realized who the voice belonged to.

All my exhaustion seemed to fade as I listened to the faint murmurs of Louella's voice echo through the darkened hallway, and I quickly released my knees and hastily walked towards the source of her voice, prepared to apologize for what had happened earlier.

However, my relieved expression was instantly replaced with a stern, angered glare towards the corner in the near distance as I heard a very familiar voice conversing with her own, the two seemingly bickering over something.

"Just go in," called the familiar voice from around the sharp corner, causing myself to hastily pick up my pace towards the separate hall. "Since you two are already acquainted, I don't see why you're fearful to talk to him."

I was about to rush around the corner and rip the arrogant Pokemon to shreds when Louella's voice suddenly broke my train of thought, my eyes widening in shock at her kind manner to the Pokemon before her.

"You don't understand," she sadly muttered as I glared around the dark corner, my glowing eyes sparking with both irritation and jealousy as I realized the two were alone in such a secluded area. "I'm doubting everything I am, and it's hard to just...walk in."

I gave a small sigh of irritation at how kind and soft spoken her words were towards the arrogant being, and I felt my eyes fill with confusion...were the two friends?

 _No,_ I hastily thought to myself, my eyes turning into slits at the horrid idea. _She wouldn't befriend someone who clearly disrespects me and my kind-_

My grip on the corner suddenly intensified as the cocky Pokemon beside her hastily grabbed her frail arm, her eyes sparking with fear and shock at the odd contact.

"That's it," Latios calmly muttered with his amused chuckle echoing through the hallway, my eyes returning to their odd shade of Crimson at the contact. "He's waited long enough, Louella."

I turned my attention to the wooden doors behind the two and I felt a spark of anticipation as Latios's oddly kind words left his lips, for the large doors behind the two must've led to Arceus's whereabouts.

However, my curiosity and relief were near to none due to the contact Latios continued to hold with Louella, and her eyes clearly showed that she was just as fond of it as I was.

"He won't bite," Latios kindly stated with a calm smile, my eyes on fire with rage as I glared around the sharp corner. "I suppose I can walk you in, but I'm leaving as soon as he greets us."

"Smart choice," I mumbled to myself, my knuckles now white from the intensity I held the corner's edge. "I won't have to do anything cruel to you in front of her."

Before Louella could respond to Latios's oddly sweet words, he gently opened the large doors only a small crack, glaring at the dark area within while he continued holding her arm in his large claw.

Louella gave a silent huff of irritation as she glared at his claw around her arm, and I couldn't help but give an amused giggle at her reaction...his kind manner was being bitterly rejected, and I felt my anger slightly subside at her reaction.

Latios quickly looked over his shoulder at Louella, and her annoyed expression was instantly replaced with a horridly cheesy smile, but Latios seemed oblivious to her true emotions over the contact.

"I don't see him from here," Latios mumbled while looking through the crack once again, continuing to grip Louella's small arm. "We might as well head in."

Louella took a small gasp of air, about to speak up when Latios suddenly gave her a stern glare, causing her to close her mouth and stare at her feet in confusion and embarrassment.

Why was this Pokemon behaving in such an odd manner? At first glance, he's a kind and considerate Pokemon...But, before you know it, he's controlling and strict within a blink of an eye.

I felt my mind fill with worry as he suddenly entered the dark room, forcibly pulling Louella in as she glared at him for any sort of understanding.

As the two slowly entered the large room, I had to stop myself from chasing after the two...I had to make him realize that Louella was strictly off limits, for she was mine.

Not only had he directly insulted me and my kind, he had somehow gotten Louella to trust him...and that was something I would never forgive. Louella was too smart to trust in such a heartless Pokemon, yet she seemed to do so.

I felt my blood boil with betrayal at the fact that Louella had let him touch her, and my hands quickly clenched at my sides as I recalled how kindly she had spoken to him.

"This is why I shouldn't leave you unattended," I bitterly whispered with a defeated sigh, my mind hazing over with frustration and confusion. "You're too much to handle sometimes, Louella."

* * *

 **-Louella's POV-**

I wasn't exactly _fond_ of the way Latios had suddenly and intensely grasped my arm, but I knew I had no say in the matter due to how hard he held me. His grasp never faltered as we entered the large room, and I knew that he had no plans on letting me go anytime soon.

Something about the way he was holding me was not reassuring...it was extremely unnerving. I had originally thought that he was meaning to comfort me with that odd gesture, but it quickly seemed as if he was making sure I couldn't get away as he glared at me with the amused glare in his eyes.

He flashed me a soft smile as we walked past the large doors, my arm still held sternly in his large claw. However, I found myself unable to return his kind expression due to the odd way he continued to hold me, and I silently wished that Darkrai would suck up his stubborn pride and join us.

My head instantly filled with worry as I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity, and I knew that something wasn't right...something was going on.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the large doors behind us instantly closed with an echoed slam that caused several objects to fall in the darkened room.

I flinched at the sudden, broken silence and Latios showed little reaction other than his grip slightly faltering. I instantly removed my arm from his grasp as he lost his concentration, and he gave me a curious glare out of the corner of his eye, but kept his hands to himself.

I gave an awkward laugh at my pathetic reaction to the settle thud of the doors behind us while Latios's eyes turned towards the room before us, countless specks of dust dancing through the room that remained empty of any light.

My mind filled with wonder as I turned my attention away from the large Pokemon, my eyes resting on the sight before me...why was it so cold and ghostly quiet?

The room itself was intensely black, and, oddly enough, I felt my fear dwindle away due to the atmosphere of the large room reminding me of Darkrai's chilling void.

"Heyo, Ella!" Called Jirachi from somewhere above in the endless darkness, his voice echoing off the near walls. "I'm glad to see that you came along, and you didn't bring a certain Pokemon with you! This will be so much easier now that he won't complain!"

I felt a slight laugh mixed with both anger and amusement leave my lips at his statement, realizing how much the two bickered like siblings.

"I had no other choice but to accompany her," Latios sad with an embarrassed laugh, his eyes staring into the bitter darkness. "She's stubborn and refused to enter alone, but I'll take my leave now that she's here."

The familiar spark of Jirachi's light suddenly formed before us both, and the small Pokemon floated out of the patch of energy while flashing a wide smile.

"I see," Jirachi happily stated while his eyes remained shut in a content grin. "Thank you, Latios."

Latios gave a strict nod to the tiny, oddly adorable Pokemon who floated before me, the darkness continuing to consume them both. Latios's eyes were filled with respect as he did so, and I quickly realized that Jirachi clearly held a higher ranking than Latios.

As he turned his attention away from the both of us and headed through the large pair of doors, Jirachi's respectful expression was quickly replaced with a glare full of annoyance.

"As much as it pains me to say so," Jirachi mumbled with a sigh as he floated before me, an emotionless glare plastered onto his face. "We need Darkrai to be here. Since he is your...your _protector,_ he needs to be informed of the guidelines of our plan...so, we'll have to wait on him."

Jirachi suddenly snapped his small fingers as I attempted to gain answers for my countless questions, and the chilling room filled with a comforting light that replaced the odd, cold atmosphere with a settle warmth that brought a smile to my expression.

However, my content smile was quickly replaced with an awe filled gasp as my eyes adjusted to the sudden shift of light...my mind unable to wrap around the sight before me.

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

As much as it pained me to let the two enter alone, I had no other choice than to continue biting my lip in impatience as I forced myself to wait for Latios's exit, wanting nothing more than to make the foolish Pokemon realize his true place.

Sure, I was a human, but it was clear that I was rather strong for such a pathetic form. I towered over most of the other humans I had encountered due to my height, and it was easy to notice that most of my physical strength had carried through to this form. Even though Latios would win at long range combat, there was a slight spark of hope for myself in close combat due to his lack of strength.

It was rather funny how small this Latios was, for he was at least a foot smaller than the average Latios, and I even managed to tower over the petite Pokemon. As a Darkrai, I was of average height for my kind...yet, in this form, I was clearly above what was considered an average height for a male of my age.

I appeared to be around the age of 17 or 18 in human years, and I was rather disappointed to find out that I was basically considered a child to other humans. I held the wisdom and knowledge from over 400 years of existence, so this form of mine was sort of a let down to myself.

However, Latios seemed to be rather older than myself from what I could tell. His tone of voice and manner of speaking suggested he was around the age of 500, or about 20 years old for a human.

Even with the slight age difference, I knew that I had the upper hand when it came to physical strength, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I imagined the look in his eyes if I were to be victorious.

I had instantly noticed that Latios had specialized in ranged attacks due to his lack of actual strength, and I knew that I had no chance of winning if I didn't catch him off guard...I had to gain the upper hand.

Even though I wholeheartedly despised this intimidating Pokemon, I still managed to hold a small amount of respect for him due to the confidence he showed in his stern eyes. Even though he was considered rather small for his kind, he continued holding his head up in pride.

As much as it pained me to admit so, this Pokemon was clearly skilled if he had gotten to his position...Even if he looked less intimidating than other Latios, his confidence must have meaning due to the fact that he was the highest ranking...I knew shouldn't act blindly just because he appeared to be weaker than others, yet I continued to feel confidence due to his small appearance.

As I continued glaring in anticipation around the sharp corner, my knuckles turning white from the intensity I held it, I slightly jumped as the wooden doors barely opened. As I saw a pair of glowing red eyes emerge from the darkened room, I quickly hid from his line of sight and pressed my back against the solid wall, my mind alarmed by the odd, sudden fear I felt pump through my veins.

Because he floated instead of walking, I was unable to tell if he was coming in my direction or staying idle...it was extremely agonizing to simply stand in anticipation, unaware of my surroundings.

 _How am I supposed to gain the upper hand if I can't even tell where he is?!_ I irritatingly thought to myself as I continued standing in silence, my mind racing with adrenaline. _This is impossible-_

"You're really bad at hiding, Darkrai," Latios casually stated as I felt my posture stiffen up, my expression becoming irritated due to the fact that this form had taken away my ability of merging with shadows to escape situations like this. "I assume you're planning on harming me, yes?"

I felt my hands clench as I realized that he must've sensed my powerful aura, but felt a slight amount of worry slightly fade as I noticed that his voice still originated from the opposite side of the large hall. He hadn't moved yet, and it seemed as if he had no plans on coming in this direction for now.

As I continued pressing myself against the wall, my mind buzzing with anticipation, I felt a pang of confusion fill my mind due to how easily he had noticed me.

 _If he could sense me so easily,_ I thought to myself, annoyed by the slight amount of fear I felt of the pathetic legendary. _Why...why didn't he call me out earlier?_

"I know you're there," Latios loudly claimed as he crossed his claws, his eyes sparkling with amusement as I remained silent. "You might as well engage in this one-sided conversation."

I gave a silent sigh that was filled to the brim with anger, realizing that I had ruined my only chance of gaining the upper hand on this Pokemon...I could not defeat him from this range, and I was wasting too much time. Louella was waiting on me, and I had no right to make her wait any longer.

"You are correct," I angrily muttered as I merged from the sharp corner, deciding it was cowardly of myself to remain out of his sight. "However, I will do so at a later date due to Louella being unattended behind those doors...so, if you'll excuse me-"

I started walking in his direction, wanting nothing more than to open the doors that rested several feet behind him, but the look in Latios's eyes caused me to hastily stop as I approached him, for they were no longer filled with the kindness they held when he was with Louella…but a content glare of malice.

"She'd be in more danger if you were in there with her," Latios calmly stated with a sly grin as I stood several feet before him, my eyes widening at his horridly chilling words. "You would probably induce her in some sort of nightmare, or maybe even attack her."

My temper continued to rise due to his arrogant way of speaking, and I couldn't help but feel my anger start to overflow out of my control as I digested his hurtful words. Just the idea of harming Louella in the slightest caused my heart to fill with dread, and the fact that he would accuse me of such a thing only caused my anger to skyrocket.

"Don't you ever fucking speak so low of me," I emotionlessly spat, my voice spilling with anger and pain as my eyes flashed their odd shade of crimson. "And don't you _ever_ touch a single hair on my Louella's head again, or I will personally put you through a living hell."

Latios gave me a blank stare as he innocently tilted his head in confusion, his kind expression he shared with Louella completely consumed by his darkened eyes.

"I can touch her as I please," he whispered while his expression formed into a crooked grin, his words faintly amused as my anger ignited far out of my control. "She seemed rather vulnerable...maybe I'll take advantage of that and have some fun with her just to show you what your position truly is."

Before I could stop my mind from hazing over from the hatred that continued running through my veins, I felt my clenched right hand hastily become consumed by the familiar chill of the void that I had controlled in my old form, and the shadows seemed to form my human hand into a mangled shape that resembled my old claw. The chilling, dark matter continued winding its way up my right arm, yet my eyes remained on the Pokemon before me.

My eyes squinted into slits as I glared at the cocky Pokemon that floated before me, and I wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds due to the glare of pure entertainment in his eyes. However, I continued holding back my anger, for it would only bring more issues if I were to physically harm such a high ranked Pokemon.

"How odd," Latios curiously muttered as he uncrossed his arms, his calm eyes casually glaring at my clenched hands. "Whoever turned you human was clearly rushed...and did this modification poorly."

He paused for a slight hum that was filled with both awe and confusion, and I felt my temper continue to boil due to how easily he had replaced his anger with amusement.

"It seems as if anger brings your power to your human form," Latios whispered to himself as my mind flooded with the anger of what he had spoken of earlier. "I see that the mention of Louella angered you into showing this power...shall I continue speaking of her to test this theory of mine?"

"Shut the hell up about her-"

"She's very pretty, don't you think?" He purred while floating around me, his eyes removed of all awe and replaced with a toxic amount of amusement. "She doesn't have to settle for a worthless, abandoned Darkrai...she can do much better for companionship."

"I don't care how she feels for me, nor do I care about what I am," I whispered as I closed my eyes, wholeheartedly knowing I was lying to myself. Feeling my anger replaced with an odd sadness, the mangled shadows quickly merged with my palms and faded away from existence as I gave an angered sigh. "I need to check on her. So, if you'll just excuse me."

I knew I would regret not harming this Pokemon, but I knew that doing so would be a rash decision that would only bring more issues to Louella and I. I had to put her safety before my own, and attempting to injure such an influential Pokemon would not only put her in danger, but it would also force me to gain one more enemy.

Latios continued floating before myself, and his crooked smile continued creeping across his face as my anger slowly became replaced with defeat, his words continuing to float through my angered mind...as much as I wanted to ignore what he had said, his words had truly hit deep and were slowly eating away at my heart and mind.

I quickly shoved past the sturdy Pokemon, my mind set on seeing Louella without anymore distractions. However, Latios quickly caught up to me as I stormed towards my destination, hastily floating by my side with a bright grin pastured onto his expression.

He floated by my side in silence for a fraction of a second, his eyes examining my expression as I avoided his gaze.

"Oh, I see why the topic of Louella angers you!" He loudly stated as his grin continued to grow, my eyes avoiding his as I glared at the doors ahead. "You _love_ the girl?! This is absolutely _adorable_!"

I knew it was a bad time to react as I did, but my cheeks still managed to fill with color at the mention of the word love, yet my eyes continued to strain as my brow continued furrowing in anger at his attempts of angering myself. I was no longer trying to keep my emotions under my control because I was holding myself back, I simply didn't want him to accomplish his goal.

"Hmm, this isn't working," he blandly muttered as he crossed his arms, my pace starting to slow as his earlier words continued eating at me. "As fun as it is to make you seem vulnerable, I'm not angering you."

"Don't you have to go run errands for a higher Pokemon, or perhaps stand outside a gate while no one cares to notice you?" I quietly spat as he gave me an amused glare from the corner of his eye, the doors seconds away from my grasp. "I'm sure a _high ranked_ Latios such as yourself has a busy schedule of doing chores that the _real_ legendary Pokemon don't have the time of day to do, and I don't want to get in the way of such a thing."

Latios's posture slightly stiffened as my words left my lips, and I was slightly happy to see that I'd hit a nerve...however, I also felt a strong amount of fear enter my mind as I realized that I had gotten myself involved in yet another obstacle that I wanted no part in.

"This odd form of yours is far more interesting than my duties!" Latios blandly stated while suddenly blocking my path, my eyes flashing crimson as he floated up a foot, towering over myself. "Besides, angering you is another positive to this situation of mine."

 _Situation?_ I bitterly thought to myself as I attempted to control my hatred, blowing the white hair out of my left eye, only for it to fall back into its place. _Is there reasoning behind this oddly split personality of yours?_

"I know how to anger you!" Latios happily sung while he flashed me a sweet smile, my insides twisting by what disturbing expression the grin made as it clashed with his darkened eyes. "You're easy to read, Darkrai."

"Oh?" I bitterly questioned as I attempted to walk past him, my jaw clenching as he continued blocking my path. "Am I truly that open of a being?"

"Well, I assume so," Latios casually mumbled while his wide grin was replaced with an emotionless stare. "Your weakness are not as hidden as you think, and it will be easy to spark your anger and observe this odd form of yours."

"I see," I casually stated as I tucked my hair behind my left ear, both of my eyes becoming visible as they continually filled with more hatred by each passing second. "Demonstrate how easy I am to read then, if you don't mind doing so."

Latios sarcastically cleared his throat as we both exchanged glares full of malice, neither of us prepared to back down.

"I hope you realize that you are not as emotionless as you think you are," Latios sung as he glared at myself, his eyes dripping with excitement. "It's easy to see how you feel about Louella, but your love for her isn't all good, is it?"

He paused for a sigh filled with pure disgust and hatred, his eyes never leaving my own.

"You're absolutely horrid, you know that?" he spat as he stared at me with anger and disbelief. "You were basically overjoyed to find out that she was not human, even though such a situation of hers would bring nothing but death to those around her."

My jaw clenched as I felt my heart skip a beat, his words causing my palms to sweat as I realized where he was going with this.

"I'm sure you got your pathetic hopes up when you found out she wasn't human," Latios bitterly whispered while his words were coated in laughter. "I'm sorry to ruin your hopes, but she simply holds the powers and aura of Palkia...She will always be human, and your affections will never be acknowledged nor returned."

My eyes widened in shock as his words left his lips...for it was true. I tried as hard as I could to feel nothing but regret and pain when I was told of what Louella truly was...but, the idea that there was nothing keeping us apart was something that did manage to fill my heart with countless joyful emotions.

"She would never share feelings for a low ranking Pokemon such as yourself," he blandly stated as he stood behind me, my eyes becoming filled with denial. "Hell, she would be better off with that pathetic Jirachi than with a disgrace that will simply betray her-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I roared as my eyes filled to the brim with water, my eyes wide in both anger and realization of my horrid feelings. "WHO CARES IF I LOVE HER?!"

"I'm not the bad guy here," Latios calmly whispered, his eyes sparking with amusement that he had finally gotten me angered. "You're the one who murdered your own family...even your own little sister is dead because of you. Now that you've basically gotten Louella's friend killed, is she next on that list of yours? Are you going to kill the very girl you love, Darkrai?"

My eyes seemed to haze over with a solid shade of deep crimson as I stared at the Latios before me, but I hastily closed them as I felt several warm tears streak down my cheeks while I clenched my right hand at my side. Crying was the last thing I wanted to do in that moment, but he had opened several doors for me.

I was a horrible friend, for I had no right to feel any sort of relief at the news of Louella's true form...she was clearly going through unimaginable amounts of pain due to what she truly was, yet I was selfish enough to feel slight amounts of joy due to there being no barrier between us anymore.

In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to return to Louella's small home in the middle of the woods, away from everyone and everything...I just wanted to return home with her and take her in my arms, pushing all of what we had been through to the back of our minds...But, I knew we would never return as the people we once were and we would never go home where no one could hurt either one of us anymore.

I continued closing my eyes while tears raced down my cheeks, the force in my right hand continually increasing as I recalled how Louella's eyes were filled with an innocent light before what she had been through. After seeing Amber lay cold on the hard floor of her own room, Louella's eyes seemed to of realized the harsh pain of reality...and the innocent light they held seemed to fade away into but a mist of what they once were.

My mind quickly hazed over with nothing but pure malice as the thick tears continued painting my pale cheeks, Latios's amused laughter breaking the hallway's silence.

"You should just realize your place in this world already," Latios quietly muttered with a slight chuckle, his eyes drilling into my being. "You pathetic waste of life-"

I hastily opened my eyes as his hateful words escaped his lips, and they held nothing but pure anger as I lost control of my amplified emotions…my own being feeling as if it were being blown away from an intense gust of wind.

My eyes were a solid shade of red as they met his, and my hair seemed to fly away as if it were smoke. Not only were my thoughts and emotions now completely out of my grasp, my actions were now managed completely by the power of my anger.

My right fist instantly became engulfed in the familiar, cooling shadows as I launched my large claw at the Pokemon before me, his eyes filling with fear as I slashed a large gash into the side of his face...my right claw becoming consumed by his crimson, warm blood.

My sharp eyes remained intertwined with his shocked stare as his claw hastily covered the intense hole in his cheek, and I felt no remorse as countless drops of blood traveled down his claw, making a slight sound as they made contact with the solid floor below us.

"I already know where I belong in this world," I bitterly whispered as my sharp, emotionless eyes met his pain stricken face, the blood that merged with my mangled claw dripped onto the carpet beneath me as I shoved past the sturdy Pokemon, reaching for the cold door's handle. "No matter what I am or...or what I have done...I belong by Louella's side."


	35. Generosity

**If you have the time, please vote on the poll I've posted on my profile. I need all the input I can get, and every little vote is greatly appreciated!**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating...I'm in the middle of a move, so everything's been very stressful and a bit overwhelming. I know I'm not pressured to update, but I just hate making the few that are reading this wait any longer than they should have to. I hope you understand my situation and will be patient for just a bit longer! Also, this chapter was originally going to be rather longer, but I cut it into the next chapter so you guys could have an update. (:**

 ***I do not own Pokemon.***

* * *

 **~ Chapter Thirty-Five - Generosity ~**

* * *

 **-Darkrai's POV-**

The large doors released their soft, echoed squeak as I hastily launched them open, my bloodied claw painting a solid, crimson smudge on the large door's handle the second I made contact with the slick object.

It took several silent moments for my eyes to adjust to the sudden shift of lighting as my attention focused on the bright room, and I couldn't help but squint as I found the light rather blinding. But, as I gave several steady blinks, my eyes focusing on the area before me, I felt the majority of my anger fade as I noticed a petite, lavender-haired girl amongst the bright lights in the distance, her eyes widened in both panic and fear as they met my relived stare.

For what seemed to be but barely a fraction of a second, I felt a hint of a grin sneak its way onto my face as I realized I had truly found Louella's location. I knew the look in her eyes meant she was shocked and concerned about my odd appearance, but I knew my condition didn't matter as of now.

I removed my defeated gaze from Louella's as I examined the large, circular room, my eyes glazing over with awe at my unique surroundings. However, I continued to feel Louella's oddly piercing glare examining my features and deformed appearance as I avoided her stare.

I furrowed my brow as I continued observing the odd room and what it contained, for there were countless shelves that stretched towards the darkened sky until they became foggy and muffled by the limit of light above. This was clearly the library the small, squeaky Shaymin had spoken of, but I had not expected it to be this elaborate and filled to the brim with this much information.

 _I'll need to...borrow a few of these books in the future,_ I slyly thought to myself as my gaze continue locking with the oddly beautiful sight above, causing myself to slightly forget the horrid situation I was wound in. _I have so many questions about Louella and I...and several regarding Naomi as well...These books must have some answers._

Before I could continue pondering over the subject of Naomi and Louella's odd condition, I found myself pulled back into reality as Louella's hushed, worried calls echoed off the room's round walls. However, her following words became extremely muffled and foreign as several loud books broke the silence as they rattled in the wooden shelves above.

The countless books seemed to have minds of their own as they clumsily rearranged themselves every few seconds, and I raised a brow in amusement and shock as a single book accidentally made contact with my shoulder as it rushed past.

The contact once again forced my eyes towards my corrupted claw, the shadowy appendage showing no hint of the pale human hand that was once mine. It was odd, but I felt as if something was missing without that human hand...and the familiar, cold claw felt out of place and oddly foreign.

The familiar, lightless claw's form ended several inches above my wrist, yet I could feel a sliver of my overpowering strength of my original form coursing through all my veins. This odd situation of mine brought nothing but hope into my mind, for I was somehow regaining a speck of my true form...I wouldn't be a weak, worthless human for much longer.

However, as if Arceus himself was leaning in on my thoughts, I suddenly felt my claw fill with an odd burning sensation as the loud rustling of books became hushed and dormant. I instantly placed my healthy arm over the shadowed, deformed claw as I released the door's handle, my mind hazing over with pain from the overwhelming, scorching discomfort.

This shadowed claw was exactly as it had been in my true form, and I had even felt a spark of relief the second it had suddenly formed to replace my human hand. However, my eyes were lined with only fear and confusion as I glared at my blackened arm, for my original, lightless form seemed to spread and consume its way up my forearm, literally burning my human flesh and clothing as it traveled further towards my shoulder.

What followed the burning pain was something that baffled me to extreme levels, for the crimson blood that had painted my claw just moments prior seemed to become absorbed by my shadowy claw and fade out of existence as it traveled upwards. The burning contact of the shadows seemed to be so intense that it was evaporating the thick, dark blood that painted my claw and my human flesh as well.

However, it was not only my hand that was shadowed and back to its true form...my entire arm was as it once was, my shoulder remaining bare with torn, black clothing...still human.

Somehow, it seemed as if my old form was fighting through this horrid illusion I had been forced to inhabit. However, I knew there was far more to this occurrence than I could comprehend...It wasn't as if my old form was returning; it felt like it was consuming my very being.

My heartbeat suddenly tripled as several confusing emotions raced through my mind, and I couldn't tell if these emotions were fearful or relieved as I stared at my original arm and my burned shoulder.

Earlier, I would've done anything to reclaim my old form. But, this wasn't what I meant by those hopeful thoughts. My shadowy appendage that had consumed my human flesh was not a part of me, and it was clearly something to be fearful of. I could tell by the way Jirachi glared at me with both desperation and shock, and it was a sight that filled me with dread and sent shivers down my spine.

Realizing I had been ignoring Louella's distant, hushed whispers towards myself, I silently started making my way towards the small girl with my attention continually staying towards my painful arm.

My footsteps remained silent as I continued closing the gap between Louella and I as the room echoed both Jirachi's and Louella's whispers to themselves, my mind rushing with confusion due to Jirachi's reaction.

Louella suddenly turned her attention from my usual claw to my human features and gave a forced, gentle smile as our eyes met for a fraction of a second before I quickly averted my own. However, it was easy to tell this smile of hers was false. She was just as panicked as I was, and it pained me to see that she was attempting to mask her fear for my sake.

However, her relieved, false smile was quickly engulfed by her true emotions as her eyes laid upon my shoulder that continued to be painted in Latios's thick blood and several shreds of dark, burned clothing.

"D-Darkrai!" Louella hastily whispered as she interrupted the thick silence, almost tripping over her own feet and several floating books as she hastily made her way towards me. "Your...your arm...why's it like that? A-and your shoulder...i-it's covered in blood! What's...what's going on?!"

As she continued tripping over her tiny feet, she started muttering several shaky words under her breath as Jirachi's eyes also widened in fear at the sight of myself. I instantly felt the power to speak leave my being as the two glared at me, and I felt both my hand and claw clench up at the look of pure terror in Jirachi's eyes.

The way his eyes were filled to the brim with fear brought anything but pride due to my intimidating presence, for he stared at me with pure despair and worry. Not only was this once again fueling my anger from earlier, it was also filling my heart with dread and doubt.

However, Louella's eyes were empty of any fear towards myself as she clumsily made her way towards me, and I gave a silent sigh as I realized she was not fearful of this form of mine. They may have been filled to the brim with both worry and regret, but they held no fear of my sudden presence.

I instantly found myself unable to continue walking as I came to a halt in the center of the bright, circular room, for it felt as if all my energy had become out of my grasp.

The small girl continued weaving her way past the books that floated through the air as her eyes never left my human features, but I continued avoiding her odd gaze...I just couldn't find the energy to look at her.

The way she questioned me about my form with nothing but worry in her words showed that she was not mad from earlier, and I was an idiot for thinking she would be.

I had been pitying myself in this situation; even acting like I was the victim in some way. Yes, I knew I was in the wrong, but I didn't care to realize that Louella felt just as horrid and guilty over both of our actions as I had. I was not the only one hurting, and I should've took Louella's feelings into consideration.

She was not the type of person to get angered easily and to keep a grudge, so the way I had stormed off must've hurt her...we had both done things we regretted, and we were both in the wrong.

Several seconds passed before Louella had finally made her way to where I stood, and I gave an awkward smile as she glared up at me, her eyes lined with a slight liquid as her silent gaze met my own.

As her widened eyes suddenly turned their aim to my claw _,_ I instantly realized that she was more worried about my physical health that our petty argument we had had...she wasn't mad at me, and I gave a slight, thankful sigh at the realization.

"I'm alright," I softly murmured while gently grabbing both her shoulders, trying to calm her down as her eyes widened in shock at my deformed arm making contact with her bare shoulder. My eyes filled with a settle spark of regret as I recalled what Latios had said about how I truly felt towards Louella, and I felt my relief become replaced with anger at myself.

Louella instantly turned her panicked stare away from my claw and to my eyes as I guiltily avoided her gaze, my body slightly trembling as Latios's words echoed through my mind. I just couldn't look at her after what he had forced me to realize...I was a selfish friend, and I had no right to make her worry like this.

From the intensity of Louella's stare, I could tell she knew that I wasn't okay. As much as I wanted to hide my painful realization, I knew my emotions were easily read through my emotionless eyes. She knew this was more than just another physical obstacle; something emotional had happened.

I suddenly removed my deformed claw from her petite shoulder as I realized she probably wasn't fond of the cold, shadowed contact against her bare skin, but Louella hastily grabbed my claw in her soft, gentle grip as I pulled away, causing my cheeks to burn with color at how small and petite her soft hand was as she gently held my claw.

Her gaze never filled with any sort of doubt or pity as she gently observed my familiar claw, but I could've swore I saw a glimmer of joy in her eyes as she felt my familiar, cold claw in her hand.

However, her reminiscent stare was suddenly replaced with nothing but pure fear and panic as her eyes widened in extreme shock the second her large eyes met with my burned shoulder. It remained wrapped in the burns from my shadowy claw and it continued to be painted in the blood of Latios, so I gave a shaky sigh as I realized I had a lot of explaining to do.

She gently turned her eyes to my own as her eyes once again filled with liquid, her gentle grasp increasing on my claw by each passing second.

"I-I just encountered a small obstacle," I whispered in a tone that was barely audible, my voice slightly shaking in guilt as Latios's words continued flowing through my mind. "I'm perfectly fine...so please let me apologize for earlier-"

"Your shoulder's c-covered in blood, Darkrai!" She shakily muttered, ignoring my words as her eyes remained wide in shock as they observed my damaged shoulder, my cheeks filling with color as my large claw seemed to consume her petite hand. "I don't care what you say! You are _not_ okay! Y-your arm is back to what it used to look like...and," she paused for a shaky sob while her grip increased. "N-no one can be alright with this amount of blood loss-"

"It's not my blood, Louella," I bitterly interrupted as my claw subtly tensed up, causing Louella's eyes to widen in shock as I she turned her attention away from my odd claw and to my eyes. "I...I tried to contain my anger, but Latios said such horrid things about us both...so...so I snapped and lost my temper."

"I-I don't understand," Louella sadly whispered in confusion, her voice slightly shaking as we both avoided each other's gazes, neither of us weakening the grasp on eachother's hands. "What did you...do to him?"

I felt my jaw tense at the way her soft, worried words left her lips, and my mind filled with countless questioned by this odd tone of hers and released a frustrated sigh as I realized she was worried for him...and perhaps even mad at myself?

No, perhaps she was...upset with me? It wasn't a ridiculous assumption, but it still managed to make my heart fill with countless negative emotions. I had accidentally upset her several times before, but the look she held in her eyes and the tone that coated her voice was completely different than anything I had ever imagined from the small girl.

Her words were filled to the brim with an emotion I just couldn't seem to define, and that odd expression of hers continued to grow in intensity as each silent second dragged past.

I knew she was reading my own expression as I avoided her eyes while she continued grasping my claw in her hand, causing my mind to continue to buzz with frustration at how true Latios's words were. I could feel Louella's odd eyes burning into my being, yet I just couldn't find the energy to return her gaze.

For some odd reason, I felt little anger from my rash, violent action towards Latios...all I felt was disappointment in myself from the words he had said. As much as it pained me to admit it, the idiot was right...I was a selfish fool who had fallen for a mortal girl.

I felt the little energy in my heart and air in my lungs seemingly evaporate as my eyes suddenly locked with Louella's, and I just couldn't turn my eyes away from hers as they continued filling with liquid.

The way the girl who had stolen my heart silently and suddenly locked her pained eyes with my own defeated gaze caused my aching heart to feel as if it were made of glass and shattered into thousands of fragments...All of this was unfair, for such an innocent girl did not deserve all of this thrown on to her.

I slightly flinched as her eyes continued filling with that odd emotion, and I gave a silent sigh as a familiar, saddened thought forced its way into my mind.

I had never caused bloodshed with my own two hands, so perhaps she was even...disappointed in me? Maybe even...scared of me?

I instantly shoved such thoughts to the back of my mind, for I knew they were ridiculous. The way Louella continued holding my large claw in her gentle grasp was proof enough that she didn't fear me. But, being disappointed...That wasn't unlikely.

"That's not what matters...you can explain l-later," Louella quietly whispered as she broke the long silence, my expression full of sadness due to the look of pure defeat in her eyes. "I'm just glad you're here...I-I've been worried sick-"

"I'm the one who's been worried," I quietly replied with a flustered, shaky sigh as my frustrated eyes avoided her gentle, forced smile. "I thought you were u-upset with me."

"I was," Louella softly muttered as she closed her large eyes eyes, pausing for a worried sigh. "But, I should be the one saying sorry...I-I overreacted when you were just being thoughtful-"

"You didn't," I hastily muttered while glaring at her with my familiar, emotionless expression. "I'm not being fair in this...f-friendship of o-ours," I longingly whispered while pausing for an irritated huff as I realized how hard it was to call our relationship a simple friendship. "I should open up to you, Louella… It's wrong of me to keep my emotions a secret from the girl I-"

Louella's worried expression suddenly became extremely flustered and panicked as she reached up and covered my mouth with her free hand, clearly not wanting to hear what I had to say.

My expression morphed into one similiar to Louella's as I realized what I had almost said, but I quickly covered up my panicked, flustered stare with a sly smile as her eyes continued staring to the side. However, I found myself unable to remove the color from my cheeks as I continued glaring at the short girl, for I had almost spat out my feelings as if it were a casual thing to say.

"Louella," I sweetly and quietly muttered while raising a single brow in amusement, her wide eyes confused and avoiding my own entertained stare. My words were barely audible due to her small hand attempting to contain and muffle my words, and I gave a slight chuckle as her red face continued to increase in intensity. "You're going to let me say what I want or else I'm licking your hand."

Louella gave an amused snort as she continued avoiding my eyes, her distant gaze suddenly filling with entertainment at my odd threat.

My attention shifted towards where I had last seen Jirachi for a fraction of a second, and I gave a relieved sigh as I realized he was nowhere to be seen. Just the idea of the small Pokemon listening into this conversation of ours caused my temper to suddenly rise, but I quickly felt all my negative emotions diminish as I looked back at the small girl who gently held my claw in her hand.

Louella suddenly turned her eyes to my own and flashed me a sly grin,

"Oh please, Darkie, a softie like you would _never_ do such a forward thing like that!" She teasingly sung while her amused smile widened, causing myself to return that sly grin of hers. I instantly realized I had no other choice than to take action towards her calling me that horrid name, and I suddenly increased my grip on her hand as she continued speaking. "Think of all the _cooties-"_

She instantly released a high pitched yelp that echoed off the circular room's walls as she hastily removed her small hand from my mouth, and I gave a content, sly smile in response to her annoyed actions.

I continued gently holding her small hand in my claw as she slowly attempted to escape my grasp, her free hand desperately attempting to clean her palm on her white dress.

"I'm sorry," I whispered with a wink while attempting to hold back my laughter, but instantly failing the second she glared at me with pure irritation. "I hope you understand that I couldn't waste a perfect opportunity like that."

At this point, she must've realized she had no hope of escaping my solid, gentle grip on her small wrist, for she suddenly stood still, her eyes flashing with both amusement and another odd emotion I just couldn't define.

Once again, guilt started to consume my heart as I realized how I had been acting towards her...I needed to stop acting like such a mindless fool around her, for my odd, forbidden emotions towards her were something I needed to nullify as soon as possible.

"Okay, I've given you two plenty of time to say your hellos! You can continue this awkwardly _adorable_ moment later!" Jirachi angrily yelped while crossing his arms as he floated behind Louella, his eyes basically spilling fear and hatred as he examined my arm. "Now, get away from Louella, Darkrai, you can't be near a mortal like this anymore-"

"Why...why not?" Louella quietly asked as she angrily glared over her shoulder towards the small Pokemon, showing no sign of releasing my claw anytime soon. "I wholeheartedly trust him! I...I thought you trusted him, too-"

Jirachi frustratingly placed his small arms to his side and clenched them while attempting to spat out several heated words towards Louella, but they all came out too rushed to interpret and I gave a sarcastic laugh as he turned towards myself.

"I simply lost my temper for good reason," I bitterly mumbled, my eyes burning into the tiny Pokemon as he continued to mutter to himself. "If you think I'd _ever_ hurt Louella...even in the _slightest_ , you're overreacting and acting foolish."

Silence quickly engulfed my angered words as Jirachi's angered expression morphed into fear, causing my words to echo around the solid room as I remained silent due to his odd behavior. The air seemed to be choked out of my lungs as he stared at me for several minutes, his arrogant vibe seemingly diminished and replaced with pure cowardice.

"I-I've made a major mistake, Darkrai," Jirachi whispered in fear while suddenly interrupting the hushed silence, his eyes avoiding my own. "I didn't mean to return this much power to you...I only meant to heal you so I could enter the Darkrai's void."

 _The fool accidentally gave me more of my power than he had intended?_ I curiously thought to myself. _Why hasn't he taken my strength away yet? None of this is making remotely any sense._

Was he fearful of me due to what I had done? If so, he was acting very rash and ignorant, for I wouldn't harm him. Even though he was extremely irritating and obnoxious, harming a kindhearted Pokemon would bring no self gain in the long run.

"What do you mean by that?" I casually questioned as I broke the silence, my temper starting to rise by the way his fearful stared at me. "I truly appreciate that you revived me and even returned some of my strength, so-"

"You just...just don't _understand_!" Jirachi continued muttering in fear, interrupting my words of gratitude. "I-It's not safe whatsoever! You're a ticking time bomb, Darkrai! You've already gone off once-"

" _Gone off?_ " I curiously whispered while pausing for a slightly amused smirk at his fearful expression while attempting to mask my own worry with a grin. "No, that arrogant Latios chose to take things too far and I simply had enough of it, so I-"

"You snapped," Jirachi whispered while closing his eyes, giving a defeated sigh. "It's not safe for you to contain both overpowering human emotions and a Darkrai's intense power...you could...no, _will_ harm Louella if you lose your temper, and she will be unable to heal due to her odd, mortal state."

I continued glaring at the petite Pokemon as my temper started to overflow, for he continued assuming I would stoop so low as to physically harm Louella. Such a thing was truly impossible and ridiculous. It was strictly unthinkable for me to harm the only person who stood by my side through thick and thin, and just the idea of doing so sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm fully capable of managing my emotions, Jirachi," I shakily whispered while my voice shook from both anger and confusion. Earlier that day, Jirachi easily acted as if he was more powerful than myself. Yet, in this moment, his eyes were only filled with both fear and desperation. "I'm also capable of controlling my actions-"

"You _were_ capable of managing and containing your actions when your emotions were filtered to but a whisper of what they truly were," Jirachi continued muttering in my direction, gently turning his attention to Louella every few seconds as she stood silently. "Now there's no telling how you'll react to certain situations due to your power and emotions...Please, just hear me out-"

"I-I don't understand...What's going on?" Louella suddenly and sheepishly questioned, her eyes widening in panic as she observed us both. "H-he's...he's not in danger or anything, right Jirachi?"

Jirachi flashed Louella a warm smile, but his panic continued to show through his forced grin.

"He won't be if we fix this stupid mistake of mine," Jirachi continued muttering in a hushed tone, his voice both shaky and rushed, once again staring at myself. "Who else saw you like this? I see that someone has due to the blood on your shoulder, and I doubt you were happy with them-"

"I already told you; Latios was budding into things he had no right to know," I whispered while pausing for an angered growl as I recalled our last encounter. "I don't see the issue of him seeing me like this...it was no secret that I had been turned human...I still hold the aura of a Darkrai-"

"That Latios is an idiot, so I fully understand your actions...to some extent," Jirachi mumbled. "But, he's smart enough to go around telling others about what happened to you...so we must remove your powers and fix this before others find out and take-"

I gave a bitter laugh at Jirachi's odd way of speaking and released Louella's hand as I took several steps towards the Pokemon, towering over the small Jirachi.

"Now that I see that I have some of my strength returned," I casually interrupted with a sly grin. "I'm not giving them up again, so it'll be best if you simply accept my gratitude and leave both Louella and I alone."

Jirachi's eyes became deprived of all desperation and fear as he glared at me, his eyes only filled with annoyance at my confident words. However, I quickly felt a slight amount of regret for my words...Why was this such a big deal to Jirachi? Was I truly...that horrifying to him?

"Do what he says, D-Darkrai," Louella suddenly whispered in a panicked tone from beside me. "Please, Darkrai...now is not a time to be stubborn! He...he probably knows what's right!"

"You're wrong, Louella," I softly replied as I turned my attention towards the small girl. "I need these powers to protect you, and I'm not giving them up again...You saw what happened-"

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Jirachi emotionlessly spat, once again floating slightly above me. "If you keep these powers, you will end up fatally harming Louella, Darkrai...Even if you try to avoid doing so...And I will be unable to heal her due to her mixed aura."

"I swear on my very void, I will never harm her in the slightest!" I quickly and angrily spat through clenched teeth, both my hand and claw clenching at my sides. "She's the only thing I have, and-"

"I'm sure you would've handled that situation with Latios differently if you didn't hold these emotions, so who knows how you'll react to a heated argument with Louella?" Jirachi casually replied, his brow furrowing in concentration. "This is not the first time this has happened, Darkrai...I know what will eventually happen, and no matter how much you t-try, you just…you just can't avoid it!"

Jirachi's eyes filled with liquid for a fraction of a second, and I quickly relaxed my hand and claw as I realized I was being rash in my reaction towards his words.

It was true, I was never a violent Pokemon due to my filtered, odd emotions I held. I would always make empty threats to those around me due to my slight temper, but I would never physically harm anyone unless the situation absolutely called for it.

My violent reaction towards Latios was something that was continuing to confuse me as I pondered over the event. I knew I had taken action because I had already had a bitter view of the Pokemon, and the harsh reality of his words he spat truly hit deep. Normally, physically harming someone over pity insults would seem like a rash, uncalled for reaction.

 _Why...why did he even say those things to me?_ I silently questioned to myself, my eyes shut in concentration. _There had to be some sort of reason, for I'm just an average Darkrai and angering me would bring no self gain-_

My eyes angrily opened as I instantly felt all the worry in my eyes dwindle away as a painful realization hit me, for I was an ignorant fool that fell right into Latios's clever trap.

"That...that _bastard,_ " I quietly whispered to myself, gaining a confused glare from both Louella and Jirachi.

This is what Latios wanted...He wanted me to lose my temper and harm him. I had thought that I had won the battle due to my direct attack, but it was him who had truly claimed the victory. I was now viewed as a Pokemon who couldn't be viewed in Jirachi's eyes, or maybe even a Pokemon who had to be disposed of before I brought harm.

"This...this mixed form of yours, it's slowly consuming your aura," Jirachi suddenly whispered as he paused for a deep breath, his eyes eyes widened in fear. "It's not...stable...I-I can't go into detail, but you're not fit to have human emotions with this strength of yours-"

"I agree," I grumbled as Louella remained silent, her gaze foggy from the liquid that suddenly danced down her cheeks. "Could you rid me of them?"

Jirachi gave a soft sigh as he turned his attention towards Louella for a fraction of a second as she released a subtle sob, but he quickly turned his eyes to my own once again the instant she did so.

"Well, because I don't dislike you, I'll give you a choice," Jirachi softly muttered, his saddened expression hidden behind a soft smile. "My powers are beyond Arceus's in situations like this, but I won't be able to undo what you decide...it's not safe to tamper with physical forms this much."

Louella's tears continued flowing down her cheeks as she seemed to realize what Jirachi had in mind, and I gently turned my eyes towards the frail girl as she sobbed into her hands, her foggy eyes staring at the books above.

I wanted nothing more than to comfort the girl, but I knew I had to focus on what Jirachi had to say...I had to listen to his offer.

"Do you choose to stay human, empty of your powers, but continue to hold emotions?" Jirachi loudly questioned, his eyes confident and never wavering as his posture stiffened. "Or, do you choose to return to who you truly are?" He paused for a hesitant huff. "I guarantee you will gain your powers back if you wish to return to a Darkrai, but these emotions of yours will diminish to what they once were and you will be back to your original body...If you choose to remain human, I will be forced to remove your powers so you do not behave rashly in the future and make violent mistakes."

My eyes seemed to haze over with confusion as my mind buzzed with realization by this harsh reality...I was in a lose-lose situation and there was no way of winning. With either choice, I would be abandoning something I wouldn't be able to live without.

I was unable to respond to this sudden, unreal situation, and I found my eyes filling with a gentle liquid as countless thoughts danced through my mind as I imagined living without these emotions...and I gave a shaky, muffled sigh in response to my confusing reaction.

However, a single tear rushed down my cheek as I realized what I would have to suffer through if I were to completely abandon my strength once again...Louella would be completely vulnerable without me by her side, and the idea of another Pokemon taking my place was an idea that would slowly drive me mad.

I was right...I couldn't gain anything in this situation without losing something precious in the process.

"Why...why can't he have both?!" Louella angrily questioned in the most confident tone she could muster, but her voice came out both shaky and hushed as her tears continued flowing down her cheeks. "You can't just-"

"He cannot have both," Jirachi blandly stated towards the girl, my eyes wide in panic and confusion. "A human cannot have those powers without causing self harm from the overpowering aura...I noticed those burns, Darkrai, and your old form will continue spreading until you become insane from your emotions...You will no longer be who you are, and you will easily harm those you care about with no guilt."

The single tear that had danced its way down my cheek was quickly accompanied by another warm drop as his words echoed throughout the round room, and I hastily wiped away the liquid as I avoided Jirachi's eyes, angered and frustrated by my confusing thoughts.

"He...he wouldn't do that!" Louella pleaded as she took a step towards the floating Pokemon, her cheeks puffy from the emotions that showed through her expression. "I've known him for four years, and he would never-"

"You're...you're being selfish, Ella," Jirachi quietly murmured, his eyes lighting with both anger and sadness. "This situation has happened to another Pokemon before, and she chose to selfishly keep both forms...due to her choice, she ended up tearing someone d-dear to me away from myself," Jirachi paused for an angered and saddened sob as he closed his eyes. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you two, so I'm g-giving you...you a choice."

Louella whispered several shaky words under her breath as she hid her expression with her pale hands, her wet cheeks now hidden behind her shaky hands as she continued releasing tears into them.

I was going to be separated from Louella if I didn't listen to Jirachi and make a choice...but, if I did listen and decided to give up my powers rather than emotions...I would be back to a worthless human who would be forced to silently watch others protect Louella...However, there would be no boundary that would separate us...I could hope for her to return my affections without guilt.

Giving up these human emotions was something I would've done anything for, yet...I continued finding myself unable to admit that outloud. As each passing second ticked by in silence, I continued feeling my mind haze over with realization...Being human was one of the worst things I had ever fought through, yet it was also one of the most beautiful things I had ever encountered.

However, if I chose to return to what I once was and regain my strength, I would be but a fraction of the person I had become in that moment. Emotions were something I had always been forced to struggle with for all my life, but they were filtered and weakened due to myself holding a Darkrai's heart. So far, these emotions of mine had forced me to realize and accept my love for Louella, no matter how much the guilt ate away at me with each second I stood by the girl's side...but, they had also amplified my temper to a point of Jirachi's words being partially true...I could become a ticking time bomb of anger due to the strength I held.

Even with these thoughts in mind, giving up these emotions was something that was unthinkable. I contently loved Louella with all of my soul, and the very idea of thickening the boundary between us caused another shiver to dance down my spine...I could not lose what I had been given.

I was blessed to be born into existence with the few emotions I was able to feel, and it was such an odd blessing many fellow Darkrai would literally kill to obtain. However, now that I had felt emotions to their full extent; it was something I knew I would not be able to give up. Even with the pain and sadness that came with pure feelings, far too many thoughts entered my mind that I could not give up.

I could easily tell Louella was also silently grateful of this form of mine and the human emotions it brought with it, and I knew what she wanted me to pick. She had always wanted me to be able to walk in public without being feared and rejected; without being hated.

I gently closed my eyes as my heart continued overflowing with the strong emotions the girl caused me to feel, and I gave a saddened smile as I realized what I had to do for her sake...and she would never forgive me.

 _Love is such a...a selfish thing,_ I shakily thought to myself, my body stiffening as I realized what my decision would have be. _I'm sorry, Louella...I hope you understand._

With a shaky, confused sigh, I confidently glared at the small Pokemon before me, my answer quietly spilling from my lips as Louella's sobs grew in intensity.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think his decision was! I also enjoy reading where you guys think the plot's headed...so, if you'd like, try and guess in the reviews, haha! Thanks for reading, and I'll attempt to update as much as I can.**


	36. Reality

**AN: Sorry this hasn't been updated in ages! I've felt so...unmotivated. I feel like no one looks forward to my story, which doesn't really inspire me to write! Also, I was wondering, if I were to start up another fanfiction, would you prefer an Inuyasha or Mystery Skulls one? Please let me know on the poll in my profile! I'm /hopefully/ planning on updating this regularly again! Well, as long as people actually enjoy it! I also feel as if my writing as improved from the last time I posted, so let me know if I have! Thanks! Please review if you have the time!**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 36 - Reality -**

* * *

Each loud, confident syllable and word seemed to painfully drip from Darkrai's lips; his response came out slowly, yet rushed at the same time. It was as if he was sure of himself, but also weary of what he was forcing himself to go through with. He used every ounce of willpower to ignore Louella and stare directly at Jirachi, though her quiet, distant sobs were consuming him with each second. She clearly knew what he was about to say, which only hurt him even more; she knew he was abandoning what they had finally gained.

Darkrai closed his eyes for a second, quietly composing himself before angrily launching his eyes open and continuing to glare at Jirachi, his words quickly escaping his body. "Get me out of this fleshy form," Darkrai quietly demanded with his eyes nearly slits. Louella's sobs were more apparent, but he acted oblivious to her reaction. He had expected her to react in such a way and knew if he were to worry, he would not go through with his choice to make her stop crying, so he continued ignoring her with his best ability. "We'll act like this never happened," he continued.

Jirachi stared at him curiously and a bit suspiciously, not expecting this answer from him. He then looked over to Louella, who was clearly upset with the decision as her hands shook in who-knows-what emotion. Jirachi gave Darkrai a subtle nod before backing away a bit, knowing she would have something to say in response. Sure, he only had so much time before the three were caught, but he knew she had the right to respond to his decision. He would let the two bicker for a bit...after all, he would only be a whisper of who he was in this moment after Jirachi was done with him. They deserved one last moment together as humans.

Darkrai's mind was foggy as his words echoed through his head, but he knew one thing: he had to be harshly honest with Louella. He could not be kind with her about this...He had always sugar-coated as much as he could around her, but this was the time for him to be realistic and stubborn with the girl. He had to be, no matter how much it hurt them both. His decision was made and he would not change his mind.

Just as it had been the case for Darkrai, Louella found herself engulfed in his words, examining every single one that consumed her mind as well. She knew this was coming, but why did it hurt so badly? Why did it cause her heart to shatter as her pendant gave off a slight blue hue? Louella gazed down at her locket as a tear ran down her cheek, resulting in the color of the locket changing to a slight red. For once in her life, Louella found herself speaking up for herself as she clenched her fists while her face was distorted into an uncommon expression: anger, yet her words dripped sadness and confusion.

"You're lying!" She replied in the tone of a parent scolding a child. "I won't let you do this! Think of everything we've gained because of-"

Darkrai's glare intensified as he turned to Louella, his outward appearance and words towards her suggesting irritation, yet his heart was melting at her effort to stick up for her views. It was almost adorable how her locket showed her anger. However, he quickly shook such an idea away, knowing now was not the time to drop his serious tone.

"I can't be selfish anymore, Louella. You need to understand this," Darkrai harshly muttered with a bit of concern being an undertone. "Life isn't the fairy tale you want it to be. You - No, _we,_ need to grow up. This isn't reality." He paused as he glared down at his claw bitterly, though his mind was rushing with countless, horrid emotions: regret, suspicion and guilt, to name a few. "We… _we can't be a reality._ "

The last words stung as they left his being, leaving a stale, horrid aftertaste that seemed to be toxic to the touch. It was the truth, yet it was the truth he did not want to embrace nor accept. As much as he had accepted that the truth and realistic way-of-thinking would be the deciding factor in this situation, those words still hurt; they burned him, and it seemed to have the same effect on the girl before him.

Louella took half a step backwards as her gaze wandered over his features in clear denial and a hint of anger. How could he do this to her? How could he make her think that they could be happy with his new form, only to take that idea away from her? Take away everything they had become? She stared in disbelief as her tears came to a halt and her saddened frown was replaced with one of slight anger and stubbornness. She wouldn't let him. She _couldn't_ let him.

Louella furrowed her brow before taking a step towards Darkrai. "You're forcing yourself to act like a hero, but...but are you even considering what _I_ want? What _you_ want? _What we want?_ We can make it out of this...somehow!" Her words were fast and almost begging, though her expression, for once, was stern and determined. "You're always the hero. My hero. Why can't you just...just do what you want for once?" She placed her right hand over her heart to demonstrate how truthful her words were, yet his facial features remained stern and focused on her face, not once flinching as she spoke hopefully.

His lack of a reaction sent a sharp pain to her heart as she realized he did not care, as it seemed to her, about what she was saying. Was he truly that hard-headed as to not even consider her point of view? For once, Louella felt a faint, unfamiliar flame of her temper building as her locket's color increased in a pigmented red. Why was he so certain to a point where he didn't even care about what she was saying? It hurt.

With Darkrai and Jirachi not knowing what to say in response to such a reply, the three remained in silence due to her out-of-character 'outburst.' Louella and Darkrai stared at each other with both equal, determined glares. However, Jirachi continually floated near the two a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. All he knew was that this was taking too long. They were going to run out of time if he didn't interrupt soon. He bit his lip, not wanting to intervene with Darkrai's angered wrath.

Finally mustering the courage to respond to such an emotional statement, Darkrai sighed while placing a hand over his heart, mocking her actions to show that he, too, was wholeheartedly speaking what he believed to be true. "Louella, please," Darkrai quietly whispered. "This is exactly what I want to do-"

With a small frown, Jirachi interrupted the other Pokemon in the room. Their time was draining a bit too quickly. " _Tick tock, tick tock!_ " Jirachi mumbled irritably, no longer able to be the 'respectful' observer he had tried to be. Once back to his somewhat-bratty tone, he continued in a frightened manner. "Do you realize what they'll do to you if they found out you lost control?" Jirachi raised his hands to cover his mouth as a large whimper filled the room. This was extremely unlike the Pokemon, resulting in a curious stare from the two below him. "Heck, I'll be the one to blame! I'm _too cute_ to hurt! I-I won't be cute when they're done with me!" Jirachi cringed as he imagined how he would be 'disposed' of. He had dug his own grave.

Jirachi cleared his throat as their stares continued, resulting in a small hue of pink to cover his facial features as he avoided their eyes. He was acting cowardly...once this was all settled, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Darkrai. He scoffed a bit nonchalantly as he attempted to cover up his fear with a cocky, forced smile, but no one was believing it whatsoever.

"I'll give you a few more minutes alone. Save the sappy affections for later. You need to decide, okay?" He finished in a softer tone as he turned to Louella, forcing a small, flat smile to reassure her, though he knew that the outcome of this situation was not certain. "Just...don't be stupid." And with that embarrassed, quick response, Jirachi disappeared in a beam of light, teleporting to who knows where, leaving the two to remain unobserved for the time being

Jirachi's light was present and then vanished within a second or two, snapping the two remaining figures back into reality as Louella slightly squinted due to the intense light. Lacking anyone else's presence, the two felt a rush of awkwardness. How would they discuss this? How would Darkrai convince Louella, and how would Louella convince Darkrai?

Louella, attempting to break the thick silence, opened her mouth as she spoke only one distant syllable, only to be interrupted by a rash, hurtful tone from the only other person in the room. Darkrai's eyes never once left Louella's as the two remained silent, resulting in him catching her about to talk, not allowing her to make some ridiculous, emotion-driven comeback. Knowing what she would say, and not wanting to hear it, he spoke over her, knowing he needed to get her on his side.

Louella's response was demolished as Darkrai spoke. "You don't get to decide what I do!" He venomously shot at Louella through clenched teeth. "This is my decision...this is my life." Darkrai clenched his human fist as Louella's hurt expression spoke more than any words could, causing him to sigh, give an apologetic frown, and then continue in a softer, understanding tone. "You're acting like I'm being selfish, Louella. I'm doing this for us! Do you think I could forgive myself if I wasn't there to protect you? You need to-"

This time, she interrupted him, resulting in him to stare at her, somewhat-impressed with her attitude. "Don't...don't act like this is only your decision," she whimpered while gently grabbing a lock of her hair and twisting it nervously; she had returned to her normal behavior. "You know that this involves more than...than just your powers."

Louella's suggestive words caused Darkrai's eyes to flash with a quick, barely-noticeable hint of shock. Was she so desperate as to mention such an unmentioned thing between the two? If this wasn't a life-threatening situation, Darkrai would find this quite amusing and lead her on for some fun, but this was not the time or place for his games.

Darkrai frowned. "I know." He avoided her eyes for a few seconds as he continued. "But I'm not willing to give up your safety for something as...stupid and meaningless as what you're speaking of."

The second the words 'stupid and meaningless' left Darkrai's lips, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but remained still and unflinching. He hadn't planned to be _this_ direct to a point of treating their friendship as if it was meaningless, but if that's what it took for him to be able to protect her again, he would accept the consequences. It wasn't like he had a choice at this point, anyways. He had accidentally said such a thing and now was stuck with what would follow. It's not like she would take it personally! Clearly, her safety was the number one priority...right?

Instead of a rush of anger, Louella's arms fell limp to her sides as her face morphed into a mask of no emotion. Stupid? _Meaningless_ _?_ Was all of this...worthless for him? She didn't feel sad or even angry. She felt...empty. It was as if he had gotten rid of her very heart and replaced it with its shattered remains.

Louella remained silent for several moments as Darkrai stared at her emotionlessly without a sign of his regret. Sure, he seemed normal, but his heart was racing and he had to stop himself from reaching out and comforting her. Every nerve in his body longed for him to engulf her in his arms and embrace her until she forgave him, yet he remained with his feet glued to the floor, knowing he had to stay put; he had to get his way.

She remained silent and gazed at the floor. It was painful to the point where Darkrai had to bite his lip and clench his hands to remain still. This isn't what he wanted! He didn't want to upset her! He wanted to force common sense into her! He didn't want to make her think that he thought of their friendship as nothing. A sudden swarm of guilt rushed onto his expression as he was about to apologize while he reached his hand out, but she slightly moved away as she returned his emotionless gaze. Once again, he had given into his emotions.

"I understand, now," she quietly replied with a stone-cold face, not allowing him to speak. This only made his guilt-covered face become more intense. "Let's just... tell Jirachi."

Darkrai's eyes filled with desperation from her voice as he tried to reach for her again, resulting in the same reaction from her. Nothing was worth upsetting her like this. "Louella, please let me explai-"

With a loud poof of smoke, there Jirachi was, floating above her with a bubbily smile. "No need to tell me! Here I am. Do you think I was stupid enough to leave this hybrid with you, Louella? I was around." Jirachi floated upside down with a teasing smile that was almost larger than his usual one. It seemed as if his fear was gone...it was odd to a point where it would have made her laugh if not for the emotions rushing through her. At the same time, it made her feel uneasy. Why was he so...happy? "I'm guessing you two came to an agreement?" He didn't let the two answer before he floated right-side-up and continued. "I'm guessing it wasn't a mutual one, huh? It'll be okay, Ella! Keep your head held high, alright?"

Darkrai would have gotten angered due to Jirachi's term 'hybrid,' but his attention remained on Louella as he continually tried to get her to look at him, but she continued moving away from any sort of attempt of contact. She, however, kept her eyes on Jirachi as she forced a smile to match his. She acted as if Darkrai wasn't in the room so she could act 'tough.'

Louella sighed. "He wants to be a Darkrai again," she stated in a tone that was kind, yet clearly falsely so. Not in a mean way, but in a sort of fashion to cover up the pain she felt from his earlier words. "He's ready."

Darkrai continually tried to speak up into the conversation to at least get Louella to forgive him before he left, but any sign of his rash behavior was gone, resulting in him being unable to force himself into the conversation. He silently cursed himself for being such an idiot...at least he would be able to keep her safe.

"Hmm, okay. I promise it'll be over before you know it!" Jirachi continued in his oddly-happy tone. Darkrai now caught onto the odd manner of speaking, making his brow furrow. Was he alright? It was almost as if he was acting. Darkrai felt a rush of distrust and suspicion but quickly silenced it. He would have his doubts once he was back to normal and could think clearly.

Darkrai hesitatedly nodded. "Let's go," he bitterly agreed with another small glance over to Louella, hoping to see her give a goodbye, but she continued not even giving him a simple look. "I want to get this over with."

A goodbye seemed to be something that would not happen. Ironically, both of them desperately wanted to give their hugs goodbye, considering Darkrai would hardly feel any emotion after this last encounter, yet both waited for the other to initiate it. Darkrai assumed Louella was too upset, while Louella assumed she had already set her foot down and it was too late for her to say goodbye.

Jirachi remained oblivious to the two longingly avoiding each other's gazes, casually floating over to Darkrai and snapping his fingers with a small smile.

Jirachi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, clearly signalling something, though his voice remained cheery and normal. It was almost as if his expression was telling a different story than his words. It was odd, but Louella was too upset to think anymore of it.

"Cya round, Ella. I'll send someone down here to escort you somewhere else." He tilted his head a bit before the light finally appeared, the powerful beam of light absorbing the two beings. However, Darkrai managed to gain Louella's expression last second, whose eyes were suddenly filled with a realization: he was actually going to leave.

Darkrai's eyes never left Louella's as Jirachi's power surrounded him in a thick light. It was blinding and warm, yet he had never felt so dead and cold in his existence.

"I'm sorry," Darkrai sadly whispered towards Louella's gaze as the bright energy engulfed him. Within an instant, Darkrai was whisked away with Jirachi, not allowing Louella to respond, filling her heart with dread and harsh irritation at herself.

However, even though he was now engulfed in the light and no longer in the room with Louella, Darkrai continued to speak. His last words were quiet and completely unlike him; they were sweet, genuine and almost spilling affection, though he was too late for Louella to hear them. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

The library was empty and absent of any life whatsoever, resulting in Louella staring into the area where Darkrai was last standing with Jirachi. She felt cold and empty, not even flinching when a single book clumsily made contact with her side. She felt as if someone had swiftly kicked her in the side repeatedly and her face seemed to be empty of any color; she had missed the chance to say what she wanted to say.

With her tears once again forming in her eyes, she whispered one final statement to seemingly no one:

"I'll miss you."

* * *

 **I haven't updated in ages! I'd love to see some reviews...that would really motivate me to continue more often! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **I felt as if Louella had come off as too...Mary sueish! So, here is another side of her: selfish and stubborn. Let me know what you think!**


	37. Manipulation

THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE! While this update has taken forever, it's alive, I assure you!

Did you guys miss my chapters? Are you looking forward to the story coming to an end? Let me know in the review section! I can't thank you all enough for standing with me through my fanfiction journey...But, I'm afraid, this story is coming towards its conclusion!

But, if requested, I have a plot set for a sequel, if interest is shown! Please let me know if you would like a sequel that will clear up points I avoided and introduce a new plot.

Again, thank you for reading, as we approach our final chapters!

* * *

 _ **\- Chapter Thirty-Seven - Manipulation -**_

* * *

After the light had disappeared around the two, Darkrai's feet gently grazed the new, unfamiliar area's surface. Not realizing he had been holding his breath, Darkrai released a large intake of compressed air as he gulped in breaths to soothe his burning lungs. His insides seemed coated with a sour aftertaste of something he just couldn't find himself able to describe.

Dust polluted the atmosphere as he breathed, causing his eyes to close in discomfort as the air plagued his lungs. The air was thin and somewhat-sweet to a point where it made Darkrai cough in disgust while covering his mouth...wherever he was, it was somewhere he wasn't fond of.

After managing to adjust to the strange, thick atmosphere, his eyes focused, only to see nothing but pitch black that seemed to eat every object in the room. He squinted, hoping to be able to make out any shape or form, yet finding himself consumed by a thick, cold darkness, and nothing else. If he had been in his true form, seeing in a lack of light would have been second nature to him. Yet, sadly, he remained fleshy and human in that moment.

The silence was thick and displeasing, as was the lack of light. In that moment, Darkrai understood Louella's distaste of the dark. It made him feel, for once, vulnerable and detectable. He felt his stomach drop as his forehead glistened with a thin layer of slight panic.

Never having a pulse before, his heart beating a mile a minute was strange and sent an uncomfortable pain through his veins. He quickly grasped his human wrist with his claw, desperately trying to stop the constant thudding of blood through him. He wanted the pounding to stop.

He remained still, a pricking trail of fear shocking him; he was not used to such a strong feeling overtaking his instincts.

The pavement beneath his feet suggested they were indoors, and the air was stuffy and damp, as if they were locked away in some sort of distant basement. It smelled dusty and hinted that it was rarely occupied, but he had no complaints, just questions as to why Jirachi had chose this specific location.

However, the silence broke as a clear, barely-detectable shuffling was noticeable in the distance. He sensed another Pokemon in the room and, assuming it was Jirachi, spoke out to the individual with a strict tone.

"Get this over with," Darkrai muttered sternly as he attempted to stare in the direction he thought the other Pokemon was. He frowned and squinted before continuing. "We're leaving as soon as you're done."

He clenched his fists as he was met with nothing but silence.

Darkrai's brow furrowed as an angered frown covered his features. He gazed around, desperately trying to uncover any source of light to uncover who, or what, was in the room with him. Yet, even though it was as if he was in The Void, the room lacked all of the comforting qualities it held. He felt a bit homesick for his familiar void, but quickly ignored it, knowing it would be his again if Jirachi would just do his job...if he was even the Pokemon in the room.

A subtle, shaky sigh was heard from the other side of the room, interrupting Darkrai's unorganized thoughts. Darkrai's eyes quickly widened and followed the sound, glaring towards the area.

Whoever was there, they were incredibly nervous, and had only now finally found the courage to speak. This made Darkrai's angered expression flinch as a he took a slight step backwards.

"Okay, Darkrai," the voice replied weakly in a familiar voice. Darkrai sighed as he realized It was Jirachi, but something was off...it was as if he had to find the courage to speak. A shiver crawled down Darkrai's back as the tone of the voice made him stand on edge. The words were drawn-out and scratchy, almost as if he was choking or holding something back.

He continued. "I need you to-"

Another voice interrupted Jirachi with a cocky, annoying tone. It was clear he was not in the mood for smalltalk. He spoke with high superiority and an angered lack of patience...such a voice made Darkrai's posture stiffen as he clearly had been acquainted with this Pokemon before...yet, he couldn't put a finger on who accompanied the two in the room. Such uncertainty made a shiver run down his spine.

"That's enough from you two," the second voice demanded with little amusement. This voice was...familiar. Yet, with no face to connect the face to, Darkrai remained unable to connect the necessary dots to realize who stood before him.

"Yeah, yeah," Jirachi mumbled passive-aggressively while snapping his finger. A small amount of fire-like light floated above his index finger as it pointed upwards. "You got it."

Jirachi's features were illuminated with the thick light that lit up the large room. It was a yellowish light that easily reflected off of the damp walls, allowing Darkrai's eyes to gain the ability to make out not one, but two figures, staring directly at him.

"It's a shame that we're meeting again under these circumstances," the other voice slyly greeted as his features were, too, lit up by the powerful light. His eyes were angry and displeased, yet powerful and cocky. A large, stained bandage covered his left eye as their gazes bitterly locked. "Actually, it's a shame that we're meeting again at all."

Darkrai's face morphed into an angered grimace as he identified who stood before him.

Latios.

* * *

Within an instant, Louella was finally alone.

A sudden echo filled the large room as she limply fell to her knees while her head hung weakly. Sadness was not a factor to her pathetic position, but numbing defeat rushed through her as her blood ran cold. She felt empty as an embarrassed, regretful flow of emotions rushed through her, yet she felt hollow at the same time.

Louella grunted angrily and defeatedly. "We're both so...ridiculous," she muttered effortlessly as a red hue of frustration lit up her features. "Why are we like this?" Her hands scrunched up as she continued mumbling to herself. "Everything is always so...stupidly complicated."

She knew she should have said sorry. She should have put their disagreements behind them and said one final goodbye before he would become distant and bitter once again. Now, how he truly felt would be locked away and hushed for the rest of their time. In that moment, she truly felt alone, just as she had all those years without him.

She hadn't felt alone in years ever since Darkrai had joined her. Yet, why did she feel so...pushed to the side due to his decision? Did her views not mean much to him? Why couldn't he just stay human and..be with her?

Louella felt a pang of intense guilt that gave her goosebumps. Did she truly value this physical form of Darkrai more than what he truly was? No. She cared for him no matter his form...she just valued his emotions and ability to speak his mind in this form! That...that was why.

Nonetheless, she should have approved his choice, not tried to force-feed him her opinion.

He would be with her, no matter what. Even if his true self was somewhat locked away, he would always be...him. In that moment, the guilt poured out of her as her cheeks flushed with color out of anger and disapproval from her actions. She was a terrible friend, regardless of her intentions. No sugar-coating the situation could hide how horrible she had been to him.

Louella simply stared downward as she remained on her knees in deep thought. Her expression was emotionless and empty. Her eyes remained out of focus as she attempted to collect herself, but quickly found her attention snatched away from something she hadn't noticed before.

Below her, countless ripped out pages painted the floor, each filled with notes and messy handwriting. In her solemn time with herself, her eyes started to wander along the pages, gently moving each to the side as she slowly read each abandoned scraps.

All of the notes were written in a fashion that suggested the writer was in a hurry...as if they had very little time to do so...almost as if the writer was in danger or fearful of what they were writing. Yet, the writing was so rushed that Louella was unable to decipher most of it...besides a few words that sent shivers down her spine as she managed to understand sections.

...Manaphy…Killed... Stopped… Had to...

Louella's posture visibly straightened as she frowned and strained her eyes on the paper. Her gut felt as if it were spilling out of her as she desperately tried to understand what had happened, seeing as something, or someone, had died. The further she looked among the papers, the more she found scribbled words about this Manaphy with its name heavily underlined. Was Manaphy killed? Did it do something?

Louella tried to connect the dots but all she found was her frustration increasing. Why did she care? Why should she care? She needed to focus and wait on Darkrai, yet the frantic writing compelled her to try and decipher it. Whoever wrote these words, they likely didn't live to tell the tale.

However, within seconds, Louella was interrupted as a small, weak voice echoed through the room and stole her attention away from the notes.

"Are you...Louella?" The voice murmured from the library's entrance. Her voice was soothing and young, yet eerie and mysterious. Such a voice made Louella quickly glance around, nervous as to who this company was. The girl glanced back and forth as if she was on the look for someone before continuing. "I'm looking for your spooky friend. Where'd he go?"

She had large, twin ponytails that fell from the top of her head, her bangs pulled back and her dress a lovely royal-blue. She was human, which shocked Louella, but that was the least of her worries.

It was clear that the girl was eager to speak with 'Louella' specifically, but it seemed like finding 'Louella's friend' was a higher priority...And that spooky individual was undoubtedly Darkrai, seeing as he was widely considered...frightening? She hated to assume that, but he wasn't exactly approachable.

She shook her head as she was getting off topic. Had something happened? Was Darkrai okay? Why was the little girl asking for him? Was she even on her side?

However, as Louella's eyes focused on a small head poking out behind the large doors, Louella found her posture relaxing as their eyes met. The stranger was young and petite; someone likely unable to harm her. However, something remained off putting and...cold, but Louella attempted to ignore it.

"I don't know," she lied. Well, it was a half truth, seeing as she had no idea where he had gone. But, she didn't know this girl and refused to give information that could be used against her. Normally, she wouldn't have thought like this, but with so many people out to get Darkrai…

She had to.

As Louella's response wasn't what the girl was looking for, her brow furrowed as she glared. It was adorable how stern the little one was being, but her strong presence made any cuteness be replaced with a thick alertness. Louella was not fond of her company, as suspicion quickly rushed through her.

"Don't lie to me, okay? I saw him come in here...where is he?" Her voice was urgent, causing Louella to gaze at her with concern. "We don't have time for you to beat around the bush!" Her words were suddenly far more adult-like, but Louella still remained intent on waiting for Darkrai.

Louella sighed as she rubbed her eye. "Can you come out? I can't trust someone who I can barely see," she requested sheepishly while composing herself. "And, yes, I'm Louella...who are you and what exactly do you want with him?" She spoke protectively of Darkrai as she frowned...she had learned that strong entities did not always appear so. She knew she had to stay on edge.

The little girl's eyes lit up as she placed her hands against her cheeks for a moment. Yet, within an instant, she shook her head and continued her request in what seemed to be an attempt at a serious tone. For a moment, the importance of needing Darkrai faded, but was quickly replaced.

But, why was she so excited to speak to her? Did she know who Louella was?

"I've been wanting to meet you, Louella! Call me Naomi, okay? I'm looking for your scary friend!" She paused as she gazed around one more time. "Can you please tell me where he is? Please? We're helping each other and we can't do that if I don't know where he ran off to."

Scary? Louella thought to herself self with a gentle smile crawling onto her expression. She's right...he's a little scary, isn't he?

"You just missed Darkrai. He'll be back soon, though. You can wait with me, if you'd like." Louella remained crouched on the ground as she patted the space next to her. This girl had earned her trust, for now. If she had met Darkrai once and not hurt him, why would she hurt him now? "I've been waiting for awhile, but he's bound to be back-"

The stranger abruptly shook her head no with a clear dislike of the idea of waiting.

"Nonono!" Naomi interrupted loudly before covering her mouth and continuing in a whisper. She eagerly grabbed Louella's arm as she gestured towards the door. It was clear that she had been excited and forgotten why she had come. "We can't just sit around with this place is falling apart already!"

Louella's eyes widened as she glanced upwards, half expecting something to fall on the two. "F-Falling apart?"

The girl, oddly enough, seemed excited to explain, even though what information she had was not positive. It was clear that she felt valuable and important as she clenched Louella's arm even harder with a wide smile.

"Oh, yeah! News got around about Darkrai's 'lil fight and it's a big deal. He's living up to his species' stereotype and everyone's freaking out while trying to keep it hush-hush. It's a reallll big deal and a lotta pokemon are on the hunt for him!" She quickly turned her smile into a frown as she realized how...out-of-place it seemed.

Louella's mouth formed a straight line as she gently gazed over her shoulder towards the last spot she had seen Darkrai, playing the moment over and over in her head as she desperately waited for him to just...come back, like he had promised.

Was he hurt? Alone? Scared? Maybe even...dead?

Louella spoke as if all of the air had been kicked out of her. "They've...they've already gotten word of what he did? T-they better hurry back here…it's already been ages. What if they got caught?" Louella glanced back at the small girl as her frown continued growing. Her hands started shaking as she lost herself to her mind. "What if we've been sitting here while he's been being tortured? What if-"

The girl shook her head no confidently before grabbing Louella's wrist once again.

"If he was hurt, why would so many pokemon be hunting for him still, hm? He's okay, Louella! Well, I think he is. Maybe!" Her excited expression was replaced with a thin smile as she attempted to reassure her potential friend. Before continuing, the girl pulled Louella up and towards the door, but barely got the taller girl to move. "Since we both need him, should we go together? We could have a search party and surprise him! I already know a good place where they coulda put him if he's caught, but you'll have to be okay with getting your hair wet," she snickered. "It's where they used to put me for timeout when I…" She bit her lip as she avoided the topic. "Or we could look up in the-"

Louella sighed and casually interrupted the tiny girl as the two remained in place. She couldn't shake off the idea that she was getting into something rashly instead of waiting on Darkrai's appearance back in the library.

"Are...are you sure you know what you're doing? I barely know what I'm doing…" Louella's voice was unsure and questioning of the smaller girl next to her. Even though fear continually ran through her, she trusted the girl even though her instincts begged of her to run away the second she had the opportunity. "Can we wait a few more minutes? I don't want him to think I ran off…"

However, the girl seemed unaware of the fear that continually kept Louella on guard.

"I know this place like the back of my hand! I made it," she stated, a bit hesitant. "Everyone seems to like it, so I guess I should be proud. Do you like it?" Once again, she went off topic.

She...made this? All of it? Louella gazed from left to right, taking in the library's detailed walls and intense height that towered over her. Every corner and every shape had so much more meaning now that she knew a child had...created it. Such a world thought up by someone so tiny yet intense was something that set Louella's mind buzzing with theories and wonders.

In Louella's awe, she was tugged by Naomi as they carefully walked down the halls.

"What exactly are you? H-how did you...do this?" Louella found herself asking suddenly and quite...rashly and accidentally avoiding her question. "I-I'm sorry if that's rude to ask but you're not human, are you?"

Of course she wasn't human...was anyone in this dimension? Heck, even she wasn't! Well, she didn't know if she believed that just yet.

Naomi took no offence to such a question. She seemed excited to talk about herself! It was almost as if she rarely got any interaction with other living beings.

"It's okay. But, you have to promise to keep it between you and me okay? it can be our top secret!" She paused for a quick snicker as she pulled on Louella's dress while they walked. "But I already told our friend so I guess it'll be all of our secret okay?"

Louella nodded immediately with a slight blush at the idea of Darkrai being so kind with a small girl. Was he good with children? Did he really manage to befriend her without scaring her off with his temper? The idea of Darkrai being so gentle and kind towards a child sent butterflies to her stomach.

Would he be that way towards her if they ever…

No, no! The girl shook her head vigorously as she flushed with color. Children was not a possible outcome between the two, no matter how much she wished to be bonded as a family.

She bit her lip. How long had she wanted something like that between the two?

Before Louella could get off track with such a consuming thought, she inhaled a harsh intake of air and attempted to shake off such a flustered reaction. They were partners, but not in the sense she wanted, so she had no right to wish on a future like that.

Besides, she had to focus. If Darkrai wasn't okay, seeing that unrealistic dream come into reality would be nothing more than a memory. She could dwindle on such an idea in the future.

Louella remained desperately craving the answer to the question that has been going through her ever since she would crossed paths with the smaller girl. She had never met someone with the ability to create an entire world, and an explanation was something that she needed to quench her thirst for an answer.

The silence faded as the blue-haired girl smiled, suddenly answering her question. "I'm just like you! I wanted to meet you so much after Darkrai told me about you! I never met someone like me…" She paused as she glanced down at the floor. "But then Darkrai got in trouble...I have so many questions but I hafta wait until we get him back! You need him, don't you? He said he would help me, even though he looks kinda silly!"

Just like...her? Louella wasn't accustomed to being treated as a high 'rank,' as Darkrai had put it. Did she out rank him? Did it matter? To her, of course not, but she feared that he, perhaps, found it to be an issue in their relationship.

But, the girl before her radiated pure power that seemed to make the air around the two vibrate. She could tell, if the child wished, she could harm anyone, including Louella.

But, nonetheless, Louella felt very little fear towards her new friend.

"You're reincar...reinca...rein…" Naomi struggled to pronounce reincarnated before sighing and continuing. "I appear human, but I'm a Pokemon! The one and only Manaphy! That's why I can sense emotions and stuff so well! Well, that's what they tell me." She paused her rambling for a small frown. "I don't want to be human. I miss being...me."

Louella nearly tripped at her change in tone. Was being human truly so bad? Both the Pokemon she knew that had turned human seemed to dislike it, so the answer was given. Yet, how did this connect to Louella? She was born human.

Louella furrowed her brow. Perhaps her situation was the opposite, yet the same?

Nonetheless, Louella continued letting Naomi guide her. "It's nice to meet someone like me. I have so many questions," Louella mumbled. "But, we aren't the focus, are we? I can't shake him off my mind…" She trailed off before snapping into reality as the grip on her hand intensified.

"We're in this together, okay?" The child stated cautiously, as if she was afraid Louella would storm off and leave her. "Us misfits have to stay together! We can find our friend together."

Louella nodded with a slightly-forced, yet genuine, smile. It was hard for her to feel optimistic at that moment as she felt...increasingly alone, no matter the girl's company. Her hand, the one lacking the girl's grip, felt extremely distant and cold, and she quickly found herself yearning for Darkrai's claw to rest in her own.

Not his fleshy, human hand, but his true form.

* * *

"Jirachi, what the hell is he doing here?" Darkrai questioned with a clear amount of horrid dislike towards the Pokemon. Latios, on the other hand, remained calm and serious, unflinching to Darkrai's dark tone. "You never said-"

"Darkrai, just shut up before you dig your grave deeper, alright? You're alone in this." Jirachi's tone was annoyed and focused as he glared at the tall man. "I did what I had to do."

"You betrayed us? You little bastard! I knew you would!" Darkrai called out while taking a step forward. His words were venomous and regretful. "You're sure as hell lucky that Louella isn't around to save your ass from the hell I'll put you through!"

His voice was low and almost a growl; far more intimidating than any yelling could be.

Darkrai reached out to snatch Jirachi as the smaller Pokemon desperately floated upwards and yelped, barely able to dodge him. Darkrai snarled the second Jirachi floated high enough to escape.

After harming Latios, he knew he had a deathwish and was further extending his species' stereotype, and would likely be placed behind bars. Yet, he hadn't expected himself to be sold out by someone he considered an ally. Although, Darkrai could easily tell there was far more to this than simply being...found out.

As if reading his mind, Latios spoke. "Jirachi's merely a pawn. Maybe you should hear him out," Latios suggested with a casual, condescending shrug. "He was highly against hurting any of you from the start, but it seems, in the end, he was fine with tearing you apart from her."

Jirachi floated to Latios' side, avoiding Darkrai's intense gaze of disbelief. Was he guilty? Surely, but no amount of guilt would fix what he had done.

"Why?" Darkrai uttered with clear disgust. He continued in a tone of clear defeat and disbelief. "Can you tell my why you would abandon everything we built on? We trusted you."

Darkrai's voice trembled with frustration and regret. He knew that, no matter what, his species didn't deserve to be treated equally. He hated himself for trusting someone with such a high ranking.

"You don't understand," Jirachi mumbled in desperation, seemingly choking back his emotions. "Giratina says he can bring her back! He can bring back...bring back...her..." He trailed off as his emotions got the best of him. He was unable to state her name.

"Celebi," Latios nonchalantly stated. "While Jirachi can do as he pleases with his magic, we all have our limits, don't we? Messing with life and death is strictly limited to Giratina."

Latios' tone was so relaxed and dismissive that it contrasted with the other two in the room, but both didn't seem to care, as Darkrai was busy fuming at the betrayal of one he had once considered a friend, no matter their bickering.

Darkrai's blood ran cold, however, as realization set in. He had heard of such a scandal before, but the details were scarce. He had researched and read on the topic of Celebi's death, but history seemed to avoid the topic.

Celebi, a peaceful, kind Pokemon of high ranking, was murdered by the hands of...that, he did not know.

But, it had been generations since she passed and the killer, as he assumed, had been discarded of. He felt little remorse or concern for Celebi or Jirachi, seeing as he had lost all care for the Pokemon the second he saw Latios before him.

"You...you would give up everything you had, for her?" Darkrai scoffed with a laughter that was anything but charming. His booming chuckles were dark and mocking; bitter and unforgiving as he felt no sympathy for the Pokemon before him. "I commend your loyalty, but your ignorance is rather blinding."

Physical means were as unnecessary as companionship to Darkrai, so he felt very little sympathy for his reasoning. Besides, he was blinded by rage that surely any motive would not clear his vision from the red that clouded it.

"You're telling me you wouldn't have done the same?" Jirachi clenched his tiny fists. "What if Louella died right before you? What if you could have stopped it?" Jirachi spoke quickly as he desperately wanted his friend's understanding.

Darkrai's eyes widened as several gruesome images lingered in his mind for longer than he would have liked. This was an occuring fear he had ever since he had found the girl. The idea of finding her lifeless made his blood turn to stone.

She had brought light to his life, which he knew he didn't deserve, let alone crave. Her presence was the opposite of himself, and it was almost sickening to find him...craving her company. A being of complete disregard of those around him felt...care for her.

Damn her company and the spell she had placed on him. Damn her loyalty and persistence to be around him. Damn...her.

Latios, unknown to the two, felt a rush of interest as he glanced between the two, now intently listening to the conversation. He was gaining so much information by simply being the third wheel.

"I wouldn't let it happen," Darkrai stated with a skillful mask hiding his emotions. Jirachi frowned as he knew he was lying; Louella was powerful, but her potential powers were not under her control. She could not fight away those who wanted to hurt her in pursuit of her abilities. His tone darkened as he continued. "I'm not like you; I'm not foolish-"

"But, you are," Latios stated.

Darkrai opened his mouth to rebuttal but Latios beat him to it.

The Pokemon locked his arms behind his back. "You trusted someone of a ranking that you can't even dream of rivaling." Latios was fighting back dark chuckles as he glanced between Darkrai and Jirachi. "You actually believed someone who should, and now is, treating you like dirt. You're the ignorant fool here, Darkrai, but I'm afraid you actually have a purpose in all of this."

Ranking was all that seemed to matter to Latios. A rule which, at one point, had diversified the council with a variety of species, now limited it and discriminated anyone who didn't have a higher rank.

But, that's not what pissed Darkrai off. The fact that his kind...no, he, was disregarded as garbage due to such a system sent his mind to the edge of madness.

Without thinking, Darkrai leaned forward as he let all of his weight launch his fist towards Latios' face. He shot his punch swiftly, aiming directly for his healthy eye, but flinched as Latios rolled his eyes.

With one swift movement, Latios grabbed Darkrai's wrist before he could harm him. Had this human form really drained him this much? Latios had been hurt by him before, but letting his guard down twice was something he would not allow.

"Ah, I'd suggest keeping your...primal urges at bay," he muttered as if he were scolding a dog, the grip on his wrist sharpening. "Violence will only lead to us searching for...other means of your compliance. Perhaps involving...friends of yours."

Darkrai grimaced.

"What do you want? What could I possibly grant you?" Darkrai growled as he snatched his hand away in bitter hatred.

Latios shrugged as his claw went back to his side. "Normally, I couldn't care less about you and your kind. None of us would." He paused, knowing he continually struck nerve after nerve. "Well, it's true, I do not care what happens to you. But, your powers are another story. Louella's, specifically," he added with a sweet coating.

"I don't possess any attributes that should be of any concern to you," he lied. "And neither does Louella. She is human." He paused, hating how he was speaking so poorly of her. She was weak, but, despite his words, her spirit was strong...yet, he continued. "Unless you're seeking her company..." He paused as a stiff jealous wave crashed over him as he recalled Louella spending time with him. "...I'm afraid you'll be greatly let down, as she can hardly do anything on her own, let alone possess powers-"

Jirachi had been silent for the entirety of the conversation, but spoke up and interrupted Darkrai.

"Don't bother lying. We know a great deal more about her than you do, Darkrai, and it's best if you just roll with it. You're only making this longer than it needs to be."

Darkrai scoffed as his eyes turned to the tiny Pokemon. "You know more? Hell, it's not as if I've known her for the entirety of her life."

Jirachi rolled his eyes.

"I understand sarcasm is your native tongue, but we have-"

"Enough," Latios calmly demanded as both occupants hushed. However, Latios continued in a tone of professionalism, catching the two off guard. "We need you to grant us access to your void," he stated bluntly with a clear sense of duty.

The void, on all levels, was just as a part of Darkrai as his arms or legs; a branch of him. He could feel all that rested in his domain, and letting in strangers was something he would not allow, let alone be comfortable with. It was almost...filthy. Letting someone in his void was like letting someone into his very soul.

Louella had always felt natural to accompany him, but that was with his permission. He had put up with Charles, but Latios? Jirachi? Darkrai scoffed at the idea.

His expression of disgust was enough communication for Latios to continue.

However, Latios' dominant vibe didn't fade as he floated around his company. His gaze was mocking and controlling.

"You're in no position to refuse. Last time I checked, we have all of the cards in our hands." He noticed Darkrai's intriguement before continuing. "You wish to be in your true form, clearly."

Darkrai's eyes widened for a second and glanced at Jirachi, who gazed away.

Latios took Darkrai's lack of words as him being stubborn. But, in reality, Darkrai was extremely interested in the idea of changing back. Charles - well, Arceus himself, couldn't manage to change him back, but they claimed to be able to do so?

Something wasn't right.

"But, if that isn't enough...persuasion for you," Latios continued. "Perhaps we can change your mind."

He held out Louella's broken hair pin, which was lacking any color or life; it was dull and almost gray. Darkrai gazed wildly at its cracked surface, knowing he had been holding onto it, but there it lay, in Latios' filthy claws. Had he snatched it from him when he wasn't paying attention?

Jirachi, oddly enough, whimpered at the broken charm. His head buzzed with worry for his friend, but the worry quickly faded as he realized Louella would want nothing to do with him after this unfoiled...after the plan was a success.

"You see, I'd hate to stoop so low as to hurt your precious human, but I abandoned my morals years ago." He paused for a fake sigh of regret. "Such a pity."

Darkrai hissed and snatched the pin from Latios, who happily allowed him to observe it. It was simply a shard of Louella's presence, so why would he need to keep hold of it?

This charm...the odd crescent moon she always wore above where her hair parted, was so gentle and calming. Hell, it even radiated with her scent; it reminded him of her.

If he were to lose his emotions and potentially even his void, he didn't give a damn. But, losing her in the process was something he would be plagued with for his life. She had brought purpose into his life. If anything were to happen to her, he knew he would return to his old ways.

Latios had convinced him.

"When...do you need my void?" He whispered through clenched teeth. Allowing two filthy Pokemon in his void was a small sacrifice for Louella's safety. "Your reasoning means nothing to me. I care very little for your motives. This place can burn in hell, for all I care. Just...leave us out of this."

Latios hid a small smirk at his lack of interest, allowing Darkrai to be left in the dark of his true intentions. This was becoming far too easy.

Jirachi, too, was glad of his lack of questioning. It was hard enough that he had betrayed Darkrai. Hell, he even betrayed Louella! Once everything started unfolding, he wanted nothing to do with him...out of guilt and embarrassment.

"We'll keep in touch." Latios beamed, though it was clearly false as his eyes lacked any endusment. He gazed over his shoulder towards Jirachi, who was rubbing his arm in apprehension. "Would you mind?"

Jirachi nodded and snapped his finger, the light draining out of the room, leaving Darkrai alone in the musty room.

* * *

 **Please review! Thank you for reading...after ages of waiting!**


End file.
